Realization
by Belial-MadHatter
Summary: What happens after Chloe Decker finds out that Lucifer truely is the devil? The story kicks off right where the show left everyone hanging.
1. Chapter 1

Realization

 **Chapter 1**

The phone vibrated... again. It was already the third time in just 5 minutes. Detective Chloe Decker did not even need to pick it up to know who was trying to reach her. She did anyway. The name on screen was just the one she expected: Lucifer. A deep sigh erupted from her. She clicked the call away and put the phone back down. She was avoiding him… she knew that. But right now…?! She could just not be with him… she could just not be with the… even in her mind she could not make herself say the word… devil… all these times when he told her, when she would just laugh, shrug it off, not believing him. All this time… he was… saying the truth! Her heart started to race… again! How was that even possible… sure he said he never lied to her but seriously… who would have believed that?

There was no way he was telling the truth… she kept telling herself. She did not even ponder about that so much as she was so sure. How often has she felt sorry for him? Sorry for him and his conflicts. All these things he surely could not talk about and needed metaphors to face them: His dad, his mom, his family in general. It was always so easy to convince herself it was all just a cover up. Just a story he was telling everyone to avoid is inner demons. And she went by it and played along. How could she have known…? She sighed again! Deep and heavy trying to control her emotions. She picked up her phone again and switched it off. She could not stand another call just now. She had asked Dan to take care of Trixie while she was out. While she had to deal with some things.

He had asked her what was going on. Surely he felt something had happed at the scene of Pierce death. He must have noticed how scared she was, how shaken by all the events. She was sure he thought it all concerned the death of Pierce. That she was grieving him and had to deal with her emotions. But again… she had to admit and had to be true to herself that it was never about Pierce. It was about Lucifer. She needed some time out to master the truth she had learned at the scene. But how could she have told him that? So she just let him assume and went by that. It was better for him to think she was dealing with the death of Pierce than to know what was really going on. Also…?! How could she tell someone about something she could not even understand herself?

She closed her eyes and held her breath. Maybe that was all a dream. And if she would just concentrate hard enough she would wake up. Lying in her bed and all would be good. There would be no Pierce, no death and no Lucifer. She suddenly opened her eyes by her own thought and starred into the room. Was that what she wanted? Confusion ran over her like hot flames, her heart gave a little ache. The thought of Lucifer disappearing from her live… it… hurt. She did not… want him to leave… she… another sigh. She did not know what she wanted. Make it all go back to before? To before she knew the truth? But wasn't she the one who wanted to know the truth? Did she not tell him so before they went into that building? Did she not demand to know everything? She was annoyed by herself and her own mind.

It seemed her mind was scolding her for demanding to know something she could not handle in the end. And now that she knows the truth she could not just go back and make it all go away. Her emotions threatened to overrun her so she tried to shake them off. She closed her eyes again and buried her face in her hands. Maybe she could just sit here until it would all resolve itself. But destiny had other plans. She heard how the chair across her own table was moved and someone sat down. For a split second she thought it was Lucifer but the person cleared her throat before she spoke to her: "I am sorry to interrupt… but is there anything I can do for you?"

OOOO

Lucifer Morningstar starred down at the phone in his hand. She had not picked up his call… again… and now she even switched off her phone. She was avoiding him. Emotions were racing through him even though he could not pinpoint directly what this meant and what they were trying to tell him. A little shaky he put the phone down and picked up his scotch. He drank a large gulp nearly emptying his glass. Grinding his teeth he put the glass back down at the top of the piano and started to play a tune. Absent mindedly he was swaying with the music closing his eyes and letting the tune take the better of him.

It all went so fast that day. He had never planned it that way, never wanted her to find out in a scenario like that. The way she had starred at him, the fear in her eyes and the shock on her face… He had not even noticed his devil face coming back to him. Only when he saw himself in a reflection he realized what she was looking at. The moment he understood he made a step towards her… wanting to explain everything; he held up his hands and moved close to her. But she started to move backwards. Raising her own hands to stop him coming closer. Her head was shaking slightly. "No…" She sighed and then sounds of footsteps came their way. Officers were running up the stairs towards them. He did not have time… he wanted to explain… he wanted to get closer, hold her… he wanted…

Another shimmer of shock run across her face and he realized his devil face must have vanished again. Not taking his eyes off her he run his fingers across his face. His devil face was gone. He was still slowly moving towards her. "Let me explain…!" he whispered. His voice carried the pain he was feeling just now. But in this moment the police officers arrived at the scene. Dan was leading the crowd, guns drawn and raised. It took the officers a while to take in the whole picture of the scene. Dan was the first to see the body of Pierce. He lowered his gun and ran towards the body. The other officers moved in. At first it seemed Chloe and Lucifer were not noticed but after Dan had realized Pierce was dead he raised his head. His gaze ran across the room towards the two of them.

He got up, put his gun away and ran towards Chloe. He did not seem to realize what was going on between them when he hugged her. She seemed to be taken aback by that as if she had not realized anyone had entered the room. Her arms could not really find their way across Dan to hug him back. But her eyes stayed with Lucifer. "Are you okay…?" Dan disengaged from her and looked her in the face. Only then a shimmer of realization ran across him. Something was off. "What is going on…?" He asked her. But when she did not reply he turned to face Lucifer. "Hey man… what is going on?" But he could not reply either… there was a lump in his throat that stopped him from speaking. His gaze was still on Chloe. His eyes were aching; he had a watery feeling in them. It felt as if something just broke… this second when she saw his true self. The one thing he was always afraid of.

Dan did not know all this, did not know what was going on in Lucifers head or heart. But when he looked at the man standing in front of him he saw what was off: The bullet holes in his shirt. "Oh man… what happened?" He made a step closer to Lucifer and tried to get a hold of his jacket to take a closer look. That seemed to be the trick. Suddenly Chloe broke off her gaze from Lucifer. It had seemed to him that her detective self kicked into action. As of this moment it all seemed to be like a dream for him… like everything happened in slow motion. Before Dan could reach him, Chloe had him by the arm and turned him around. She started talking to him, gesturing in the direction of Lucifer but avoiding looking at him again. She took Dan with her to the centre of the room, gesturing and talking.

Lucifer turned around and while doing so closed his jacket to avoid more questions about those bullet holes. He was standing in his spot, in shock it seems watching the scenery. More police officers were streaming in. Saving the weapons, making sure everything was secured and checking on the victims of the fight. Lucifer's gaze just followed Chloe. She did not seem to take any notice of him anymore. People were coming his way, checking on him too, asking questions… he does not remember if he answered any of them. He slowly began to move towards Chloe again. He was drawn to her. He felt that if he would not make it right now… if he would not resolve it now… She did not look at him when she raised her voice. "You can go home…!" Dan who was standing right next to her raised his gaze.

"Yeah man… you look terrible. We got this…! Chloe just told me what happened. Just go home and we can take your statement later." He smiled at him which just increased his confusion. He looked at Chloe who was still not looking back to him. "You told…" he started. "... how you saved my life by risking your own…?! Yes, I told them and now go home…!" Something slight brushed her voice when she said it. It was maybe too slight for Dan to notice but Lucifer did. He was not sure what it meant. But his brows narrowed slightly and he basically pierced her with his gaze now. After what she just saw she still… tried to protect him. Confusion… and a slight tiny feeling of… he was not sure. He was still gazing and not moving when Dan put his hands on his arm. "Don't worry… buddy." He just wanted one last look at her, one last glance in her eyes, one last… but she was avoiding him and Dan started to push him away. Dan called to an officer asking him to escort Lucifer off the scene. The office put his arms around him and helped him away.

As if he was in trance Lucifer followed: Turning every now and then to get one last glimpse of her. Before he left the room he thought seeing her raising her gaze, meeting his eyes for a split second before she looked away again. Then he was outside. How he got home exactly he does not know. But now he found himself sitting at his piano at his penthouse: Still wearing his clothes, playing, drinking and trying to reach her. He did not know if that was it… if that was the last time he had laid eyes on her… he… suddenly anger raged through his body! He slapped the piano shut and raised from the stool… He grabbed the glass and slammed it on the floor. He was about to do worse when he heard the bell of the elevator signaling him someone was about to enter his penthouse.

He gazed in the direction when the door opened and a person stepped out. "Chloe…?" He whispered looking in disbelief. "No, man… it's me… Dan!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucifer was not able to hide is disappointment when Dan walked into his penthouse. He had hoped… hoped for a second it could be her. Annoyance swept over him when he watched Dan stride in his direction. Lucifer breathed slowly while he was trying to master his emotions. He was wishing for something to drink. The memory of him smashing the glass just seconds ago did seem to annoy him even more. Dan was walking in his usual way, this typical Dan stride. His eyes followed Dan's every movement. He did not yet know that he could be so annoyed by a man's way to walk. But it was not just that. It was Dan's whole demeanor. The way he stopped in the middle of the penthouse when he heard a cracking noise from under his feat. The way he looked down to examine what he just stepped on. His ease when he picked up a piece of glass and held it in Lucifer's direction with a questioning face. "What happened…?" Lucifer starred at him. He seemed relaxed, normal. Lucifer's dark eyes tried to drill themselves into Dan.

His whole body must have emanated annoyance since Dan was shifting his weight from one leg to the other obviously feeling uneasy in his presence. He clenched his teeth and took his eyes off Dan. "Smashed a glass!" He stated matter-of-factly while turning around and leaving Dan behind. He walked outside and stood ot veranda starring into the darkening sky. He tilted his head a little listening for Dan and if he was following him. Dan stood in the middle of the penthouse and watched Lucifer for a second before he placed the broken glass on the piano and followed him onto the veranda. He was not sure if coming here was such a good idea. Lucifer sure as hell did not seem happy about it and he could think of a thousand places where he would rather be just now. But despite that he stepped onto the veranda and stood next to Lucifer. Both watched the night-fall for a while without speaking.

"Give her some time…!" Dan was not sure if it was wise to be the first to break the silence. He made sure not to look at Lucifer when he said it but he could feel his gaze on him again. "And I don't know what you are talking about!" Lucifer replied and this time his annoyance was clearly audible. Dan pondered for a moment before he started to slightly nod. He bit his lower lip before letting his chin fall on his chest. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. Feeling the heat on his face he was sure that Lucifer's gaze had not left him all this time. "I heard what you said just there… You thought I was her…!" Lucifer snorted, looked away but could not reply. "I know what she is going through…" He paused only to look at Lucifer. "Pierce was…" he seemed to gather his strength before he could continue. "…believe me… nobody would want him dead more than me… after all…" He paused again. This time he stretched out his arm and grabbed the railing for support. He lowered his gaze again and sighed deeply. He just could not stand talking about it just yet and not with him.

Lucifer glanced at Dan and watched him suffer in silence. Charlotte's death seemed so far away. He could feel the loss, remembered the shock but it all seemed like a mere fading memory. He wanted to avenge Charlotte's death, he wanted to punish Pierce for what he had done. But he had never expected it all to turn out the way it did. Maybe he was blue-eyed, naïve even when they walked into that building together. Maybe he should have expected the trap. He knew Pierce better than anyone else. But his mind… his everything was somewhere else… was with someone else. All he could think of before walking in was to close the case, get it all over with to continue with Chloe… continue with her where they left off… continue with… the truth! Once and for all. He was foolish enough to let his emotions eradicate his better judgment. Would he have figured what Pierce planned without her at his side? Before he could start to wonder about that question too much Dan made a move and Lucifer was taken out of his thoughts.

Lucifer lifted his gaze and glanced over at Dan again. "I have to thank you!" Dan wiped something off his face when he looked at Lucifer again. "You saved Chloe's life… again!" His voice was a little shaky when he said it but in his eyes Lucifer could see the gratefulness. Dan raised himself up to face Lucifer directly. His impression got more serious. "I will probably never understand what this is between you two but…" He sighed deeply. "…I have made my peace with it!" The statement was clear. Lucifer turned to him as well searching his face, trying to understand what was just happening. "Despite all… you have been good to her… a better partner and…" He shook his head slightly as he if could not believe his own words. "…a better friend than I probably ever was." He paused and seemed to gather his thoughts before he could continue. "I know you don't want to hear it from me… but let me tell you…" Dan put his hand on Lucifer's arm when he said: "She needs some time to grieve for him!" Dan tried to muster a supportive impression when he looked into Lucifer's eyes. "After all… they were engaged!" Lucifer snorted again and shook Dan's hand off his arm. He made a step closer to the railing.

Over the time on the veranda Lucifer had calmed down. Even without a drink in his hand the presence of Dan seemed to have a - of some sort - soothing effect on him. At least until this guy started talking again. "Man… don't be jealous of what they had… you will get your partner back… just give it some time!" Dan must have noticed that he said something wrong because he immediately took a step away from Lucifer. The heat that was suddenly sweeping over him was unbearable. Slowly Lucifer turned to face Dan again: "Jealous…!?" He hissed like a snake. "I… am… not… jealous!" He made sure to mark each and every word with the anger he just felt. Lucifer sensed the heat rise in his body. The anger was boiling in him like a hot flame. Why hide it anymore…? Why try to be the good devil when all was lost anyhow! When he had managed to scare off… the one person he had started to care for… the only person that mattered.

He could feel the devil rise in him. He could feel that Dan's words had hit a spot. He had diminished his relationship with Chloe to a mere work partnership. He had clearly not realized what he and Chloe shared was more… was more than just a work partnership. Dan made another step back and raised his hands in protection from Lucifer. "I am sorry… I am sorry if I said something wrong." But Lucifer was not in the mood for letting that slip. His anger was boiling even more when he started to slowly walk towards Dan. His eyes glared at him. It would not take much more before the devil would break loose. After today he was much more aware of the devilish side within him. If Amenadiel was right and he was the only one to blame for what was happening to him than he was definitely feeling more like the devil now. All these humans with their emotions… he had tried to adapt to their way but where had it gotten him? With Chloe gone he had lost the one reason… the one person to change for!

Lucifer exhaled. Dan was scared. He seemed to talk to or even seemed to reason with him but Lucifer was too absorbed in his own thoughts to listen. He was too far gone now to turn around… why not show them all his true face and they could finally get it over with… the charade. Him trying to be good… even when the entire world seemed to mark him as evil. Even when… from the scared look on her face she seemed to think the same way. Why hide it then? Why did he even bother in the first place? Why had he even thought she was different? What had he expected? She was not any different than the rest of these humans…! A whole stream of thoughts, pictures and scenes between them was running in his mind. He remembered their every moment together and each just seemed to make him more angry. He was so sure he had lost her… that the events today had torn her away from him… had broken something which could not be repaired. He had felt it himself… he had felt that break! In the meantime Dan hit the wall behind him. When he realized there was nowhere to go he continued trying to reason with Lucifer.

He had never seen him like this: So angry and loathing and still slowly walking towards him. But when he looked into Lucifer's face despite all the hatred and scariness he could see something else. He could sense that deep down something else was going on. Dan was not sure what to make of this but if he would not stop anytime soon he would have to draw his gun to protect himself. That is how scared he was now but before anything else happened the elevator bell rang again, announcing yet another visitor.

In an instant the devil inside Lucifer was snuffed out again. As quickly as his anger raised in him, it was gone again. A tingling sensation ran across him when he snatched his face off Dan and starred at the elevator. But this time he was not fooled. It was no Chloe Decker stepping out but Ella carrying her large crime scene and evidence suitcase.

OOOO

Chloe looked at the women in front of her. It took her a moment before she could really take her in. She was beautiful. Long brown curly hair fell from her head over her shoulders. Dark brown eyes – so dark she could not even make out the pupil – looked at her. Her soft skin and those fine lips. When their gazes met a certain warmth spread across her body and Chloe could feel herself relax. It was not Lucifer that sat down in front of her. Out of habit she wanted to add "Thank God" in her head but she stopped her own thought from crossing her mind. Curious how certain revelations seemed to impact her already. The women smiled at her and Chloe realized she had been starring without talking.

"I am sorry." She said and tried a smile. "I…" She did not really know what to say and a small sigh escaped her. "Don't worry…!" The women smiled even brighter and Chloe was taken aback by her friendliness. It was amazing how various people could raise various emotions in someone simply through different expressions. The impression on the women's face seemed engaging, open and even trustworthy. Although Detective Chloe Decker was the last person on earth to trust someone – and definitely not a beautiful woman – simply because they knew how to produce the perfect and inviting smile on their faces. They were still in Los Angeles… the city where basically everyone could be an actor or a conman or woman. Her thoughts made her Detective instincts kick in and she leaned back in her chair. Her mind became clearer and she looked questioningly at the person in front of her.

The women did the same. She leaned back in her chair and still had that smile on her face. Even though a flash of something seemed to have crossed her eyes but it was just a second and it was gone again. Too quick for Chloe to make out what that look was or what it meant. But not quick enough to not be on her guard now. A moment of silence was created between them while both women examined each other. Chloe searched her face for that look but it was gone. Her bright smile had turned into a genuinely open but more normal expression. She was really beautiful. Her long brown hair together with those misty eyes but despite her obvious beauty she seemed to carry something from within as well. Chloe examined her further. She was wearing a dark brown leather jacket something a biker would probably wear but of higher quality with no typical biker markings or symbols. A white shirt underneath the jacket and a dark blue scarf looked out the front pocket of her jacket. From what Chloe could see this woman definitely had a fashion sense and she could easily just have stepped out a natural attire catalogue.

"My name is Alex." She finally broke the silence and watched her face while she was speaking. "I did not want to make you feel uneasy. I was simply sitting over their minding my own business when I realized you starring at me." She gestured in the direction behind her. Chloe's gaze followed her nod and she saw a table further in the back with a chair standing a little pushed away leaving the impression someone had sat there just seconds ago. "You looked…" Alex paused and tilted her head slightly. Now it was her turn to examine Chloe more carefully: Her long blond hair, those grey, careful and clever eyes and her slender face. She seemed smart and would not fall for any tricks. She narrowed her eyes and seemed to sharpen her look on Chloe. "You looked… shaken! I hope you don't mind me saying that." A small smile crossed her face again.

"No…" Chloe shook her head. "No… maybe I was… a little shaken. My name is Chloe." She reached out her hand. Alex took it and both women took a moment to shake each other's hand. Soft skin… Chloe thought before she retracted her hand. "Nice to meet you, Chloe!" Alex stated and smiled again. What was that with her and the smiling, Chloe thought before she replied: "Nice to meet you too, Alex!" Another moment of silence.

"Now… I am curious… why did you look at me like that?" Alex crossed her arms in front of her chest and clearly waited for a reply. A defensive gesture, Chloe thought before she started to come up with an answer. "I did not intentionally stare at you… I was rather looking through you. To be honest: I did not even notice you sitting there in the first place." It was the truth. If Chloe would not have met Alex just now she would have assumed herself to be all alone here. Also she would not have expected someone here, especially not here here…! Not at this time of the day, not in a library and especially not in the theological section of the library. She had assumed she was all alone when she came here to think and took a seat at this table in the far end of the theological section. Obviously she was so blinded by her emotions she did not pay attention to her surroundings: A stupid thing for a Detective to do!

"I believe you! I saw you come in and sit down… It did not expect someone coming here at this time of the day. I was a little taken aback by your appearance. Apologies but I may have watched you just a little." Alex dropped her arms again and folded her hands in her lap. Chloe did not seem to pay too much attention again. Her gaze was unfocused and she seemed to look at Alex's chin rather than into her eyes. Alex watched her a moment before she continued to speak. Something truly seemed to trouble this woman. "I don't want to intrude… but what brings you here?" Chloe slightly shook her head and raised her gaze. "I…" She had heard Alex's words but they seemed to come from a long distance. It took her a while to process them. "I Googled this place…!" It was the truth again. How would she otherwise have known about this library with one of the largest theological collections in the whole of Los Angeles?

"This does not truly answer my question but okay…!" Alex smiled again and leaned a little forward she wanted to continue to ask questions. She was intrigued by Chloe. Curious of what brought her to this place. If she had to google it she definitely was no religious person. Many people being slightly interested in religion knew about this library and its vast collection. She was about to open her mouth to continue asking questions when she was interrupted by Chloe. It seemed to Chloe it was time for her to ask the questions. Ultimately she was the Detective here! Even though that was a piece of information Alex did not have.

"So… what are you doing here?" Chloe tried to stop the stream of emotions running through her mind distracting her and she wanted to focus all on Alex now. She mastered her senses and examined at her. She leaned forward folded her hands on the table and looked at Alex expectantly. Alex smiled… again. "It seems you have experience in asking question!" She simply stated before leaning in more closely now too. "Well…" She started and sighed. "That…" she nodded her head in the direction of the table again. "basically is my spot. I come here as often as I can even though I don't manage to be here that often. But when I am here I always sit at this table reading my books."

"I am sorry but you don't strike me as the religious type!" Chloe simply stated the fact and waited for the response. "Funny isn't it?! Because you don't strike me as the religious type either." Both women looked at each other for a moment and seemed to enjoy the stand-off situation that just unfolded. Alex grinned. "Well… I tell you a little secret: I am not all too religious but I… let's say…" She deliberated for moment. "I love the stories… I guess you could call me a fan. I helped gather this collection and I support this library. That's why I come and simply enjoy…!"Chloe raised her eyebrow to her and sniffed a little. "So… you are a sponsor of this library?" Alex nodded. "Yes, I am… if you don't believe me you will find my picture at the entrance next to the other sponsors of this place. Or ask Mary from the reception. She can tell you as well."

Chloe smiled a little and shook her head. She did not know what she would have expected as a reply but surely not this. She made a note to herself to definitely check the pictures at the entrance. Chloe examined her again looking for that hint, that little spark from the beginning. That sign which told her something was off. But it did not show. Chloe had quite good radar for people lying to her and it seemed… she was not lying at all. This time Alex interrupted her thoughts. "And now… what about you?" Chloe looked at her intently and considered her reply for a while. She would definitely not tell her about Lucifer or what had happened today or how her investigative and truth seeking self had led her to this place: To find the truth. And what better place to search for the truth about the… Chloe paused, closed her eyes and sighed deeply again. Emotions ran over her in waves leaving her in turns hot and cold. She could not master to say it nor think it. She had still not managed to accept what she had seen today, had not managed to wrap her head around it. Her whole being and all that she believed in could not accept what she had seen today. It was against all that she believed in and all she had ever thought to be true. Her whole world seemed upside down. And she knew this was just the beginning. The first stone of the domino started to fall and she was afraid what would come afterwards.

Silence spread between them again and Alex watched her. Different emotions were running across the face of the women in front of her. She struggled with something. Inner demons maybe? She was definitely not the first person she would meet here searching for some kind of answers. Usually people that had experienced something terrible or miraculous seemed to feel the need to find some thought of explanation. And what better way to do that than to go into a silent, empty library and quietly search for books that they hoped held the answers to all their questions. Alex knew these kinds of people. They would sneak around the shelves and skim through some of these books. But religion and god was something more complex to understand and a concept that could not easily be grasped by reading some lines in a book. Most of these people would leave the library soon after and never returned. Alex never knew if they had actually ever found what they were looking for or if they have just given up by the immense size of this place and the collection of books it held. It would take ages to read through all of it and another millennia to understand it all.

But this woman… she was different. Alex could sense it. She was still intrigued by her. A smart beautiful woman like her coming to a place like this clearly tormented by something. Despite the way they started off… she wanted to help her. That thought triggered her hand reaching out across the table to Chloe. She closed it around her hands and pressed a little. She was ready to take it away again if she saw signs of her not wanting that but Chloe seemed to appreciate the gesture. She smiled and opened her eyes again to look at Alex. "Thank you…" She sighed.

"I am not sure why you came here…!" Alex started. "But maybe I can help you… If you tell me what you are looking for I could possibly point you in the right direction. If you search for answers in one of these books…" She gestured to the shelves. "Maybe I could already provide you with the best one to start with." She pressed her hand again. Chloe nodded.

"I came here…" Her voice was strained and she was trying to let the words come normally out of her mouth. "…Because I want to understand…! You are right I am not religious… at all… but I… I'd like to grasp my head around it… a little." She nodded as if she wanted to support and encourage herself. "I want to understand… all of it!" She bit her lower lip and looked Alex straight into the eyes. Alex looked a little surprised. So she was not so far off with her. Something must have changed in her life recently for her to have that wish. "Understanding it all… wow… That is a wish and a task!" Alex smiled supportingly at Chloe and asked: "Okay… mh… where would you like to start?" Alex was going through the different angles in her head and tried to already make out a good starting point when Chloe suddenly said: "I'd like to start with the story of the… devil!" That! Alex had definitely not expected.

OOOO

Dan has never been more relieved to see her in his entire life. He used the distraction to get away from Lucifer and to hurry over to Ella. She stopped after stepping out from the elevator and starred at both men. She took in the scene and seemed to understand what must have been going on. Lucifer still seemed to be glued to the same spot simply starring at her. He was just inches away from Dan before had fled the moment and came over to her. She was wondering what was going on but her seventh senses told her better not to ask and just act as if she had not seen anything. "Hi Ella... what… are you doing here?" Dan asked when he was by her side. He reached out an arm and kind of tried to put it around her. He hoped it was not too obvious that he was rather trying to maneuver her back to the elevator. He glanced over his shoulder to see what Lucifer was doing. But Ella seemed to have different plans and was not about to leave any time soon.

She swirled out of his arms and stepped around Dan to face Lucifer again. He seemed to have gathered his senses again. But he still stood at the same spot. Hatred and anger were gone and the most present emotion displayed on his face was tiredness now. All the events of the day, all the emotions seemed to have worn off on him. Suddenly Lucifer felt as if the entire weight of the world was lasting on his chest. An oppressive feeling was taking him over. Dan watched the change of emotions but kept his distance when Lucifer walked over to the sofa and sank on to it… seemingly exhausted.

"Well… not sure what was going on here…!" So much for not mentioning the scene just now, she thought. "But guys… I am here to take evidence." She turned around to Dan. "I told you… remember. At the precinct when you said you were heading over here… I told you I would be coming too!" Dan had a puzzled look on his face. That conversation between them seemed to have taken place ages ago. Surely not on the same day and surely not this afternoon. His recent experience with Lucifer seemed to have blasted everything off his mind. He was sure… if Ella would not have come just now Lucifer would have attacked him. He did not know what it was but he could have sworn he had seen something flash in his eyes. He thought he had seen a glimpse of something… he was not sure what it was… it was not really present but it had scared the hell out of him. One moment he thought he had somehow bonded with this lunatic and the next second he was fighting to protect himself. If he would not know any better Lucifer had just tried to live up to his name.

In the meantime Lucifer had buried his face in his hands. Sitting on the sofa bent forward and not saying a word. All that just now… He was note sure what would have happened if Ella had not arrived. And that was probably the scariest part of it all… His emotions had been running high and he had focused all his fury, anger and disappointment of the day on Dan. It seemed as if Ella had truly and miraculously arrived at the right time…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chloe could see that Alex was a little taken aback by her request. "I mean…" she tried to soften the little pause between them. Should she explain something or maybe try to make her understand why she wanted to start with the story of… the devil. "Don't get me wrong… I am not one of these…!" She was searching for the right word when Alex interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't' worry about it… I am just a little surprised. That's all." Alex smiled and leaned back again. If she really wanted to start with the devil this could turn out to be a long evening, she thought. "And I would not think that you are a… Satanist or something if that was the word you have been searching for." Alex raised her eyebrows a little and waited for a reaction.

"Yeah…!" Chloe replied and lowered her gaze. She had the feeling this woman was searching for something in her expression. She did not want to give her too much information especially not in a situation where she could barely control her emotions. Chloe was just this tiny bit exasperated with herself. Why did she even think coming here was a good idea? She wanted to understand and find some sort of answers to her questions. But this place…? It was huge: Way too many books and way too many shelves. It would take her ages to read all these books and particularly: Where was she supposed to start? What was the right book to begin with? She had no clue and had already started to feel kind of lost before this Alex had sat down at her table. The offer came as a surprise but why not take it? She seemed okay and despite that little flinch at the beginning Chloe felt that she could trust her in a way. The decision was already made before she came up with the thought: She would utilize this woman's knowledge to gain the insides and the answers she was seeking.

When Chloe had lowered her gaze Alex just got the confirmation she was searching for: She was trying to hide something. She was curious but nevertheless she would not push this topic any further. She was sure that Chloe - despite not being religious as she had confirmed herself - was also not in danger of falling into the hands of a Satanist club or something. Even though Alex was well aware that Los Angeles was housing some of these societies. But Chloe seemed way too smart for such a thing and despite: Alex was sure she had good reasons for wanting to know and understand more about the devil. "Where to start…?" She broke the silence and raised her gaze a little to stare into the room. She sighed and tried to think. "What do you know already…? As you are requesting to start with the devil I assume you already have some sort of information." Alex looked back at her and waited.

"Hm…!" That question hit a spot and Chloe saw all these pictures of Lucifer in her had. Like a stream of images, his face, various scenes throughout their partnership. All these things he had said about himself and his family. All these things he had always stated with such sincerity and normality in his voice as if this was well published information. All these times… she had not believed him. Had assumed it was one of his games again, one of his metaphors. She struggled with this question and with her emotions. She was trying to keep the realization at bay, was trying to conquer her emotions again. "Hm… I am not sure… I guess just the things you know from TV and… the bible…" Her voice sounded a little suggestive and she was hoping this would satisfy Alex.

Alex was curious. She knew more about the devil than she was saying. But why would she not say anything and be quite evasive at this point? What was she afraid of? Alex was not sure but again would not push any further. "Okay…!" She finally said and got up from her chair.

Chloe was quite surprised by her move and her gaze followed her. What was she doing? Did she realize that she was not totally honest with her? When Alex rose from her chair it was the first time Chloe actually saw her whole body. She was wearing dark blue jeans and some kind of light brown leather boots. She was quite tall and thin but it seemed also muscular. She very well could be a super model Chloe thought while Alex was crossing the room and went over to the table where she sat before. She picked up a bag which was still lying on the floor and returned.

"This might take a while…!" She simply stated when she saw the surprised look on Chloe's face. Alex sat down again and placed the bag in her lap. She opened it and searched for something. Moments later she placed a small cup in front of Chloe and took a bottle of water out of her bag. "Usually you are not allowed to drink in here." She was the saying while she opened the bottle with a little sizzle. She poured Chloe some in her cup and took a hug sip from the bottle herself.

"You don't need to drink that... I don't mind… but I thought the gesture is what counts: I am thirsty and drinking without offering you anything? Well I was just not raised that way." She closed the bottle again and placed it on the table between them. Chloe would definitely not drink from the cup but blatantly rubbing that information under the nose of someone that was just trying to be polite…? Well… that was also not the way she was raised either. She closed her hands around the cup as if to warm them and nodded back. Alex watched that gesture with a smile: Maybe it was good that she could hold onto something for support.

"I think it is quite an interesting choice to start with the devil. Many people that come here for information want to know more about God or the angels." She lowered her gaze to look at the bottle between them. She thought a little since she did not want to say anything that would push her away but without knowing what piece of information that might be she had to tread carefully. "What makes the devil so interesting is that he is easily one of the most present characters in our today's world but we hardly know anything about him – when looking at historical or theological evidence." Alex shrugged. She took her bag from her lap again and placed it on the floor next to her.

Chloe was still holding onto her cup while she was watching the woman in front of her. A strange sensation tingled in her body. A feeling she could not quite explain to herself. "What do you mean with 'one of the most present characters'?" She asked and rather felt like a pupil eagerly waiting for more information than an adult detective.

"Well…" Alex already started to like their little conversation. She could sense the earnest interest of Chloe in her voice. "…The devil is everywhere in our today's world. He is addressed in the music we hear, in literature, in art, in fashion, in the language we speak. He is part of our day to day life and culture. He is in our habits and certain things we are used to do, we only do them because of the devil. The devil has influenced so many different aspects of our lives – and that already for thousands of years – which makes it very difficult to imagine a life without him. The devil is all around us!"

When Chloe listened to Alex speaking she could hear the passion in her voice. She was using her hands to gesture and underline her words and the meaning. She definitely did not lie earlier when she said she was fan of the stories. Slowly the meaning of the words started to sink in and Chloe could not stop herself thinking how very right Alex was when saying 'the devil is all around us'! Even though the thought did hurt somehow she could not keep a small smile form crossing her face. He would definitely love that… That thought combined with a face of a smiling Lucifer crossed her mind. Focus! She urged herself and wiped it away. "I… know that there are a lot of songs and other things about… him… but… how? I thought the devil is supposed to be evil?" A little frown established on her face. She did not like this particular thought very much.

"And this is where the difficult part starts!" Alex smiled since the story now started to get interesting. "You see… the devil is very, very difficult to grasp as a character. People interested would usually pick up the bible since everyone thinks this is the main source of the story of the devil. You yourself mentioned the bible as the source for your information about him…. But… that is not true!" Alex included a dramatic pause she was right to do so since Chloe had a questioning face.

"It is true that the bible is the most important book for the western culture. Many of the values we are living our lives by today come from the bible. Many of the cornerstones of our western civilization are built upon ideas and understandings taken from the bible. The bible, its content and its meaning are still very much present in our lives today. Many times we still make an oath on the bible; we tend to say things like 'Thank God' and so on and so forth. So we assume that the devil and our understanding of the devil are also derived from the bible. But as I said… the devil as a character is very difficult to grasp and is not necessarily part of the bible."

Chloe was confused and did not understand what she was trying to tell her. Her thoughts seemed to be displayed on her face since Alex swallowed and started over: "Okay… for the western civilization the bible is the most important book. But if you'd take the bible and would sum up all the text parts where the devil is mentioned or where characters would hint at the devil… If you come up with… I don't know… let's say two pages of text then you are lucky. What I am trying to say is: If you want to learn something about the devil the bible is not your main source of information." Alex took the bottle again, unscrewed it and took a gulp.

"But I thought with God and everything…" Chloe made hand gesture to underline the 'everything' part. "…and the devil being a part of that… I thought that this would be based on the bible…?" Chloe tried to make sense of all that in her head. She could not yet claim she understood.

"And the answer to that is no." Alex put the bottle back down but the left it unscrewed. "Altogether on a very few pages and in very few stories the bible and in effect Christianity establish the devil as the evil incarnate! He is described as a fallen angel who revolted against God and was casted out of heaven. But for instance it is never clearly established why he was casted out of heaven. Was it simply because of the rebellion or because of something else? He is supposedly the creator of all lies and all evil in the world and hates God and his creation. He is the seducer or the tempter of the world and it is even suggested that he was the one – in form of a snake – that tempted Eve in the creation story to take the apple. He is seen and described as an opponent to God. Some more stories mention him or it is described how he confronts Jesus but there is not much more." Alex paused to let the words sink in. She could see how Chloe was thinking her words over.

She wanted to continue when a woman approached them. "Mrs. Parker… I am sorry to disrupt… but we want to close now." The woman looked apologetically at Alex who jumped to her feet. "Mary… I am so sorry… we forgot the time. We will pack everything together now." She smiled at the elderly woman and grabbed her back. Mary smiled back and left the two women alone. Chloe also got to her feet, took her phone from the table and looked at her watch. It was already past 9 and just now she realized how dark it had gotten outside. Alex grabbed the cup from the table and spilled the water into a plant behind her. She packed everything together and swung her bag over her shoulder. She took the bottle in her hand and gestured Chloe to lead the way. This is when she saw the Chloe's badge attached to the belt around her waist.

"Oh you are a cop!" It was more of surprised statement than a question. "And I even thought you had experience with asking questions before…!" She smiled more to herself and shook her head, her long brown hair falling around her face. Chloe led the way and instinctively touched her badge.

"Yes, I am a detective." She replied and walked to the front of the library. Alex followed her through some doors, down some stairs and to the main entrance.

"Ah I am sorry… you are a detective. Did not mean to…!" Alex held her head low as if thinking about something. Chloe glanced over her should while walking to look at her but only saw her lowered head. She could not look at her face to see the impression even though she had the distinct feeling something was going on.

"Don't be sorry… It's fine." Chloe wanted to leave the library directly when she came to the entrance. She nodded to Mary and was already at the door when Alex called her back.

"Did you not want to take a look at the pictures?" She smiled in her direction and tilted her head to the right indicating what she was talking about. At first Chloe did not understand but followed her gaze and suddenly saw a board listing the sponsors of the library and indeed: The key sponsors were listed with a name and a picture. Chloe stepped a little close to examine the board. There it was right at the first spot a photo of the woman she had been talking to now all this time. It was a beautiful image of her; she had a more serious look on her face. Probably a corporate picture also judging from the clothes she was wearing. Below the image it stated: Alex Ann Parker generous sponsor and supporter.

While Chloe had taken a closer look at the board Alex had turned to Mary. She placed the water bottle into her bag and said: "Is Eddy already here?" Mary nodded. "He is already taking his first tour. Ralph will come any minute. But I knew you were back there and I told Eddy I will let you know." She smiled and nodded. Alex nodded too but replied: "Do you want us to stay here and wait until Ralph has arrived?"

Chloe was distracted from the board when she heard the genuine concern in the voice of Alex. She turned and faced the two women talking. Mary shook her head. "I think he is already parking the car." She smiled again and true just this second the door of the library opened and s security guard stepped in. At first he was a little surprised to see that many people but then he took in the scene. "Good evening, Mary!" He said politely and then he turned to face Alex. "Same to you, Mrs. Parker." He nodded also to Chloe who returned the greeting.

"We are about to leave, Ralph. Don't worry about us. Good night to you two." She smiled at Mary who was smiling back nodded to Ralph and gestured again to Chloe to leave the library. "I hope you had enough time to examine the board." She said when they were both outside and the door had already closed behind them.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me." They both walked side by side down the lane and in the direction of the parking lot not saying a word.

"I can feel a question…!" Alex broke the silence again and stopped. Chloe also halted and looked at her.

"I am curious about your relationship with this library but I think it is not the right time and the right place to ask." Chloe was searching the face of Alex for any signs that could hint into what was going on before. She had the feeling Alex did not like the fact that she was a detective. Was she hiding something?

"I understand." Alex replied with yet another interested smile. "So it is your detective curiosity that would be leading this line of questions. But let me assure you there is nothing phony about it. But you are right: This is not the right time and the right place to dive into that topic." A certain coldness covered her voice. She wanted to stop any conversation about it now. That was clear to Chloe and she had no reason to do otherwise… yet. So she changed the subject to a question that was at the tip of her tongue. "Is the devil evil?"

Alex gave a little laugh. "That is the eternal question, isn't it?" She sighed and continued her walk towards the cars. Chloe followed. "If you look at one source and one source only which is Christianity and in respect the bible, he definitely is. The bible says he is evil so he is evil. If you take other sources into account other religions etc. he may not. That is the reason I said this could take a while since we have now started with one part of the story but there are many more to follow! Care for a coffee?" Alex nodded in the direction of a diner across the street.

OOOO

"Good night, Lucifer!" Ella was calling to him when the elevator doors were closing. She gave a little wave but was sure he had not paid attention. Since she had arrived in the penthouse and had apparently disrupted the scene between him and Dan he had sat on the couch. At first his face buried in his hands but later he would just stare at the floor. His expression cold, lost… but Ella also thought he looked somehow broken. He did not say anything to her. She had never seen him like that. While she was going through his penthouse taking photos of the place where they had tied this dude to the chair and had interrogated him she was trying to find out from Dan what had happened. But he was not talking either.

It must have been something since Dan was acting all weird around Lucifer. He was making sure to stay out of his reach. Even though Ella was focused on her work she noticed the glances of Dan in the direction of Lucifer. She saw something in his gaze she had never seen before: A mixture of anger and fear. Something had happened and Ella would make sure to find out what. But just now… they were on their way down. While Ella was still thinking about that day, this evening and all that happened in just 24 hours Dan had already taken his phone out of his jacket. Ella could not see whom he was texting but from the speed his fingers were hitting the phone and from the way he starred at this little thing in his hands it could not be a very nice message. Ella glanced at him a couple of times before he slipped the phone back in his pocket and starred at the ceiling. Clearly he did not want to talk about it.

OOOO

The warmth spread across her body when they both entered the diner. Chloe automatically took a look around to see who was in at this time of the day. 'No surprises' she thought before she followed Alex to a table. Her detective instincts were calmed when she noticed only an elderly man sitting right at the other end of the diner eating a burger. Alex seemed more at ease and had already sat down and took off her jacket. The diner was much warmer than the library. She placed her bag on the chair next to her and folded her jacket on top of it. Chloe followed her a little moment after. Now that Alex knew Chloe was a detective some of her actions and expressions did seem to make some more sense. Alex watched her closely while she sat down across from her and studied her surroundings.

"Can I get you anything ladies?" The waitress had arrived with a can of coffee. She placed two cups in front of them and poured them some of the black liquid before looking at them. Then she realized: "Alex darling… I did not notice! Apologies…!" She bent forward and gave Alex a little kiss on the cheek. Alex responded to the gesture and smiled at the woman. Chloe was watching the scene.

"No worries, Ruby! I take a black tea and my friend here…!" She gestured in the direction of Chloe.

"I take the coffee thank you!" Chloe closed her hand around the cup again only this time she could really warm her hands.

"Sure…" Ruby said, smiled and vanished into the direction of the kitchen.

"Do you know everyone in this part of the town?" Chloe asked her when Ruby was out of earshot. Even though there was nothing unnatural for a woman to be friendly with a waitress from a diner but Chloe was still curious.

"The connection is quite easily made, detective." Chloe could not help but notice that the 'detective' came a little mockingly out of her mouth. "Across the street is probably one of my most favorite places in all Los Angeles and this place here is the only proper diner in a quarter of a mile. Where was I supposed to go after finishing over there?" She nodded in the direction of the library.

"I was just curious…" Chloe replied and actually raised the coffee cup to her mouth. She blew a little as the coffee was hot and took a tiny sip. Alex smiled and looked around.

"And I just replied to your question." She simply stated. At this moment Ruby returned and placed the cup of black tea in front of Alex. In the same movement she removed the coffee. "If I can get you two anything else please let me know!" She said, nodded and was off again.

Alex poured a little sugar and milk in her black tea and swirled the content with her spoon. For a moment she watched the black liquid make circles in her cup. Both women sat in silence for a while just taking in the buzzing of the fridge with slices of cake in the corner and the sound of cars driving by every now and then. This time it was Chloe who spoke first:

"So… the devil is not evil?" She put the cup back down and looked at Alex again. Alex seemed to think about her answer before replying.

"And it still remains the eternal question!" She stated and took a sip from her cup. The tea warmed her from the inside out. She enjoyed the feeling of warmth spreading from her stomach and slowly making its way through her whole body. But she had not answered the question she know that.

"Every generation…" She started again. "… Every century, every geography, every religion has its own form of the devil or their own form of evil. Many see him as an independent miraculous being. That is also the reason why the devil goes by so many names: Beelzebub, Belial, Samael, Satan, Mephisto… Lucifer!" Alex paused again and took a sip from her cup. She lowered her gaze letting the words sink in. Chloe was not sure if it was her own paranoia that would let her believe she had just highlighted the name of Lucifer. Or did she make it stand out by leaving this little pause before? Chloe was not entirely sure but pushed that thought away. How was she supposed to know anything about Lucifer? She also took another sip from her cup. The coffee was great in this place and Chloe felt how it was calming her down a little.

Alex continued. "What we know of the devil today is a compilation of records, religious writings, vernacular and prejudices from hundreds and thousands of years. No one really knows where the devil first appeared in what text or what writing of which religion and especially what time ago. Some think that the devil may have become the devil simply because of the translation of religious or mystic texts. You know… scholars have been working with these writings, have been translating them from Greek to Latin to Hebrew and back to Greek again. Some historians simply suggest that a lot of context got lost in translation." Ruby was walking around the diner taking care of some more customers that just came in. Chloe watched her, smiling and serving coffee. Some of the people were placing orders with her. At the same time Chloe was mulling over the words of Alex. She had not answered her question. It was difficult to make sense of it all.

"So the devil could be good…? All we believe in today could just be a translation mistake?" Chloe looked at her a confused. Alex shook her head little.

"The devil could be a lot of things… Only in Christianity and in the Islam he is seen as the evil incarnate. Take Judaism in comparison: Here the devil is called Satan and is not seen as pour evil. Jews believe that good and bad belong together like the two sides of a medal. It is a certain form of cohesiveness: Where there is good there is also bad and the other way around. Both parts belong together and are part of this world. God is rather seen as the transcendental being which is facing both good and bad. When you look at the devil in particular he is not one single being. The name Satan is applied to different angels that act in the name of and are commissioned by God. In the book of Job Satan is part of the heavenly courthouse as the accuser. He is testing Job because God grants him permission to do so. If you compare that to what Christians believe Satan is not seen as an opponent to God he is rather a supporter." Alex was watching Chloe's expressions. She was seriously thinking about that as if something was not adding up.

"But Lucifer hates his father!" This sentence was out before Chloe could stop herself. The surprise was visible on her face. "I mean…" She hastily tried to cover it up and was looking for words. She did not want to say that. Why did she spill that out? But Alex did not seem to take any notice.

"You are not entirely wrong there… because that is what the bible implies!" She simply replied and seemed to continue with her tea without noticing anything. Chloe also took another sip glimpsing over her cup for any signs.

"This is what we are made to believe. This is also what was passed down through folk sayings where certain stories suggest that the devil was cast out of hell because he saw himself as equal to God. But you can also take a very different look at the story!" Alex put her cup down. "Scholars believe that the origin of the devil comes from mythology where we first hear something about the 'lightbringer' or the 'morningstar' named Lucifer." When Alex finished the sentence Chloe nearly dropped her cup. She managed to catch it last minute before it would have shattered on the table but she had already spilled all her coffee over herself and the table.

"Damn…!" She exclaimed searching for something to wipe herself dry. Ruby must have seen what happened as she came hurrying towards them with paper towels and a rag to clean the table. Chloe took the paper towels from her and dried herself while Ruby was moving the cups to clean the table. "No worries dear…!" She said while cleaning everything.

Alex leaned back and was watching the scene. Some of the coffee spilled on her white shirt but she did not really care. The reaction of Chloe was way more interesting to watch. When everything was back in order again Ruby hurried off to fetch some more coffee for Chloe. She returned and filled her cup. Chloe was still busy checking her clothes for wet spots and coffee stains and when Alex interrupted her: "Why so surprised?" She asked her straight away when Ruby had returned to the kitchen.

Chloe stopped what she was doing and raised her gaze. She thought quickly. "Well we have a Lucifer Morningstar in Los Angeles." She started nonchalant. "He is the owner of LUX this nightclub. I was just surprised… that's all. Always thought this guy was a bit delusional… you know. Never would have thought his alias actually made some sense…!" She was proud with her answer and looked a little more self confident at Alex.

"I heard of him…!" Alex said but did not go any further. Instead she continued with the story. "And yes the name makes sense… the 'morningstar' appears in stories of the Roman, Greek and Babylon mythology. The name Lucifer is latin and translates to light carrier from the Latin words of lux and ferre. You see… the story of this guy even goes much deeper!" Chloe could not believe what she was hearing. Lucifer, LUX, Morningstar… it all made sense…? She just thought it was his alias… a randomly chosen name but as it turns out… But she did not have much time to continue brooding over that new revelation as Alex continued.

"As I said… our understanding of the devil is a compilation. Stories from the Greek and Roman Empire as well as Hebrew, Jewish and Christian, folk tales and many more mixed all together and what comes out is what we know of the devil today." Alex finished the content of her cup and placed in front of her. She gestured to Ruby for refill while Chloe was thinking about her words.

Chloe had not expected that. At this moment she was not even sure what she had expected when she first sat foot into that library. Did she really believe she would find a book labeled Lucifer Morningstar… one quick read and she would know everything about the life of the… Chloe stopped her thoughts. Her heart started racing again, her lower lip was trembling. She lowered her gaze while Alex was still concerned with Ruby and her black tea. Her mind was running in circles all her thoughts returned to him and him being… Chloe suppressed a deep sigh instead she was trying to calm herself down again. What if she could not find what she was looking for…? What if no book in the world would be able to answer the questions she had? Panic started to rise in her like the tide. But before that feeling nearly swallowed her Ruby came and placed the new cup of tea in front of Alex.

"Here you go, darling…!" She smiled and left again. Alex started her little process again with the sugar, the milk and her swirling the contexts in her cup. Ruby had taken Chloe by surprise and had pulled her out of her drowning thoughts again. She watched the black tea swirl in Alex' cup for a while before she was able to speak again. In the meantime Alex had carefully watched her. She was more and more concerned about her. Something was going on but she could not pinpoint what it might be.

"Do you know the song "One of us" by Joan Osborne?" Chloe asked her quietly before glancing up at her. Alex nodded and waited for more to come. "Imagine…" Chloe was wondering if she should really ask this question but it seemed to her that the line of conversation did not lead to anything and was not really helping her. "...what if the devil was one of us… and he would be walking the earth… would you be scared of him?" The moment the question was out Chloe would have loved to take it back. It sounded so absurd, so weird and strange for someone like her to ask this question. But instead of laughter or another of these smiles Alex really started to ponder the question. Chloe could actually see her thinking about that. She had a much more serious expression. She leaned back in her chair and starred at the ceiling for a while.

"Well…" She started after a while and looked back at Chloe. "That is an interesting question but I guess my answer would be no." She had made her decision and waited for a response from Chloe. Chloe was a surprised. She had rather expected a definite maybe.

"Why not?" She inquired and tilted her head a little. She took the first sip from her fresh coffee and watched Alex.

"From all the stories I know about the devil, from all the books I read and all the information I could gather the worst he has ever done was to be a rebel. Maybe someone seeking freedom, maybe someone with a free will, wanting to… I don't know… break free from his golden cage. As I said… none of the books actually state what had happened, why everything has turned out the way it did. Why was he cast out of heaven? We just don't know. If we take your approach…" Alex gestured to Chloe. "…and assume this is all real and there is a God and a heaven and everything we have to keep in mind that those stories we have are just that: Stories." She sighed and leaned forward again. She also wrapped her hands around her cup.

"None of the people that wrote these stories have actually been present when they happened. The bible is not written by God. It is not a history book. The authors were 'moved by God' to write these stories. But with every human being you also have to take into account that they might miss some details, they might have their own prejudices against some of the characters. That may also be the reason why in different parts of the bible the same person is described in different ways. If we assume it is all true the question is how much can we actually rely on these texts?" Alex shrugged and took a sip from her cup.

"At those times whenever something happened that could not be logically explained it was automatically assumed it was either a good force or a bad one. When the people learned about God and the devil it was clear whom they would attribute good things to and to whom the bad ones. From that day forward the devil would be blamed: A child died, it must have been the devils work. Something broke the devil. Someone got sick, the devil. Someone had a nightmare, the devil. Prejudice after prejudice… and it was so very simple: All the bad things that happened and could not be explained were attributed to the devil. This also how our language has developed over the centuries: 'Good lord!'; 'For heaven's sake!'; 'Bloody hell!'. If you yawn and you place your hand in front of you mouth you do that because of the Middle Ages: People believed when yawning the devil could enter their body through their mouth. That's why they placed their hands in front of it, simply to guard the entrance… so to speak. The more I think about it…!" Alex had talked herself exited. She was wearing a broad smile on her face now.

"The more I come to think about it… the more I would love to meet the devil!" She exclaimed. "This poor chap!" She seemed a little surprised about her own passionate statement just now and shook her head a little. "You know… he is the one everything is blamed on… If I would truly every meet him I would definitely not be afraid. I would want to ask him about that… I would want to understand… to know how he feels about that… I'd like to… apologies… for those numerous times I have used him as well… I think that would be a – literally – hell of a conversation!" She sighed. Chloe was quite and did seem more engaged with her own thoughts.

"It's actually quite interesting thinking about him as the real a person. Just image…" Alex followed her own train of thoughts with this and she seemed very much agitated the more she thought about the details. She wanted to continue when Chloe broke her off.

"Yeah I understand…!" Alex was surprised and was dragged back to reality rather brutally. She raised her eyebrows and looked at Chloe. "What is going on…?"

Chloe shrugged. "Nothing!" She replied and looked into her coffee cup. Both women were silent again for another moment. Chloe seemed to be drifting much more into her own thoughts now. Alex had the impression that she had laid much more onto her than one could handle for one evening. She needed more time to process everything. Alex sighed. She got carried away by her own emotions and had not taken care of her. As she still did not know what Chloe was secretly processing with this information, she also did not know what was going on in her head just now. And it was also not a good time to ask.

Alex grabbed her jacked from the chair next to her and placed it over her arm. She grabbed something from her bag and placed it in front of Chloe. She raised her gaze and starred at her.

"This is my card with my phone number. Call me if you want to know more…!" While she was saying that she got up. "You are leaving?" Chloe was surprised. She wanted to hear more, understand more… "I am sorry… but this is enough for one evening. I also have some other business to attend to." She smiled at Chloe while getting ready to leave. It was quite abrupt she knew that but she realized now that it would not do anyone any good if she stayed any longer. Chloe took the card and turned it over in her hand. It was just a white business card. No more information on it than a name and phone number. She looked back at Alex but she had already turned and walked away. Chloe was following her with her eyes. On her way out she grabbed Ruby by the arm, gave her some money and whispered something in her ear. Ruby nodded and Alex squeezed her hand.

Then she turned and left the diner as quickly as this woman had gotten into Chloe's life she had left again. Even without giving her the opportunity to say thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chloe did not know how long she had been sitting at this table starring at her coffee completely lost in her thoughts. She hardly noticed the people around her anymore. Her detective self tried to make her aware of the things going on but another side in Chloe had taken over control. She thought about all she had heard tonight, the stories of the devil and how confusing it all was to her. She had hoped that it would all make some sense at some point but it all seemed to just get more confusing. Especially the last part when Chloe asked her about meeting the devil in person. She had expected a different answer, had possibly even hoped for a different answer. But Alex seemed so eager… she wanted to meet the devil. No trace of fear or anxiety. No hint she was scared of the devil or even the thought of meeting him in person. No it was the complete other way around. She even felt sorry for him.

Chloe sighed: A woman that had never met the devil and only knew him out of the books and the stories she had read about him felt sorry for this man. She felt sorry for the things he apparently had to go through. Chloe's mind was racing at this point. How different was that from her? The thought appeared out of nowhere and quickly took over her thinking. She was no different to Alex. She felt sorry for Lucifer as well. All the things he obviously had gone through, all the pain he had suffered. He may not admit it to himself but she could see it. She saw it in the way he was reacting to the cases, in the way he was looking at her sometimes, in the way he talked or in his line of argumentation. She sometimes could feel his pain. And all she ever wanted to do was be there for him. She cared so much… he had become such an important part of her life and she could not stand to see him suffer.

She wanted to help him, be there for him, understand what he was going through and be a friend. She wanted to be his support and she wanted him to rely on her. He hardly ever did. There were so many things he never talked about. So many times she had offered her help and he would just turn around and leave her. Silently it broke her heart. He could not trust her with his secrets. She had always tried so hard to be the perfect friend but she realized that always the last bit of trust was missing. He could not completely open up to her. There were things he did not say or explain. There were things he was hiding from her. She knew that and it hurt her. There was nothing more she wanted than his trust. She wanted to proof herself to him… she wanted…

It seemed as if a little devil appeared on her shoulder and snorted in her ears. Him to trust you... Yeah… you just proofed today how very much he can trust you with his secrets! Silence… her mind seemed empty for a while. She could not grasp a thought after this realization. She had let him down… she had let Lucifer her partner, her friend, her… down. Images of today started to run through her head one more time. She heard the shot again, felt the force of the bullet hitting her west, she remembered falling but never hitting the floor… and after that? All was dark and blurry. She had no recollection of what happened after the she got shot. The first thing she saw was Lucifer's face close by… seeing him, feeling his presence, she had felt safe, it calmed her down, she was relieved. She still could not image what he had done but one thing was for sure: She knew it now and she had known it before… he had somehow saved her life, he had protected her again.

And then… from one moment to the other he was gone. Chloe did not know how he had gotten her out of there or how long she was out before awakening on that rooftop but she got more and more aware now that if he would not have been the man he was… with all the sides of him… she could have been dead now. She would have been dead already… The memory of their first case came back to her. How Lucifer had helped her solve it, how they both had busted Jimmy and how… she got shot in that man's studio. All this time ago she had also felt the bullets hit her, she felt the pain, the heat, she felt her blood and she remembered… Lucifer… he was close there too… right by her side… without him she would have died that night too. She remembered him getting shot as well and also how he seemed to just shrug that off not being harmed at all. He had dealt with that Jimmy and had gotten her to the hospital.

What she did not understand at that time she still could not grasp totally now but she was closer to understanding the crucial point: It was his whole being that saved her life these two times. How often had she asked him, how often had she demanded the truth… wanted to know everything and understand everything… and now she knew… she had seen it today… it was all true. All the stories of him, all his metaphors, all his jokes and his name and everything… he had never lied to her! Absent mindedly Chloe had started to trace the shape of her cup with her finger. She stopped when the thought hit her again: He had never lied to her. She just never believed him. But he was truthful all these times. He had proven himself to her; he was a man of his words. And he always had her back.

If she would let herself accept all she had seen today… what would that mean? All these times he had done something she could not explain, all these times he gotten himself in danger to protect her, would a truly evil person do that? Chloe shrugged and her finger started to trail the cup again. Lucifer was not evil…! She knew that and still stood by that! She had never felt as if she did not know the man; she never thought that she could not trust him. Lucifer did not always tell her the whole truth but she still trusted him. She had seen him, she had experienced him and she had seen more of him than he probably believed. Did that change now? Did all she thought to know about Lucifer and all the things she believed to be true about him change now… Could her own perception of this man be so wrong that finding out one more detail – and probably the most important detail of all - would turn her whole world around or completely change the picture…?

The devil… Chloe closed her eyes. His face returned to her. She let her mind relive that memory. The image of him standing in front of her was clearer now than she had seen it before. She watched him in her memory, she looked at him and she let herself feel this whirlpool of emotions. His… devil face… and within a blink of eye his Lucifer face returned… She could feel herself trembling. The cup of her coffee was shaking and she could hear the cluttering noise of china. And suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Chloe looked up and saw Ruby bending down to her. "Don't worry darling…!" She whispered and smiled to her. "Let me get you something to eat that will calm down the nerves!" Ruby raised her eyebrows and tried a confident look before stepping away into the direction of the kitchen again.

OOOO

Alex stood completely covered in the darkness outside and watched Chloe still sitting at that same spot in the brightly lit diner. Silently and without moving she had observed her since she had left the diner. Alex was concerned and truly worried. This woman was going through a lot just now and there was nothing that she could do for her. Chloe had kept to herself and that usually did not bother Alex at all. She never really wanted to know about the secrets of others even though they always were more than willing to share with her. But Alex realized now that knowing even though you probably did not want to know was different to not knowing at all. At least she had an angle with these other people before but Chloe was a complete mystery to her. She had not shared anything of what was going with her. She left her in completely and utter darkness. Even though Chloe was probably the first person Alex actually did want to know more about.

Alex was taken by Chloe. This smart, strong woman has truly intrigued her. And Alex was not willing to give up so easily. She was not sure how she would be able to help but she would try. But right now it all depended on Chloe. Alex would not force herself onto her, Chloe needed to reach out. This little exercise of trust is what Alex needed as a basis to continue. The ball was in the field of Chloe now and Alex had to wait for her to pick it up and play it back. While Alex watched Ruby approach her she was happy that she had at least made her aware of Chloe. It was good for someone to take some care of her now and Ruby was just that mother figure every one needed that would get lost in her diner. Alex remembered the time Ruby had done that for her as well: Taking care of a complete stranger without invitation and without expecting anything in return.

Alex was grateful for her and hoped she could exercise some of her magic on Chloe as well when suddenly Alex could feel something. She tilted her head a little and felt a dark presence approach her from behind. She did not move, only her head moved back and she started watching Chloe again. Her head had followed Ruby to the kitchen. The moment passed and shortly after it was as if nothing had disturbed her. She was standing in the darkness again for a while before…

"I don't want her to drive her own car back home tonight!" She suddenly said without warning into the darkness. She only heard a small snort as a response. While a dark figure that seemed to get carved out of the darkness approached from behind.

"How did you realize I was here?" A male voice whispered from behind close to her ear. Alex could feel the warmth of him being close and his breath on her skin.

"I always know…!" She simply stated and a smile curved around her lips while she was still watching Chloe. Ruby had returned with a plate and placed it in front of Chloe together with some cutlery. Chloe seemed to smile and to thank Ruby. She just placed her hand on her shoulder, gave it a little stroke and went to the next guest while Chloe started eating.

"Is she one of your little projects again?" The man asked still standing close to Alex and also watching the scene now.

"She is different…" Alex replied but did not react in any other way to the man being so close to her.

"Ah…!" He just retorted and she could hear the smile in his voice. "So… what can I do for you, my dear?" He continued without waiting for another response from her. He knew she would not let him in on her little thingy just now. She possibly did not even know herself yet.

"She is distressed… I don't want her to take her own car back home. I want you to drive her wherever she wants to go." Alex turned around to face the man and to make sure he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"I can take her in my taxi…. No problem!" He replied and smiled at her. But it was a mischievous smile. He clicked his tongue. "But what is in it for me…?" He murmured into her ear while leaning forward again.

"Don't play with me…" Alex replied in her most lovely voice which carried a heavy warning. "I will forget about your late mischief in return… don't be so foolish to think I would not find out!" Alex clearly hit a spot with that as his smile faded from his face and he coughed slightly.

"Well… I never thought you would not find out…. I just thought it would take you a little longer…!" He replied and rolled his eyes to her. Clearly annoyed by her knowing already he turned a little so he was only showing his side to her while he was checking his tailcoat and was correcting the fit.

"Don't be annoyed, Mad… I always know what you are up to…!" She placed her hand on his face and gave it a little stroke. "And now let's return to my little quest, please…!" He clearly seemed to enjoy her touch before turning completely back to Alex.

"Well… how do you want it done, she clearly seems to be the resilient type." He nodded in the direction of Chloe and smiled. A smile also crossed Alex' face: He never disappointed.

"Convince her… Ruby is on your side. I told her you would be coming…!" Alex returned her attention to the diner and Chloe. She had finished her food by now and was wiping her mouth with napkin. The man was not surprised that Alex had already taken his support for granted. She just knew he would never be able to say no to her.

"But…!" Alex interrupted his thoughts. "I don't want her to know that I arranged that!" She raised her finger to his face. "Understood?"

"Of course…!" He replied. "Let me take care of that…!" He smile and started to walk towards the diner. Alex watched him and as if she had said anything he stopped one more time and turned around:

"And of course I will let you know if all went well afterwards…!" He bowed to her a little. As he was standing in the light his elegant but eccentric dress was more clearly visibly now. Alex smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear!" She nodded in his direction, turned around and vanished in the darkness.

OOOO

Ruby seemed like a silent magician to Chloe. Once her plate was cleared and she had placed the napkin on it Ruby seemed to return out of nowhere picking everything up. Chloe thanked her and Ruby simply smiled. Chloe smiled back while the food warmed her more and better than the coffee had done. It was surprising what a little omelet and bacon could do for one. At this moment the door opened and both Ruby and Chloe looked up. A man stepped into the diner and removed a hat and stuck it under his arm. He stopped at the entrance and looked around. When he sighted Ruby a seductive smile crossed his face, he tilted his head, crossed the space between them. In one move he placed the hat on the counter and reached out his arms to her.

"Sunshine… you look marvelous." Ruby blushed by his words and the tone in his voice. She placed the dirty dishes on the counter and made that last step into his outstretched arms. He closed his around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Now that he stepped a little close Chloe could see his extravagant clothing. He was wearing a dark purple tailcoat to some black trousers and dark blue shirt: A strange but not entirely ugly choice of clothing. Chloe was sure: If one could wear it was probably him.

Both disengaged and he picked up his hat again. "Did you have a stressful shift?" Ruby asked and picked up her dirty dishes too. She moved around the counter to go into the kitchen. The man sat close to Chloe at the counter and placed the hat on the high chair next to him.

"Ah… it was okay...!" He sighed and when Ruby returned she placed a cup of coffee in front of him. He nodded and picked up the cup immediately to take a sip.

"Are you heading home now?" She asked and returned to Chloe to wipe the table and refill her coffee. Chloe was following the scene. It was nice to think of something else just now and not to be left to her thoughts for a change. Watching the odd couple was just what she seemed to need just now.

"No… a little more to go but always time for a brake at your lovely diner!" He smiled and gestured the coffee in her direction. She seemed to blush again as she lowered her gaze. The man was charming and had some effects on Ruby.

She returned to the counter. Chloe's gaze followed her and this was when she saw the clock in the wall. Chloe was a little shocked when she realized it was close to one o'clock in the morning.

"Oh my…!" She exclaimed more to herself than to the others but both Ruby and the man turned to her. Chloe got up grabbed her things and the card of Alex and stepped away from the chair. "I need to go home." She said to Ruby. "What do I owe you?" She asked and started to search for her money.

"Nothing, my dear… Alex took care of that… don't worry…! But…" Ruby started and looked at Chloe concerned. "You can't drive in that state of yours…!" She exclaimed and Chloe looked at her questioningly.

"She is right, you know…!" The man started as well. "You look terribly exhausted." Chloe shrugged and shook her head.

"No… no… I am fine." She replied. But now that they both said it she also felt tired. She sighed and swallowed. "I just need to get home now… I will take care…!" She started but Ruby interrupted her.

"Let Mad drive you…!" She gestured to the man and he nodded. Gone was his seductive smile and it was replaced by real concern for her. Chloe was undecided and did not know what to do.

"I am taxi driver…" Mad told her and nodded in the direction of his car outside. "I can drive you… no charge! This will be my good deed for tonight!" He exclaimed and smiled at Ruby. She nodded and smiled back. Chloe was wavering. The offer was tempting. The drive back was quite long and she would need to concentrate a lot. When taking the taxi she could sit in the back and relax. Just admit that you are exhausted, her mind reminded her… the day was quite long and eventful.

"Okay…" she said. "But I will pay you…!" she basically demanded.

"Sure you will…" He said and in one gulp emptied his cup. This was much easier than he would have thought. He winked at Ruby; she smiled back and he grabbed his hat.

"Lead the way, young lady!" He said and held the door open for her. "See you soon, Ruby darling!" He called back and off they were. It had gotten colder now and Chloe wrung her arms around herself while she was following Mad to his taxi.

They reached the car and he held the door open for her. She got in and glided into the seat in the back. Mad closed the door after her and hurried around the car to get into the front seat. "Where can I get you, my dear!" He asked and Chloe gave him the address of her home. He started the engine and they were on their way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The moment she sat down in the car, they drove off, the quite rumbling of the engine filled her ears combined with the vibration of the car and the flashing street lights Chloe started to relax. She leaned back and tilted her head so she could look out of the window. So much had happened today and the weight of the world seemed to be lying on her shoulders. She sank a bit more into the seat and the stream of lights kept highlighting her face. Mad the driver did not say much and was quite most of the ride. He kept checking on her every now and then in the rearview mirror but still did not say anything.

Chloe tried to pay attention to the route he was choosing in beginning. But tiredness seemed to get the better of her now. She had difficulties keeping her eyes open. She felt like sitting in a cradle and being rocked to sleep. After 15 minutes drive her eyes closed and she dozed off. The stream of streetlights was replaced by a stream of memories flashing by in her mind. At first she could not see much or recognize the events her mind was showing to her. Only bits and pieces of different scenes that felt familiar but she could not make out by the mere speed of the images flying by.

Only after a while the memories seemed to slow down, her mind seemed to start to show her more distinct situations and images of certain scenes. But all she was seeing seemed to focus around one person in her life: Lucifer. She saw images of him smiling at her, of him looking at her concerned, angry, happy faces, she saw his surprise when she had kissed him that time on the beach, she saw his vulnerability when she had told him that to her he was not the devil, that she believed in the goodness in him. She saw the pain in his eyes, when he could not tell her certain things, when he told her she would not understand, when he told her on that veranda that he was afraid, afraid she would run away when she knew all of him…

Chloe's eyes sprang wide open again. The image of Lucifer lasted in her memory. He was afraid she would run away! How could she have forgotten that…? And what had she done to him? Despite all that happened between them she… did run away. It hit her like a blunt force. She saw them both standing at the scene of Pierce's death. She saw his face, his pain, the fear in his eyes, she saw his anguish. But at that time she could not pay attention to that she was too absorbed in her own thoughts and her own realization. But now she saw it and she saw every little detail of it. And with it came the realization what she had done to him… how much she seemed to have destroyed his trust in her. That could not be true… it felt like this scene was ages ago… she was not any closer to understanding it all but she had realized certain things. After all the pain Lucifer had gone through in his life, she was no better than the others. She had done the same thing… she had betrayed the trust he had placed in her.

Mad was still watching Chloe through the rearview mirror every now and then. He had seen her falling asleep and was hoping for a little piece and quite for her. He could basically feel the torment she was going through. But the moment she fell asleep it did not get better but only worse. She was twitching. Her mind seemed to play her the memories she wanted to avoid while awake. She did not get the piece and the quite he had hoped for. She started tossing in her sleep and her head kept rolling from one side to the other. And then suddenly her eyes where wide open again. Mad had quickly returned his gaze to the street and only glimpsed back a couple of times. She seemed to have realized something as her focus was much clearer than before as if her mind had shown her the solution to a problem she was trying to solve. It sure was an interesting little project that Alex had picked up there while Chloe raised up in her seat and starred out of the window.

"Could you please do a stopover?" She asked Mad while still looking out of the window. The day was already too long for her and she needed some sleep but she had realized that she also needed to do something before.

"Sure…!" Mad said and looked at her through the rearview mirror. "Where do you want to stop?" Chloe looked very determined even though she did not really know what she should expect to find when she arrived. But no matter what it was… she would stay her ground and tell him what she had to say.

"The night club LUX, please." She said and Mad nodded and turned the car around.

OOOO

Lucifer could not remember directly what he had done after Ella and Dan left. The memory seemed blurry and not totally clear to him. He only knew what was going on inside him. His emotions were raging and he went from complete anger to total devastation in seconds. At some point during the evening he could not stand sitting on the couch any more. He raised and started walking around. Everything seemed so pointless, so meaningless to him. Why smash another glass or all the bottles, why destroy when it would not change anything? And in the other moment he had this unbearable urge to break it all. He had wandered around in his penthouse searching… searching for the meaning of it. It had all turned out the way he had expected… why deny it? Why not accept the truth that he – the devil – the world's culprit, the most evil person, the worst of them all could not even be seen as what he truly was by the one person closest to him!

His anger but mostly his disappointment was raging and was boiling under his skin… but it changed. The more time passed the more it changed. He had lost her! This hurt the most and all his anger and all his disappointment turned into one huge void inside him. He felt more alone than he had ever felt during his whole existence. The way she looked at him, the way she had reacted, the way she stepped away from him raising her hands in protection… from him! It was too much… more than he could handle. The mere thought seemed to break him in a thousand pieces. He had hoped… he had dreamed for her to understand, to see him for what he truly was, the man within; to understand what he had been going through… for her. But she did not… she had left him, abandoned him like the others… This thought turned inside him round and round…

Now he was sitting in a chair on the veranda his back to the elevator starring into the darkness. He had no idea how late it was or how much time had passed. He was holding a scotch again but had hardly drunk anything from it. From time to time when the emotions became unbearable his hand would tremble a little. The content of the glass was shaking but he did not pay attention. He let it all run across him like waves. He was not trying to hide it or guide his thoughts and emotions into a proper direction. He did not care for that anymore. He had already scared several women off that dared to enter his penthouse before. He was not in the mood for women and alcohol. He wanted to feel the pain, bath in it and show to himself how much good all of it had brought him.

He would pack up… he would leave… no more humans, no more earth! What good was it to spend time in a place where he got treated exactly the same way? This was no more his home, not when… not when she was not in it… He did not care for the other humans and if they truly did not care about him then he could return and do what he was best in: punish them in hell! The world had shown its ugliest face to him today and he had to accept the truth. He did not belong here. He did not know where he belonged instead but returning to hell made the most sense now. Lucifer thought about getting up, spreading his wings and just leaving it all behind. Nothing was stopping him… he thought; nothing was holding him back… But he could not get himself to simply stand up; to spread his wings and fly off… something was still clinging to him. He was not even sure he could still procure his wings after all what had happened today.

He had killed a human being. No matter the circumstances the fact remained. He had killed Cain and he had wanted to kill him. He desired his death. Not because of what he did to Charlotte or what he actually wanted to do to his brother, not in protection of her… his own emotions… his… jealousy… Lucifer clenched his teeth and shook his head slightly. He was jealous… Dan was right… he was jealous for what Cain had shared with her… for what they had and he could never have. The hand around the glass closed much tighter and it threatened to burst into pieces. His emotions had guided him, it was not Lucifer Morningstar that had killed Cain it was the devil himself and he had… felt relieved when it was done. When he saw his life ending, when he saw his soul gliding from his body knowing exactly where it was headed to. He knew he would never leave them alone… would never give them the chance to get back to where they were.

Lucifer had known this could only end the one way… he knew it the moment Cain had sad so as well. All his anger, all his pain, all his frustration was combined and multiplied when he had reentered that room, when he faced Cain… when he killed him. He felt devilish and he was… his face returned without him noticing, it was all too natural to him. He thought he had changed and maybe in a way he did… he may not be able to feel it anymore with her but it was still in him. He loosened the grip around his glass again and placed it on the table next to him. He would have loved to blame it all on someone else… but his recent development in that area made him see that the only person to blame was himself, for everything! And why not finish his own self-punishment by finalizing it all here and now… leave it all behind… just go… and never look back. This time he was actually able to move in his chair to the edge of his seat, ready to get up and get going. This time nothing would hold him back he would just stand and vanish into the darkness. He would just… the elevator bell rang again, yet another visitor.

Anger boiled in him again and Lucifer rose from his chair. "Did… I not tell you to… LEAVE ME ALONE!" He barked his back still turned in the direction of the elevator. He could not see who was standing at his entrance. Nothing happened. "I can still hear you breathing…!" He growled. "Don't make me turn…!"

"Lucifer…!" Chloe exhaled, her voice trembling a little.

The shock stabbed him like a cold blade. Lucifer could not believe what he had just heard. He had to see it for his own eyes. He slowly turned and faced Chloe standing in his entrance. She was still wearing the same clothes from today. Lucifer looked at her in disbelief. He would have expected anyone just now but not her. He was still standing on the veranda, his mouth slightly open, his face in shock, breathing heavily. "Chloe…!" he whispered finally and silently. He closed his mouth and swallowed intently.

Chloe did not move. She felt like a pillar of salt standing in his entrance. They starred at each other in silence for a while. Both seemed to master their shock. Chloe tried to take in the scene. It was quite dark and only a view lights shimmered in the darkness. The moon seemed to shine through the open windows and Lucifer seemed to stand in some sort of shine. She could not see his face; against the light it was all too dark to make out but she saw some glittering on the floor. Broken glass it seemed. She wandered what had happened when she saw movement in the corner of her eyes. Lucifer had made a step into the penthouse and off the veranda. A little light highlighted his face and Chloe breathed in heavily.

Her emotions were already boiling in her: All the way into his club, through the dancing crowd downstairs, to his elevator and up to his penthouse. Her feelings seemed to take over the higher she got and the more the sounds of the party downstairs seemed to vanish. When the elevator bell announced her arrival and the door opened she had the feeling her heart had missed a beat. And now standing in front of him again she did not know what she was thinking or feeling and what she actually was doing here. It all seemed blank but then… suddenly seeing his face, the dark shadows under his eyes, his ruffled hair, his untidy look, the tiredness in his eyes and that glimpse of anguish in his features she seemed to forget why she had come here in the first place. He looked worse than she had ever seen him before. Worry took over… what had happened to him?

She made a step towards him, her hands twitched as if she wanted to reach for him in the distance. "What…" she started silently, her voice sounded more like a whisper. "What… happened to you?" She was concerned and her face was pained seeing him like that.

Lucifer starred at her. He could not believe what she had just said. At first he could not say anything. He was just standing in his own penthouse looking at her. He had seen her hand movement, had figured what it might have meant, he saw her making that step in his direction and now the concern on her face… the concern for what? His well-being? His brows lowered slightly and his looked darkened. He felt his teeth clenching and his emotions starting to boil in him. He could feel himself tremble. What had happened to him…? How dare her… how dare her asking this question…! Finally he seemed to be able to channel his emotions into a reaction and a dark smile played across his face…

"What happened to me…?" He replied and his voice was darkened with sarcasm. "Well… let's see…!" He tilted his head and put a questionable face on while tipping his right forefinger against his chin as if thinking hard. And suddenly he returned his gaze to her. "Ah! Now I remember... you happened!" He exclaimed and glared at her. Even though he was angry and let his emotions do the talking, something deep down still seemed to hold him in control. It made him stand where he was and not move an inch from his spot. He seemed to understand that moving towards her will threaten her especially when being this emotional and that was something he clearly did not want to do… after all… but this small feeling got lost in the moment.

She did not reply. She simply starred at him but the concern on her face was wavering now. She breathed heavily and could barely control her emotions. Bu she did not take her eyes off him… she held his stare.

"You happened…!" He said again after she did not reply to him. "You…!" But his anger seemed to waver now too. He could hardly form the next word; so many emotions were fighting for the power in him. "You…" His voice trembled and he was thinking about all the different things he could say: you left me, you abandoned me, you broke my heart, you disappointed me and many more but his pride was too great and his pain too deep to admit to her how much she had actually hurt him; How deep her actions had cut into him. He was too proud to admit how much she was affecting him, how much he depended on her and how much he had hoped… he had hoped that she would be different. He would not let her see his pain, would not let her know the truth, he would not…. Not let her get any closer… not let get her any deeper… would not…

"I am sorry…!" Chloe suddenly said and broke off Lucifer's thoughts. "I am sorry…!" She replied again and still seemed to gather her strength. She felt her eyes watering up and her emotions were running wild. While he could barely speak she had watched him. She had watched the emotions on his face, she had seen his pain, his anguish, she had seen his fear and his frustration and disappointment; she had seen just how much she had hurt him and she could feel… she felt him closing up again… he was building walls. It was so present to her as if she could see him building it live in front of her. With every emotion sweeping over his face and through eyes and while that silence lay between them she could feel him moving away from her, protecting himself from her. Just now she saw how much damage she had caused and what she had destroyed with just one action… it seemed she could feel his unspoken words.

Lucifer starred at her in disbelief again. His whole train of thoughts just stopped midway. Emptiness spread and he watched her. He saw something glittering in her eyes and while her words still seemed to ring in the air he watched the first tears roll down her face. He seemed lost in his thoughts just looking at her. The moonlight together with that little light in his penthouse was highlighting her face a little. A white yellowish shimmering played across her features and highlighted the stream of tears running down her face. The water on her skin seemed to glitter and with every new tear little sparkles seemed to roll down her face. Lucifer watched her unable to speak, unable to do anything. These simple words had stopped him and his inner tirade, had made him wanting to hear what she had to say. He could feel that tiny sting in his heart… her apology could stand for so much… it could mean so much… the void he had felt before seemed ever so much present. Still in disbelief and pure astonishment he kept looking at her.

"I am sorry… Lucifer…" She continued after the quite started to feel like an eternity, tears running down her face, her voice trembling. "I let you down today! I let you down today as my partner and as my friend. I let you down, Lucifer in so many ways… and nothing that happened is an excuse for the way I have treated you today. I am sorry… sorry for… everything…!" Chloe looked him straight in the eyes while saying that.

Lucifer felt his heart throb in his chest; He felt every beat, hear the blood rush in his ears, feel the heat on his skin while each and every single hair on his body seemed to stand up; but still he could not reply. He simply looked at her while trying to comprehend her words. Chloe was trying to understand what was going on inside him. Her words seemed to have moved something in him. She continued.

"You never lied to me! All these times you have proven yourself and this means so much to me. My emotions got the better of me today… It is a lot to take in…!" She tried to raise a little smile on her face. "I will need some time… to… to understand it all… and… we might need to talk about some things… but I would be happy… if we continue… continue to be partners… continue to be friends… and continue to be there for each other. I know… that I have betrayed the trust you placed in me today… and this will be hard from my side to fix… and I understand if you have the urge to leave me for what I have done to you today but… please don't!" The last words were barely audible. Tears were now streaming down her face more than before. She could no longer hold his gaze and lowered hers. The 'please don't' hung between them and was sounding in the walls of his penthouse.

It felt to him as if someone had hit him… hit him hard… the air seemed to be pushed out of his lungs and he could feel the pain of that imaginary hit, he could feel the bruise and was suddenly more aware of his own vulnerability. It seemed he was stumbling unable to hold himself up anymore, his legs were giving in, the weight of the world… that oppressive feeling was pushing him down… he could not stand up anymore. Her words… her appearance, that look on her face, her presence so close to him, her scent that had filled the air when she entered his penthouse, her whole being… it all made him lost for words. It was just too much… more than he could handle. More than he was ever… ever supposed to handle before… Like in trance he turned around again and moved back to that chair on the veranda… he slid in that seat and his own weight seemed to push him a little extra down. He starred into the darkness… not able to grasp one single thought, not able to make out one tiny emotion… he just starred…

When Chloe heard him move she raised her gaze again and watched him sit down in that chair from the beginning. He seemed unsteady, shaking before he finally sat down. His whole demeanor… his presence… kind of weak… Chloe was not sure what it meant… if he was trying to tell her something or if she had said the wrong thing. She watched him for a while… the moonlight from the outside illuminating his figure again. The tears had stopped falling but she could still taste the salt in her mouth. While she stood there looking at him and a strong urge overcame her… she wanted to be close to him… that distance between them… no matter what had happened to today… no matter all the open questions and unanswered feelings… she wanted to be close… close to her partner… close to her friend… she wanted to let him know that she was there for him… wanted to show him as she seemed lost for words now as well… wanted to make him aware how sorry she was… and that she would… would not leave him and hoped the same… from him…

Slowly the urge made her move… made her move towards him… slowly she crossed the room careful not to step on any glass. She kept watching him for a reaction. She did not want to do something he would not want… but he was just sitting there… is head held high and not moving at all. When she was standing right behind him she stopped. She waited, he must know she was there, he must feel her presence but still no reaction from him. Gathering her courage she raised her hand and slowly placed it on his should… carefully at first but when he still did not react she put in a little more pressure. She carefully closed her fingers around his shoulder… he eyes moved from the back of his head to her hand. He breathed slowly… she could feel his body move slightly under her touch. She had touched him so many times before carelessly during their partnership, while they had kissed, when she had wanted him to understand that she never thought of him as the devil… but no touch ever seemed to be so intense as this one now…

She could feel the warmth of him, could feel his body and the muscles and bones in his shoulder, she was aware of him and his presence… he basically seemed to radiate his warmth. The tingling sensation in her fingers seemed to slowly wander up her arm. The moment seemed to last forever but still no reaction from him. She had hoped… hoped to get some kind of reassurance from him… reassurance that she could fix what had broken today… but it seemed… she started to tremble again.

Lucifer had sat in that chair and had felt her moving towards him the moment she started walking. He could barely hear her placing her feet on the floor; she was treading carefully through his penthouse. But the closer she came the more he seemed to feel the heat radiating from her body. He tried to sit quietly and not move at all not sure what to make out of all this. He did not know what he was supposed to think or supposed to feel now. It was too confusing for him. It all seemed like a big blur in his mind. When she stood right behind him and placed her hand on his should and squeezed slightly a tingling sensation ran through him. It was as if her hand on his should send little sparks into his body. He had a hard time controlling himself and his emotions while the sparks where shooting through him like fireworks. Still he did not know… did not know what to do or to say… he let that sensation take him over and closed his eyes to appreciate the feeling even more. It all seemed to go so fast when he suddenly felt her hand lifting again… No… his mind seemed to object and automatically his hand moved up and grabbed hers returning her grip to the place it was before and holding it still right at that spot.

Chloe was surprised when he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled it back to where it was before. She had not expected that… he did not move at all, did not look at her, did not turn, but still… silent tears started to run down her face again when she realized what it all meant. What had broken today could be fixed… they could get back… She lowered her gaze and let her emotions run through her. They stood like that for a moment before Chloe was made aware again of the time by her inner self.

"I have to go…" She whispered. "Trixie… and I… sleep…" She stumbled a little but he seemed to understand. It was to her as if his hand gave hers a little squeeze before he let go. He still did not turn to her. He still did not look at her but she smiled at the back of his head and slowly removed her hand from his shoulder. It started to feel quite cold the instant she had removed it. She did not know how they would continue and what would happen afterwards so she did not say anymore while she turned and slowly moved back to the elevator. Before she got in she risked one more glance at him still sitting in that chair. Then she stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. The doors closed slowly and she watched his view move out of sight.

Lucifer could still feel her hand on his shoulder even though she was already long gone. His hand had automatically moved back to the place where hers had been as if he tried to capture what was left of her presence. The moonlight now highlighted his face and he turned his gaze up to the stars… a small warm smile curved his lips… while his eyes seemed to get a little weary one could see just a tiny little watery drop run down his face before he got up and went to bed.

OOOO

Chloe was back in the taxi of Mad' when she took her phone out. It was more of a distraction than a real need. She turned it back on and waited for the system to start again. She realized she had a message when her phone vibrated in her hand. She looked at the screen and saw a message from Dan… but she was too tired to understand the meaning of his words. 'Call me back… we need to talk!' It was too much for her to take in now so she clicked the message away. She just wanted to get home now and find some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alex walked down the street and with every step she seemed to get a little more annoyed. He had not returned her calls nor had he even cared to let her know what happened yesterday evening after she was gone. It seemed she was already walking for miles before actually reaching the building she was searching for. Not necessarily high end but not the worst part of the town either. Alex stopped in front of a plain door and took a look at the nameplates. None of the names actually rang a bell. She snorted silently, rolled her eyes and opened the door. Without any effort she reached the top floor of the five story building and stood in front of another door. Ramos the nameplate said but she did not really care. She also opened that door and stepped into the apartment. She was not even surprised the door was not locked.

It was a nice looking place. Old warehouse kinda style with big spacious rooms, loft like with one large living slash kitchen, slash working slash whatever. Alex silently closed the door behind her and stepped further inside. Where could he be? The apartment looked messy as if the inhabitants had a fabulous party last night. She could imagine all too well which fault that would be. She shook her head and walked through the room. At the far end she could see several doors. One was ajar providing her with a look onto a large bed with several naked people on it. Alex took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the room. Of course she thought when she saw Mad among the naked bodies. She made sure to make no sounds when she entered the room. She did not care about the other naked people: Three men and one woman. She stood in front of the bed and right at the place where Mad's feet were hanging from the mattress.

Alex simply kicked his feet. He groaned but did not wake up. The others gave no sign they had realized any disturbance. Annoyance kept crawling through her. Alex clenched her teeth when she kicked him again this time a little harder. That seemed to be the trick: Mad's head rose from the mattress and he looked at her through his sleepy eyes. Alex smiled at him and raised her eyebrows while gesturing at the scene. He groaned at her and started to rub his eyes with one hand. Alex nodded her head to the outside turned and left the room while Mad tried to disentangle from the other naked bodies. After a short moment he followed her outside and silently closed the door behind him.

"How did you…?" He started and a deep yawn escaped him. "Please…!" Alex rolled her eyes again and gestured in his direction. "Let's not start with that… and seriously… put some clothes on!" Mad bowed deep and moving in the direction of the couch. He picked up a bathrobe which was lying there. Definitely a woman's, definitely not his color and definitely too small for him but it was covering his most important parts.

"Can I offer you some breakfast… or maybe something to drink…?" He asked her when he returned and the tiredness seemed to have vanished from his face and he was benevolently smiling at her.

"Do you actually know where they have their food or their drinks here…?" She asked and tilted her head expectantly. He looked ridiculous in these robes.

"No…!" He replied honestly. "But if you really would want something I am sure I can find something in these cupboards." He started to open drawers and cupboards searching for something to eat or drink when Alex stopped him.

"I am fine thanks!" She rolled her eyes and stepped away from the apparent kitchen area of this loft apartment flat thing. She crossed the room and stopped in front of a window.

"Okay…" Mad snapped back and closed everything again. "Then… what do you want if nothing for breakfast." He followed her. He was not unhappy about them moving a little away from the bedroom. He did not want the others to wake up and having to explain his visitor in their apartment.

"I want that update you promised me…!" Alex simply stated and turned to him. "And the faster I get it the quicker I will be gone and you can return to your boy toys."

"Well… I did not know you wanted that update that early in the morning when I took on that job yesterday…!" He snorted and also rolled his eyes. Absent mindedly he also raised his arm as if he wanted to check the time only to realize he did not wear a watch.

"It is already eleven in the morning… every normal person would expect someone to be awake at that time." A smile crossed her lips while she said it.

"Thank heavens I don't fall under the category… normal person!" He replied using his fingers as double quotes in the air. He suddenly saw a plate of Kentucky leftover food on the couch table picked it up and started to eat. "Sure I cannot delight you for anything?" He presented the plate to her. Alex shook her head a small look of disgust on her face. "No thank you!" She replied politely while still waiting for that update.

"Okay… well then…" He licked his fingers, his tongue traced his mouth for any remains and he put the plate back down. "The update… I did as you asked me to do." He started while also beginning to slowly walk around her. Alex knew that he had some kind of information that he was just too much looking forward to share with her… probably something juicy or something she did not see coming yet.

"What is it?!" She growled at him her annoyance just started to return. But Mad was a like a child enjoying the moment way too much.

"It was actually quite easy to get her to use my taxi. There was not much of convincing to be done. She accepted without much of a protest." He said in a general tone with a hint of nothing special. So that could not be the information he wanted to share. Alex simply waited for him to continue.

"She got in my car and that poor girl was so tired…!" He highlighted the words and seemed to get a little melodramatic when saying them. "She dozed off in my car… but you know… she was tormented by dreams and nightmares… kept twitching and shaking, rolling her head and groaning… stuff like that…!" He enjoyed this little story time even though he was careful not be too loud. He glanced over to the door of the bedroom a couple of times. Maybe he would have some more time for a second round later.

"And then…!" Mad stopped right in front of Alex his hands in the air in surprise. "She woke up again!" He smiled expectantly at Alex. She said: "What happened then…?"

"Well… it was like a transformation… she looked so sure about something… and now… guess what she requested me to do…?" They were there… at the point he had been building up to. "What did she ask you…?" Alex replied tired to play his games.

"She wanted me to make a stopover on the way home." He savored each and every moment before spilling the news.

"She wanted you to stop at LUX, right?!" Alex asked matter-of-factly and had to compress a smile (even though there was nothing to be happy about just now) when she saw his face. Shock! He did not expect that.

"How did you know?" He demanded and looked at her piercingly.

"Lucky guess I suppose…!" Alex nodded and her eyes lost their focus on Mad. She started to think about something. "What are you thinking about?" Mad saw her view waver. He knew she was not sharing all her information.

"But you did driver her home afterwards?" He nodded and picked up the plate again. He was disappointed. He thought he had that special juicy detail to share. "How much time did she spend in the club?" She focused back on Mad who was eating again. He thought for a moment while chewing on a chicken bone.

"Um… probably around one hour…!" He nodded and picked up another chicken leg. Alex exhaled slightly. "Had her demeanor changed when she got back in the car?" Alex was searching Mad's face for information. He thought about that moment last night and finally said: "She seemed more relaxed. She did not fall asleep again in my car, was awake for the remaining drive. I dropped her off and she even smiled at me." He chewed a little more and seemed to relive the memory in his head.

Alex seemed to have gotten all the information she needed. "Thank you!" She replied and turned around. "Will you tell me what is going on?" He called to her while she was on her way to the door. "Maybe… later…!" She simply stated while risking one last look at him standing in these ridiculous robes in the middle of the room holding that plate and eating.

"Get back to your friends… and at some point… you need to tell me how you convinced that girl to take part…!" She nodded in the direction of the bedroom while she already had the door handle in her hand and was about to leave.

"Oh… that is a juicy story…!" He said and smiled maliciously. "I bet…!"Alex winked at him opened the door and off she was.

Mad was standing a little longer in the living area before placing that plate down again. Why bother with her when it was time to wake up the crowd. He undressed the robe, stretched and returned to the bedroom.

OOOO

Chloe's eyes opened with a start. She had overslept she knew it without even looking at her clock. She got up quickly and dressed. She hoped Dan was already awake and had taken care of Trixie. When she came home late this night she had seen him sleeping on the couch downstairs. She quickly walked down the stairs and entered her living room and there he was: Dan sitting on the couch phone in his hand. When he heard her coming down the stairs he looked up.

"Good morning…!" He said a smile curved his lips which did not seem to reach his eyes. Chloe was already in damage control mode when she faced him.

"Where is Trixie…? Did you already….!" Dan got up, put his phone away and walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't worry… I took care of everything… she is already in school!" He stroked her shoulders before letting go of her and stepping into the direction of the kitchen. "Coffee?" He asked when Chloe followed him.

"Thank you…!" She said relieve clearly audible in her voice accepting a cup he just handed her. They both sat down at the high chairs in the kitchen while Chloe took the first gulp of her coffee.

"Maze was not here so I thought I stay on the couch… you got in late last night…!" Dan did not really look at Chloe while saying that. He had grabbed another cup of coffee for himself and was watching the black content swirl. Chloe glanced over at him she was wondering what was going on.

"No… it's fine… I am not sure where Maze is these days… Thank you for taking care of Trixie yesterday." Dan nodded but did not say a word. Chloe put her cup back down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay…?" She asked truly worried for him.

"I am fine… thanks!" He simply replied but did not look at her. "I knew you needed some time off… some time off for yourself… I understand that!" Chloe was not sure how to reply but Dan did glance at her for second before returning his gaze to the cup. Chloe removed her hand and placed it around the cup. She was reminded of her evening with that Alex yesterday. She sighed. She was not sure what exactly he seemed to understand but did not want to go any further on that topic. It was best if he believed whatever he needed to believe.

"You should also take some time, Dan…!" She lowered her gaze and tried to catch his eyes. He snorted silently. "Yeah… maybe…. When this is all over…!" He replied.

"But it is over…!" Chloe tested the air around him. She could feel his vulnerability. Something was going on. "Not to me…!" He stated a little more clearly than necessary. Chloe looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean…?"

"Well… where to start?" He suddenly looked at her pain and contempt in his eyes. "You vanished so quickly yesterday after Lucifer was gone… you missed most of the fun, Chloe!" He said and got up. He walked over to the couch and picked up a file from the table. He returned and put it in front of Chloe.

"I can only rest once I understand what happened there yesterday…!" He said an angry tone in his voice. Chloe realized he was actually angry with her. She looked at him surprised than picked up the file and opened it. It contained photos from the crime scene, from the scene of Pierce's death.

"First…!" Dan continued while now pacing the kitchen in front of Chloe. "We found more weapons and shell casings than victims. Some of the guys must have gotten away." Correspondingly Chloe saw pictures of shell casings, bullet holes in walls, weapons on the floor. "Second…" Dan continued without really noticing Chloe anymore. He seemed to talk himself into a rage. "The whole floor was covered…" He savored that moment before Chloe turned the page to the next set of images. "…in bloody feathers!" He stopped and looked at Chloe. "Funny how you did not mention that in your statement yesterday." Chloe looked from his piercing gaze to the images in her hand and back. She was confused and Dan could see it. She had not noticed the feathers before.

"And third…!" Dan leaned forward and whispered to her. "I don't believe a word of that statement you gave yesterday… about how Lucifer has heroically saved your life and killed Pierce in self-defense because you could not have been anywhere near that scene when Pierce got killed." The words hovered between them and Chloe was shocked to hear them from Dan. Her mind started racing.

"I was there…!" She tried but she would not even have believed herself in that situation. Dan laughed. "Don't think I am stupid, Chloe…! When Ella and I called you where somewhere else but nowhere near that fight…!" He looked at her and was waiting for her confession but Chloe knew she could not give in so easily. Dan gave her a disappointed smile.

"I knew that you would not give up your body Lucifer so easily!" He rolled his eyes at her and started pacing again. Chloe looked back at the pictures in her hand. Dozens of bloody feathers spread on the floor. How could she have not seen them yesterday? The feathers were all categorized and had evidence numbers next to them.

"Dan…" She started desperately. She could not explain what had happened. For now it would be her best option to distract him from that detail. "Where does this come from… I don't understand…!" The desperation and the avoidance were all too clear for her own ears but Dan picked up the lead.

"Oh… you mean I should be happy… the murderer of Charlotte is dead and I should just leave it…?" He heavily put down his fists on the kitchen table. "It does not work like that, Chloe… and I never thought it would for you either!" He grabbed the file from her fingers and closed it again. "Lucifer killed Pierce in cold blood and I will prove that!" He exclaimed and turned from her and walked back to the living area.

"I am not trying to interfere with the investigation, Dan… but I am wondering where this is all coming from?" She stood now as well walking after him. "Lucifer… he saved my life yesterday. Pierce tried to kill us both. He got me out of there… he protected me!" She exclaimed but realized she said too much when Dan turned around and looked at her with that smug smile on his face.

"So you confess that you have not been present when Pierce got killed?!" He starred at her. "That is not what I was saying…!" Chloe exclaimed anger and fear starting to boil in her.

"I always knew Lucifer was not the man he always wanted us to believe he was… I knew it!" He basically spit these words into her face. He could barely control his anger not even for her.

"How can you say that?" She said to him in shock. She had never seen Dan like that.

"Oh… maybe after he had proven his true self to me yesterday evening and tried to kill me!" His voice got louder and louder. Dan had spent the remaining evening yesterday thinking about that scene in the penthouse. The more and more he was turning that memory over in his mind he was sure Lucifer had done exactly that. His life and his safety were only due to Ella's appearance. If she had not arrived at that time Lucifer would have killed him too. Dan had convinced himself of that!

Chloe was shocked and could barely grasp some thoughts. "You were at Lucifer's place yesterday?" That was the only thing she managed to say.

"Do you only worry about that?" Dan remarked.

"No of course not… Lucifer and… obviously you as well… are going through a lot… Are you sure that what you claim is true? You are in an emotional turmoil. You have clearly not gotten over Charlotte's death yet… you should take some time off, Dan… you should get some rest!" Chloe tried to calm him down. She raised her hands trying to touch him but he shrugged her off.

"Yes, of course you are protecting him!" He sneered back at her. "Yesterday evening I have seen a side of that guy you are not aware of yet, Chloe. He is dangerous and if you cannot see that I will expose him for what he truly is. If he considers himself to be the devil than we have to accept that he also is truly evil…!" Chloe was shocked for a second when he mentioned Lucifer's other side but something in his eyes and something in his demeanor told her that he had not seen what she had. She did not know what had happened between the two but she started to be worried now for what Dan might be capable of.

"The devil is not evil…!" She tried to take some of his anger away and maybe reason with him but he simply laughed at her. "What makes you the expert now?" He said. "I am not giving this up… and no matter what you say to protect him, I will prove you wrong!" He starred into her eyes, one last look before he turned and stormed out of the door.

Chloe could not believe that after yesterday it all just seemed to get worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Where are you going?" One of the boys was calling after Mad while he left the bedroom and started searching for his clothes.

"I have a customer!" He called back while he found his underwear as well as his pants and quickly put everything on only to continue the search for the rest.

"Now?" The man called again and this time he actually rolled off the bed and came to the bedroom door. The others did not seem to be at all disturbed by the disruption. For a second Mad got a little distracted admiring this young and beautiful body but he would not get tempted now. He broke away from the beautiful sight and continued his search. "Whatever!" The man simply snorted and returned to bed slamming the door behind him.

Thank heavens! Mad thought and finally found his remaining clothes. For a short moment he was concerned that he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday when he had picked this Chloe up the first time. But she was the one calling this early so she would just have to deal with it. Before he left the apartment for good he went to the hallstand and picked up his hat. He would never ever leave without that one. He put it on, one last look around the apartment, one last appreciative and maybe a little envious smile into the direction of the bedroom from where ecstatic noises reached him and he was gone for good.

OOOO

Chloe had been surprised to find the business card of Mad in her pocket together with the 60 Dollars she had paid him yesterday. How did he manage to put that back into her jacket? She thought while dialing the number. She had actually thought about calling Alex first but asking Mad the taxi driver to pick her up seemed to make more sense all together. She did not even know what and if Alex was working and if she was disturbing her with something. It seemed much saver to call Mad right away. At least he would be working already, she assumed.

She changed into her working clothes and waited for Mad to arrive. It just took him 20 minutes from the time she called until he parked the car in front of her house. Chloe was a little surprised that he even was that flexible to pick her up right away. She was prepared to wait for him but it seemed she was lucky.

"Where can I get you?" He asked her after she had gotten into the car and he had greeted her with a little nod. His hat was placed safely on the passenger seat. "I need to pick up my car at the diner from this evening." She replied and sat back. Another nod and Mad started the engine.

The drive seemed to go much faster than before and in no time they had reached the parking lot where her car was still parked safely in the same way she had left it yesterday. "Thank you and this time you will take the money!" Chloe demanded and handed him the 60 Dollars.

"As you wish!" Mad smiled and nodded at her and Chloe got out. Mad was astounded by the change Chloe seemed to have gone through. There was no comparison to the woman he drove earlier. She seemed much more at ease but also more determined now. It took him a little while before he had packed the money away and was ready to take off. He glanced one more time appreciatively at Chloe before he was ready to go.

He started the engine again and rolled off the parking lot. Chloe stood for a moment in the sunlight under the blue sky and looked at the library. It was only yesterday that she sat in there, shocked and had no idea what she was supposed to do. This already seemed ages ago. She was still shocked and she still did not really seem to know what she was supposed to do but more important matters where pushing to the front at the moment. Even if she did not yet get the bigger picture she had found some clarity yesterday and for now that needed to suffice. She would deal with all the details later. For now she had to take care of the problem at hand: Dan!

Chloe started to slowly walk into the direction of her car when someone called from behind. "You are back quite quickly!" Chloe turned around and saw Alex standing in the sunlight, sunglasses on, more beautiful than she seemed yesterday. Her long hair tied in an untidy bun, no jacket this time, simply a shirt, blue jeans and her boots from yesterday.

"I have to get my car." Chloe replied to her and gestured into the direction of her car. Alex used the time to walk up to her. "Is everything alright?" She looked at Chloe intensely even through her sunglasses Chloe could feel her stare and she also knew what she was referring to.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just left my car yesterday. A taxi driver got me home, thought it to be saver." Chloe shrugged it off and gestured with her hands. She was not really sure how to approach Alex now. After yesterday she was not certain what kind of an impression she had left on her. She was hoping for - but could not really make herself believe it - professional, sincere and courageous police detective. But Chloe knew that she was not in a good place yesterday and felt the need to explain some of it.

"You know… about yesterday." Chloe tried and was covering her eyes against the sun while looking at Alex.

"What about yesterday?" Alex asked and lifted her glasses to look at her directly.

"I was… a little exhausted… we got a quite difficult case at the moment." Chloe was moving her hands to make her words matter-of-factly and to not give it too much importance. As if they were dealing with cases like that every day. Alex smiled at her.

"And does that case involve someone who thinks he is the devil…?!" Chloe knew that she had meant it more jokingly but it hit a spot. To hide her surprise Chloe looked down, faked a laugh and said: "Yeah… something like that!" Alex noticed but did not say anything.

"Well then, I can just repeat what I said yesterday: If you need any more help with your research let me know. I am more than happy to help." Chloe looked up again only to find her genuinely smiling back at her and gave a short smile back.

"I am sorry if I have to leave now. I have business to attend to." Alex nodded in the direction of the library.

"Oh…oh yes, sure. I did not want to hold you back." That curious question had been boiling somewhere deep down but Chloe had not yet come around to ask. Now that seemed to have solved itself.

"You did not hold me up. I like talking to you. 'Till the next time, Chloe!" Alex smiled again. This just seemed to be a natural habit with her: Beautiful and nice.

"See you!" Chloe managed before Alex continued walking down the lane and stepped into the library. A meeting in these clothes was her last questionable thought while she watched her enter the library before getting into her own car.

OOOO

Through the shades Alex watched Chloe drive off before she got her phone out and called Mad. It took some time before he picked up. "Don't tell me you are already back in that apartment?!" She listened to his reply before she continued.

"Listen! Chloe is a detective. I want to know what case she is working on right now. Can you find that out for me?" Another moment of talk from the other side before Alex could close the call.

"Good. Just keep me in the loop!" She finished and hung up. At that moment a woman approached her from behind.

"Mrs. Parker? Everyone is assembled in the hall." She smiled encouragingly at Alex.

"Yes, thank you Sandra. I am coming!" One last look but Chloe was already gone. Then Alex turned around and followed Sandra into the hall.

OOOO

Chloe had parked her car at LUX. Again she did not really know what to expect after this morning. She always had to remind herself that she was just here this morning, not yesterday or the day before… just this morning. Time was running fast. It was already after two in the afternoon when she entered the night club. To her surprise the club was not empty. Lounge music was playing, a little quieter than during the nights and some people were sitting in the dark corners, talking and drinking. Chloe could not believe how these people could keep it up this long or how they could already be back. She sure as hell… she stopped her thought right there. Was she already adapting to the new situation? Chloe did not want to dive too deep into that just now and wiped the thought away.

She stood at the top of the stairs and took a look around. She had somehow expected to see Lucifer down here but she could not find him. Her look brushed the bar and the bartender. He looked at her and when he was sure she was also looking at him he made a sign with his hands. He pointed his fingers upwards and combined that gesture with a nod in the air and a corresponding eye movement. Chloe was a little confused: Was she that well known already or did she meet him this morning? She could not figure out which it might be but she raised her hand in thanks and turned around to go to the elevator. The bartender just nodded and continued to clean the glasses.

Chloe took the elevator up to the penthouse and the feeling was quite the same as this morning. The higher she rose and the quieter the music got the more her feelings seemed to take over. How would she approach him now? How would she talk to him? Would she just do as if nothing happened or should she say something? She had absolutely no answers to her questions when the elevator bell already announced her arrival.

The penthouse was bathed in light when she arrived. The sun was shining through the huge window front and everything was highlighted in a yellowish orange light. She stepped out of the elevator. The windows to the veranda were still open. She could see the chair Lucifer had sat in still standing where it was this morning. A little breeze came in through the windows and she could hear the noise of the city from down below. She stood at the entrance and looked around: No Lucifer in sight. Was he still sleeping? Chloe had not thought about that? Should she have called before coming here? She had just assumed and came here as always. But maybe especially this time she should have called. Well too late, her mind pointed out. Now you are here!

Chloe took a deep breath and made another step into the penthouse. The shards of glass were gone and everything looked cleaned up. "Lucifer!" She called before making another step.

"Lucifer!" She called again reaching the piano. From here she could see the bed. It was untidy and empty. Okay so he was not sleeping anymore, but where was he. Despite the street and this rushing noise in the background the penthouse was quiet. Rushing? Chloe listened a little more carefully and now she knew where he was: Under the shower. Chloe froze at the spot. How would she herself react if someone entered her apartment while she was under the shower? Well… she already knew the answer to that question. That one time when Lucifer broke into her house while she was under the shower she had apprehended him with her gun raised, dressed only with a towel in her kitchen making breakfast. At least she would have wanted him to make himself known to her all this time ago. Well she had done that already just now. But if she was true to herself she would not have wanted him to enter her house while she was under the show altogether but what was she supposed to do now? She was already here. Should she leave and come back later, or maybe call him from the elevator while pretending to come up?

She was deeply in thoughts when she suddenly heard: "Detective?" She raised her head and looked at Lucifer. He was standing at the top of the little stairs leading to his bedroom a towel around his waist his still wet hair comb back neatly. Chloe raised her gaze to him and he looked at her in surprise but at least he did not have a gun she thought. A moment of silence fell between them. Chloe could not stop herself from looking at his body. She suddenly started to wonder if his other side also changed his whole body. Lucifer seemed to notice her gaze and came down the stairs.

"Seen something you like?" He asked with a tiny little hint of amusement in his voice but he did not go to her but moved to the bar and poured himself a drink. He had his back to her and Chloe tried not to look at him so blatantly when she saw something. "What happened to your scars?" She asked and followed him behind the bar. She did not think about all these questions of how to treat him or how to talk to him anymore. It all just seemed to come naturally to her. Chloe was right behind Lucifer but before she could examine his back and the missing scars he had already turned around and looked at her. For a moment both were standing quite close to each other, one looking up and the other looking down and only after a moment Chloe seemed to realize that Lucifer was basically naked. But before she could act upon that realization he had already moved out of her space.

Her gaze followed him while he walked out from behind the bar and stopped at the piano. It seemed to her as if he wanted to put a safe distance between them. She was a little surprised but had no time pondering what it could mean. "What do you mean?" Lucifer addressed her with a smile which looked quite polite but also seemed to express a certain distance or even coldness. Her brows drew a little together hardly noticeable but she was irritated by his actions.

Lucifer stood at the piano his glass in his hands watching her. He was not really sure what had triggered him to move just now but there seemed to be this little voice in his head telling him to step out of her reach. It could not have been his nakedness: He was not necessarily aware that he was more or less naked as this was also a quite natural state for him and he felt more than confident. But it seemed he could breathe more easily now that he was not so close to her anymore. Also when she got closer he could feel the heat radiating from her body. He had basically sensed her approaching from behind. Stepping out of that made him a little more comfortable. It all seemed fine only now and with that distance between them he felt this pressure on his chest like a huge weight which was just added and which was pressing him down again. This was combined with the urge to get close to her again. The inner conflict got unbearable and his indecision of what he was supposed to do now (get close or step further away) made him act quite weird in Chloe's eyes.

"Hm… have I done… something wrong?" Chloe watched him and only got a more confused. It seemed as if he was going through some kind of struggle. At first she had thought he was maybe acting weird because of what had happened this morning. Maybe he was still angry with her and wanted her to feel it but the more she watched him the more unsure she got about that theory. Something else seemed to go on. It took her a while to figure it out but when it hit her she could not stop herself from showing her devastation. When the realization hit her she was sure her face changed color. "I should have called…!" She mumbled, a deep sigh escaped her and she started to move away from him. "I… am…I…" She stumbled not sure what to say not, lowered her gaze and started to leave. He was not alone. He had someone over. He had not showered alone. She was probably still in the bathroom. That is why he looked so surprised to see her. That is the reason he stepped away from her. How stupid could she have been? This was… she thought her heart was racing, her breath was so accelerated one might have thought she had just run a mile.

"Detective?" Lucifer called after her. He was not sure what was happening but the further she got away from him the more his inner self seemed to get torn and the weight on his chest just seemed to increase further. He made a step in her direction unsure of what to do. "Detective?" He said again with a little more force but Chloe did not seem to pay attention to him. She walked into the direction of the elevator ready to leave.

Detective… she thought. That was the reason. "You have someone over… I am sorry… I don't want to…" She mumbled before she entered the elevator, pressed the button for the ground floor and the door started to close already. How could she have believed it to be different now? Her heart seemed to break into a thousand pieces. She was feeling hot and cold and kind of dizzy. This was just the way he is… she continued thinking. She did not look up again, did not check what he was doing or if he was happy she was leaving. She had just tumbled back into the elevator and wanted to leave as quickly as possible before the humiliation was kicking in. This was bad… The door was inches before closing when it was stopped. She looked up in surprise her eyes all watery.

Lucifer had watched the scene unfold before his eyes. The shock of her leaving seemed to have glued him to the floor. Especially as he did not understand what was going on. Chloe was acting all weird and was basically running away from him. But when he caught her words the realization kicked in. He put down his glass on the piano and in no time he reached the elevator. He would not let her leave like that again and just before it was about to close he had his hand between the doors pushing them open again. When the doors started to slide back Chloe looked at him. Lucifer saw her eyes; he saw that look, that look he still had difficulties figuring out. He saw the water in her eyes and something burned in him. He was close to her again and he started to feel that heat still radiating from her. And even though that seemed to get more unbearable every second the ominous weight was lifted from him. He stared down into her eyes unsure of what to say.

"Detective…!" He kind of whispered emotions starting to run wild again.

"You don't need to explain…" She replied while looking up into his dark brown eyes a single tear running down her face. He did not need to apologies for who he was. She was an adult and could handle the situation even if it pained her so much.

Lucifer watched the tear run down her smooth face. He had to control himself to not simply raise his hand and brush it off. He was still not sure what he should say or do now. How was he supposed to resolve the situation? All he knew was he could not and would not let her leave like that again. She walked out on him before and this time he had not done anything wrong. Suddenly he followed an impulse and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her form the elevator.

Chloe was blindsided by his actions and could not resist his pull. She followed him through the penthouse, up the small set of stairs and past his bedroom. He stopped in front of the bathroom and let go of her arm. She looked at him in surprise when she saw his gaze: A mix of annoyance and smug on his face, one eyebrow raised he pointed into the bathroom.

All tears seemed to be forgotten that's how surprised she was. She looked at him and back at the bathroom. He wanted her to go inside and have a look. She made some careful steps into the bathroom and took a look around: No one there. She turned and looked back at the entrance but Lucifer was gone too. She was confused and came out looking. She saw movement in the walk-in closet to her left and followed the shadow. She reached the entrance the moment Lucifer had put on a new shirt and was about to button it up. He had already exchanged the towel with underpants. She watched him getting dressed without saying a word.

He was alone, all alone, no other person was in his penthouse. She had mistaken his reaction… guilt spread through her while she was still watching him putting on his three piece suite: Closing his cufflinks, plugging his dress handkerchief and putting on some shoes. When he was ready he turned to face her again. She was standing in doorway. The sunlight shining through the hall highlighted her from behind. Her long blond hair falling over her shoulders, her posture a little crouched. He could have gotten lost in her look but before too much time passed he crossed the room with three easy strides and instead of stopping he walked past her and back into the living area.

Chloe was still standing in the doorway not sure of what to do. He had just walked past her without saying a word. Was he angry? How could she so easily… she started thinking and wanted to scold herself when he called: "Are you coming?" She stopped her thought and turned around. She reached the top of the small stairs and looked at him standing at the bar pouring a glass. He turned around and started walking into her direction only to hand her the glass. Chloe took it and walked down the stairs. Lucifer still did not pay much attention to her and walked over to the piano only to pick up his own glass. In one smooth movement he sat down on the piano stool and opened the piano lid. He took one sip from his drink, placed it in front of him and started playing a lovely tune.

Chloe took in the scene. He had not sat down in the middle of that chair but at one side. She interpreted this as an invitation, crossed the space between them and sat down beside him. Lucifer continued playing only showing a small reaction when she sat down but looking down at his hands again moving swiftly over the different keys of the piano. Chloe followed him, his hands and his movement, took some sips from her glass and seemed to relax. He was all alone… but what had she seen before in his face? She had assumed it could only mean the one thing but she was wrong. She was just as wrong as she was before, all these times she believed him to be talking in metaphors, telling her his own truth, not believing him or his stories. Now she knew and that truth had shocked her, had shaken her up but sitting next to Lucifer now knowing the truth… did not feel much different from these times before.

He was still playing the same way, looking at her the same way, being around him… she still felt the same way. He still had that same influence, that same pull on her. Nothing seemed to have changed despite her knowing a little more about that man. She took another sip from her glass and sighed. That small exhale of air caught his attention and he glanced at her still playing. She also looked at him for a moment before putting down her glass too. She continued watching his hands playing the different keys before a thought hit her. She halted and looked at him.

"You have your wings back?" It was a question but also some sort or realization. She looked at him again but also seemed to look straight through him deep in thoughts herself. Lucifer stooped playing, moved his body a little to look at her a mischievous smile on his face.

"So you do pay attention to what I am telling you!" He stated and grabbed his glass and took a sip. His words were soft and his voice carried that same message she could see on his face now. Chloe's gaze refocused on him and they both looked at each other.

"You have wings?" She asked her voice somehow a little quieter as if saying out loud would cause some kind of problem or something.

"Yes!" He kind of whispered back to her the amusement growing on his face. This smug smile returned and Chloe could watch Lucifer enjoying himself. "I never lied to you." Lucifer continued this time a little more serious.

"Yes… I realized that yesterday." She replied and another sigh escaped her when his devil face came back to her inner eye. She took her gaze off him and starred over the piano and out of the window. Lucifer watched her but he could not say or do anything that would take away the shock of knowing the truth. He waited for her to come around again taking another sip from his glass. He could feel that tingling sensation inside him again when he looked at her the hair falling down beside her face kind of covering her view. This time he could not stop his urge and his inner emotions were too strong. He raised his free hand and softly moved her hair out of her face and behind her ear so he had a clear view at her again. While doing so his fingers touched her skin, felt the smoothness and her warmth. He gently adjusted the hair behind her ear while she turned to look at him.

"I am sorry!" He suddenly said to her. They both looked at each other intensively and it just seemed like the right thing to say and it expressed something he had been carrying around with him since yesterday: Charlotte, Pierce, his devil face. It all seemed to be too much to handle for one person and still she was here next to him. Despite the fact that he was sitting so close to her Lucifer was awfully calm. He could feel her presence next to him, breath her scent, feel the warmth of her body and deep down he sensed relieve. The more time passed and the longer both still held each other's gaze the more Lucifer could feel it. He had not lost her. She may still struggle with the truth but was by his side. She had not abandoned him. And he knew at this moment he could not have left her, he could not have gone back to hell and he could definitely not live a life without her anymore.

After a time span that could easily have been years Chloe's face changed into a warm and comforting smile, her eyes started to water again and this time Lucifer did catch the tear. He closed his free hand around her face and started caressing her face with his thumb. Chloe leaned into his hand, into his warmth and into his support closed her eyes and lingered in the moment. So much started to pass between them unspoken, the air around them rustled and that special bond connecting both of them just seemed to get stronger. Both of them could have stayed like that for ever but reality pulled them back too quickly when Chloe's phone starting ringing and broke off yet another of their moments.

She opened her eyes and met Lucifer's gaze. An apologetic look crossed her face before she reluctantly pulled herself away from Lucifer to pick up the call. "Hi Ella." She stated when she got her phone from her jacket and answered the call.

Lucifer watched her while she was talking to Ella. Sitting here next to her, being close to her, being able to touch her he felt something he could not describe, he could not find words for, which seemed to be way beyond his own understanding, impossible to grasp. He was utterly and undoubtedly happy. He took his gaze of Chloe and took a large sip from his glass. He did not pay much attention to what Chloe was saying on the phone. He was absorbed in his own thoughts and emotions.

Only when Chloe ended the call and put the phone down his awareness returned to her. She looked at him concerned. "We need to talk!" She said the worry was clearly visible on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chloe rose from the piano stool and started walking up and down. She needed some space. Some more space between her and Lucifer. Being so close to him, feeling his presence, his touch on her face made her forget everything around her. She felt a little dizzy and hot from the alcohol even though she was not really sure the heat really came from the alcohol. Thinking about it she realized that she had hardly eaten anything today. That in combination with Lucifer and alcohol had made her forget the reason she came here in the first place. But the call and that quick conversation with Ella had brought her back down to earth. Even with that space between them Chloe could feel Lucifer's gaze on her. His eyes were following her every movement. She tried to think about where to start. Finally she stopped a safe distance away just making sure she did not get distracted again and looked at him. "I need to know what happened between you and Dan yesterday evening." She said and looked at him concerned.

When Chloe had basically leaped off the stool disappointment had spread within Lucifer. He had gotten used to that thing between them just now and kind of liked being able to touch her when wanted, support her when he could and feel her right next to him all that time. That struggle he had felt within him earlier seemed to have melted into a warm, pleasant sensation in the area of his stomach. He had enjoyed it very much and now she was pacing up and down apparently thinking about something. She had that strained cop like look on her face. The same one she had when working their cases and when they had to figure out how to maneuver a dead end. Lucifer watched her closely and the more time passed also started to like it. It felt like getting back to normal seeing her like that. He was curious for what was about to come next. When she raised the question about him and Dan his face froze. He looked at her for a split second before getting up from the stool as well, still holding his glass in one hand and walking over to the bar again.

Okay, Chloe thought watching him move to the bar. He was avoiding telling her the truth. She watched him pour another drink and emptying the full glass in one gulp. She clenched her teeth. It did not look good. "What happened…?" She tried again a little softer and the concern clearly audible in her voice.

Lucifer sighed and put down the glass. All the things she could have asked him she started with that! But there was no escape now he had to tell her. "Nothing… really…!" He started and turned to face her again but still kind of avoiding her gaze.

Chloe was not saying anything and hoped he would continue without her encouragement. She did not want to tell him what Dan had accused him of this morning. She was afraid he might not take that very well. She just looked at him and tried to put on her most non-judgmental face.

Lucifer sighed again but more deeply this time. "He said some things… I did not necessarily like even though they could be… true… as I may have found out after he was gone." Lucifer did not want to go too much into detail especially not about the content of their conversation. He held his breath and looked at Chloe expectantly as if that would suffice as an answer for a detective. He tried to master an innocent look on his face but he noticed that Chloe was already seeing through that.

"Well… what happened afterwards?" She continued her questionnaire and was a little worried about what might come next.

Of course his Boy Scout facial expression together with the answer he had already provided would not suffice. "Well… I may have gotten a little angry…" He continued. He did not like the way this conversation was going now and started to search for something to do. He saw her glass on the piano and walked over to pick it up.

"And…?" Chloe continued. She had folded her hands before her body and tried to continue as nonchalant as possible. But she could see that they reached the part of the story he was not happy to share. He was avoiding eye contact now. When he walked over to the piano to pick up her glass he halted for a moment and leaned onto the top of the piano. Chloe used the opportunity and closed the space between them. Ignoring the fact it might be wiser to stay a little further away but she could not continue watching this from the side line. She stepped next to him and placed a hand onto his.

"You can tell me, Lucifer…!" She said and tried to catch his gaze. He did not look up since his eyes were tied to her hand on his, her warmth spreading through him again.

"I may have threatened him…!" He said and finally looked at her. She could see the guilt in his eyes. Admitting that made him feel terrible, made him feel evil. He had gotten out of control yesterday and had used Dan as target for all his emotions. He had crossed a line and he knew it himself. To get reminded of that especially after what he just shared with Chloe made it all worse. He waited for her response while she was thinking hard again.

Chloe was not sure if she should be asking the next question but she had to. She needed to know. "Did you… hurt… him?" She bit her lower lip while waiting for his response. She pressed her hand a little tighter on his hoping it would signal her support.

"No…!" He replied and could not stop himself from feeling a little disappointed. How could that possibly have happened so quickly? One second they were sharing a moment and the other she was asking him if he hurt Dan? He pulled his hand away from Chloe's and moved to the veranda. He needed some air. He had not hurt Dan but he was not sure if he could have stopped himself if Ella had not appeared at that exact moment. Although he would probably not have laid a finger on that guy or at least would not have hurt him very much he figured that showing Dan his true self would probably have been enough to crack him. Ella's arrival had stopped him but thinking about it now it must have been close. He could still feel that anger in him, that pain and humiliation all these emotions had been boiling in him and Dan had just seemed to make everything worse. Lucifer had no recollection of what he had actually done… or should he start thinking about what he had shown to Dan…? Maybe that would also explain his reaction… Lucifer was drawn from his thoughts when he felt Chloe's hand on his back. She gently caressed his back for a moment before stepping next to him onto the veranda.

She was relieved to hear him say these words. She knew he was not lying but he must have scared the… hell… out of Dan yesterday. That was the moment something seemed to hit her. She waited for the right moment. She did not want to judge but wanted to show him that he could trust her with this. She was his partner, his friend and she was here for him. She could still feel his hand under hers, could still feel his muscular body from her touch. They stood there for a moment not saying a word. Chloe was trying to gather her courage to ask the next question that was on her mind. And while thinking more puzzle pieces seemed to fall into place. All these criminals or suspects… these people that were alone with Lucifer at one moment and then… they would be dissolved in tears, screaming, crying, in pain or agony and in a state no one could explain. Lucifer had never physically harmed any of them like he said he had also not hurt Dan but still… Was that what had happened to Dan as well? Chloe sank deeper into her own thoughts and some of it must have been displayed on her face as Lucifer spoke to her.

"It is their guilt…!" He said quietly not looking at her. Chloe was surprised. Could he… no! He said that in the beginning: he was not a Jedi or something he must have guessed from the look on her face. "What…?!" She tested the air not really wanting to admit the train of thoughts she had been following just now.

"I guessed you were wondering about these people throughout our partnerships reacting the way they did after spending some time alone with me." He said matter-of-factly and turned to face her. "And if it is that what happened to Dan as well…!" He watched her face for a reaction.

"I… hm…!" Chloe was not sure what to say. "I just thought about the same thing…!" He stated and lowered his gaze again. He was not good in admitting that he had or might have been pretty close to losing control yesterday. He sighed again and looked at Chloe. This was important… he did not want… he could not avoid her while sharing this.

"It's the other side of me…!" He paused for a moment watching Chloe closely for a reaction. He was afraid to start that topic now. He was not sure how she might react so shortly after everything. But Chloe seemed calm she was looking at him intensively some sort of expectance in her eyes. As she was not running from him and also did not show any signs of fear he continued.

"It is a form of punishment. The guilt they feel combined with me showing them my true self. It is like them realizing what they are heading for." He finished and waited for her.

"Hell…?" Chloe asked quietly.

"Yes." Lucifer simply replied. It was strange standing here and talking to her about that. He would not have believed this to be possible. Despite his own anger with himself he started to feel close to Chloe even though they were standing a little apart, even though they were not touching and despite him being able to feel her presence and all that. No, that seemed to be different.

A mix of emotions was running through Chloe. It felt like a whirlpool. Lucifer talking about that, the realization of what had happened all these times, her wondering about Dan now and just… just standing here and being able to talk about that. For the first time she could see that he was not avoiding her, he was not holding something back, he was telling her the truth and she knew it. No metaphors, the truth and he shared it with her because he knew he could. Even if this was all very much a topic itself and she could have spent days pondering she needed to focus. She exhaled sharply and kind of pushed herself forward.

"Did you show Dan… your face?" She asked directly not taking her eyes of him. Lucifer held her gaze too.

"I don't think so." He replied honestly. He was not sure what Dan may have seen but he knew the anger he had felt yesterday, the rage he had gotten himself into. And with all that going on inside him he had not realized, not felt anything. He was not aware if Dan had seen his devil face or parts of it. He just could not tell. And if Lucifer hated something it was not knowing. He took his eyes of Chloe and starred into the distance. He could not get himself to continue.

Chloe could imagine what happened: She had seen Lucifer angry before and she knew how he was driven by his emotions, his pain and anger about something. But by all means she could not imagine him hurting Dan, despite his anger. She was not sure how that all worked or if Lucifer could simply switch his other side on and off like the light. From what he said and from what she could read between his lines it seemed he had no real control over it or at least he did not have any control over it yesterday. She was asking herself what both man might have talked about that had gotten him so angry he would threaten Dan. You! A small voice in her head pointed out and Chloe's mind thought about that for a second. Chloe could not imagine that she was the center of their conversation and wiped that thought away. She had seen people that Lucifer had apparently shown his face to. They were in a different state than Dan was this morning. He was angry himself, determined to bring Lucifer down, would that be the reaction of a man who had just met the devil? She did not think so.

"I don't think he has seen it." She replied. She was more and more sure about that and that certainty was also audible in her voice. That made Lucifer turn and look at her with a questioning face. Chloe looked at him.

"I know Dan. If he had truly seen anything he would have reacted in a different way." She bit her lower lip thinking about this morning, about Dan and how he basically accused her of lying, of how he had shown her all these photos from the crime scene and how he could just not let go. "He is devastated over Charlotte's death and is now looking for something to distract himself from that." But if that was true it could get worse with him. The less he would be able to distract himself or get any further with his investigation the more alarming actions he would take to achieve what he wanted. That also fit to what Ella told her on the phone.

"Ella had called to warn me about Dan just now. It seems he yelled at her for not being faster with finding more clues from the scene." Lucifer followed her train of thoughts. He did not know Dan well enough to say for sure how he would have reacted when seeing his devil face. He was sure Dan felt some kind of guilt which might have pushed him over the edge if he would have seen his face or parts of it. So she could be right. Maybe he had just scared him. But there was still one thing he did not understand. "Why are we actually talking about that? What is going on?" He turned to face Chloe directly now and waited for her reply.

Chloe pondered a moment thinking about how to phrase that next part. "Dan found some inconsistencies at the scene: Apparently some of Pierce men got away. There is evidence that more people were at the scene than those they apprehended." Chloe looked at Lucifer searching his face for a reaction. But she saw that Lucifer was thinking himself. He seemed to be going through the events of yesterday again in his mind. So she continued.

"Also…" She sighed. Even though it all made sense now as she just remembered that Lucifer has his wings back. But it seemed… so absurd… imaging him… seeing him… A devil with wings or an angel with a devil face? Chloe pushed that thought away and tried to focus. "…they found feathers at the scene many of them and covered in blood. I did not notice them yesterday…" Lucifer refocused his gaze on her. It seemed she was struggling with that part. She had lowered her gaze and was mumbling something incomprehensible. Lucifer was not sure what she said but it pretty much sounded like 'Fallen angel'.

It just seemed to get more and more, there was so much for her to comprehend in such little time. Lucifer looked at her and it pained him: He could not support her with this just try to make it all as smooth as possible. Looking at Chloe Lucifer hoped that Amenadiel's assertion would not come true now: Humans cannot handle divinity. His mind was racing the longer he watched her. What should he do? Just continue as if nothing happened or should he show her his wings? Could she handle the sight of them? He did not really want to show them fearing they would mislead her but if that was the only way of getting this topic off the table maybe he should. It was all so new to him. How would he know when he was sharing too much information? His mind and heart was racing when he finally made the decision. He repositioned himself to not be in danger of knocking anything over. He stopped right in front of Chloe.

The possibility of seeing Lucifer with wings or simply the thought in her head had let Chloe struggle a little with all that was going on. She just had to drop her gaze to try to refocus, regain her strength and simply continue with the problem at hand. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind: What is Lucifer thinking of her now? Does he think she cannot handle it? She realized Lucifer was repositioning himself; a little gush of wind blew through her hair. She did not want to give the impression to him… she finally tried to wipe her mind clean and raised her gaze again to look at Lucifer and continue the conversation; that was the moment when she suddenly saw them.

It was magical: The sun from behind that orange glow in the air. Chloe could not believe her eyes. Her mouth fell open when she saw that beautiful white, when she saw those feathers, his feathers, when she saw him, it all together, she was just… taken by it all. She could not say a word, could not comprehend what she was seeing, she made a step towards him her hands reaching for his wings but she stopped. She remembered the way he had reacted when she touched his scars. She remembered the pained look on his face. She looked at him for any signs of pain or discomfort but his dark brown eyes were simply following her movement without any judgments or disapproval. She took that as an invitation and made another step. She was close enough to touch them now. She reached for his wings and could not believe the feeling she had when she reached the first feather. They were beyond soft, beyond anything she had ever touched before. They seemed to glow in the light and never had she ever laid eyes on something as white as that. She started stroking the feathers. She was surprised to feel some sort of heat. She did not know what she had expected but they looked cold, like snow glittering in the sun, she had not expected warmth. But there was more to them. She also felt some sort of strength. They were pressing against her touch as if responding to her.

Lucifer had never let anyone touch his wings before especially not a human being. Since they have returned to him he thought of them as annoying and would have loved to get rid of them. Only the fact he couldn't as they kept growing back made him stop eventually. Sure they came in handy but he still did not believe them to be a part of him. He more or less thought of them now as a tool, something he could use if needed but he was not attached to them emotionally. He also had never thought about what kind of an effect they might have on others or what others saw when seeing them. He never wasted another thought about them when they came out or when those other women saw them. All of them never reacted the way Chloe did just now. At first he was amused. Of course she would be drawn to them he thought. But the closer she got the more something stirred in Lucifer. That feeling from before that had nestled in his stomach, that warmed him from within it seemed to start growling. The closer she got his face turned from amusement to pour expectancy: What would happen if she touched them?

At first he was unsure if he should let her. He did not think of them to be part of himself and he never ever saw himself as an angel so he would also not want her to see him like that. He wanted her to understand and see his true self and those wings were not part of it. They were not part of his life, his personality and never have been. They did not resemble him and his being and how he felt most of the times about himself. But when he saw that look on her face, the amazement, that astonishment, that surprise he got triggered. He wanted to know. He wanted to find out what would happen if she touched them. So he let her go ahead, let her get close and when her hands touched his wings, touched him, it felt like fire was burning in him. He had never felt anything like that. The warmth of her touch it echoed through his whole body. He felt shivers running down his whole being when she started stroking his wings. It felt like she was touching him directly and not his wings as if her touch directly traveled to his soul. He could not help it but press a little against her hand. It felt like a rush going through his body a high he has never experienced before. And suddenly he could feel it: He wanted more… if he was already feeling like that when she touched his wings how would he feel… how would it feel… He started losing control again… and even though he actually did not want to… he strained himself to make them disappear again.

From one moment to the other they were gone and both of them reappeared in reality. Lucifer was breathing heavily as if he has just run a marathon and the moment his wings disappeared and also her touch he felt that urge, that strong desire… he tried to focus, tried to control himself. Suddenly being close to Chloe again was stressful as his mind was playing him pictures, him picking her up, carrying her over to his… he saw his own hands traveling down her body... touching her… usually the devil would just take what he wanted but not with her… she was so much more than one of these women or men he had shared his bed with. None of them had ever looked at him like that, had ever made him feel like that, had ever touched him like that. Lucifer felt that he wanted what he could apparently only have with her… He exhaled strongly and made step into the penthouse. Getting some air which he could only get a little way from her… he tried to focus and tried to get the pictures of out his head. He kind of stumbled further into the penthouse.

Chloe was relieved that his wings were gone. She did not know what she would have done if she had experienced them any longer when she would have felt them any longer. Her mind had already started racing and her heart was pounding so heavily she thought he must hear it. But her desire had turned from touching his wings to touching him. But before she could get lost in that he had closed his wings again. She had never… never… damn it! She was not disappointed when Lucifer stepped away from her. She did not pay too much attention to him as she had to deal with herself first. She did not want him see her like that. What would he think about her especially in a situation like that? She got turned on by touching his wings… this seemed to be so intimate, it felt more like touching him directly than his wings. Chloe breathed heavily. Just get it out of your system she thought, you have other things to focus on now.

She had her back to Lucifer and did not know that he was going through something similar. Also Lucifer had no idea how she was feeling now. It took both of them a moment before they could continue. When Chloe finally turned around, Lucifer had sat down on the couch lost in thought. Chloe walked over and sat down in the armchair opposite him. They sat in silence for a moment both lost in their thoughts not looking at each other. Only the wind and the noise from the street filled the room. A little breeze ran through Chloe's hair when she raised her voice again, gently and careful not to stir anything. She wanted, no… she needed to know.

"What happened after I got shot?" Those words seemed to travel a long distance before reaching Lucifer. But when they did she clearly saw a reaction. He placed his elbow on the armrest of the couch and used his hand as support for his head. He seemed stressed when he started caressing his forehead with his fingers as if the details he had to share now where especially painful. He did not look at Chloe when he started talking but she could clearly see his face.

"After you got shot, your lifeless body fell into my arms. I caught you and tried to put you carefully on the ground…" Lucifer's voice was quiet but seemed to cut through the surrounding noises. Chloe followed his every word and the expression on his face.

"I thought I lost you…!" He nearly whispered and clenched his teeth. The mere memory was painful enough but having to relieve that scene now… he exhaled deeply. Chloe could see the pain he was experiencing just now and wanted him to stop. She realized this was too much… too much for one day. She made a move and wanted to gesture but Lucifer stopped her. He looked at her and she suddenly saw something else gleam in his eyes.

Lucifer exhaled sharply, close to a snort when he continued. "That's when I heard him give the instruction: 'Finish it!'" He looked Chloe in the eyes and his gaze did not waver. "They raised their guns and starting shooting." Chloe's expression changed from pain to shock when she suddenly realized what those feathers with all the blood meant… when she suddenly realized what Lucifer had endured for her…. When she realized how close both of them came to…

"I had no choice…!" He continued and he nearly looked apologetically at her. "I used my wings to protect you. And when the right moment came… I got us out…!" He finished and sank back in the couch: Exhausted!

Her heart was racing again. So many thoughts were running through her head now. Lucifer had saved her life just as she had known it to be true! He had risked his own life, his own safety for her. From what she had experienced just now from touching his wings Chloe could imagine what he must have gone through. All the pain… just for her. Chloe could not believe it while her mind tried to imagine the scenery. She had seen the pictures from the scene; she had seen the feathers covered in blood, hundreds of them. Her eyes started to fill with tears, the thought of what happened pained her so much. "Thank you…!" She suddenly said and Lucifer looked at her.

They held each other's gaze for a moment and something unspoken passed between them. Finally Lucifer exhaled slightly and small smile crossed his lips. Chloe wiped the tears away and returned the smile. She felt closer to him than ever before. She would not have believed that possible. Especially after all the things that happened yesterday but sitting here with him now… It was difficult to not feel happy. But even if yesterday's events already seemed a long distance away Chloe knew that reality was about to catch up with them again. There was so much more they needed to talk about. So much more she needed to understand. What had happened after Lucifer returned to that room? How did Pierce die? But she knew she would have to ask these questions some other time. And they also needed to get going. She exhaled and got herself together. She pushed herself to the edge of the armchair and gathered her thoughts.

"Since I did not mention the feathers when I told Dan about the events, he figured I was not present. He thinks those bloody feathers should definitely have been part of my statement. He accused me of lying this morning and said he will uncover what really happened. The feathers are in evidence locker and Ella is supposed to examine them and make a blood test and everything." Chloe finished. It took a moment before the realization kicked in and Lucifer fully comprehended what she just said. Feathers, his feathers as evidence and Ella was supposed to test them. The words of Amenadiel rang in his ears: Proof of divinity!

Lucifer had completely forgotten about that part. Other things had been more important in that moment, there were other things he had to deal with. That was not good… Lucifer also moved to the edge of his seat. "We have to get them…!" He finally said.

"I figured that… but how?" Silence fell between them when they both started pondering.

OOOO

The door slammed behind him. Several officers looked at him, some were shaking their heads in disbelieve. Dan could still feel the anger boiling in him. How stupid could one officer be? A child could have done the better job than him. Dan had the strong desire to break something, just destroy whatever came in his reach but that was not the reason he was here for. If these men out there were no help he would need to do it on his own. He did not need anyone's help. He was capable of dealing with that by himself. He took a deep breath. The arms pressed in his side he took a look around.

Pierce office! This guy, the sinner man, the head of a criminal organization, he must have left some traces. Some clues or hints about his business and his partners. Something he could work with. He had not yet figured out how Lucifer fit into all of this but they knew each other, spend a lot of time together, he must have been a part of this whole thing. He must have known something. But no worries… he was going to figure it all out… and if that was the last thing he would do!

With these thoughts in his mind Dan started searching the office for clues again. He had already done it twice before and still could not believe he had not found anything. But as Ella did not come up with anything new yet he needed something to distract himself. And searching the office again just seemed to be the right thing. While Dan went at it again a silent nearly inaudible giggle came from across the room. Hardly any of the officers seemed t notice what was going on. They were going their way minding their own business, when a young man trying to keep a straight faced walked quickly through the precinct followed closely by another man dressed quite extravagantly wearing a hat that covered his face. He made sure to pull it a little more into his face when passing a security camera. But before anyone could notice the unlikely couple they both vanished from view. The door that silently closed behind them read 'Evidence locker'. A click in the lock of the door and any strange sounds that might have filled the room before were gone.

OOOO

"I can't go into the precinct. It would be suspicious. If he sees me anywhere near the evidence locker…!" Chloe shook her head. "You cannot go either… he will suspect you too." Chloe was thinking extensively nearly biting her nails in the process.

"What about Ella?" Lucifer suggested. She was already at the scene; she could easily just swap the feathers.

"We cannot drag her into this. And what are we going to tell her why she should not investigate them… for her they are just feathers. This will look suspicious." Chloe clenched her teeth while Lucifer kept on thinking.

Suddenly Chloe jumped of the armchair. "I got it! Maze!" She exclaimed and expected the same reaction from Lucifer but now he shook his head.

"No… we are not asking her!" He simply stated and avoided her gaze again.

"Why not? She would be perfect! She can walk free in the precinct, can access the evidence locker, she knows what we are dealing with…" Lucifer did not make the impressions as if Chloe had changed his mind.

"That little demon betrayed me and ran off with Pierce… we are not asking her!" Chloe frowned. What was going on there? Why would he say she was working with Pierce? She was about to ask him that but Lucifer interrupted. "Long story… later!"

Chloe through her hands up in desperation and started pacing again. "Amenadiel?" She tried but started to run out of options now.

"He is not in town…!" Lucifer simply said and also rose from the couch. He walked over to Chloe and stopped her in her tracks. "One has to try to get him out of the precinct while the other tries to get the evidence." Chloe nodded. There was no other way. But if evidence got lost Dan would know right away it was them. She exhaled. "He will know…!"

"That is the best option we have now!" Lucifer said and gestured her to the elevator. Chloe started to walk and just when Lucifer wanted to follow his phone signaled him he got a message. On his way to the elevator he took it out from his pocket and looked at the display.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked while Lucifer stepped into the elevator and she pressed the button for the ground floor. Lucifer seemed a little disgruntled. By all means now?! When he actually needed her the most.

"It is Linda… she just cancelled all my appointments with her for the next three weeks. Says she has some family business to attend to!" He stared at his phone for another second before putting it away. Before the door closed one could just see a little smile on Chloe's face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Oh you are a naughty little boy, aren't you?" Mad drew a fine line on the chest of this young and beautiful officer while he was trying to button his shirt again. He could feel the man shiver under his touch and could not resist. He pulled him close and kissed him. He could taste him in his lips, his tongue, felt his warmth in his mouth. When they separated again the boy was breathing heavily. Mad could feel the lust in him rise again. The young officer must have seen it too since he hurried up now buttoning his shirt.

"And you are sure we can borrow this box with all the feathers in it?" Mad looked at him innocently and made a step closer to the box to have another look.

"Yeah sure… we are just burrowing and will bring it back….!" The young man said naively anticipation in his voice. Mad could nearly hear this guy's heart beat and see his chest move. He was sure this guy had never experienced something like him.

"And despite…" He finished his shirt and pulled on the jacket. He moved to the door, unlocked it and peered outside. No one seemed to have noticed that they were in here. "I want to know this thing you have been talking about… this thing with the feathers!"

Mad could basically hear the lust dripping from his voice as well and he knew he had him exactly where he needed him. "Okay then… let's not waste time! Is the coast clear?" He asked and waited for the reply. If there was one thing he did not want it was getting caught in here. How would he explain that to Alex… that thought send shivers down his spine. He wiped it away and concentrated. The young officer was still checking the area before he silently closed the door again.

"Yeah… let's go…!" He said and his eyes were shining with excitement.

"Okay then let's make sure we have all of these little bastards, close the lit and off we go!" Mad said and both started checking they had all the feathers before closing the box. The young officer carried it. Mad was surprised and happy he had not to suggest it himself: Always good when they had these ideas to carry stolen items. He followed him out of the evidence locker and stayed close to him just like the time they went in. Everything went smoothly until they reached his desk and another office obviously higher in rank approached them.

"Hi Martens…!" The massive man walked over to them. The young officer whose name was obviously Martens stood still and straight. "Yes, Sir!" He replied still carrying that box with evidence they were just about to burrow from the police. Mad tried to blend in with the surroundings and managed to attract no more attention that he usually did. The other guy just shot him a short glance before continuing with Martens.

"Did you manage yet to go that warehouse over in west side?" He looked at Martens with a certain firmness in his eyes. Mad was not sure if he was trying to show off or if he really was in a higher position. He tried to get a better look from kind of behind Martens while also not trying to attract the attention of this other guy.

"No, Sir not yet. I am… I am just helping this civilian here…" He stepped aside and made way for Mad who suddenly found himself in the spotlight. One second of shock about that unexpected but surely clever move and within in a blink of an eye he was back to his true self. This way he could get a good look at that tall, muscular, strong man. Mad was nothing like that not even close. He was tall but thin, not very muscular, not very strong but that was also not what he was made for. For his destiny you did not need to be muscular and strong you needed different qualities in different areas. Mad tried to get to his full height, moved the hands into his pockets and examined the man before him.

The guy was slightly irritated. Now that he got a good look at Mad he realized his cloths, the hat and was that make up around his eyes? He frowned and started to turn to Martens again but got interrupted by Mad whose mind was clearly aiming for a distraction. "I could flip you…!" He said it with a dark hushed voice. "I could flip you hard… and I know you would love that!" He winked at the man while the guy's face slowly turned back to look at Mad. He could probably not believe what he just heard or did not understand what Mad was referring to but they all never got so far as to further discuss that matter. Pour shock was visible on Martens face when he heard these words. He did not want to find out what would happen next. He grabbed Mad under his arm and pulled him away carrying the box with feathers with his free arm.

"Let me escort you to the door, Sir." He said glimpsing back at his colleague while walking and pulling at Mad. Still the guy had no idea what he just heard or if he may have misunderstood that. His face was like a question mark when he watched both men walk away, Martens dragging the other along. He shook his head raised himself up again, trying to straighten, he looked around if someone had watched the scene and then walked away still confused and completely forgetting what he had asked Martens before.

Mad took one last glimpse back before following Martens completely. "I could have… it would have been fun, you know!" He whispered into the young man's ears.

"I know and I don't want to imagine it." The boy said shaking as if to get the thought and the pictures out of his head.

"I am curious…" Mad changed the topic while they continued walking out of the precinct into the parking lot and to his car. "What was he referring to before… what happened in this warehouse on west side? Why do you have to go there?" They walked side by side now and Mad could easily see the face of the young officer.

"They don't know… they just want me to check. This is a place known for kids and drug addicts to hang around. Apparently some guys called in yesterday reporting some fighting going on. But no one was in immediate danger. Another cop drove by and saw nothing and by all the things going on yesterday… it was clearly not all too important. So now they asked the newbie to take a look and to report if anything strange is going on." Martens sighed when they reached the car. He put the box down and fumbled for his keys. Mad watched him and realized he was dropping out of his lusty mood. This could not be happening. He needed him turned on and not off.

The parking lot was empty so Mad used his chance to grab Martens and press him against the car. He kissed him hard this time, biting his lip in the process. One hand holding the young man's head the other travelling down his body and into his pants. Martens gasped when Mad bit him and closed his hand around him. "Oh my…!" He exhaled and was powerless against the grip of that man and that pull he had on him. He kissed him back completely forgetting they were still on police grounds.

"That's where I need you!" Mad hissed finally and pulled away the hand leaving the other man's pants. "And now… let's not think about boring work and do that thing I promised you with the feathers." He softly kicked the box on the floor and hastily Martens was opening the car to load everything. Together they drove off just when Lucifer and Chloe entered the parking lot.

A flash in the corner of Lucifer's eyes made him turn around. He thought he saw something and was checking the area around him but nothing caught his eye again. He frowned and shook his head slightly: Probably just a ray of light or a reflection in a window. Meanwhile Chloe parked the car.

"So… how do we do this?" She asked and turned to Lucifer. She was nervous. There were so many things that could go wrong here.

"I will call Dan now and try to get him to meet me here outside… at the same time you go in and try to find… them!" He struggled a bit with that last bit there. Telling someone and especially Chloe to go and look for his feathers in the precinct was strange. He sighed deeply and took out his phone. But before he could dial the number Chloe put her hand on his arm.

"Promise me… you will not get angry again with him… no matter what he says to you!" She nearly begged him and her eyes had a pleading look. She just hoped he could control himself this time.

"I will… I promise!" He said and tried an encouraging smile even though he was a little concerned himself. He sighed again and a little deeper than before and just wanted to dial the number when Chloe's phone started to ring.

"Man… what is going on these days…!" He exclaimed and looked who was calling when Chloe got the phone out. The both starred at the display for a second before Chloe picked up the call.

"Hi Ella…" She listened to what Ella was telling her and one could see in her face that this was no good. "Yes… okay… don't worry, I will come in. I am just in the parking lot. I will be right there." She put the phone down and looked at Lucifer a mix of surprise and shock.

"She just said… that evidence got stolen out of the evidence locker." She could not believe she was saying that. Lucifer's face turned questioning but also concerned.

"What got stolen?" He asked but it seemed he already knew the answer to that.

"The feathers…" Chloe whispered and could not believe it herself. What was going on and who would be stealing feathers from evidence? They both sat back in the car seats and starred straight out of the window.

"This could be good…" Chloe tried. "Or very bad…" Lucifer finished her thought and turned his head to look at her. Chloe was thinking again. Who would be interested in stealing these feathers? She also turned her face and looked at Lucifer. He could see she was sorting her thoughts and was preparing for another question. He watched the movement in her face. He knew what kind of question she was preparing for. He could see it right there. He was preparing for it too.

"I know I said I figured that we have to get the feathers but… why do we have to get the feathers?" And what would happen if we don't get them back again?" Her brows pulled together and she was concentrating preparing for the answer.

Lucifer sighed and rolled his eyes. "Amenadiel always said they are proof of the divine. They cannot be in…" Lucifer quickly thought about phrasing the next words correctly. He wanted to say 'humans' but that would also include Chloe and he somehow did not want to underline any sort of difference between them. "…the hands of others. They also carry some sort of DNA I guess which Amenadiel also does not want to be in the police system. And I guess the feathers may still hold some kind of power… It's better to get them back I believe."

Chloe watched Lucifer while he was giving his reply. He did not really seem all too concerned with this matter but it seemed that Amenadiel had made some kind of impression on him. She remembered the time they were all searching for his wings once. She saved that memory for later and signaled them to leave.

"Okay then let's just get inside. Ella said Dan is going berserk now because they are missing!" She turned and pulled the door open to get out of the car. "Should I come then as well?" Lucifer asked her while still seated.

Chloe standing outside of the car turned leaned in again and looked at him. "You are my partner and we are working this case together." She simply replied retrieved and closed the door. Lucifer could not keep from smiling and got out of the car as well. They walked over to the precinct. When they reached their department Ella came running at them.

"Hi guys…" She greeted them and stopped them in the middle of their tracks. She was bouncy and they knew she was nearly bursting with news but concern crossed her face. She turned to face Chloe and without a warning she made a step close and hugged her. "I am so sorry for what happened…!" She said to her.

Chloe was surprised but hugged her back. "You don't have to…!" She said and Ella broke off the hug. "No really… I am so sorry for…" She glimpsed at Lucifer. "…always suggesting… you know. I had no idea… I could not have believed that he was capable of that… you know… killing and so on!" She looked sad and disappointed and then turned to Lucifer. "And you man… I hope you are feeling better today… this must have been terrible for you too!" She also hugged him and Lucifer let it happen. It even made him feel a little better. He caressed her back a little and said: "Thank you, Miss Lopez… I am feeling much better today." He could not stop himself from glimpsing at Chloe for just a second and Chloe's head also turned slightly in his direction.

Ella noticed but decided not to say anything. Instead she led them into her lab. "Follow me…!" She nearly whispered and took a look around. They all walked into the lab and Ella closed the doors and the lids. When she was done she faced both of them.

"You can't believe what is going on here since yesterday…!" She started and looked at them shocked. "That scene was a mess yesterday and after you were gone people started talking. The precinct had no idea we were investigating the lieutenant and that we were suspecting him to be the murderer of Charlotte. We had to deal with some pretty tough talks yesterday. People were shocked and with both of you gone and not available… it was crazy." She started pacing her lab and Chloe and Lucifer were standing in the middle at the table and watched her. When she did not seem to want to stop anytime soon Lucifer interfered: "Miss Lopez, don't you want to take a seat…?" He stopped her and maneuvered her to a high chair. She sat down her face bore the stress she was feeling.

"Thank you… I have been trying to keep myself awake and to work the evidence we found." Another look between Chloe and Lucifer but this time it was laden with concern. Had she already processed the feathers? This time Ella did not notice but continued.

"And Dan… I am sorry but he is no help!" She looked at Lucifer. "I am not sure what happened yesterday between you two since he did not want to talk about it but he was angry as hell." Chloe's face automatically turned to look at him and suddenly Lucifer felt the gaze of two women on him. He raised his hands and moved a step away from them. "I have not done anything to hurt him... we may have had a little argument!" He finished and suddenly seemed very interested in something which was lying on the table. Ella snorted but a smile crossed her face. Chloe watched her from the corner of her eyes. She did not seem all too concerned about that.

"Is Dan okay now?" She asked and caught the attention of Ella again. Lucifer in the back also raised his head again to listen to the answer. Ella turned and looked at Chloe undecided. "I am not sure…" She replied honestly. "I mean he just lost Charlotte… and he won't grieve. He is pushing himself further still trying and searching for something. I can't stop him, he won't listen to me." She looked from Chloe to Lucifer and back. "I think it has nothing to do you with. He just can't let go yet."

She shrugged and seemed to sink into her chair clueless of what to do. Pained to see her friend suffer like that.

"Where is he now?" Chloe asked as she had not seen him when they came in.

"His is downstairs in the holding area. He went to see this John Burrow guy. He thinks he and maybe the others that fled the scene stole the evidence. But how could they have gotten in here? A place full of cops?" Ella shook her head and slid off the stool.

"Is there any security footage?" Chloe tried while she was following Ella.

"No… unfortunately… someone manipulated the cameras. We have nothing. Also we are not sure yet, when they may have come in. We are trying to determine the time of the theft now to search the available footage more carefully for any signs." She walked over to Lucifer and picked up some of the photos from the scene. Chloe and Lucifer were exchanging looks but did not say anything.

"As I said that scene was a mess… so far I have nothing. I wanted to start with these feathers now." She spread a large pile of photos from the scene across the table. Chloe walked next to Lucifer. All three of them were standing side by side and starred at the photos.

The images did not resemble what she had seen today Chloe thought. The feathers seemed to have lost their glow, their white seemed a little darker and then all this blood on them. Lucifer looked at the images and for the first time he saw what Chloe had been referring to. Miss Lopez was right the scene looked like a mess: Bloody feathers everywhere. He had no recollection of it having been so bad. He could not remember any of it really. His mind seemed to have gone completely blank after he had seen the look on Chloe's face, had seen her reaction. He swallowed and Chloe must have noticed something as she nudged him a little but did not look or say anything. It took them all a while before they spoke again.

"And you guys really have no idea where these feathers came from?" Ella asked them while still starring at the images. It seemed she could not take her eyes of them.

"This place was stuffed with items. Maybe they came from a cushion or something." Chloe tried her luck but Ella pointed to one of the photos.

"Look at the size of these feathers. No one would use those for filling a cushion." Damn it she was right, Chloe thought and looked. She was running out of ideas. This was going to be difficult to explain. They would need to work on that story later.

"Did you manage to gather some DNA from the feathers?" Lucifer asked hoping to distract a little.

"No… I did not have them in my lab yet, we just placed them in the locker and I wanted to start now." She looked scared. "This is bad, guys… Some of the suits were here yesterday; talking to Dan… they were asking some serious questions. They left for now but they will send someone as backup to fill the position of the lieutenant and keep an eye on the investigation." Ella collected the images again and sorted them back into a folder that was also lying on her table.

"This is now a proper investigation?" Chloe asked her and concern swept over her face. Lucifer looked at her questioningly but she could not explain now.

"Yes… they want to know what happened and also want to know if Pierce really was the sinner man. And we are not off on a good start. Feathers gone, no more clues, this John guy not talking at all... it does not look good." She walked over to her office desk and placed the folder there next to some others. "I mean I can tell you what guns were used but the handles were wiped clean, no prints, no serial numbers. The guys we apprehended… alive… are in the hospital. For some of them it does not look." She turned around, leaned against her desk and sighed. "Dan is going berserk with everyone who is not working hard, fast or clean enough… or if you just happened to stand in his way!" She put her head down and sadness swept over her like a wave. Her usual happy demeanor just could not bear what was going on now. How could it all go from great to seriously bad in such a short time? And how could she have been so wrong about one person?

Chloe walked over to her. She could feel her pain and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We will pull through this, Ella!" She squeezed her shoulder slightly and tried to catch her gaze. "Did you guys already look at the evidence locker? Maybe we can fine some more evidence there?" She tried a comforting smile and Ella looked at her gratefully.

"I already checked everything but we can have a look again. But I am not sure if we can find something useful. This whole room is full of finger prints. But why wouldn't it be? Cops are walking in and out of there. I started looking for some prints that do not belong to a cop, so far no luck, but let's check again. Maybe a pair of fresh eyes and we will find something I have not seen before." Ella grabbed her gear and together they left the lab and walked over to the evidence locker. Officers were turning their heads when they saw them walk by. Some nodded to Lucifer, some clapped his back. He was surprised to get these reactions. He was sure people would be mad or accuse him… but before he could dive any deeper into that thought they reached the room. Police tape blocked the entrance and Ella held it up so they all could get in.

Ella and Chloe started looking around and Ella was pointing out some things she considered strange. They were discussing details but Lucifer was somewhere else with his mind. What was that smell? He knew that smell from somewhere but he could not remember from where. He looked around if he saw something that would trigger his memory but the room was clean.

"What is that smell?" He suddenly said when he could not hold that thought any longer. Both women looked at him in surprise.

"What smell?" Chloe asked as she could not smell anything. Lucifer starred at her for a moment but started searching again. She watched Lucifer closely while he was still turning around in that room looking for something. He seemed to notice something they weren't. She made a step closer to him and tried to reach for his arm but Lucifer was too quick for her. Before she could reach him he had already bent down and picked something up from under one of the shelves. This very moment Ella shot forward and looked at that piece of paper in his hand. "You should not have picked it up…" She simply said and made a photo of the piece in his hand.

"What is it?" Chloe asked and made a step closer to examine it. Lucifer also looked at the piece in his hand.

"It must be a piece of paper from the files." Ella said and took it from Lucifer, bagged it and held in front of their eyes. But before any of them could say more Lucifer grabbed the bag from Ella opened it and sniffed into the bag. Ella and Chloe watched him curiously. "What are you…?" Ella tried but Lucifer held up a finger to stop her. That little piece of paper had that mysterious smell all over it. But what was it? He knew that smell, a little bit vanilla, rose, cinnamon, something fresh and fruity but a wild and disturbing perfect smell… It made him think of… it was lying at the tip of his tongue! Lucifer tried to feel into himself from where he knew that smell while both women were watching him interestedly.

It reminded him of… damn! He would give anything now if he could simply ask his sister… she was good with these things… but she was not here at… Lucifer stopped mid thought. He knew where that smell came from. The realization was also visible on his face. Chloe and Ella knew right away and it was exciting but before they could ask him Lucifer gave the evidence back to Ella, turned around, ducked under the tape and left. "I need to make a phone call…" He said calling back to Chloe. She looked at Ella annoyed rolling her eyes she followed him. Ella simply shrugged and started labeling the evidence. She also went down from where Lucifer had picked it up. How did he find it? She was still wondering when she returned to her lab in order to test that piece for fingerprints… other than those of Lucifer…! She shook her head and started her work.

Chloe followed Lucifer who already had his phone out and was searching for a quiet corner. "Lucifer!" She hissed after him and finally got hold of his arm and made him stop. "We said not more secrets!" She was angry that her partner had just run off like that. Lucifer watched her with the phone at his ear. After a moment of silence he said: "We need to talk… call me back!" He put the phone back and looked at Chloe.

"Who were you trying to call just now." She demanded and folded her arms in front of her chest. Lucifer struggled since he did not want to tell her just yet.

"I have a hunch! I cannot tell you now but I will soon! I promise!" He had a pleading look in his eyes and Chloe was pondering. He wanted her trust and she still had to make it up to him. She had to show him that she trusted him with this. She sighed deeply and her head tilted to the left a little.

"Is this going to be good?" She simply asked and a small smile crossed his lips. "I hope so…" He said. They walked back to Ella's lab but she had no news for them.

"No fingerprints except for yours…!" She pointed at Lucifer. "It is official now… I have nothing so far!" She pulled the gloves off her hands and tossed them into the bin. "What about you…?" She looked at Lucifer and hoped for better news. "We will see…" He replied.

"Okay…" She said disappointedly. She probably never had a case especially one which was that important with so little evidence to go on. But it would come… it always did. She would just continue, check the locker again and again if necessary. Chloe checked her watch. "Oh damn…" She suddenly exclaimed. "I have to pick up Trixie!" She was shocked that the time had traveled so fast. "I have to go…!" She said and looked at Lucifer questioningly.

"I will join you…" He said and they were about to leave when Ella said: "If you want to interview this John Burrow guy too, some suits from downtown will pick him up tonight. They want to talk to him and will transfer him downtown." She nodded in their direction and Chloe looked concerned. She would prefer to have the guy here for interrogation and not downtown! But she would need to deal with that later. Trixie had to come first now. "Thank you!" She said. "Will see you tomorrow then!" Ella smiled and Lucifer nodded then followed Chloe.

OOOO

"Lucifer!" Trixie called when she saw him. She ran towards him, a large school bag dangling from her shoulders and even though he despised kids he had gotten used to her. She was also nothing like the kids he had met so far. She was a smart, little urchin and Lucifer kind of liked her style… or could possibly even get himself to like her too. She tried to engulf him in a hug or at least as much as she could get her arms around him. And he tried to get her to loosen her grip at the same time. As he was pretty distracted with their little greeting ritual he could barely watch Chloe as she was talking to the other parents. From the distance it looked like she was apologizing and she was using her hands and a lot of gesturing. They did not seem all too happy.

Finally he had loosened the grip of Trixie around his legs and moved her a little away from him. Like this they were standing side by side beaded and waiting for Chloe to return. It took her another moment before she waved goodbye and joined the two of them.

"I am sorry for being late, Monkey!" She said to Trixie and kneeled before her. "That is okay, Mommy!" Trixie replied and had a broad smile on her face. Chloe smiled back at her, gave her a kiss on her forehead and got up again. She looked at Lucifer who was standing beside Trixie and was looking around in the neighborhood.

"It feels as if we are being watched…!" He said and Chloe also took a look around. In the meantime Trixie already ran over to the car and opened the door. Chloe looked back at Lucifer who was still concerned and was checking the surroundings. She smiled slightly.

"What?! He demanded when he saw that smile on her face. Chloe giggled.

"If someone is looking they are probably looking at you…!" She suggested and also walked over to her car. Lucifer snorted and pulled his jacked straight. One last glance and he joined Chloe and Trixie. Together they sat off for Chloe's house. It was not a long drive only 5 minutes and Chloe parked the car again. Trixie was the first to jump from the car and ran over to the door. She pulled her own keys from her pocket and opened the front door. Chloe and Lucifer followed but a little slower. Together they walked down the lawn to the entrance.

Chloe could not stop herself from looking at Lucifer every now and then. It was a strange feeling… kind of coming home with Trixie and having Lucifer at her side: Walking into her house like… like some kind of couple. It was strange but also a nice feeling not being alone with Trixie for a change. Lucifer noticed her gaze and shot her a questioning look. "Nothing…!" She said suddenly, shook her head and hurried inside before him. Lucifer followed her with his gaze wondering about her reaction but also stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

Trixie had already brought her school bag into her room and came back. "Mommy I am so hungry!" She said and smiled. "Is Lucifer staying for dinner?" She turned to look him and her face was one bright smile. A little surprised Lucifer looked from Trixie to Chloe and back. Now that he was thinking about it he was not really sure why he had come along with Chloe to pick up Trixie in the first place and then followed her home. It just seemed the right thing to do and also they had come with her car. He had not spend another thought on what he was supposed to do now or if he was going back to LUX. Would they be working the case some more today and did she have more questions for him? Did she want to talk some more? Lucifer was undecided and while he was turning the thoughts in his head Chloe glanced over at him and smiled slightly.

"I think you have to ask him, munchkin!" She said and walked over to the kitchen checking the fridge for something to eat.

"Please stay, Lucifer!" Trixie started pleading with him and he was so surprised about this turn of events that he sighed and said: "Okay… I am staying for dinner!" He looked at Chloe and tried to figure out her reaction to this but she had just turned her back on him and he could not see her face.

"Lucifer… come! I show you my nature report we had to do for school!" Before he could say anything she had grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room. From the reflection in the kitchen window Chloe could see his shocked face and could not stop from laughing to herself. While she could hear Lucifer grown and complain from Trixie's room she started to make dinner.

She kept on listening for any sounds from Lucifer in case he needed her help. He had always said he did not like kids even though he seemed to get along with Trixie quite well. She prepared the table and placed everything in the middle. She had just made a quick mix of leftovers from the fridge: A little bit of Chinese food, Mexican and something she thought was that Thai curry. She had warmed everything up and when she was done called for both of them.

"Who is hungry…?" As not immediate response came from Trixie or Lucifer she walked over to check for them. When she looked into the room Lucifer was placed on possibly the tiniest chair in her room. He was wearing something that looked like a crown and Trixie just wanted to wrap him in something that Chloe was not sure what it was supposed to be when they both noticed her. Chloe smiled at Lucifer and said: "You know that you can say no to the things she wants to do with you!" She leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"We have already made a deal so she would not paint my face again…!" He returned flatly and Chloe still smiling signaled Trixie she should go and clean her hands before dinner. Trixie sprinted out of the room and up the stairs to the bathroom. A little uncomfortably Lucifer rose from that tiny chair, put the crown back down and straightened himself. "Your little urchin is getting cleverer by the minute…" He pointed out and walked over to her when Chloe realized she was blocking the door. He stopped in front of her. They looked at each other not saying a word and Chloe was reminded of her thought from before: Having him here… like this… it was… nice! She looked up at him pondering what to do now. She could feel her heart in her chest. They still had this investigation to master and to find his feathers and to find these others guy's but the longer she was standing here looking at him the further that seemed to be pushed away.

Lucifer breathed in and enjoyed that smell. It was so very different from his penthouse and he had smelled it so often before but it seemed to have a different affect on him now. The house and everything smelled like Chloe she was all around in here. Even while he was sitting in the room with Trixie he had her scent in his nose the whole time. It was natural as she lived here but Lucifer never seemed to have realized it that strong before. It had made that sensation in his stomach stir again. It reminded him of the one time she had hugged him, when he was closer to her than ever before; when he had felt her body pressed against his, felt her warmth and the hug around his neck, her strength by pulling him close. Trixie had played and shown him things but his mind was somewhere else. He only had to be careful when she was trying to get the colors out again. Apparently she had enjoyed coloring his face before and wanted to do it again but not on his watch!

It seemed as if an invisible force started to pull at both Chloe and Lucifer while they were standing so close in the doorframe. Chloe pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against and her locked arms loosened. "I am blocking your way…" She nearly whispered. Lucifer looked in her eyes and to her lips he felt that urge again. "I…" he wanted to reply, their faces and lips so close again to each other when they heard small feet running down the stairs. The both broke off immediately a little shocked about the interference and tried to look normal when Trixie shot around the corner and halted in front of them. She looked from one to the other and Chloe and Lucifer starred back at her. Chloe felt like a teenager being surprised by her parents. Before Trixie could say anything she hushed her over to the dinner table.

"Time to eat…!" Trixie already sat down and Chloe followed her, Lucifer had to collect himself before he could move as well. When he reached the dinner table he took off his jacket and placed it over a chair. He sat down opposite Chloe and Trixie and his gaze brushed over a glass of red wine that Chloe had placed in front of him.

"I hope it is okay?" Chloe asked and looked expectantly at him. He picked up the glass and breathed the scent of the wine. He smiled.

"Nice…!" And reached over to touch glasses with her. Chloe raised her glass as well and both chinked. She was still in a personal and inner turmoil when she watched Lucifer take a sip. This was… so different… Lucifer took no notice and Chloe was happy they had Trixie as she used the guest as a good opportunity to take the spotlight and fill the evening with stories from her school and classmates. Lucifer was a little picky about the food at first (she just was not that good in the kitchen, Chloe thought) but he helped himself to more while Trixie continued telling that story about her classmate Claire.

Chloe could hardly eat anything. She was pretending most of the time. She just watched the scene. Lucifer focusing on the wine and the food one might think he was not paying attention to Trixie but in just the right moments he placed some very good remarks about her stories, was asking questions and made supportive noises. Chloe knew Trixie liked Lucifer a lot. Something had clicked for her the moment she had met him all these years ago in her school. But it was actually interesting to see how well these two so different characters got a long. Lucifer probably did not even notice it himself. Chloe was astounded and fascinated at the same time and she had to beware that she was not drinking more of her wine than eating her food. They were nearly done with their dinner and it was close to bedtime for Trixie when suddenly the door burst open and Dan stormed into the house.

"I knew it…!" He shouted at them. Trixie had just dived under the table to pick something up that slipped from her plate and Dan had not noticed her being there. Chloe had not expected Dan to show up and did not know what to say. Lucifer put the glass of wine down preparing for what might happen next. It took Chloe a moment to gather herself.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him back.

"You and him… how long are you already sleeping together? Where you already at it when you had that thing with Pierce? Betraying that bastard with him just like you betrayed me?" Dan was furious and it was clearly visible.

"How dare you…?" Chloe rose from her chair and made a step closer. He could he storm into her place and say these disgusting things to her?

"Dare me?" Dan replied with a shallow laugh. "How dare you hiding a known criminal at your place. After all I told you this morning you are still hiding him under your skirt still protecting him and he is more than happy to crawl under it!" Dan could not look as quickly as Lucifer was at his feet and was nearly close enough to reach him before Chloe stepped in between.

"No, Lucifer… don't!" She stopped him in his tracks. He was angry already, she could see that in his eyes. She had her hands pressed against his chest and felt his heart beat heavily. He did not look at her but seemed to push against her grip. "No!" She said more firmly. He snorted and took his gaze off Dan. "Please take Trixie upstairs!" She said more calmly to Lucifer. She was just reminded of Trixie when she heard a sound from under the table. It was probably best when both Lucifer and her where out of the way for this.

When Dan heard Trixie's name realization dawned in him. He had no idea she was present his anger seemed to melt but when he saw Lucifer turn and reaching down in order to take her hand and guide her upstairs his anger was back on. "I don't want that lunatic to take care of my daughter!" He sneered at Lucifer and he shot him an angry glance but did not say anything. Trixie was scared of all the shouting and did not want to come out from under the table. Lucifer tried to persuade her while Dan was still shouting.

"Did you not listen to what I said? I don't want that lunatic to touch my daughter!" He made step closer as if to intervene but Chloe stepped in between again.

"Dan… what is going on with you?" She hoped Lucifer would get Trixie out of the way soon. It would hurt her more than anyone else to watch this scene.

"What is going on?" Dan took his eyes off Lucifer and started at Chloe. "I tell you… First your boyfriend is trying to kill me yesterday…" Hearing these words Lucifer had a hard time controlling himself. But he was reminded of the promise he gave her earlier: He would not get angry at Dan again. Also he had important matters to deal with right now: Getting a seven year old to come out from under the table! He tried to block the words out.

"… then he is stealing evidence from the locker in the precinct, is manipulating the security tapes and now he helped a known associate of the sinner man escape from custody and you are hiding him here." He breathed heavily when he finished. The anger was visible in every fiber of his body. He breathed hatred for this man.

Chloe tried to reason with him but she was sure this would not go well. "That wasn't him, Dan! He was with me the whole day!" The moment she said it she knew that sounded wrong.

"Oh what a great cover story. What have you been doing the whole day? Planning the next coup, did you become his little bitch now, Chloe? Everyone knows he has it burning for you…" The moment the words were out Lucifer had managed to get Trixie out from under the table. Tears were streaming down her face and she was looking at her father scared. Lucifer picked her up and she continued to cry. Dan looked at her but he was too far gone now as to show remorse for his words. Trixie hid her face at Lucifer's neck; tears continued to stream and one could hear terrible sobs from her.

Lucifer held that little bundle in his arms. He had never carried a child. She was so light. He had picked her up easily and immediately she had melted into him. He could not stop himself from feeling sorry for her. She had absolutely nothing to do with this and was pulled right in the middle of it all. He caressed her back a little hoping it would help when he turned and walked up the stairs and out of sight and earshot. The whole scene seemed to be paused while Lucifer had carried Trixie up but when they were gone it was Chloe's turn. She would not stand here and watch him hurt her daughter like this; she would not stand here and listen to his tirade of nonsense. She had enough.

"How dare you, Daniel!" She said quietly and her eyes pierced into him. "How dare you storm into my house like that and accuse me and my friend, my partner of such abstruse figments of yours!" The more she spoke the louder she got but trying to let her words not travel up the stairs. "I listened to you this morning, I listened to you now. I spoke to Lucifer and I already know that nothing happened between you two. I also know that he has nothing to do with the things you are accusing him of. He is innocent! Everything I told you about these events at the scene are true! If you don't believe me it is your problem! But I won't stand here any longer and let you say these terrible things to him and especially not in front of our daughter." Chloe was angry and she felt that burning heat under her skin now. She could understand him and had sympathy for what Dan was going through just now but that was no justification for him acting this way. Dan just glared at her but did not say anything. So she continued but a little quieter this time hoping to reach his inner sense.

"I know what you are going through… I know you are suffering but pull yourself together! If you cannot do this… not for the case and not for your daughter I will report you and will make sure you are taken off this case!" She was final about that and Dan knew she stood by what she just said. His nostrils flared with anger.

"I feel sorry for you, Chloe… you are so taken by him you can't even think straight. I will prove everything… I may have not yet figured out how this all fits together but I will… and if it is the last thing I am doing!" He glared into her eyes, held her gaze for another moment and then stormed out again slamming the door behind him.

The moment the door hit the lock relieve swept over Chloe. She had never seen him like that, had never experience something similar with him. She was not sure of what he might be capable of now. She stood in her living room and stared into the nothingness when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Suddenly she was reminded of Lucifer and Trixie. She turned just when Lucifer came down still carrying Trixie in his arms. She was still sobbing on his shoulder. Tears sprang into the eyes of Chloe and she walked over to Lucifer and took Trixie out of his arms.

When Trixie realized who was carrying her now she started crying all over again. Chloe pulled her close into her arms and looked at Lucifer. The pain was clearly visible in his face. He felt sorry for Trixie. His shoulder was all wet from her tears. She nodded at him and carried Trixie over to her bedroom and closed the door behind them. Lucifer stood there for another moment. His eyes lingered at the closed door. He felt something he could not describe, a lump in his throat. That little bundle had been crying the whole time. Finally he took his gaze of the door and turned to face the dinner table. Searching for something to do he kind of automatically walked over to the dinner table and started to clean up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

This was already the second time today that Alex was following Mad and stood in front of an unfamiliar apartment. The meeting in the library ran late and when she came out she already had several missed call´s. She deliberately ignored some of them and chose to call Mad first. He had provided her with the address of this place and told her to come right away. Alex stood in front of the door and pondered for a second. It already was a long day and from what she could sense it was not over yet. She was preparing herself for the worst when she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

This time she was entering a proper apartment with rooms and walls and everything. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. It was quite dark as the sun was nearly completely down already. It would normally have taken her a moment to get used to the dark when suddenly someone switched on a light.

"I always wanted to do that!" Mad sad while sitting in an armchair. His legs crossed and his hands folded in his lap. If they were in a thriller Alex would have guessed him to be the psychopathic killer. She rolled her eyes on him and walked over to the couch and sat down across from him.

"I am not in the mood." She said flatly and Mad could hear the tiredness in her voice. He tilted his head a little and watched her for a moment. She started massaging her forehead and was not looking at him directly. It was probably the first time she sat down and could relax today, Mad thought. A little sarcastic voice in his mind added: Poor her! A small smile crossed his lips when the thought crossed his mind but was gone quickly again.

"I know but we have important things to discuss!" He said and uncrossed his legs. This armchair was just a tiny little bit too low for him. Sitting with his legs crossed was good for the moment when Alex came in, but he would definitely not continue sitting here like that especially not if they wanted to have a conversation.

"Where are we?" Alex asked him and stopped with her fingers at her forehead. She looked at him and thought that little massage had done some good work on her.

"Meet young officer Martens apartment!" Mad said and made an inviting gestures with his arms outstretched. He smiled brightly. "This time I can actually prepare some food for you. It took you a while to get here so I already did a sweep of this place getting to know all the details." He looked to the left and to the right as if to check what he was saying is true.

"Unfortunately I am not hungry or thirsty." She shrugged and continued. "So who is officer Martens?" Maybe they could speed this along a little.

"Well… officer Martens is a young and aspiring uniformed police officer currently supporting the law enforcement of the Los Angeles police. And while doing so he is working closely with Detective Chloe Decker part of the LA law enforcement department working active crime scenes, finding murderer and stuff like that." He paused and let that information sink in for Alex. It took her a while to respond to that piece of information and Mad made no effort as to continue with his story unless she would appreciate a little his investigative genius. After a while Alex just said:

"So it all fits…!" She rolled her eyes again but more to herself that to Mad. He looked at her questioningly. He knew she was holding some of the information back. He was used to that even though it did piss him off some times. Especially in situations like these when he was stretching his neck out for her and thought he deserved to know the full story at least. It would not change the situation, he would still risk his neck for her, but it would be a nice little change.

"What fits…?" He kind of guessed she would not answer anyways but he should continue to ask the question. Just to show his interest in the matter. Alex pulled her phone out, clicked a little and handed it over to Mad. He was wondering why she was doing that and reached for the little device. He looked at the screen and his face turned into a smile. Oh man he loved it! He looked back up from the phone and handed it back to her. He clicked his tongue and enjoyed the moment quite extensively.

"What did you steal from the police…?" She asked a little exasperated. "And please don't tell me it was just for fun." She took the phone and put it back into her pockets. In one swift movement Mad got up from the armchair and walked over to a small table. It had a large box on it. He stood right in front of it so Alex could not see what he was getting from the box. When he had the item he was looking for he hid it behind his back when he returned to her. In front of the couch and in front of Alex he stopped and waited.

"Please… no sex toys!" Alex begged and kind of looked up at the ceiling. "Oh come on… you know he won't help you!" Mad chuckled while commentating her look up. And the next moment he handed Alex the item. It was a large white feather with some blood stains on it. Alex mouth fell open when she saw the feather. In disbelieve she took it from him and examined it. Mad triumphantly sat back down in the armchair.

"How…?" Was the only thing she managed to say while still looking at the feather in her hand and turning it over and over.

"You send me today to find out what case Chloe was working on and I found just the one police officer who was more than happy to help with my little investigation." He nodded in the direction of the bedroom and Alex took her gaze of the feather for a second and acknowledged his sign.

"And?" She wanted to hear it all. And without hesitation and without games this time Mad was ready for his time in the spotlight.

"Apparently the last few days have been quite eventful for the law enforcement in LA. One of their colleagues, a DA member named Charlotte Richards was killed. Chloe Decker together with her team was investigating the case and it turns out they were suspecting the lieutenant of their department to be the murderer of Charlotte Richards. So they were secretly investigating this guy with the name of Pierce who they also suspect to be a known criminal called the sinner man. One comes to the other and they all have a big show off where supposedly Chloe's life was saved and Pierce was killed by the mysterious civilian consultant Chloe has been working with for three years now. This consultant goes by the name of…!"

"Lucifer Morningstar!" Alex finished his sentence and Mad smiled.

"100 points, lady!" He replied sardonically and grinned.

"And now the cherry on the ice and what my little friend back there…" He was pointing at the bedroom again. "…was dying to show me: They found the scene of that lieutenant's death covered in dozens probably hundreds of bloody feathers!" Alex looked at the feather in her hand again. That explained quite a lot. Silence fell between them and Alex placed the feather on the small table in front of her. Mad was watching her while she was thinking it all through after a long pause she looked at Mad directly and asked.

"Why…?" A small smiled curved around her lips and she tried to distinguish the answer on his face. "Why go to that length of trouble? Why risking getting caught in the precinct, why do all that… for him?" She tilted her head and her eyes pierced Mad. He did not like that look and especially what she was implying now. His smile faded from his features and was replaced by a rather cold look.

"Didn't you lecture me on…!" Alex interrupted him right there. "I never lectured you on anything…!" She pointed out and Mad knew she was right.

"I couldn't just leave them there…!" He said finally and he lowered his gaze.

"Especially not when you realized who they belong to…"Alex finished his sentence. She looked at him and she could feel his pain. Mad looked up and quickly back down.

"I did not know what he wanted to show me… when he went with me in the evidence locker and opened the box… I…" He sighed deeply and shook his head. "I couldn't believe it… and I just knew… I just had to get them out… I had no choice…" Mad leaned forward and leaned on his knees covering his face with his hands.

"No matter how dangerous it might be…!" Alex whispered more to herself and her gaze found the feather on the table in front of her again. Mad nodded and looked back up:

"I manipulated the cameras; I used my little friend to get them out; I made sure… they could not trace that back to me… who would have thought…" He sighed and shook his head.

"That you leave a scent you mean?!" Alex rolled her eyes and also sighed deeply. It was kind of funny but at the moment she had not yet gotten herself to laugh about it.

"Did you know?" The seriousness in his voice made Alex look at Mad again. She did not blink or look away: She knew what he was referring to. They knew each other long enough to just know.

"I had no idea…!" She finally said truthfully while looking at the feather once again. Another minute of silence fell between them and they both pondered about the events and what was just said. Mad was the first to break the silence when he remembered what Alex had just shown him on the phone.

"And… he really smelled me in that evidence locker?!" It was more of a statement than a question and Alex refocused on him again: A smug juvenile smile on his face, grinning broadly. Alex laughed.

"Yes, he did and now he wants to talk to me…!" They were back on track. Alex sighed and sank into the couch. It was hard to think just now. At the moment she would have loved to simply go to bed and sleep. But the evening had different things in store for her especially if she spent it with Mad.

"So what is going on here, Alex… I demand the truth!" Mad had to try. When he looked at her now he knew she was in the right mood to tell him the truth. He just had to push her for it. Alex looked at him for another moment. She would have loved to continue in that light mood for another while. She also wanted to know more about that Martens person. She hated talking about things if she hadn't figured it all out yet herself. But after all what happened today and after all that Mad has risked she acknowledged that he might deserve the truth now. Mad sat straight in his armchair looking at her. She just blinked and started talking.

"You know that we don't talk regularly… I am not aware of what is going on in his life… he just tells little bits and pieces and whenever it suits him." She sighed again and made a mental note to herself that this had to change. They could not both live on this planet and not communicate.

"Ages ago he called and told me he started working as a civilian consultant for the LA PD. He also had a partner and her name was Chloe, she was a detective. He was feeling a rush he could not quite explain but before we could talk more he was off again meeting her." Absent mindedly Alex picked up the feather again and started playing around with it in her fingers.

"Some time passed and he called me again, screaming… angry… 'She was put in my path' he said and he continued about father and so on and so forth. I offered to come to LA to talk but he refused said he was going to Vegas. So… another long time later I got a call from him, he requested me to come to Los Angeles and wanted me to meet that ominous Chloe." Now it made sense to Mad.

"That is why we are here?" He finally said and looked at Alex questioningly.

"No… that is why I am here and you just dragged along…!" She replied.

"But haven't I been quite helpful…!" He fluted and tried an innocent face.

"Yes, you were and I am not denying that." She said and nodded to him. Alex got up from the couch. Sitting made her tired and she did not want to get tired. She walked around in the living room and had a look at different things and items in that man's place. Mad followed her with his eyes while trying to make some sense of it all. So Lucifer had called her to come here but as far as he could tell she had not met with him yet. Instead she met that Chloe.

"Did he put you on to her?" He asked and Alex just made a small sign she had heard him. She turned a little and placed a book back onto the shelf.

"No, he did not. That was actually an accident. I would not have thought that I would meet his Chloe in my library." She shook her head again. What would have been the chances? Seriously… That was far from anything she would have expected to happen. She turned around and looked at Mad again. "I had no idea who she was when I approached her. I just thought she was another one of these lost souls looking for answers…!" She shrugged and leaned forward to use the backrest for support. Her hair was still tied into a knot which had gotten looser the more time passed. By leaning forward now most of her hair was falling forward too.

"She definitely made that impression…!" Mad thought loudly when he remembered the Chloe he had picked up from that diner.

"Something must have happened between them…" Alex figured and pushed herself back up to continue walking the living room. She moved her hair back and tried to tie it back into a knot.

"Well… only two options: She either saw his devil face or his wings!" Mad said and picked up the feather from the table. He got up as well and walked back over to the box. He put the feather back and had one last look into the box before closing it for good.

"And I think it was the first…!" Alex finished his suggestion and they both looked at each other. Mad tilted his head slightly and thought:

"Quite something to handle for a poor human mind…!" Alex agreed and more puzzle pieces came together. The Chloe she had met in that library was a person that had just learned the truth. That was also the reason she had been asking about the devil. Alex remembered their conversation and the impression Chloe had made on her. If that really was the case and Chloe knew the truth about Lucifer she had actually handled it quite well, Alex thought. And turning to a library to find out more was definitely not a crazy move. It actually made quite some sense especially if you are not religious as Chloe had mentioned herself. Before Alex would continue drifting away in her thoughts Alex pulled her sleeve.

"Let me show you something…" He pulled her a little and walked over to a door which was a little ajar. Alex followed and already knew what she would be seeing when looking inside. She glimpsed anyway. Like a proud father Mad looked at her expectantly when she saw the naked man lying on the bed. She retrieved and looked at Mad.

"What have you done to him…?" She asked and searched his face for an answer. To her surprise he said:

"Well actually nothing!" He shrugged when he saw her astonished look. "He popped him a pill of mine… he is dreaming of many crazy things we are doing just now but I actually did not touch him… this afternoon." He added quickly. He turned and walked back not wanting to disturb the man.

"What am I seeing, Mad… growing feelings for a human?" Alex fluted after him while also walking back to the living room. He just glanced over his should but did not say anything. She had not seen him like this. He was actually proud that he had not seduced him with his talents this afternoon and seemed to have simply dropped him off.

"I like him… he has potential!" He finally said and stopped in front of the box looking for a way to change the subject. His gaze found the box and he suddenly asked before Alex could elaborate on that topic. "What are we going to do with this?" He tipped the box. Alex would not let him off so easily and would later pick up that topic again. But for now she accepted his evasiveness and followed the new line of conversation.

"We have to burn it…" She simply said and walked over to him.

"Evidence?" Mad suggested and Alex rolled his eyes at him.

"So what are you suggesting now… that we take that box and carry it back to the place you just stole it from just to make sure that they contain no evidence?" She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. Mad sighed.

"I just wanted to raise the point…" He said.

"I know you did but we cannot risk that… They have to find some other evidence for this case." She was clear on that and the topic was closed: The box with all the feathers would be burned as soon as possible. "Is there anything else…?" She looked at him and waited. If not there still was another person she had to meet tonight.

"Actually there is…!" Mad said and gave her a dramatic look.

OOOO

It felt like hours to Chloe before she could calm Trixie down. They both had been lying in her bed. Chloe was holding her in her arms, cuddling her, comforting her, trying to explain the situation and after a while when Trixie had calmed down enough they started reading her favorite book. The events had tired Trixie and once Chloe managed to calm her she could see her eyes closing. They did not even manage the whole book before Trixie had fallen asleep in her arms. Chloe had stayed with her just a little longer cuddling her daughter. She did not just do all that for her. Lying here also helped her a lot. It gave her the opportunity to think it all through; trying to explain something to a child also gave her the time to explain it to herself.

She felt sad and angry with Dan that Trixie had to experience all that today. She could understand what he was going through but there were limits and he had clearly crossed them today. She was thinking about how to continue from here. She knew Dan would not give up so easily. It would all just get worse from now on. If he had already gone so far as to ignore Trixie and to pain her as well with his words he was already far gone. He was a danger to the case, the investigation and most of all to himself and his family. Chloe had to think about what to do next. Maybe she should really consider getting him off the case. She thought about that endeavor for a moment when she heard a small noise from the kitchen: Lucifer.

She had nearly forgotten about him. She would not have thought that he was still around and had actually stayed. She checked on Trixie again to make sure she was fast asleep. Carefully she moved and pulled her arm from under her daughter. Trixie moved a little in her sleep and Chloe used the opportunity to get up from her bed. One last look at her daughter and she extinguished the light on the nightstand. She slowly and silently walked out of the room and closed the door behind her again. She stood for a moment with her back to the room as if to gather her thoughts while out of Trixie's room. When she turned around she suddenly saw Lucifer with two glasses of red wine.

Lucifer was finished cleaning the kitchen and had tried to sort everything out. The only two things he did not have a solution for were the two glasses of red wine. Chloe had opened the bottle for them and had poured them the glasses. He did not want to just toss them. He was about to move the glasses when he suddenly heard movement from Trixie's room. He still had the two glasses in his hands when Chloe came out of the room, waited a moment and then turned around. When she saw him with the two glasses she seemed to appreciate the gesture, walked over and took one glass from his hands. She did not stop but continued to walk over to the couch sitting down exhausted. Lucifer followed her first with his gaze and decided to also sit down opposite her on the couch.

They sat together in silence not looking at each other and Chloe taking a sip every now and then. Lucifer tried to watch her carefully out of the corner of his eyes looking for any signs of sadness or despair but Chloe seemed quite pulled together. She had that sense of focus and clarity around her as if she knew what to do next.

"Thank you!" She said after a while and looked at him for a second. She wanted to say that already since he had stood there with the two glasses. She had not thought about it or him still being here. She had figured he might leave when she had carried Trixie to her room and basically locked him out. But he had stayed and waited for her to return and even brought her a glass of wine. That was quite thoughtful of him and Chloe would not have expected it. Not that Lucifer could not be thoughtful but just like that… the events started to pull her down and thinking about it all and trying to make some sense out of it… it was just too much for today.

Lucifer simply smiled and did not return anything. He took a sip from his glass as well. Without intending to he seemed to have done the right thing and a kind of pride ran through him. He was feeling the high again and the little tickle in his stomach returned. They were sitting a little apart from each other and a small table stood between them. Chloe was still in her thoughts and Lucifer used the time to watch her. Her long blond hair fell over her shoulders, she had her legs crossed and stared into the distance. She had that glow around her and Lucifer felt a certain strength coming from her. While watching her he felt it again. He wanted to get closer to her. He let that desire ran over him and sighed deeply. That seemed to wake Chloe. She turned and looked at him. A small smile crossed her lips.

"I have never seen him like that!" She said silently. Lucifer saw the concern in her eyes. She was worried about Dan.

"The death of Charlotte…" He started but did not really know how to continue with that thought.

"…it must have really hurt him." Chloe finished and they both sat there in silent agreement. Chloe looked around and found a watch. It was already quite late and she had to go to bed. She could feel the day already in her muscles. She got up from the couch again and emptied that last sip from her glass. She carried her glass over to the kitchen while Lucifer also rose to his feet. He was not sure if he should simply excuse himself and leave her or if he should… but before he could make up his mind Chloe returned and before he could do anything she closed that gap between them and put her arms around him.

Lucifer was surprised and had not expected her to hug him just like that. He felt her arms around him and could feel her pulling him close. He was practiced already and his arms seemed to find their way around her nearly automatically. It just seemed the right thing to do so he kissed her head and held her tight. They stood like that engulfed in each other for a while. Lucifer could feel her strength, her warmth, felt her body pressed against his, he could feel her breathe, but was not sure if that throb against his chest was her or his own heart. He breathed her scent and the smell of her hair, her hands seemed to try to pull him even closer so he started to caress her back a little. They bodies seemed to be melting into each other and he could have stayed like that for quite some time.

Once Chloe had gotten up from the couch she had felt that need. She had comforted Trixie and now she felt the need to be comforted too. The day was again quite eventful and it seemed she did not even have the time to digest one thing before the next already came rumbling in. She just wanted to know she was not alone and when she had put that glass down in the kitchen and heard Lucifer move in the back she realized that she wasn't. He was here even though he did not have to be. He stayed with her and waited even though he could have gone back to LUX. He had cleaned the kitchen and had taken care of everything even though he did not have to and he took care of Trixie at a time she could not. All that made her feel close again and the urge to be physically close as well just overcame her. She did not want to think it through or ponder about right or wrong so she just walked over and hugged him. It took him by surprise, she noticed it but it did not take him long to also pull her close.

That was the sign for her to melt into his arms and just relax. Relax and make herself realize she was not alone. He was there to help her and she could rely on him. She knew it was already late and the thought of him leaving her and Trixie here for the night crossed her mind. She watched him leave in her thoughts and knew immediately she did not want this to happen tonight. Before she could spend another thought on this she asked:

"Would you stay…?" She was sure he could hear the longing in her voice. She just did not want to be alone tonight. Not after all that happened today.

His stomach seemed to twitch again when her heard her question. Her pulled her a little closer again and placed another kiss on her head. "Yes…" he whispered and could not stop a smile from crossing his lips. He could not see it but Chloe was smiling too. They needed another minute or so before they could separate again. They both smiled at each other and Lucifer followed Chloe upstairs.

OOOO

They had left the apartment behind and Mad had brought Alex to the warehouse on west side. According to his words they were following a hunch of his. He had told her all about his idea that these two cases just seemed to be connected and that he wanted to check his theory. When they had parked the car and got outside Alex understood why the first police officer from Mad's story would not go in here himself… but sending a rookie?! She thought and shook her head. This was madness.

It was not even a remotely nice neighborhood and Alex felt as if someone was watching them when they got out of the car. Mad was already trying to find his way inside while Alex was still outside checking the surroundings. She could sense that something was off. After one last glance she followed Mad inside.

He seemed to be following something which Alex could not see right away but he was purposefully following a lead and led them both deeper into the warehouse complex. After about 10 minutes he suddenly stopped. Alex had strived behind and had looked to the left and to the right making sure everything was okay and they were not followed as she still had that feeling they were being watched. She nearly walked into him as he stood in the middle of the way and seemed to be looking at something. Alex took her gaze off the surroundings and looked past Mad and suddenly she could see that he must have been right: Something happened here.

The bodies of several men were scattered on the floor. Mad bent down to some of them checking for a sign of life but in vain. They were all dead and the place looked like a mess. Alex and Mad looked around and took in the scene.

"That must have been one hell of a fight…" Alex said and picked up some broken wood and tossed it into the corner again. In the meantime Mad had already moved to a large gas tank which had some broken pipes. He kneeled beneath the pipes and touched some kind of fluid glittering in the floor. He rubbed the fluid between his fingers and held it to his nose. When he knew what he had found he turned around and walked over to Alex. He stretched out his hand and Alex could already smell it from a distance.

"Do you smell it…?" He asked her excitingly. The day just got better and better for him.

"I do…" But before she could say anymore they heard a noise from behind and quickly turned around.

"What are you two doing here?" The woman asked and when Alex recognized her she smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing… Mazikeen!" Both women starred at each other while silently and in the darkness a black figure vanished from sight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A silent eternity seemed to spread between them and both women scrutinized each other. Some kind of surprised realization flickered in the eyes of Alex but from one second to the other it was gone. In the meanwhile Mad was standing a little in the background waiting for something to happen. He still had that fluid between his fingers and was absent mindedly still rubbing and smelling it every now and then.

Maze was taking in the scene. She had not expected to find anyone here and especially not Alex and Mad. This was a surprise and she definitely had to find out what they were doing here in Los Angeles and more importantly here at this scene. From what she had figured out Pierce had done a good job scaring everyone that was usually hanging around here away. So how could they have found that spot? Anyways… even though Mad was standing behind Alex Maze could still see him rubbing his fingers. When he raised them again to his nose she intervened.

"Stop that, Mad!" She rolled her eyes and changed the weight on her feet from one leg to the other. She had her hands pressed into her sides. She came prepared and armed with her knives ready to use them if necessary but when she realized who was here she did not bother. She knew they would make no impression on both of them. Instead she now folded her arms in front of her chest and waited for an explanation.

Mad was enjoying himself in the background of the scene. "You don't know how seductive your blood smells, Maze!" He mused and continued smelling his fingers. He heard her sigh and could imagine the rolling of her eyes which must have accompanied that sigh. He did not mind her reaction at all.

Alex watched the scenery and despite all could feel Maze relax. She was not sure who Maze might have expected but it seemed she was indeed kind of relieved to only find them here. That was good as she had no interest in getting into a fight with her. She just wanted to understand what had happened here and how Maze was involved in it all. She knew Maze was waiting for some kind of explanation but she could easily say the same thing about them. Let's see if they could find a solution for that little dilemma and who was going to spill the beans first. She turned and left Maze where she stood. She stepped around in the scene getting a better impression of the broken wood, a turned over couch, a smashed TV screen, a card table all broken and playing cards scattered around on the floor. The men – all dead – were lying across the scene in different places and positions. They all did not look good and it must have been a gruesome fight. Every now and then Alex turned around and looked at Maze. She examined the woman across the room trying to determine if she got injured. They found her blood at the scene so she must have been hurt but if she really was Maze managed to cover it up pretty well. She was wearing a long sleeve jacket and some kind of pullover. Her hair was tied into a strict knot.

The only place Maze could not hide very well was her face. Even though it was quite dark in the warehouse and only some kind of security lights were on Alex could still make out some shades on her beautiful face. Maze was standing in the dark and no direct light highlighted her face so she could not tell for sure but even a demon could not fight a dozen men without being hurt somehow.

"That must have been some fight, huh?!" Alex finally stated and stopped in the middle of a larger pile of men looking at Maze. She avoided her gaze, her arms still crossed in front of her chest. "Do you want me to guess what happened?" Alex asked her and bent down to pick up a knife with dried blood on it and seemed to examine it quite interested.

A deep groan erupted from Maze a mix of anger and annoyance. She loosed her stand and walked over to Alex and took the knife out of her hand. "Don't touch that!" She simply said and put the weapon back down. Mad was gifted enough to make himself not seen and basically vanish in the background of the scene unnoticed.

"Afraid of fingerprints?" Alex mused and a smile crossed her lips. "If you are concerned about that maybe you should have thought about it before you killed all these men and left your blood at the crime scene!" She underlined her statement with her hands and pointed to that blood on the floor. Maze exhaled sharply and tossed Alex an angry look.

"I am here to clean up!" She simply said and stepped away from her. She also took a look around as if to remind herself of what had happened here. Alex could see concern on her face. The more she took in the scene the more she seemed to realize that a simple clean up would not help here. She stepped around as well and stopped every now and then looking at something specific for a moment before she walked on to the next part and doing that process all over again. Alex watched her. Why would she do that if she had been part of the fight? Maze did give the impression as if she had to remember what happened here. From the corner of her eyes she could see Mad also circling the crime scene only from a little further away. He was watching Maze as well but also seemed to look at things out of the centre of the action.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't remember all that here?" She asked her directly and watched for her reaction. Maze did not respond. She hated that Alex seemed to be able to read her like that. She walked around some more and looked at the different details. When she came to the spot where Pierce hat injected her with that syringe she paused again. She had dropped her dagger here somewhere. She remembered that. She kneeled and looked around but could not see it. That was not good. She could feel her heart pound in her chest. Who knew what he might have done with that dagger. Maze got lost in her thoughts still looking around. While she was still kneeling on the floor someone approached her from behind and Maze instinctively and without thinking about it reacted.

Before Alex could place a hand on her shoulder to get her out of her thoughts and to finally get some answers Maze reacted in one swift move. She shot up, turned and pushed the arm of Alex away while her other hand grabbed a knife from her belt and wanted to attack. Alex was surprised by her reaction but to blindside her Maze had to be a little quicker. Alex ducked under the knife attack from Maze and used her body to ram her away and against a stone pillar close by. Maze had not expected that quick and strong response and the move caught her off-guard. When she hit the wall the air was squeezed out of her lungs and the pain was only intensified from the many bruises and wounds she still had from these fights before. She winced clearly in pain and her face distorted. When Alex let her go again she held her chest and sank down. The knife fell to the floor right next to her.

Alex stood in front of Maze watching her from above while out of the shadows Mad came to aid Maze. He put one arm around her and grabbed the knife from the floor. Maze let him guide her to the damaged and turned over couch and he sat her down at the edge. Maze was still crouched together and Mad shot an angry look to Alex.

"Was that necessary?" He asked her through gritted teeth.

"Should I just let her stab me with that knife?" Alex asked back and shook her head. She knew that bond between them was strong but she would not let Maze attack her just for his sake. Mad rolled his eyes. He did not have to tell her that Maze could not have hurt her. He tried to tell her that by showing an exasperated look on his face. Alex folded her arms in front of her chest now and waited.

"We are not here to work against you, Maze." She finally tried again while Maze looked up at her. Her face still in pain and she was still holding her chest. "We can help you if you let us!" Alex tilted her head and waited for a response and this time Maze seemed to come to her senses.

"Sorry… for that!" She replied and Alex could see that she did not like starting with an apology but Mad was more than happy to forgive her: "Don't worry about that my dear!" He said while still holding her in his arms.

"I was drugged when all that happened." She finally said and that explained a lot. Realization dawned on Alex' face and now she understood why Maze herself would walk around here looking as if she did not remember half of it.

"Who drugged you and why?" She asked her and made a step closer. She could see hatred and anger boiling in the eyes of Maze and through gritted teeth she said:

"That little piece of shit Pierce!" That did not answer the why but it was another puzzle piece and it confirmed what Mad had been suggesting all along. He seemed to notice the same thing and tossed her an I-knew-it look. Alex smiled at him and continued her questionnaire as Maze was not talkative at all.

"Why would the lieutenant of the LA law enforcement drug you in a place which is known for its drug addicts and little school brats running around in here?" She purposefully dropped more information into her question to show Maze they had already figured some things out themselves. Mad was still holding her but was also waiting for the reply. He hoped his second piece of gossip would get confirmed as well. Maze looked at both of them and straightened up a little more but still holding her chest. She made a gesture to Mad and he returned the knife to her. She put it away with one hand and her gaze went over to Alex hovering over both of them.

"So you know?" She said finally and loosed the grip from Mad around her and pushed herself up to face Alex.

"I told you we can help you!" She simply replied.

"The 'Why' is a long story for which I don't have time for now!" She replied and turned around. She was limping a little and Alex could see that the fight had actually affected her quite strongly. "I have to clean up that mess and then I have to find that piece of shit!" She groaned while she walked on. Alex was a little surprised to hear Maze say that. She knew that wounds of demons heal fast as well and while watching Maze slowly move away from them she made the quick math herself: The first record with the police was filed yesterday and so the fight must have occurred already over a day ago. When Maze was still feeling that much pain… well… it surely was one hell of a fight!

"Pierce is dead!" She simply called after her and the information had the effect she wanted. Maze stopped in the middle of her tracks and turned around again. "He was killed yesterday." Alex added and walked over to her. "It seemed that while you were trying to heal your wounds you have been cut off from any kind of information…!" Alex tilted her head and watched Maze. She was close to her now and could clearly see the bruises on her face. She raised her hand and carefully touched one of the large bruises over her left eye. Maze did not move away from her touch but Alex could see she was clenching her teeth. She dropped her hand again. "Tell me what happened, Maze…!" Alex nearly whispered and put all her effort into these words. Maze closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She hated it when she could simply do that. When Alex could simply make her talk but she could not fight it especially not in her state now so she didn't and finally started talking.

It took them a while but Maze told them about their time on earth, about Chloe, about Linda and Amenadiel, their betrayal and herself being fed up with the human emotions and wanting to go back to hell; She told them about Lucifer not being willing to bring her back even though he had done that for Chloe; She told them about her anger and annoyance with Lucifer and her always being second best for everyone; she also told them about Pierce being Cain and the deal she made with him to get back to hell, how he would try to get Chloe to fall in love with him, how that would remove his mark and he could finally die; she told them about their plan to kill Cain and pin that murder on Lucifer; She told them about her betrayal of Lucifer and that they haven't spoken since then; She also told them about Cain's sudden change of heart and his plan to kill Amenadiel instead and how she had stopped that; How they got into a fight and during that she lost one of her knives, Cain threatened Linda's life and how he used that distraction to inject her with that drug; how she woke up only to find herself strapped to that gas tank; how she broke free, fought and killed the men and ran to check on Linda; she also told them that Linda was save and nursed her but that she had to come back here to finish what she started.

In the meantime Mad had turned the couch again and had sat down. In the middle of her story Maze walked over and sat down next to him again. She was in pain and it would take some more days for her wounds to heal completely. When the story was told silence fell and many more puzzle pieces had fallen into place. Alex leaned against a wall and was deep in thoughts. She had always assumed that nothing could get between Lucifer and Mazikeen. They had a connection and a bond that went back several millennia but it seemed that those 8 years on earth had affected both of them quite heavily. While Alex was still in her thoughts Mad started a silent conversation with Maze. He had moved closer to her again and they were talking about something that Alex was not paying attention to. She simply cut out their voices but watched Maze. She used the distraction to examine her more closely. That surprise in the beginning… she had not thought about it any longer but now when she had a closer look at her it was clearly visibly… well it was clearly visible to her.

Alex was amazed. How was that even possible? She could not tell as she had never seen anything like that before but still. It was shining within Maze like a light. Not as bright as some others but still. From what Maze had told them just now and judging from the tone of her voice she had no idea and seriously: Who should have told her? A little smile curved Alex's lips and she was curious on seeing her reaction when she found out! Alex pushed herself off the wall and started walking again. She looked around while she realized that both Mad and Maze had stopped talking following her with their eyes. Alex was buying some more time planning her next move. After a moment she turned back to Maze.

"Thank you for sharing!" She finally said and nodded in her direction. Maze snorted.

"Did I even have a choice?" She asked directly and glared at her.

"You always have a choice…!" Alex mused and a smile curved her lips. That was neither necessarily true nor false but Maze did not need to know the details.

"Who killed Pierce!" Maze suddenly demanded to know and was trying to sit more straight on the couch her arms still around her chest. Mad looked from the demon next to him to Alex.

"Well... rumor has it that Lucifer killed Pierce or better to call him Cain in order to protect Chloe." She bend down again purposefully leaving a pause to let that information sink in. From the way Maze had told her the story she could hear some jealousy.

"Of course he did…!" Maze simply grunted and turned to look away. Of course he would do everything to protect her. She shook her head and anger was clearly visible on her face. Alex watched her reaction and got back up.

"What Maze… you are jealous?" Alex asked her and the smile on her face got broader. "That is so unlike a demon to get jealous!" She stated and watched for Maze' reaction. She returned that look and her anger had turned into pain. She exhaled sharply:

"I am not jealous!" She replied sharply and wanted the topic to be finished. Maze did not want to discuss her relationship with Lucifer now and especially not with her. She knew that her anger with Lucifer was well placed and that this selfish bastard would never do anything for anyone except maybe for Chloe. The level of pain was rising in Maze again. She was feeling left out. First Lucifer had taken her here and they had spend some wonderful years together and now everything turned to the worst and the only thing she wanted from him he would deprive her of.

"You know Maze… I am actually quite surprised." Alex continued and both Maze and Mad were looking up. Alex was not paying attention to the questioning look on Mad's face. "You are the most famous torturer from hell, the right hand of the devil, you reside way up there in the hierarchy in hell and many stories are told about you and your reign. You are feared and admired at the same time and you were never afraid of anything." Alex paused again to underline her next words. "And I would have never… have never believed that Mazikeen Smith would ever be afraid of human emotions… that she could be so scared of them that she wants to run away!" Her words had the wanted affect and Maze shot up from her spot anger boiling under her skin and the pain forgotten.

"I am not afraid! I am not scared! I am not running away!" She glared at her and nearly spit these words into her face. Ostentatiously Alex wiped her face but did not move an inch even though Maze had come quite close.

"Oh you are not?" Alex turned her face into a surprised look. "My mistake Maze… clearly!" She fluted but the sarcasm was audible in her voice. "But… you know… please help me then to get it right! How would you call it then: 'I hate emotions!'" Alex tried to switch her voice in order to sound like Maze. With every word Maze just seemed to get angrier.

"'I really can't stand them, please Lucifer bring me back to hell…'" Alex held her gaze to see the evolution of her anger clearly displayed. Mad seemed to get a little uncomfortable in the background. He moved a little closer to the edge of the couch ready to intervene if necessary. Alex was about to open her mouth again and to continue her taunt when Maze reacted. Blindsided by her anger she drew a knife again but this time she got hold of her second demon dagger. In another swift move completely forgetting the pain her body was in she attacked Alex again but this time with more force ready to at least scare her. But her opponent was prepared yet again and swiftly evaded her attack. Alex was not surprised that Maze had actually taken out her dagger and was really trying to impress her. She had provoked that reaction since only with Maze being in that emotional state of complete anger the revelation for her would sink in more heavily and would hit right where she wanted and where she was vulnerable.

Maze turned around and headed at her again and with a little more force than necessary Alex grabbed her arm, hit the dagger out of her hand swirled Maze around and pushed her face forward against the stone pillar again. "No… no… no… Maze!" She mused close to her ear. "Let's not risk that beautiful soul of yours with killing an angel…!" She pressed her against the cold stone a little longer. Maze was struggling even though Alex could feel the pain crawling into her bones again. When her words sank in Maze stopped to move. "What?" She questioned her face still against the wall.

Alex let go of her and made some steps back. She wanted to avoid Maze trying to come at her again while turning around. In the meantime Mad had already picked up the dagger but was just as surprised as Maze was by Alex' words. "What did you just say…?" Maze slowly turned around.

"You know I am not lying…!" Alex simply said and waited for the reaction. Maze look turned from anger to pain, to confusion, to fear and finally to disbelief.

"What did you just say…?" She demanded again.

"You may have even known it yourself… but just did not believe it to be true!" Alex said and Maze slowly started walking in her direction. With every step her body seemed to remind her of those wounds again and how stupid it was to start a fight with Alex especially in that state of hers. Alex remained motionless and waited for Maze to reach her.

"What did you…?" Maze could not finish her sentence. She looked into Alex's eyes and was searching for the lie. She was searching for the truth; for her telling those things to distract her from something else. She was searching for… she did not even know what she was searching for. But the longer she looked into her eyes the more she saw the truth in her words and her eyes started watering. A single tear rolled down her face when she reached Alex and as if exhausted put her hands in her should for support.

Alex was watching her. She also put her hands on her should and squeezed a little. Not too much to not cause her anymore pain. Maze was fighting those terrible emotions again and they just seemed to be streaming over her like rain. She was confused and did not know what to say or to do. Should she be happy or mad and what did that even mean… Was she a human now or… in the end she just asked.

"How…?" Alex searched her face and shook her head. "I have no idea… all I can tell you is that I can see it… see it in you!" Both women held their gazes and Maze was still fighting her emotions unable to say a word or to think straight.

"That is what it feels like, Maze… that is why you are in so much pain… that is why you have been struggling so much… that is the reason, Maze!" In the background Mad had tears in his eyes and was wiping them with the sleeve of his jacket careful not to smear the mascara.

He felt for Maze. He knew the kind of empty life you are living without a soul. Even though they could always argue to be able to live their lives to the fullest and enjoy every minute of it as it could be over any second… there were still these times when he was wondering what he was actually doing here? What was his purpose? That all seemed clear when he was not on earth back in the day he had a purpose in life knew his place and his position. But on earth? He experienced a freedom he had never felt before. He could be anything, do anything and be with anyone he wanted. No questions asked and no one there to stop him or lecture him about the rules. On earth he had felt like a caterpillar turning into a beautiful butterfly… at first. But the more time passed and the more possibilities seemed to open up for him the more he had seemed to lose his focus. And the more years went by the more these nagging questions about purpose, reason and position came up.

Sure he loved Alex and loved being with her. She had made this possible for him and he would never every in his whole life could be able to repay her for the opportunity she had provided him with. He realized now that after these long years in that golden cage he could finally be free and finally be the man he always was. But with that came responsibility and expectation and he knew that feeling quite too well. He knew Maze was in the still and the quiet feeling the same as him. The more time she had spent on earth the more she had lost her focus. At first she was on earth to protect Lucifer but that had changed and suddenly she had to find her own way in life. He knew that feeling. And on top of that he they were always reminded: They were empty vessels, just beings created for a single reason. On earth they were sticking out like a red head in an ocean of blonds. Sure they had nothing to worry about and could live their lives as they wanted as they did not have to worry about a soul but even though that thought is entertaining in the beginning it started to get old after a while. And Mad had more than once found himself wondering what it would be like. What it would be like to know that after you take your last breath you will go… home. He always wondered if a soul would give his life more meaning.

Going back to hell would mean a stress free life for Maze. Simply return to her chose purpose. To the life she was created for. Not having to worry about emotions and humans and feelings. Not treading around carefully afraid to step on someone's toes. Not having to be careful what to say and who she might hurt. She could return to what she was good at and did not have to think about. That was so much easier than being here. But how do you explain that to someone who did not have the opportunity to go home? Alex was neither able to go back to heaven nor hell. She had no place in that world anymore. So for her it was out of the question to return. She just had no choice but to stay here. That choice was taken from her a long time ago. Maze knew that. "It hurts…" Maze replied after a while and lowered her gaze. She could not stand looking into her eyes anymore.

"I know it does… and it will only get worse before it can get better. But this was gifted to you, Maze. In the past eight years you and Lucifer have been going through emotions that humans spend all their lives learning how to deal with. Emotions can be the downside of having a soul but feeling happiness… or feeling love for someone… being able to experience that most complex emotion of them all… to feel love and to be loved… that is what makes it up… that will make you forget all the pain you have experienced now… just give it more time, Maze… you will get used to them!" Alex could hear her breathe heavily. She was shaking a little.

"I…" Maze tried to gather her thoughts. "I…" She sighed heavily and finally said: "I can't…!" She raised her gaze again and looked into Alex' eyes. "If that's what it will be like for the rest of my life I can't." She let go of Alex and turned around again. Mad was quickly straightening himself pretending as if nothing just happened. She slowly walked over to him and grabbed her dagger.

"Don't run away, Maze…!" Alex tried again. She had hoped for a different reaction. Maze just shot her an angry look.

"I am not running away…!" She exclaimed and slowly lowered her gaze again. "Demons were not made for feeling emotions, demons were not made for having… a soul… demons are not meant to be here on earth… I have seen it all… I have done it all… my time is up… I want to go back!"Maze seemed sunken as if those words had pulled her down further. She felt more kinds of pain now: From her wounds, from the recent fight with Alex, from her words and from her own realization. She did not look at Mad who was helplessly looking at Alex.

"If that is what you want, I will do it…!" She finally said and made Maze stop in her tracks. "I will bring you back down to hell!" Alex crossed her arms in front of her chest again. Maze turned around.

"You can't." She replied but her voice told them she was not so sure about that herself. Alex may not be able to stay in hell but it could be possible for her to get her down.

"I can and I will, if that is your wish! But I want something in return!" Alex had to quickly settle for something while Maze was pondering her offer.

"Deals are Lucifer's thing…!" She said but Alex knew she had her attention.

"You will have to go to every human whose life you have affected while here on earth and you have to tell them you are leaving and you have to explain to them why." Alex watched Maze carefully and could already see her mind going through a list of people. "And I don't mean just the people closest to you… I mean all humans that you have affected." Maze stared at her.

"How am I supposed to do that?" She replied frustrated. It pretty much sounded like a trap.

"You want to go back to hell, I bring you down but those are my conditions… if you really want to go back, you find a way. But beware… I know if you are lying!" Maze was considering her offer. How difficult could it be? She still had to figure out the right amount of people but she simply had to go one by one: One last task before heading home. This was her opportunity know and she had to take it. She knew Lucifer would not bring her down. He was way too selfish for that and way too focused on Chloe. Even though she was not sure if she could trust Alex she was up for it. "Deal!" She said and the pain vanished from her gaze and confidence returned: She could do that! Alex simply nodded and Mad could not believe what just happened. They all needed some time to go on from there but Mad was the first one to recover.

He knew that it would not make much sense now to discuss what had just happened. What Alex had offered and what Maze had agreed on. He knew Alex too well as to not expect some kind of plan. Confronting Maze with all those people she had an effect on while here on earth might actually be a clever trick to make her see her own true meaning. If that would make her stay here Mad was all for it. But at the moment he knew they had more pressing matters at hand. "Now that we have dealt with all that… what are we going to do with them?" He gestured to the ground and the many dead men lying around. It seemed as if both Maze and Alex were actually reminded of what scene they were standing in.

"Right…!" Alex mentioned looking around. Maze was also kind of lost in her thoughts. Alex quickly gathered her thoughts on that. "We have to pin these murders on Cain!" She finally said and looked around. That was going to some tasked for them! "But the police have to come here and make the connection… We have to get rid of everything that would lead them to Maze. If that was truly his hideout his fingerprints are all over. Let's use that to our advantage." She finished and Mad could see that spark in her eyes. She had a plan and he loved it.

"How do you think we should do that? We are no forensic experts and I have seen what especially Ella can do… it will hard to fool her!" Maze argued. When she had returned to that scene and saw with her own eyes the mess she had left the other day she knew right away that this was not going to be easy. "I would just dump the bodies…!" She finally said and looked at both Mad and Alex. That would be the easiest to do and did not involved setting up a crime scene.

Alex knew she was right. Dumping the bodies and cleaning this place up was the easiest but Alex had a gut feeling. Something was going on and she was sure they would need this place one way or the other. "We can't… even though I would love to do just that." Maze looked at her annoyed.

"Why not?" She demanded to know and folded her arms again. Mad took the opportunity and walked over to her. While doing so her opened his tailcoat and took out a long white feather and handed it to Maze. When Alex saw that she groaned.

"Did we not burn all them on the way here?" She asked and rolled her eyes. She should have checked just to make sure. He was obviously enjoying himself again. But Maze was not listening. She took the feather and had a closer look. She knew to whom it belonged even before she touched it.

"Where did you get that from?" She asked and when Mad wanted it back she turned away from him kind of shielding the feather from his look and touch. Mad frowned.

"Out of the evidence locker from the LA police department: They have collected a hundred or so from the scene of Cain's death covered in blood." Alex explained and waited for Maze reaction while Mad was still trying to get a hold of the feather again. Maze' look shot up at Alex. She knew what that meant and that was not good.

"Mad got them out…! The feathers are gone from the evidence locker completely but the police are still investigating the death of their lieutenant and they have possibly made photos of the feathers. Also it seems that Lucifer was the only one present when Cain died. And even though the rumor has it that Cain actually was the sinner man so far there is no proof for that. We hoped this scene here would lead to something and that would also be the reason why the police actually have to find it but… your participation in all this…" She gestured to the floor. "…makes it more complicated." Finally Maze returned the feather to Mad who was more than glad to get it back and to return it safely to his inner tailcoat pocket. Maze looked around again.

She had no idea about Cain being the sinner man. He had never mentioned anything like that. But that explained the many men watching over her. All those bad boys she had to fight through in order to get to Linda. "Damn it!" She finally said and meant every word of it. That was sure complicated. She could see the point Alex was making even though she did not want to admit it. And even though she was still angry with Lucifer the deal with Alex somehow smoothed things over a little. Now with the death of Cain their original plan could actually pan out. But what had happened at the scene of this assholes death? Why were all the feathers of Lucifer spread across it?

"Do you know what happened?" She asked Alex and was trying to make sense of it all in her head. Alex shook her head.

"We have no idea yet… but judging from the feathers I would guess that the police will never find out the actual truth. So far: Chloe Decker was in danger and was rescued by her partner the civilian consultant Lucifer Morningstar. No details, no further explanation." Alex shrugged and looked around again. Silent spread just again between them.

"Why not wipe everything clean?" Mad asked and looked at both women. "That would give us several advantages: They could not find proof of Maze ever having been here, these guys probably have a record and the connection could probably easily be made to Cain or even the sinner man and wiping everything clean could make them believe the sinner man or even Cain has done that to cover his tracks. Nobody would automatically assume Maze was here if we are thorough!" He finished and pressed his hand against his hips. Alex watched him and thought is idea through. Well… they basically had no other choice than to do just that.

"I would say we go for it…!" Alex said and turned to Maze. "That is our best option and we could still let the police find this place to do their forensic thing." Maze shrugged. The pain had intensified again and she was hardly paying attention now. She had to get back to Lind's place and rest. The events of the day were already more than she could stand just now.

"Let's do it…!" She simply said and Mad was up. He was always more than well prepared and ready to clean this place in no time. He always had just the thing he needed in his car. He went and returned and in less than an hour the whole place smelled of chlorine. He had wiped and cleaned and smeared everything he could. Alex had been patrolling the surroundings checking for more signs and evidence. When they were done Alex just hoped they had not missed a spot and that they plan would actually work.

The sharp smell of chlorine was hanging in the air and Alex was just about ready to go. "Mad, please drop Maze off and return to your young cop friend and make sure he finds this place." Mad's face brightened and he started thinking of the young officer with the beautiful body again.

"Sure thing…!" He simply said.

"I don't need anyone taking me…!"She started when Mad just pinched her side closest to him and she flinched in pain. "I'll drive you…!" He said. Alex nodded at him and with one last look at Maze turned around and started walking into the darkness.

"Where are you going…?" Mad called after her while checking his watch. It was already quite late.

"And why are you even here?" Maze also called after her.

"You take Maze home… I will need to meet someone now…! And Maze…" She walked and turned around while continuing to depart. "Long story later…!" And with one blink of an eye she was gone. Mad turned to Maze, looked at her for a second and provided his arm to her. She forced a faint smile and grabbed it. After all they were comrades.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:**

Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading/following my story and for leaving so many comments. I am trying my best and I hope you like what you have been reading so far. I am amazed to find myself in chapter 12 already after it all started with a small idea one afternoon. I am grateful for your feedback and your advise. Some of you have been asking about Alex. She is a character I have been carrying around with me for quite some time and from fandom to fandom. The little twist in her background especially for this story I have taken from another fandom which I will mention when I am at that point. It would give too much away just now.

I am contemplating a lot about each chapter I write that is why it sometimes takes me so long to post new chapters. If something does not feel right it does not go live and I have been rewriting some chapter's already. My highest aim is to stay as close to the characters as possible.

Okay... so thank you again for your time and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

For some people the silence could have been unbearable but not for Lucifer. He had settled in a comfortable armchair by Chloe's bed and watched her sleep. He was not even sure what time it was already and how long he was already sitting here watching her. Her face was turned in his direction. They had been talking about this and that. Not for long as Lucifer could already see the tiredness in her eyes. Chloe had tried to stay awake but in no time her eyes started to flicker she could barely keep them open even though she was trying hard. But no matter how hard she tried her eyes would close at some point and Lucifer could not stop himself from smiling. At the beginning it would not take her very long and she would open her eyes wide again. A little confused but when she saw Lucifer she realized where she was and what had been happening. But the more time passed the longer her eyes stayed closed until the point he could hear her finally fall asleep.

Despite the first time he had watched her sleep she was not snoring. She lay quiet in her bed her chest moving slowly up and down breathing steadily. Her face was relaxed and while she was asleep she looked so peaceful. It seemed she had forgotten about all the things that had bothered and interfered with her life and she seemed happy. Her features seemed to glow in the moonlight which shone through the window behind Lucifer. He enjoyed sitting her. He enjoyed watching her sleep. She had suggested… not really asked but kind of pinpointed to it: He could… but only if he wanted, maybe… you know… she wanted to spare them the effort of preparing the guest bed downstairs… so… they were adults… surely he could simply… Chloe had been trying hard to explain what she meant and Lucifer had watched her curiously without actually realizing what she was headed to. After what seemed like eternity she spilled the beans: You can sleep in the bed… next to me…

Only then he had realized what she had been trying to tell him. He was surprised and did not really know what to say. She felt his hesitation and quickly tried to take it all back. From the outside someone might have thought he was watching teenagers having a sleep over for the first time. A little embarrassed Chloe had moved to the bathroom and started to get ready leaving Lucifer a little perplexed in her bedroom. He had thought about it until she came back but something within him stopped him from taking her up on her offer. When she returned he had tried to explain but spending that time in the bathroom had made her realize that it was probably for the best. When she went for the bed Lucifer automatically settled in the chair next to her the glass of red wine next to him on the small table. They had chatted but only light conversation and about nothing important since the moment Chloe hit the bed tiredness swept over her in thick waves.

Since then Lucifer was watching over her the glass of red wine already empty. He could have gone downstairs to get some more but he seemed glued to the armchair not able or rather not willing to move. Just watching her sleep… it was nearly the same feeling as the first time only today it was deeper, somehow warmer and a more comfortable feeling. It kind of swayed within him making him relax and enjoy himself. Sometimes when Chloe was moving in her sleep he could feel a little tingle. It started in his fingers, his arms, his chest and one time when she had moved her hair fell over her face. Lucifer had to control himself to not get up from his seat and take the hair out of her face as it was blocking his view. But before he could actually ponder about that situation she had moved again and the hair fell back.

The more time passed the more his mind was drifting off too. He was thinking about the events of the past days. His mind travelled to the evening yesterday and he wondered how far away that already seemed to be. He could hardly remember the way he felt yesterday and what had made him want to leave earth or even consider it. Chloe was with him now and that seemed to be the only thing that mattered. She had returned to him and she had apologized. If it was up to Lucifer everything was ready for returning to normal now even though there was little nagging voice in his head. It tried to tell him he needed to talk to her, finish what he started at the veranda during that investigation. Tell her how he really felt but that small voice was overpowered. It seemed like two little devils sitting on his shoulder trying to get him to do things and pushing him to the one or the other direction.

He would usually go the easiest way which included not having to think too much about his emotions. Even though the events of the day would sometimes drag him down that hard road: Making him sulk or be jealous or angry or remorseful or greedy. And while the one devil tried to connect him to his inner self the other would turn him to cheap and easy women and make him drown his emotions in alcohol, endless parties and sex. It always seemed to be a fight between what he truly desired and what he wanted to see in himself. This inner conflict had made him feel embarrassed when someone found out he had been spending a quiet night with Chloe and her daughter. And while he enjoyed these evenings, enjoyed playing stupid child games and doing karaoke his other self could not stand the thought of him turning into a houseman. And while his one side would fight for the peace and the quiet his other would riot and turn on the music, get the girls and the alcohol.

But since some time already Lucifer had not felt satisfied. His endless parties, the alcohol, the drugs and the sex with one or two and more both men and women had not provided him with the same kick as before. He could not get high anymore between the thighs of a beautiful woman teasing her with her deepest and darkest desire. Being the centre of a party, surrounded by warm and hot bodies moving to the rhythm of his music was not so much fun anymore. Even if he did not like to admit it to himself he had missed most of these pulsating parties at LUX lately. He had spent more evenings alone in his penthouse then accompanied by women or men. He tried to tell himself that he had been busy: Dealing with his mother, trying to find a way to kill Cain, the police work and so one. But truth to be told he was sometimes more than happy to have something to do and an excuse for not partying or having people over. These excuses were easier than admitting that he had changed. Than admitting to himself that this world was actually rubbing off on him.

Being the party boy with all the drugs, sex partners and alcohol always seemed to be the best image for someone who was only seen as the evil incarnate, for the truly evil in the world. Why try to be good when everyone expected something different of him. When everyone thought he was all these things and no one even cared to look behind the façade. When they all were satisfied with the man they saw and no one cared for the man he wanted to be. People actually acted surprised when they saw a good devil. Even his own siblings saw him this way even though he had never once given them a reason to think of him as evil. All the bad things on earth were not his fault but even his family did not seem to care about that. They had all assumed him in the role he was given and had not bothered to ask. So why try and be good… when no one cared about that… well, not no one…

Chloe was the first to look and care. She was the first trying to peak behind the façade trying to get a glimpse of the true Lucifer. No matter what he did and how he behaved she had always believed in him and the good inside. The way she looked at him and the way she treated him or touched his arm, held him or guided him. Her smartness, this clever look in her eyes… the way she could just look past the charade and demanded to know the truth… demanded to know the real Lucifer…. Knowing that he was hiding something behind the obvious… She had changed him and the more time Lucifer spent with her he also wanted to change. He wanted to return to what she saw in him - his true self. He desired to be the man she wanted, to be the man she would choose. He wanted her to keep looking at him the way she did on that veranda or in that alleyway and not the way in that room. He wanted to be close to her and being able to…

A small noise yanked Lucifer out of his dreams. He had fallen asleep in that armchair even though it felt to him that he had not experienced a restful sleep. But all his instincts were sharp as knives now and he was listening for the noise. He knew that it was not a natural noise. Someone had entered the house. He kept his head still while his eyes were looking around for a sign.

"Awake?!" A quiet voice reached him from across the room and out of the shadows. Lucifer stared at first but relaxed the next second.

"You startled me." He said and rolled his head in order to relax his muscles. Alex stepped out of the shadows and smiled at him.

"Did you dream something?" She made some more steps into the bedroom. Small and careful not wanting to wake Chloe up. Her voice was quiet and Lucifer had to concentrate in order to hear her. When she raised that question he tried to think of what he might have been dreaming about but it was all in a blur. He could not gather one clear image.

"Why would you even think that…!" He replied and hinted at her to change the subject.

"You were restless…" Alex tried but saw the look on his face. "Never mind!" She finished and stopped standing in front of Chloe's bed. Lucifer watched her.

"How is the night watch going so far?" She asked and looked from Chloe to Lucifer and back. A small smile played around the corner of her lips. She found it amusing to see him sitting here. The old Lucifer would have never walked out on a chance to make it a done deal. Conquer seemed to be his life motto. Seeing him stay away from a beautiful woman actually made Alex wonder if he started to grow up a bit.

Lucifer did not reply to her question but looked at Chloe. He did not want to wake her up but she seemed perfectly fine and still fast asleep. "You are late…!" He simply replied quietly ignoring her question before.

"Well it is not for everyone to spend their time watching over beautiful woman in their sleep… some actually have to work for their money…!" Alex replied and kept watching Chloe. Only a couple of hours had passed since she had last seen her but it already seemed like an eternity. "And also… you did not specify in your message when you wanted to see me… only that you wanted to." Alex winked at him but was not sure he saw her in the dark. Despite the moonlight the room was quite dark.

Lucifer did not react at first. His face was turned to Chloe. He was fighting again. One side of him wanted to stay with her and watch over her sleep. The other wanted to talk to Alex. He was undecided what to do but figured their conversation even if it was kept quiet would eventually wake Chloe up. If there was one thing he wanted more that to watch her during her sleep it was for her to find some piece, some quiet and some rest. He was aware of how much was going in just now and how much was streaming her way and of how much she had to deal with. And finally he pushed himself out of the armchair, grabbed the wine glass from the small table and gestured to Alex to follow her.

Quietly they left the room and Lucifer left the door a little ajar. He wanted to be able to listen to what was going on even though he figured he would be too occupied talking to Alex. Lucifer walked down the stairs and Alex followed him. Without thinking about it he turned and checked the door to Trixie's room was closed before moving into the kitchen and putting the glass into the sink. Even though he wanted to talk to Alex he also dreaded this conversation. She could easily outwit him and she was not the brooding type like Amenadiel. And if she had set her mind on something it was for sure she would get it in the end. But despite all that he was also somehow happy that she was here now. She was the only one he could talk to at the moment and probably the only one who would understand. She was actually the one of all of them who had spend the most of the time on earth being more trained with all these human things and also more aware of it all. He turned around to look at her.

Curiously Alex had watched him. She was amazed by how comfortable it seemed he felt in this house. The way he moved around and checked on its inhabitants. The old Lucifer would not have done that or even cared. She was not even sure the old Lucifer would have been here if there was nothing for him to conquer in the first place. She stood in the middle of the living room waiting for him to be ready to talk. When he finally turned around after placing his glass in the sink they looked at each other for another moment. The moonlight seemed much brighter down here and both could see each other quite well.

Lucifer was as elegantly dressed as always. The first time he had set foot on this earth he had fallen in love with suits. Hell never gave him much opportunity and reason to dress up and despite all the demons never cared for how he looked and what he was wearing. But earth was a whole new and different picture. Here clothes make people and nobody seemed to care or to ask too many questions as long as you were dressed accordingly. Lucifer had figured that out quite easily and had started to act respectively. And the more he had gotten the hang of it the more expensive his suits got and they turned from two piece to three piece suits for most of the times and he was hardly ever seen wearing a normal jacket or even normal clothes hence no suits. He had even been fascinated by that movie and started to truly wear Prada. Of course that was a phase as many things were with him. At the beginning Alex still tried to keep up with him and his phases. But he was moving faster than anyone she knew: Picking up something new dropping the old. And always Maze alongside him following his lead. Together they had conquered Los Angeles in a storm and despite her wish to stay close to her brother Alex had quickly realized that one Los Angeles was too small for both of them.

So she had kind of moved out even though Mad was not happy about that decision since he was close with Maze and found LA much more attractive than any other city he had come along. She tried to stay close to Lucifer but the long distance and he being busy all the time had made that difficult as well. But she had her ways knowing things. She had her ways controlling the events and knowing what was going on. She knew about the constant visits of Amenadiel and him trying to get Lucifer to return to hell and also knew why he had to stay in LA and would not return. She had realized the return of Mom but if there was one person she rather never wanted to see again it was her. So when Lucifer promised her he could deal with it all and he had a plan she stayed away. She knew when Uriel came to earth and left it again and also had noticed her mother leaving after a short while.

But the things she was never able to see and control was what was happening between Lucifer and that detective of his. And when she saw him now standing here looking at her after he had been watching over her sleep. She noticed that she may have missed out on the biggest change that had been happening all along. There were events on the past that could have hinted to that but Alex had not really picked that up. It was tedious looking for explanations about things that were long gone, already in the past and could not be changed anymore.

"So do we want to stand here all night just starring at each other?" She finally asked and turned around to take in the whole scene. She found the couch walked over and sat down.

"Why did Mad steal the feathers from the police?" Lucifer jumped right in without hesitation. He would have preferred to have something to drink in his hand when starting that conversation with Alex. Something to hold onto but there was nothing in the house and a glass wine seemed not appropriate for the situation. He walked over and sat across in the armchair.

"It seems he saved your beautiful behind, little brother!" Alex mused when she had followed him with her eyes sitting down across from her. Lucifer snorted even though he knew he probably had. But if he could not admit to one thing it was Mad having done anything in his favor. When Lucifer did not seem to reply to that she continued.

"And I did not even know you had your wings back!" She was searching his face for some kind of reply. Even though it was still quite dark his eyes were shining in the moonlight.

"If I would have a choice they would have been gone already. Believe me… I have tried! But they keep growing back." He mulled over the events of the past his wings and how Chloe saw them today. Her reaction and her touch… but he was drifting off.

"Why have they returned on the first place?" Alex asked curious. She was not aware they could grow back especially when the person in question had decided to cut them off. She had understood his action at that time even though she could imagine how painful it must have been. True separation came with a cost and Lucifer had always been willing to pay up whatever it took to separate himself from the influence of father. She could see him think over her question trying to find the right words.

"Well… Amenadiel has a theory." He started and a smile curved around her lips. Lucifer saw it and could not stop himself from smiling as well. If someone would have told him that he and Amenadiel… he would have called them crazy! "It could be true… the more I think about it… He says we bring these things upon ourselves." Lucifer sighed and slowly shook his head. Just the way his words sounded to him.

"We are responsible for our actions and the more I would just love to believe it all to be Dad's fault… I have come to realize… it is actually us…! It's what we think we deserve that turns us into what we really are." He leaned back and starred at the ceiling. Alex watched him without saying a word and silence fell between them. Alex sighed.

"You have always wondered why I never held a grudge against Dad…" She said after a while. "You never understood how I could not be angry with him for what he had done to." She looked at Lucifer while he was slowly returning his gaze to her.

"It seems you start to understand now…" She finished not really wanting to go into more detail.

"So you believe in what Amenadiel says?" Lucifer asked with a questioning face.

"Yes… I don't know if I have ever phrased it quite like that but we are not different from humans. We make as many mistakes and we misjudge as much as they do. We have just as many flaws as they do the only difference is that we still think of ourselves as somewhat better and we put ourselves on a moral high ground. Using our abilities to turn things the way we believe them to be right. We say our actions are based on what father wants us to do but let's be honest… father has never told anyone of us what to do exactly. He has always shown us something and let us made the decision of what it could mean. But none of us… no one has ever received a direct order from father. We always and only did what we thought was right and what we thought father wanted us to do… This is like the Oracle of Delphi. These humans never answered the questions of those great, great warriors coming with loads of gold to let them see the future. All what these people in the oracle did was to phrase a difficult answer to the question which contained each and every possible turn of events. In the end the great warriors were the ones making the decision based on what they believed the oracle had told them even though the oracle had just produced a lot of text without saying a thing. And father is the same… he produces an image for us which has absolutely no meaning, which does not indicate anything and he lets us make the decision of what we think we should be doing. And I guess even not doing anything would be right as well…!" Alex paused and let these words sink in. Lucifer had been watching her closely. His face was difficult to read he looked somehow disturbed.

"It took me a lot of time to come to that realization. It took me a lot of time to actually not act." She sighed and Lucifer's eyebrows pulled together.

"So you received messages…?" He asked. He never knew that. She had never told him that father had been contacting her.

"Messages…?! I would not call them messages…!" She said and shook her head. "Every couple of hundred years… I would see something… I was so desperate for his attention. I wanted to connect with him. I wanted to get revenge. But I have come to realize that what had happened despite the actual way it did was the best thing for. Finally I was free… and the result of his actions had actually made me a happier than I could have ever imagined." She was remembering the times. It was already such a long time ago. The more she had released herself from her father the clearer her focus got. She started to see and understand that it were her actions that caused the change in her world and not her father meddling with her life. She realized that those images she saw from time to time often were just that: Images with no meaning or task. She could just see them and sit back again not getting disturbed. When she had finally freed herself she could truly start her life and that was also the moment when her life had become worth living!

Lucifer was held up in his thoughts. Her and his destiny was similar and he could relate to what she had been saying just now. He was consumed by the feeling of revenge most of the time he had spent on earth. Only recently and more so since he was considering Amenadiel's theory had he been able to see past his hatred and past his pain. Since then he had been able to see and judge the results of actions as what they were: The results of human actions and their interference. He was thinking of Charlotte's death and he felt sad that she had come in between all this.

"So your wings came back because you wanted them to be back?" Alex asked disturbing the silence and returning Lucifer from his thoughts. Lucifer raised his gaze to her even though he had not realized dropping it in the first place.

"I felt better about myself… better than I had felt in a long time." He left out the 'Why' part not being sure how much he should disclose to her already about Chloe. Alex nodded.

"Lucky for you… since you could use them to save Chloe's life…!" That was probably quite rude to cut the chit chat and go right in to what they actually wanted to discuss. Her words hit Lucifer and he was surprised and had definitely not expected such a rash and unannounced change in topic. It took him a while to gather his thoughts.

"How do you know that?" He asked her and his eyebrows pulled just a little closer together. Alex shrugged.

"I had Mad investigate a little and he did not just find your feathers in evidence locker but he also heard a little about what was going on and what the rumor said about you. Putting one – your feathers at the scene – and one – the rumors about you saving Chloe's life – together… well… it is not very difficult to image what might have happened." She smiled even brighter when Lucifer could not comprehend what he just heard.

"You send Mad to…!" He was shaking his head. "Why?" Lucifer could not believe what he was hearing but also did not know what he expected. She has barely returned and she was already interfering with that Mad at her heals.

"The 'Why' is not that important right now, Lucifer we should rather be discussing the mess you are in at the moment." Alex replied blankly and she could already see the effect she had on him.

"Why do you all always believe that I need help… The detective and I are very well aware and capable of dealing with the situation ourselves." Anger was building up in Lucifer. How dare her coming here and meddling with the situation. It was under control and they were on it. It was probably just a matter of a couple of days.

"I am interfering since I don't think that either you or the Chloe are yet aware of the danger you are heading for." Alex stayed calm. She was in no mood in getting into a fight with Lucifer and she did not want to push him any further but there were some things that needed to be said. But after her words were our Lucifer shot up from his seat and confronted her. Alex matched his actions and they stood so close hardly a sheet of paper would have fit between them.

"How dare you!" Lucifer glared at her anger boiling under his skin.

"I dare since you are not in control of your emotions you never have been! And that is blinding your judgment, Lucifer… Neither you nor Maze have been following my advice and now it is getting in the way with the lives you are living here!" Even though Alex was standing head to head with Lucifer she was calm. She just spoke the truth which deep down Lucifer was aware of already. She could see it in his eyes. She could see it the moment he turned his gaze away. A small noise came from upstairs. Both turned to listen if their little row had woken someone up.

From behind the door Lucifer had been checking earlier everything seemed to be quiet. But something was moving from upstairs. Out of the corner of her eyes Alex was watching Lucifer. He was considering what to do now. But the small noise did not return and the house went quiet again. After a longer pause Alex asked:

"Does she know?" Within that blink of an eye his anger had vanished again. Alex was right and he was madder about that fact than about her words. They had just hit target. She had warned them him and Maze about humans and their emotions. She had told them to be careful. Lucifer had had too much fun on earth to worry about her words and he had thrown caution into the wind. Who cared what she thought.

"Yes…!" He admitted finally and sat back down. Alex followed and their little scene seemed forgotten.

"How?" She wanted to know.

"How much do you already know?" He asked back.

"The lieutenant of the LA PD law enforcement is Cain the world's first murderer. He had tried to get involved with Chloe to get rid of his curse and to be able to finally die. In that process he had killed the DA colleague Charlotte Richards and you and that detective were investigating him for the murder and for possible connections for him being the sinnerman. It all came down to a show off where you and Chloe were the only ones getting out alive. Leaving Cain dead at the scene covered in hundreds of feathers." She finished and folded her arms. For only being in the city for a couple of days she had already managed to gather quite a lot of information even though she skipped the part of telling him who she knew all that from.

Lucifer tilted his head a little. She was interfering already and he could not deny that she already had quite the intel. But that information about Pierce being Cain she could not have gotten that from the police report. She must have spoken to someone who knew and who was still on earth. And as she had mentioned her before Lucifer also put one and one together.

"So… is Maze doing great?" He asked and let her know where she had certain information from. Alex smiled. Despite everything Lucifer was smart.

"She is doing okay… just saw her and by the way you guys should talk to each other again!" Why not point out the obvious if they were already talking about it.

"She betrayed me and worked together with Pierce behind my back!" He replied and his face hardened.

"And from what I hear she had her reasons." Alex folded her arms a little tighter.

"So you are taking her side now?" Lucifer retorted.

"I am not taking anyone's side… I am just pointing out the obvious. There are some things you should talk about!" Lucifer just starred at her and did not say anything for a while. Alex did the same and just waited for him to continue.

Lucifer would not be thinking about Maze just now. He had other things to deal with no matter what Alex might think he should be doing. "Returning to Amenadiel's theory…" He continued changing the subject and remembering the question Alex had raised.

"It was an ambush. Cain and some of his men were waiting for us. He only wanted me but the detective would not get out of the way. She wanted to stop him and got shot. When she fell into my arms unconscious he told his men to finish it and they started shooting. I used my wings to save her life and got her out. When she was safe I returned and finished it." He paused and his gaze sank down. Staying true to Amenadiel's theory he would need to admit now that he had enjoyed killing Cain. That he was glad when he saw the life of his opponent being snuffed out. The he felt relieve when he realized the one thing separating him from Chloe was out of the picture that the chapter Pierce was over. Feeling pleasure in the death of someone… he had felt devilish and his devil face returned. "My devil face returned… I hadn't noticed and the detective found me."

Even though Lucifer had paused Alex could sense the part he had left out. If he thought that Amenadiel's theory was right he had brought the devil face upon himself by feeling he deserved it. Alex was not sure about what he meant by saying his face had returned. But it all seemed to make sense now. If he was feeling good about himself and that made his wings return maybe it also took away his devil face. And now with feeling the pleasure of killing a man his devil face returned. After a moment Alex continued.

"She must have taken it quite well if she lets you be the night watch in her house!" Alex thought about the Chloe she had met in the library. She was shaken but Alex had also seen that kind of strength in her. She was not sure what Lucifer already knew about that but from his reactions so far he was not aware that she and Chloe had met.

"She is struggling." He said after thinking about it. It was the truth and the same that happened to Linda when he had shown her. But he hoped they would be getting over that.

"Did you have time to talk about it all?" Alex tried even though she could have guessed the answer. After all only two days passed since it happened. Two days for a revelation like that was nothing. From the silence Alex got the answer she was looking for.

Despite being annoyed by her interference already Lucifer enjoyed Alex being here. It was good having someone to talk to and having someone around who understood what was going on. Linda was occupied and Amenadiel had left earth together with Charlotte. Who knew when he would return. And Maze was off limits at the moment until he had figured out what to do about that situation. At the moment Alex was the only one available and there were some things they had to catch up about and a whole night to spend. So they moved from Chloe back to the feathers and Alex admitted they had burned them. They talked about Cain and his quest of removing the mark and how Lucifer had helped hoping to piss father off. They worked their way backward to the time Lucifer had send Mom to a new universe and wanted to finally tell Chloe the truth when he got kidnapped and left in the desert. They discussed Mom and Amenadiel being father's favorite son. They talked about Uriel quite quickly as Lucifer did not want to go into too much detail. He mentioned going to hell for Chloe and returning.

He also told her about Linda and Maze and Trixie, about everything that had happened in his life since the time… and it actually took him by surprise: Since the time Chloe had entered his life. It became quite apparent that she did have quite the effect on him and while Lucifer was talking and informing Alex about all the things that have been happening Alex was quite surprised how well her effect worked on Lucifer at the moment. Usually he was more guarded and could protect himself from her. She assumed he was quite emotionally vulnerable at the moment which lowered his ability to protect himself. And while they were sitting and talking someone else had a hard time controlling herself.

Chloe woke up from two people arguing in her house. She had opened her eyes only to find Lucifer gone. She sneaked out of bed and in the direction of the stairs. The voices came from downstairs. She made some steps down the stairs when one of the steps made a noise and the two people stopped and were listening. She settled herself on the stairs and did not intend to listen but when Chloe had realized who was talking she could not turn away. She was confused how did they know each other but when they started to talk again about these things that happened during the past days and when Lucifer started to talk about everything else… she just could not stop herself from listening. He was so free and open in a way he had never talked to her and she learned more about the time she had spent with him than she could have ever asked ever found out herself. With every word her heart starting pounding louder and she was afraid they would hear her but the two continued. And Chloe learned about all these things she had wondered about during her time with Lucifer but never got an explanation for. She learned more details than her mind could carry and her heart could deal with. She suddenly knew everything and was not sure she could deal with it all.

And while Lucifer was talking and Chloe was secretly listening in Alex realized that despite mentioning Chloe and his work together with her in every sentence Lucifer did manager to leave out any details about his feelings for her. Alex made a mental note about that and the night kept passing and at the horizon the sun already started to get up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**

My apologies for not posting any sooner but the flu had completly knocked me out and I could just not continue.

And very important! Merry Christmas to you all!

I hope you all enjoy the next chapter now.

* * *

Chapter 13

The sun was already rising when both Lucifer and Alex only seemed to be still talking about random things, stuff siblings would talk about, things that annoyed them with humans or recent discoveries Lucifer had made. Their light conversation went on and without a warning and in a swift move Alex got up from the couch they had been sitting on. Small rays of sunshine shone through the windows and already touched the furniture in the house. The day seemed to get as bright as the one yesterday. Sunshine day in and day out could also be quite annoying, Alex thought and wanted to walk over to the kitchen, when Lucifer quickly got up behind her.

"Can I get you anything?" He hastily asked her nearly reaching out for her arm to stop her from walking any further. Alex was a little surprised and was not sure what to make out of this gesture when out of the corner of her eyes she could clearly see someone sitting at the landing of the stairs. When Alex realized what she was seeing she made a step into the direction and now clearly saw Chloe sitting there. Her head against the wall, her eyes closed, she was asleep. Alex could not believe her eyes and was unable to say something when at the same moment Lucifer shot past her and silently walked up the stairs. He did not seem to pay any attention to Alex or her surprise but instead he was completely focused on Chloe.

He hovered over her for a moment. Alex could not see what he was doing as he was blocking the view but still she was so surprised by the scene that she had difficulties comprehending. She was watching Lucifer picking up Chloe still fast asleep and carrying her up the stairs. Alex stood where she was watching, following, comprehending. It took Lucifer a moment before he returned back down the stairs. When he came into view he was avoiding her gaze and moved directly into the kitchen.

"What can I get you?" He asked nonchalantly and as if nothing just happened. Alex stood another moment before she understood. Before the events from this night came back to her, before she saw Lucifer's reaction in front of her inner eye and when she realized she got furious.

"You bastard!" She growled at him and hearing those words he turned around an innocent look on his face combined with surprise.

"What?" He asked her but remained where he was unwilling to close the distance between them. Alex exhaled sharply. She could not believe the little charade she was hornswoggled by tonight.

"You knew…" She just said and started slowly walking over to him. "You knew…!" Lucifer still played the unknown. His face covered in complete innocence, a little smug smile on his face suggesting she was turning a little crazy now.

"Don't look at me like that Lucifer. You knew she was sitting there…! You had realized this night that she had walked down the stairs. You allowed her to listen in on our conversation to hear about everything that you and she have been going though – from your perspective!" Alex stopped in reaching distance from Lucifer. Her anger was clearly visible on her face.

"I don't know what you are referring to!" He simply said but the smile vanished from his face. He wanted to walk past her to get out of her way but she grabbed his arm and held him tight.

"What were you thinking…?" She growled again silently and pulling him closer to her. "…that you could weasel yourself out of a proper conversation with her?" Lucifer tried to remain calm his face straight and not looking at her.

"She deserves to know…!" He simply said after a moment. Hearing these words Alex dropped her grip.

"I am not denying that but just because you are too much of a coward to face her directly and tell her these things while looking at her you cannot use me as your tool to indirectly tell her the whole story!" Lucifer turned to face her and a mix of different emotions was visible on his face.

"I am not a coward!" He was clenching his teeth trying to control his emotions.

"Oh so you are not, Lucifer?!" Alex started to smile brightly. "Really?!" She could not believe his words. "So… why not tell her how you really feel about her in your little story?" Alex raised her eyebrows and waited for his reply but Lucifer just looked at her.

"Do you really think I did not notice that you left one thing out of your story? So why not get it all over with and tell her through me what you really feel for her?" Lucifer turned away again. The closeness to Alex started to get unbearable. He moved over to the couch again but did not sit down. He stood there with his back to her.

"Or is it even remotely possible that you yourself cannot even comprehend yet and you don't even know?" Alex followed him and stood behind him.

"We are partners… we are friends…!" Lucifer mumbled after a while.

"Really you are just friends?! And have you heard of any other human being that the devil has singled out as a friend before? Do you know any other friend of the devil that got her life saved several times? Or have you heard of another example where the devil would patrol the streets together with a detective? Or do you think that the one and only Lucifer Morningstar, the devil would go to hell and back for just a friend?" Alex made a little dramatic pause and acted as if she was thinking. Lucifer still had his back to her.

"If I remember correctly, Lucifer… you were friends with Maze also way before the whole Cain thing happened and you did not have the courtesy of going to hell for her…! If I remember correctly you even refused. So what, Lucifer… are some friends better friends than others? Do you have a ranking?" Lucifer heard these words but he could not react. His emotions were running wild again and he did not know what to reply. When it came to Chloe he was not sure at all. He wanted her to choose him but the moment she did he was helpless and had no idea what he was supposed to do. He just wanted everything to return back to normal to be by her side, to enjoy her presence, to talk to her, to be her partner and friend to have everything the way as it was… but why? Why was that so important to him?

When they had agreed to get everything straight, no more lies he felt more energetic than ever before, he experienced a high he had hardly every felt before but why? What was that thing wanting him to be close to her, wanting to hold her and wanting to touch her if it was not friendship? He had considered them to be friends and was happy with that declaration but… what if that feeling was more, what if this emotional turmoil in his stomach meant something else? What if that pressure he could feel in him, the pressure that felt as if a fat man was sitting on his chest and that had intensified whenever he saw Chloe with Cain… what if that pressure meant something else. Lucifer did not know and getting pressured by everyone would not help. He just wanted to turn around to Alex and tell her to just stop but she was faster.

"I know…!" She said and her voice was much quieter and calmer than before. She could feel his inner turmoil and knew the struggle he had at the moment. "I am just saying: Sort yourself out and don't start something you cannot finish!" She turned around and walked over to the kitchen. Lucifer turned to her. His face displayed the turmoil he was feeling. Alex grabbed a glass from the sink, poured herself some water and emptied it in one gulp. She placed the glass on the table and turned to Lucifer again. She could see the look on his face.

"You thought you were smart today, playing me and making me think I had an effect on you just to trick me, using me as a decoy to tell your story to Chloe. But I warn you Lucifer… humans are not satisfied so easily especially not females. If my questions now bugged you brace yourself as Chloe will have the same ones…!" Alex did not wait for a reply. She nodded and left the house. Within a second silence fell and Lucifer found himself starring at the door the words of Alex slowly sinking in. He had not thought about it… he knew the noise, he had heard it before when Chloe was moving up and down the stairs. That small noise the step made when someone stepped on it. He did not think straight when he knew she was listening. He could have stopped that but something in him had made him continue as if nothing happened. Something made him tell his story believing it would save them some time. Something selfish in him believed he would save himself the trouble of having to talk Chloe through. The more he realized what he had done and the more that combined with the words of Alex the more he knew he really had to brace himself.

OOOO

The door behind Alex closed and she could not believe the waters Lucifer had just maneuvered himself into. How could he do that or let that happen. Now she knew probably not everything depending on when she fell asleep but the most of it and why would he think that it would help him somehow. This was too much, too much information for a human being to handle in one night. Alex closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She had to assume that Chloe had recognized her by her voice but Alex was not yet ready to back off. Despite everything between her and Lucifer Alex still wanted to get to know Chloe a little better, understand her a little better. Something intrigued her and she wanted to find out what it was. But now and after everything tonight she had to find a way to approach Chloe. She had to explain her side of the story as she knew what kind of impression that must make on her now. She never wanted her to think she had used her or she had approached her in that library on Lucifer's orders. They had to see how all of that would pan out now.

Alex opened her eyes again and left out the air she was holding in. She scanned her surroundings and her eyes stayed with a man leaned against a car on the side of the street. She did not really need to think about who was standing there clearly waiting for her as she already knew. She smiled and started walking over.

"Good morning, darling!" Mad fluted and pushed himself away from the car. He bowed a little one finger holding the hat. He looked surprisingly beautiful and handsome this morning dressed all in a black suit with a velvet vest and a black shirt. The fabric was somehow special and you could see something shimmer making it difficult to keep the eyes away from his clothes.

"What is the occasion?" Alex asked and gave a proper appreciative look. Mad smiled brightly happy she noticed right away.

"This is such a crazy world right now with all that is going on and I thought I am dressing for that occasion. And despite I had a wonderful night after dropping Maze off with my little police friend and this morning I just felt like it." He straightened his jacket and turned a little to the left and to the right so Alex could see properly. Alex smiled but could not hide the realization that what he just said was right. She sighed and looked up at him.

"You are right…! It is already difficult keeping track of everything that is going on in our lives and now this here. When Lucifer called me to come over I had hoped for something a little less complicated." Mad gave her a knowing smile and stepped aside to open the passenger car door for her.

"Do you want me to drive you to the library?" He asked and Alex gladly took the gesture got in the car and simply nodded tiredness visible on her face for the first time. Mad nodded and closed the door behind her. He walked around the car and got into the driver seat. He started the engine and they were on their way.

"Could you talk to Lucifer?" He asked focusing on the street but glancing over at Alex every now and then.

"I could." Alex stated and collected her thoughts.

"Could you talk about everything?" Mad continued. Silence fell as Alex collected what they had talked about pretty much about everything except for the most pressing problem at hand.

"Well we managed to talk about a lot but not really about the important things. I am not sure that Lucifer is aware of what is going on and the potential danger of the situation." She stared out of the window and let the events of the evening play in her mind all the information about Cain and that case. They only had a small look into it and she already had a bad feeling. She felt as if something was about to happen and that feeling in her stomach made her uneasy. She hated not knowing what might come and what to prepare for. Chloe and Chloe together with Lucifer and the whole Maze thing with Cain and Amenadiel and the Linda she had not met yet and some guy called Dan she pretty much felt like a part in a soap opera. She sighed and sank a little into the passenger seat trying to relax and sort her thoughts.

Mad let her think a while. He could see from the infrequent glances over at her that a lot was going on in her mind. He had not expected that when they had packed their things to come over here but the more the merrier and he loved that tension and the buzzing that was in the air in this place. After a little pause he continued. "Any news from him?" He asked and tried to sound normal but something must have been in his voice as Alex turned to him and a small smile curved her lips.

"Nothing special only that he is in love and probably does not really know about it yet!" Alex watched Mad for his reaction but he was quite calm.

"Love is one of those human emotions I am avoiding!" He said and kept his eyes on the street. Alex watched him for another second and by saying: "Aha…!" She turned her face to the street again.

"What does that 'Aha' mean?" Mad asked and tried to look on her face without taking his eyes off the street for too long.

"Nothing!" Alex did not look at Mad. She knew where that statement came from and who was responsible for that opinion. Even though they were close Alex had never managed to talk to Mad about that. That was one part of his life that he kept secret and private and never talked about and avoided whenever possible. Only in rare and light moments he would mention something or admit another but they – despite being friends and companions for such a long time already – had never ventured much deeper into that topic than only scratching the surface – a little. All Alex knew or what she believed was true she had gathered from watching him and his reactions. She had learned to stay off certain topics and mentions as they triggered things in him he rather wanted to stay away from. She respected that even though she knew this was not the best tactic especially not for the time they were in the race for.

Alex was not even sure Lucifer knew about Mad's feelings for him and that he was probably the first person Mad had truly loved. Alex did not even know if Mad would call it love or if he would make a joke about it and laugh it off. But from his looks and the pain she saw in his eyes all these times she knew. Mad had loved Lucifer for a very long time and it had taken him quite a lot to get over him. Numerous wild sex parties with strangers for instance and turning cold against human affection. Alex was sure that over the years there were a couple of guys Mad had actually gotten quite attached to but whenever it started to get a little closer he had always ditched them making up the craziest and wildest reasons. It pained her seeing him like that especially when she was not really able to do anything. But at the moment that was the way it was and she could not change it.

Before the silence could spread all too much between them Mad asked: "Does she also love him?" He sounded quite serious as if he really cared for the answer. He did not look at her and Alex only watched him from the corner of her eyes. Despite all that happened and the resentment he felt very often towards Lucifer there were these small moments when something still shimmered through the hard core.

"I am not sure." Alex tried to remember the Chloe she had met in the library. "I guess she has feelings for him or her reaction to the truth would have been different. If she would not care for him why go to that library and search for answers? Why make you drive her to his place? I am not sure what is really going on between them but I believe the feelings are mutually." To be sure she had too little information on Chloe and did not know her well enough.

Mad seemed satisfied with the answer as he continued. "Any other news from him?" Alex sighed since she was not able to really dig up anything else from him.

"I still think he is not aware of the trouble they are heading for." She finally said and looked at Mad.

"I think so too, as Martens told me this morning that the guy they had in custody got away yesterday night!" Mad had waited to be able to tell her this. This was actually also the only reason he had come to pick her up. He wanted to share the news.

"What?" Alex could not believe what she just heard.

"Yes, the only guy they had who was able to talk and was not lying in a hospital bed got away as he was transferred downtown for interrogation by some high ranking police guys apparently some kind of special police troops." Mad could not keep himself from smiling about these last words and Alex was thinking in the same line.

"They could not have been so special, when he could get away." She simply stated.

"Well… you never know what they have specialized in." Mad joked and despite that being bad news both laughed. But after just a moment Alex returned to the subject.

"Did he have help?" If Cain really was the sinnerman and he was definitely dead the organization had lost its head. Depending on the size of the organization - that nobody really was aware of just now – who knew if fights for the leadership just started to break out.

"They can't say. It is also not really clear what happened and how he got away. They are investigating that now. But it is quite likely he had help from the outside." That was also the reason Martens had to leave this early this morning. During the night after Mad had dropped Maze off he had actually considered driving to his own place. Despite the warehouse and his task of guiding Martens to that place he somehow had this little pinch in his chest when thinking about using him too much. But on the way the pull for his young friend was stronger and in mid-way he turned around and after a little while found himself in front of his door. He was lucky as Martens did believe him every word he said and his abstruse explanation of why he had left and so on and so forth. And then this morning suddenly the phone call: They were still in bed fast asleep when the sound woke them up. Martens had been spending some time on the phone and spilled the news before he got dressed and left. This young boy was definitely too good a soul for being a cop, Mad thought while getting dressed himself and searching for Alex.

Alex thought about Mad's words. Somebody must be quite interested in this guy to get him free from the police. "Let's assume it is true and Cain was the sinnerman and let's also assume that the sinnerman was not simply a name but an organization. Somebody could be interested in picking up that organization after Cain's death. Did anyone do a proper interview with this guy before he got transferred and away?"

"Apparently a cop called Daniel Espinoza was the last one that spoke to him." Mad recalled from what Martens had mentioned this morning.

"Okay. Lucifer has mentioned a guy named Dan as well but his was quite vague about him. We should talk to him. Can you arrange that?" Alex looked over to Mad who was considering something.

"If I recall correctly…" He started. "… that member of the DA Charlotte Richards was the girlfriend of this Dan Espinoza and after her death he seems to be running wild." Mad pulled over as they had reached the library. He parked the car and turned off the engine.

"Perfect! So we should be able to approach him easily and as he is a cop we can find him in the precinct." They had the next lead and the pressure Alex felt seemed to be lifted just a tiny little bit.

"I will see what I can do. Maybe we should get Maze involved." He suggested but he already knew the answer.

"No it is better we leave her out just now. Both her and Lucifer have to figure their relationship out and with the whole soul thing which I also don't really understand we better not disturb her now." Alex grabbed the door handle.

"Thank you for dropping me off. I will get some sleep and some fresh clothes and will call you later." She pulled the handle and opened the door but before she got out she turned again and said: "Be careful with the officer Martens…!" She looked Mad deep in the eyes and then left without another word.

Mad's gaze followed her down the pavement and into the library and he could not stop himself from thinking that it was always him that was left with the actually work to do. He smiled to himself, started the engine again and drove off. Her last words were still ringing in his ears. What did she mean by that exactly? From her look he thought he should know but he really did not. He drove back to downtown. The ride was a good opportunity to call Martens since they also had this warehouse thing to resolve.

OOOO

If it would not have been for her alarm clock Chloe would not have gotten up today. She would have slept on and on and on. But her alarm clock told her otherwise and so she got up just in time. She only had a vague idea of how and when she had gotten into bed but from the moment she opened her eyes all the events from the night returned all the things she had listened, all the things she had learned about Lucifer and the time they had spend together. Everything. Now she had what she wanted: The answers to all the unexplainable things that happened while she was working with him. Now she knew and despite the fact that her head was buzzing and her heart was pounding at a rate that was probably not good for her she felt something else deep down: A small warm ball forming in her stomach. She could not quite explain what that was and she did not have the time to do find the answer now. She also did not have the time to think about all the things that were said and she heard. She was a mother of a child she had to take care of her first.

Trixie had to come first and she needed something to eat and had to go to school. And second she was the ex-wife of Dan who was clearly suffering. She had to find a way to help him. Despite everything he had said and done. And third she had that case of Pierce on her hands and she had the feeling there were running into wild waters especially when the suits from downtown got involved now. And when all that was sorted she could think about Lucifer. When she had all these obstacles removed from her life she could start to deal with him and all that was going on. And maybe she would also find the time to have a little conversation with that Alex person. They had spent quite some time together and she forgot to mention that she knew Lucifer. Even though Chloe was not really sure that she had even mentioned Lucifer when they had first met. Ahhh… Chloe got annoyed with her own thoughts especially when they tried to reason with her. She pushed that thought away as this Alex would be the last thing on the list she wanted to worry about now.

First things first and that was Trixie now. If all that was going on here would not get any better soon and Dan would continue to be that distraught self she may need to consider calling her mom to take care of Trixie for a while before she had sorted things out. But again first things first! Today was a new and fresh day and she would have some time to consider everything. She was lucky she could always rely on her detective self to take control of her and her emotions and guide her through the day. Chloe was tired as hell when she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She had nearly expected Lucifer to sit in her bedroom and watch over her but as she also did not really know how she had gotten into bed she assumed he must have helped her. So he knew she had been listening and when she continued that line of thought a sudden idea came up: What if he had left?

She was already under the shower when she halted and thought about that. Maybe he was angry with her that she had been listening in and had left? A small sting in the area of her heart made her flinch and she considered that possibility. But before she let herself get too emotional about that possible turn of events her detective self kicked back in and reminded her of the to do's for today. She managed the take the rest of the shower without thinking much of the events or Lucifer or Alex or Dan or Pierce. When she got out she wrapped herself in a towel and started to blow dry her hair. After just another 15 minutes she was ready and dressed and on her way down.

Again she heard voices from downstairs and again she knew both of those voices. A smile curved around her lips and she came down the remaining stairs only to find Lucifer and Trixie sitting at the kitchen table eating bacon and eggs for breakfast. When she entered the room the conversation stopped and both Lucifer and Trixie looked up at her.

Trixie was her happy self and was broadly smiling over her whole face. All events from yesterday evening seemed forgotten. When she looked at Lucifer his expression was a little different. Despite her detective self being in control just now a part of her was happy he was still hear and he had actually spend the whole night at her place as promised. That part also had a closer look at his face and he was definitely not angry with her as she had assumed in the beginning but he looked rather expectant, unsure maybe even a little confused. But before her analysis could get any deeper Chloe pulled herself together and stepped close.

"Good morning pumpkin!" She bent down and gave Trixie a kiss on her head. She had a look at the table and one place was set for her. The frying pan with bacon and eggs was on the table. She sat down and helped herself to some bacon and eggs. And while Trixie happily started explaining how she had woken up this morning to find Lucifer and got him to make her breakfast Lucifer kept his eyes on Chloe. Both of them exchanged some looks but he did not say much during breakfast and while Trixie was talking. After a while when Chloe had finished she got up and announced:

"You have to get ready for school!" Trixie shot up and ran off to her room to grab her things while Chloe started to clean the table. Lucifer started to help her automatically unsure what to do and what to say. So far Chloe had not acted the way Alex had predicted it and he was confused about what was expected of him now. When he stepped next to Chloe at the sink they arms brushed for just a second but it was enough to set of some sparks in him. At that same time Chloe looked at him and that morning smile had turned into a serious look.

"Not now. We have other matters at hand! I have other matters at hand. We will talk later!" And with that the topic was closed for her and she returned to cleaning the dishes. It felt like showing him the cold shoulder but she hoped he would understand and not ask too many questions. The less she had to think about him and everything about him now the better. Focus and get the work done she reminded herself. And when Trixie came back out of her room announcing she was ready Chloe dried her hands and went over to her leaving Lucifer in the kitchen perplexed.

What did he expect? He was not sure but it was definitely not that. He was not sure if he should be happy or feel something else. He was confused and also a little disappointed. He felt that turmoil in his stomach again. Maybe it was better the way she said: Not now! The less he had to think about Alex' words and the events of the night now the better. But still… he could not stop himself from feeling sad about the turn of events.

"Are you coming?" Lucifer turned around and saw Chloe at the door. They were ready to leave. He grabbed his jacket from the chair and pulled it on. They definitely had to stop at his place for a wardrobe change.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Chloe was not herself at the moment. She was deep in functioning mode. She felt quite detached from her body… maybe that was the tiredness. She was not sure how she had slept but it was probably not very long. At some point she could not listen anymore to all these stories and the tiredness just swept over her. At first she had wanted to get up and go to bed but when the thought actually formed in her mind her body had already given up and sank against the wall in her staircase. She felt like an outer spirit watching herself from the distance now. Seeing herself sitting in that car, driving down that road, dropping off Trixie and kissing her goodbye. It was probably not good for her to drive in her state now but Lucifer did not seem to be in the mood for driving either. He was very quiet. She could have never imagined how pressing a silence could be until that very day.

Lucifer had been silent before, he had been absent minded before but this was different. Something was different. Chloe was too far off now to realize precisely; her detective self turning off her emotions saving her the confusion, the trouble and the pain of trying to handle everything, trying to manage everything, trying to be perfect for everyone when the only one she should be worrying about was actually her. Something had happened within these past days. These realizations had made something with her these stories. When her mind lingered too much on the memory from last night she could feel her heart starting to pound, she could hear the blood rush in her ears, she could feel the heat rising. That was the moment when her body kicked in and made sure those emotions were turned off like a protective mode.

There was only one other time when she had experience something like that. Chloe may not even remember herself but deep down she already had to handle an emotional stressful situation quite like this one: When she and Dan split up. Suddenly it felt as if the world was pressuring her, as if everyone demanded something of her: The police wanted her to be a better cop, her mother wanted her to be a better daughter, her daughter wanted her to be a better mother, she was supposed to be the loving and understanding ex-partner soon to be ex-wife that could handle everything. That was perfectly fine with single parenthood and living at her mother's place and being a laugh for everyone at the precinct. While Dan fell into a net of understanding cop friends pulling him up and supporting him it felt to her as if she was the bad one. She could feel the eyes on her back when she was walking down the corridors, she could hear the people mumble behind her back. And what did Dan do? He did not know of these things… of course. He was well-cared for among his cop friends.

Chloe was strong and she knew that and nothing would break her so easily and she knew that as well. But that situation was quite difficult and pushed her pretty far. She had to get a very thick skin and a strong protection mechanism to handle that and to do her thing; staying focused on the job at hand and doing one step after the other. She had pushed through, had earned her respect and had made her way with or without Dan. And even if the memory of those times may dissolve slowly over time her protection mechanism stayed and kicked in whenever needed. And this was the time she needed it. Even if Chloe herself did not think so she had quite the package to carry and no time to settle down and take a good breath and some time to master everything. But until she had that time her body would take care of her, would protect her and shield her from those memories and emotions. She had to be strong not just for herself, but for Trixie, Dan and also… for Lucifer.

She had hurt him already by disappearing on him. Now she had to show him all what she learned was absolutely no problem for her. She could manage and could move on without a blink of an eye. And so she did… Lucifer on the other side was lost in his own thoughts. The words of Alex would not leave him and he kept turning them over and over in his head. He had expected some kind of reaction from Chloe, some kind of gesture or little hint that she had listened in. He had expected her to say something and not just that she did not want to talk about it. He could understand… definitely and he was the last person who wanted to talk about everything but it seemed so odd for her. She had always been the one wanting to know and wanting to talk, offering her support. He remembered the many times she was looking at him when he turned her down; when he walked out on her since he just wanted to be alone. All those times he ran off because she never knew and he could have never talked to her freely but now…

Yes… many things were going on and they had more pressing things to worry about but… he just could not understand. It seemed to him that now the tables were turned: He was probably more ready to talk than ever and now she turned him down cold. And cold it was: He remembered her words and her look and how quickly she had snapped back to 'nothing happened'. Lucifer could not help it but he started to worry about the detective. After all only two nights had passed since it all started and since then they both did not have a lot of sleep. And with each day new problems seemed to be piling up on their plates. Even though Lucifer did not quite believe in Alex' warning he had learned that if she had a gut feeling he should probably listen to that. But he could not be all too concerned with that now as his mind was drifting back to his partner next to him. Something told him that he should be taking more care of her now, that he should be worrying more about her now. If he truly wanted everything to return to normal he had to make sure that Chloe Decker also returned back to normal.

The plan was kind of forming in his mind when they pulled into the parking lot at LUX. After all he had demanded to stop there for a wardrobe change. They both got out and swiftly moved through the club and over to the elevator up to his penthouse. Both of them did not notice the three large black cars parked outside or the men in the club talking to the bartender. When he looked up and saw them going to the elevator he pointed them out to the men but in the next instant both Chloe and Lucifer had entered the elevator and were on their way up: Lucifer finalizing his plan to turn everything back to normal and Chloe trying to focus on the task at hand. They were both snapped out of their thoughts when Chloe's phone rang.

Somehow startled and surprised the connection managed its way into the elevator she took it out and checked the caller. It was Ella calling from the precinct. She picked up the call and listened to Ella. Even Lucifer could hear through the phone that something must be going on. He turned to look at Chloe and followed her expressions. "Okay… thank you Ella for letting me know. Yes, don't worry I will tell him… nothing is going to happen, don't worry… everything will be fine!" She finished the call, put the phone away and wanted to tell Lucifer when at the same time the elevator bell announced their arrival and the doors started to open. Before Chloe could even start to talk a dark shadow moved in on them and both looked surprised.

"Lucifer Morningstar?" The man asked and held up a badge: Jonathan Smith from the LA Police department internal affairs. Lucifer was confused and wanted to walk past the man but he stopped him rather forcefully by grabbing his arm. Lucifer looked from the hand on his arm up to the man it belonged to.

"Yes, I am Lucifer Morningstar!" He pronounced his name precisely expressing his anger and pulled his arm free. When he pushed past the man he saw several others all gathered in his living room.

"What is going on?" He asked and for the first time concern ran across his face. Chloe was perplexed by the situation and addressed the man with the badge. She had never seen him before.

"What is going on here?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Miss Decker this has nothing to do with you. Please step aside and do not interfere with a police investigation." The man turned around and looked at Lucifer again.

"Mr. Morningstar we would like to ask you to come with us to the precinct down town to answer some questions." But before Lucifer could actually say a word Chloe interfered.

"On what grounds are you taking him in?" She demanded to know and Lucifer turned to face her. The guy at the entrance seemed to be the only one able to talk so both addressed him.

"We are not taking him in. This is just for questioning. But we would highly recommend Mr. Morningstar to come along otherwise we might have to charge him with obstruction." The man looked at Lucifer briefly and back to Chloe. Concern started to rise within her and yet another weight was but on her plate. She tried to think quickly but could not really come up with anything.

"Is this about the death of Lieutenant Pierce? I have already made my statement. Lucifer Morningstar is my partner, I am leading this investigation and I demand to…!" The man chuckled and interrupted her right there.

"Internal affairs have taken over the investigation of this case and you are lucky you and your whole team are not suspended for the time being. Mr. Morningstar is yet the only one who has not given a statement. In fact he seems to be the only one that was truly present during the scene and we have recently received some disturbing information that we would like to discuss with him. Despite being concerned for your partner now, Miss Decker, I would rather start being concerned for your own career. If the allegations are found to be true you will be also facing some serious problems!" Chloe could see that this man was clearly enjoying himself. Despite her wanting to reply something smart and clever she knew he was right. Her statement was built on shaky grounds as she has made a statement about events she had not witnessed leaving out details she was not aware off and could not have known at that time. She clenched her teeth and said nothing but the concern was clearly visible in her eyes.

Lucifer watched her closely. With her being so close to him there was nothing he could do now. He saw the concern in her eyes and tried to think of a way out. But he could not come up with something which would not make the situation worse for them. Especially with Chloe being here he did not want to do anything that would endanger her. Chloe shot a short glance at Lucifer trying to tell him to do nothing and he seemed to understand. He snorted and shook his head. He walked over to his bar and wanted to pour himself a drink but he remembered with Chloe being here there was the danger of him getting quickly drunk and he had the impression that he needed a clear head now. He put the bottle he had just picked up back down and lowered his head. Was that what Alex had tried to warn him about? He took a deep sigh and moved back to Chloe's side.

The man was watching him and when Lucifer stepped next to Chloe seemingly ready for questioning he smiled. "Good… now that we have this settled I would kindly ask you to follow us to the precinct." That seemed to be the sign and the other man in the penthouse got in motion and positioned around Lucifer. He glanced at them but did not say anything.

"Don't do anything!" Chloe said to him before the whole group started moving to the elevator.

Lucifer looked back to Chloe before they all squeezed into the elevator. Lucifer in the middle of the men, the elevator doors closing. Chloe could not believe what was just happening. It felt like hours she was standing at the same spot starring at the elevator doors trying to comprehend what just happened. Her protective mechanism seemed to be shaking as she suddenly felt overwhelmed and was not sure what to do.

OOOO

Ella put the phone back down and starred at it for while. How has this all turn south so quickly? She had been working late yesterday and came in early today. Trying to come up with something that would help to prove their innocence since – and she was not kidding herself now – that was what this was about. She had seen the looks on the faces of the men coming into their precinct yesterday. Those men came in showed something to the people around, held a little speech and after that moved into the office of Pierce packing everything up. And that was not a joke. Ella checked after they had left again and they had taken everything. If they would have had a screw driver she was sure they would have taken the shelves as well. The office was as clean as it had never been and Ella knew this was no good.

Only a little later she heard the news on the corridors of the precinct: John Burrow the accomplice of Pierce that was supposed to be transferred from the holding cell downstairs to interrogation downtown escaped. So far no one knew how it happened and who may have been involved but already yesterday evening wild gossip started to spread among the officers at the precinct. When Ella returned this morning in hope for new energy and a good vibration to work with it only got worse. People were still talking but this time the communication had changed. More whispering and Ella was sure she heard Lucifer's name a couple of times. When she entered her lab and tried to work people were coming in searching for her company.

It turned out the buzzing atmosphere just got worse outside when the news spread that internal affairs had been taking over the whole investigation and the main focus was on Chloe Decker and her team but especially Lucifer. No one at the precinct could believe that Lucifer had anything to do with the death of Pierce despite what Chloe had said but still they were wondering: About the circumstances of his death, why so many feathers were found at the scene, why Chloe seemed to not remember the events correctly, whey they had never mentioned anything about their suspicion of Pierce being the sinner man to anyone. When it came to these things their office was nothing less than a gossip machine and word was spreading faster among officers than in some offices downtown.

Ella had been providing and sharing so many hugs already today that she could hardly count them. Even people came into her office that she hardly knew but they had heard about her and her hugs and wanted to use the opportunity in those stressful times. As Lucifer was liked among the officers and detectives and very well respected every new information spreading across the corridors seemed to be a slap in the face of this little family. And then not even half an hour ago someone told everyone they had an eye witness placing Lucifer at the scene of the escape of John Burrow. Ella did not believe a word of it as she knew he had left yesterday with Chloe. She tried to tell everyone that listened but people had been sucking in this information like sponges eager to share and spread. And when she suddenly heard from someone they went to pick up Lucifer she picked up her phone and called Chloe.

Her voice was shaking and even though she did not really want her to feel her agitation Ella could not stop herself. She was worrying for Lucifer and if this was all true he was in trouble. Chloe had sounded so calm on the phone and she hoped Chloe was right and everything would really be okay. This would have been one of those moments when she would have looked up to the big guy and ask for support but these days she was not on good terms with him and this was probably just another reason why. So she had to stay focused and now it was even more important than before to find evidence to prove their innocence. She straightened up and looked around. People were still talking but were also trying to go their normal ways. She was following the faces of her colleagues when she spotted Officer Martens. He was talking to this big guy she always forgot the name of. He did not look happy and when the big guy left, Martens squeezed into a dark corner, seemed to be searching for something in his pocket and apparently started to call someone. They were talking for a moment before he hung up looked around, put the phone back and left.

Something disturbed Ella about that scene but before she could start to think any further someone came in and asked: "Have you seen Dan this morning?" Ella turned around and looked surprised.

"No actually I haven't." She said and the guy just left her lab again. But this started her thinking. Dan had not been late anytime this week. Especially since he got all berserk after the encounter with Lucifer he had been super early as if a longer day would give him more opportunity to find hard evidence against their friend. Completely forgetting about the scene with Martens she started to look for Dan in the precinct. In between she tried to call but his phone went directly to voicemail. When she could not find him anywhere she started to get nervous. It was so not Dan these days to be late especially after all that happened.

OOOO

Chloe could hear the blood rushing through her ears again and she felt her heart pound so strongly in her chest she thought it would jump out any minute. She had sat down on the couch in Lucifer's penthouse trying to think but at the moment she was more concerned with trying to cope. The scene with the cops of internal affairs and them taking Lucifer away had tilted something in her and not into the better direction. She started to feel overwhelmed it all just started to get too much. What was going on? Why were they taking Lucifer and what did they mean by saying they had information? What kind of information? She had been so absorbed in her own business, she was so angry now she had not focused more on the case. Why had she not realized right there at the scene in what kind of problems they were in? Why had she run away from Lucifer? She could have dealt with everything? Why had she been so week? After demanding to know the truth and then learning the truth she should have been able to handle it. Especially since Lucifer had never lied to her and had always told her he was the devil.

She flinched! The devil… the face came back into her mind and she watched him look at her with these eyes, with this skin with everything that made him the devil. Hot and cold was running over her now and she had difficulties keeping it all in. Her little tower and the defense mechanism crumbled even more when suddenly the elevator bell announced a visitor. Chloe shot up from the seat expecting Lucifer to return but instead Maze walked in. She was her usual self. Dressed in black leather, her hair in a tight bun, a leather jacket covering her arms she walked in with large steps looking around. She looked cold and in control, tough and ready to do whatever… but she made the impression she was ready.

"Where is he?" She asked Chloe without really looking at her. Chloe tried to regain some control and looked confused. When she did not reply Maze looked at her for the first time since she came in. It took her a while to really see what was going on and to notice that Chloe was not fine. Suddenly her cold features softened when she examined Chloe's face and saw her distress.

"What is going on?" She made a couple of steps closer to her and starred into her eyes. Chloe was trying to be strong but everything seemed to just collapse now and her self-projected guilt swept over her like fire. Tears streamed down her face and Maze was standing there in shock not knowing what to do.

"They have taken Lucifer in for questioning!" Chloe managed to say after a moment and Maze tried to comprehend this information but before she really could Chloe had already closed the gap between them and hugged her. Maze was taken by surprise but her arms closed around her and she tried to calm her down. Maze did not understand why Chloe was so dissolved since they have only taken Lucifer in for question. Maze was not sure what they were questioning him about but she was sure she was going to find out at some point.

But this also meant he was not here. She had come all the way from Linda's to talk to him and he was not hear. Annoyance swept over her while she was still hugging and trying to calm Chloe. After a little while Maze maneuvered her onto the couch trying to get some information out of her. Chloe sat down and Maze quirkily grabbed a large glass of scotch for her. She forced the glass into her hands and sat down beside her.

"Tell me… what is going on?" Her voice was calm and supportive and she hoped she would get what she wanted and that just the way that Linda had told her. To not be impulsive, stay focused and calm, she tried at least. Chloe was breathing heavily and tried to calm down. Having Maze here was a big help. Some of the stories from last night came back to her and she remembered what Lucifer had said: Maze the demon that had betrayed him, working together with Pierce to lift this curse trying to kill the lieutenant and pin it on Lucifer so he would be forced to leave earth. She did not really want to bring that up now so she did not even though that would be a whole other chapter they had to talk about some time.

"They took Lucifer in for questioning. I think they are trying to pin the death of Pierce on him." Chloe swiped her eyes and looked up at Maze who just confirmed for herself that what Alex had said this night was right and Pierce was really dead.

"But he did kill him." Maze simply stated even though this might not have been the nicest way of entering a conversation. Chloe shook her head in disbelieve.

"He did that to protect me! Pierce tried to kill me." She said, held the gaze of Maze so she could see the truth in her eyes. Maze clenched her teeth. The more she heard the more she realized her partnership with Pierce had been a terrible idea especially after learning what has been going on. She snorted and looked away. "He killed Charlotte." Chloe continued and it felt as she was trying to convince her how terrible Pierce was. Maze looked back at her a little confused why she would elaborate like that but her mind was too concerned with other things for her to notice.

"So they took him in what is the problem? So far Lucifer has always found a way to weasel out." She looked away again pretending she was not worrying and simply admiring the furniture.

"These guys have an agenda, Maze. Out of some reason they want to pin that on him no matter what and I can't stop the feeling something is going on!" And for the first time since Maze had brought her the glass Chloe took a huge sip but the moment the fluid touched her throat she coughed and put the glass down. Thoughts were running through Maze's mind and she grabbed the glass Chloe had just put down and emptied it on one gulp while Chloe was still coughing a little. "We need to do something!" Chloe managed after a moment and looked expectantly at Maze. She seemed to be lost in thoughts when suddenly she got off the couch and got her phone out.

"I know someone that can help us!" Chloe was surprised and wondered where she had actually put that thing but Maze dialed a number. Within seconds she was talking to someone providing him with a brief summary telling him to come over. She put the phone back and came back to the couch. She patted Chloe on the back and they were waiting for what would be happening now.

OOOO

Alex had tried to find some rest when her phone rang and she got painfully dragged out of her sleep. She tried to find her phone without opening her eyes but when she realized she couldn't she moaned, turned, opened her eyes just a bit and picked the call up. She greeted Mad with a simple "Mh….?!"

"Did I wake you up? I am so sorry…!" He fluted into the telephone.

"Why do I not believe just now?" Alex replied and set up in bed rubbing her eyes and trying to get her mind sorted. She felt groggy as if she had too much to drink and it took her a while before she could think straight. But she knew when Mad called something must have happened so she tried to be open for what he had to tell her.

"Honey, I am truly sorry for waking you up. Okay maybe I am just a bit not sorry but as you know it is not for everyone to spend their days sleeping while others have to work." A smile curved his lips and he knew she understood the hint. Alex simply sighed.

"I know, Mad. You have been doing all the work so far can we please get to the point now?" She rubbed her eyes again in hope to get rid of the tiredness that was pressing down on her. Mad collected his thoughts and sorted the information he wanted to tell her about.

"As mentioned I tried to find Detective Daniel Espinoza. I carefully checked with Officer Martens he was not in the precinct today so I got hold of his home address and was hoping to find him there. But his apartment was empty and no sign he had slept there this night. So I went around a little tried to catch some neighbors who may have seen or heard something and I found a guy." Mad made a little dramatic pause when he shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"He told me he was always going to a bar nearby so I checked and yes, the barman confirmed he was there yesterday and left late at night after getting into a heated conversation with some strangers he had never seen before." Alex could already imagine where this was headed to. It fit so well into the whole crazy thing that was going on here.

"So I checked the alleyways for him as – according to the barman – he was quite drunk. He could have stumbled and just fallen or something but right now I am pretty sure he was abducted." He finished and Alex could hear he was standing outside. She could hear cars in the background and he was making some kind of noise with his feet. She sighed and tried to sort her thoughts.

"Are you sure?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"Pretty much! I am in the alleyway right now and I found his badge next to some fresh blood trails. Some garbage cans are lying around, some broken. If I am not mistaken this is the scene of a fight. Some traces of car tires and so on." Alex sighed again but deeper this time. Great! Now they had two crime scenes the police was not aware of and they had to find a way to make them aware of them and not get pulled into the whole mess themselves.

"That raises several questions." She said finally. Always start with what you know she tried to remind herself. "Who has abducted him and why?" If Mad said he was abducted than he was abducted. "I am wondering if the reason could be the same one as ours: He was the last one to talk to this John Burrow guy." She could basically hear Mad think as well. He made a noise which sounded like agreement and she continued.

"Any idea what we could do now?" She asked but Mad was not finished yet with his story.

"Before we start thinking about that there is more." He intervened and went on. "I received two phone calls just now: The first came from Officer Martens. He was approached by his superior and he really should be checking out that warehouse venue. So I have agreed to go with him and will meet him now. Second: Maze called me. She is in the LUX penthouse together with Chloe. Apparently Lucifer was just picked up by the police to answer some questions. From what she described it did not sound very good." He finished and waited for Alex reply.

"This is getting better and better now." She said and swung her legs out of bed. From what she just learned there was no way she would find any more sleep now. She walked into the bathroom and checked on herself trying to determine how long she would need to get ready to leave. While doing so she was going through the information she had just heard. But before she could say anything Mad offered some idea.

"I think I have to change my approach with Officer Martens." He had thought about that and the more difficult the story got the more information he needed to get out of the young officer the less he could play the interested playboy who picked him up during lunch.

"I agree." Alex said and ruffled through her hair. "But we have to play that wise. We cannot lose him as our source into the precinct." She definitely had to take a shower before leaving. "We could be using your identity as a private investigator and you have been paid to find the sinner man as your client's father ended up in prison because of him or something like that. That would explain your interest and your knowledge." Alex waited for his reply. Mad knew she was right and that was their best chance to resolve that scenario but he already figured the impression that must leave on Martens. He had used him for information which was basically true but still he did not really want Martens to quite see it that way.

"I will try to pull that off." He said after a while. "But that requires me to go to Martens now and help him with that warehouse." He pointed out. If he would want to gain the trust and build a relationship with him now he had to be by his side now.

"I know! I will get ready and get over to LUX to talk to Maze and Chloe to see what has happened there." Alex walked out of the bathroom again. She needed something to drink. This thing just got worse and worse.

"Is that a good idea?" Mad asked. "Meeting Chloe after last night?" He pointed out the obvious but he did not want it to be left unsaid.

"We have no other options and this will be another thing Chloe has to understand the hard way now." Alex poured herself a drink and emptied the glass in one gulp. She put the glass back down. She had imagined it in a different way. In the beginning when they first met and after she learned who Chloe was she had hoped they would be able to resolve that in a different way but as this was all getting crazier now she could just not help it. She had to face Chloe now.

"Okay I am off now. I will call later." They said their goodbyes and Alex hung up the phone. She did not have much time so she went straight back to the bathroom undressed and got into the shower.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was nearly lunch time when Alex was finally on her way to LUX. Even though she knew it was a matter of time something was holding her back, something was slowing her down. She was starring out of the window of the taxi that was taking her downtown. The images of the many houses and trees, parks and humans were rushing by as she watched the life on the streets. She was not afraid of going into that penthouse but she knew that several issues were expecting her there. When both Mad and she had come to the city a couple of days ago neither of them had expected to be pulled into such a drama. She had hoped to be able to run some errands for herself. She had been gone for quite some time and had avoided Los Angeles on purpose. Now would be the perfect time to catch up with some people in the city.

But meeting a blond and beautiful woman in a specific library had thwarted her plans quite a lot. Alex sighed and closed her eyes against the rush of images flowing by. She was annoyed. Annoyed with Lucifer and what he had dragged her into; annoyed with herself that she did not seem to be able to figure out what was going on and who was pulling the strings in the background. Because she was sure something was going on. Her gut was telling her and if she trusted something in her life it was her gut. Alex inhaled deeply. Held her breath for a couple of seconds and let the air out slowly. She was also annoyed with herself since she had not talked to Chloe when she should have. Right the moment when she knew or even had the suspicion that Chloe was connected to Lucifer she should have told her who she was. But it seemed impossible. How and most of all when should she have done that? And despite that she was not the one who should be doing the explaining here.

An image of Lucifer and her talking in that living room came to her mind and Alex' eyes flew open. He had made it quite easy for himself and he was definitely not thinking. She was wondering how Chloe was holding up now since it just seemed to get worse. She turned her face away from the streets and looked at the back of the driver seat. She had chosen to sit behind the taxi driver guy and was hoping he would not feel invited to share his life's story with her. She was lucky as he had been quiet since she got into the car. So she could delve in her mind and was not disturbed by some kind of chatter from the front seat. Alex knew the moment she would set foot into that penthouse she had some explaining to do. Her mind started picturing all that was going on.

Maze having a soul, betraying Lucifer with Cain, using Chloe, wanting to go back to hell after she obviously was jealous of that Linda and Amenadiel, the straight-line Amenadiel actually having a relationship with a human on earth, yet another human actually knowing about divinity and in between all that Chloe and her relationship with Lucifer. And not to forget about that investigation they had to squeeze in between somehow. Alex felt as if she was already juggling so many different balls at the moment and if some more would come in it would start to get difficult to keep all the different strings in hand. If she didn't know any better she would have thought she was in a soap opera. But apparently she had just gotten into something that Lucifer called his life.

The taxi pulled to a stop in front of LUX. Alex paid the man and got out of the car. She rather did not want to go through the club and draw more attention to her than necessary. She took a quick look around and took in the scene. It was a long time ago since she had actually been here. The street was full of people that were going their ways: Grocery shopping, work and whatever was on their mind. They all seemed as if something was dragging them along and they were not really paying attention to what was going on especially not in a dark alley way right next to LUX. Alex stepped off the street and into the alley way. Lucifer had once shown her his secret entrance to the club and she planned on using that now. When she reached the door with a combination lock she hoped that Lucifer had not changed since the last time they had used that entrance. When the door clicked open she knew he hadn't.

She found her way through the back rooms of the club and to the elevator which was going down to this level. She got in and hit the button for the penthouse. She had always wondered why he would let anybody get into the penthouse like that. No security measures or even another combination lock. Why block the back entrance but not the way to his penthouse? A picture of Lucifer with several woman and men in his arm popped into her head and she properly understood why. She sighed and started to secretly hope that Chloe would get some sense into this guy. The ring of the elevator bell announced her arrival and she could not have pictured it any better but the moment the door opened both Maze and Chloe were standing in the living room starring at her.

Alex stepped out of the elevator and Maze sighed and turned away. "I knew he would be sending you." She stated and walked over to the bar pouring herself another drink. Alex did not say a word and stepped further into the living room. Chloe was starring at her. Not in disbelieve but in a way just as if she was seeing her with different eyes now. Alex looked at her and could see at once she had been crying. The way she was standing there with her arms around herself as if she was trying to hold herself up told Alex she was falling apart; just as she had imagined. But there was something else. The stare of Chloe held something else for her and Alex knew what that would be: Anger! She did not look away and waited for what Chloe thought she had to tell her. Both were standing several feet away but facing each other in the living room.

When Maze returned from the bar she stopped in the middle of her tracks and looked at the scene. "What is going on?" She asked and her gaze went from Chloe to Alex and back. She tried to remember when she had last seen Chloe look like that at someone but even though she thought that Lucifer may have earned that look at some point she could not quite picture Chloe looking like that before. Nobody seemed to be thinking of answering her question and silence lay between all of them. She turned to Alex again but she seemed rather at ease. Her face was free of any emotions and it rather seemed she was waiting for Chloe to say something. When she turned to Chloe she could see she was pondering about something as if she was calculating her next steps.

Maze felt the unease and the air seemed to tighten around them. She was still not sure what was going on but thought it might be best to introduce them to each other. Even though she got the feeling they knew each other already.

"Chloe, that is…!" She started but Chloe interrupted her right there. "I know who she is!" She simply stated but did not take her eyes of Alex. "You do?" Maze was confused. When hearing the tone of her voice Alex sighed and shook her head slightly. She licked her lips before saying:

"She does!" That was clearly for Maze but shortly after she addressed Chloe: "Get it out of your system. You will feel much better."

Chloe tried to laugh about these words but when it came out it rather showed to Alex how deep her pain was running with her. "What do you know about my feelings?" She asked her finally and continued to glare.

"Quite a bit I would say." Alex did not try a smile or anything else to lighten the situation when Chloe's eyes pierced into her. She could see Chloe was fighting the emotions. Chloe starred at her but the next moment she turned to face Maze. Chloe breathed heavily when she started talking to her:

"This person lied to me! She made me believe I could trust her and her words. She made me believe that she wanted to help me but all she did…" Her head snatched back at Alex. "…was trying to trick me!" Maze was not sure what she was supposed to say. Neither had she expected that they both knew each other nor had she foreseen that Chloe would be so mad.

"What happened between you?" She tried but neither of them was paying attention.

"Are you done?" Alex simply asked and made another step forward. She did not take her eyes off Chloe.

"I am not done! I trusted you and I believed every word you were saying but instead of helping me you did not even care to mention that you… you know him. Did he send you? Did he send you to talk to me?" Chloe's anger crumbled away and all that seemed to be left was the pain and the confusion she was feeling. She could hardly control herself anymore. Her legs seemed to give way so she stumbled over to the couch and sat back down. Maze put her glass on the counter and went to her side. Alex stood and watched the scene. This was not good. Chloe was not good and the one person who should be helping her now and should be talking to her now was with the police giving his statement. This was not up to Alex to resolve. Lucifer should be the one doing the talking now. Both of the women were sitting with their back to her and Alex sighed deeply.

Maze had put her arm around Chloe and tried to soothe her. At least that was what it looked like to Alex. She could not come up with any other time she had seen Maze act quite like that. She was amazed by how much she had transformed since the last she had seen her. Maze glanced over her shoulder to her as if she had realized Alex was thinking about her. She tried to tell her to come over with her eyes but Alex stood glued to her spot. Nothing would sooth Chloe now. If she was judging the whole situation correctly Chloe needed Lucifer now and not her. But as he was indispensible at the moment she had to try to explain at least her part of the story. She sighed again and walked over to the couch sitting down opposite Maze and Chloe.

She waited a moment before Chloe looked up at her again. A single tear was running down her face. "I did nothing of the things you have accused me of." She said after a moment. She tried to look Chloe deep into the eyes and make her see that she was not lying. She let these words sink in a little longer and pondered about where to start.

"Maze is my witness but Lucifer and I we are not exactly talking… especially not on a regular basis." Chloe did not look away but she brushed the tear off her face and seemed to be paying attention to what she said. The truth… it seemed she was interested in the truth. Yet another truth to add to the many she had already heard. There was something with Alex that told her it was a terrible idea to burden Chloe with more information but she did not really see a way around it now.

"The only thing Lucifer ever told me about you was that he started to work with a detective from the LA PD solving crimes and her name was Chloe." Maze also looked at Alex now following the exchange. She had never seen the other woman so distressed and in need of telling the truth.

"When a Lucifer called me a couple of weeks ago and asked me to come to LA I did not make any promises but I finally came around. You were right that evening to be curious about my relationship with that library since it is the first and the last place I visit when I come to LA. So I was sitting in my favorite part of that place minding my own business. I had not even told Lucifer I was in the city already. So I was sitting there when you came around the corner. Obviously distressed, hurting, confused, agitated and you were searching around the many shelves, always raising one hand but before it would touch one book it dropped again. You repeated that a couple of times before you sat down at that table starring and as I said I thought you were staring at me." The scene and the memory were playing in both their heads now and to both of them it seemed like ages ago when they had met in that library. Chloe straightened up a little.

"So when I got up from my seat that evening two days ago and walked over to your table and asked you if there was anything I could do for you I swear I had no idea who you were! As I told you many people come to that place looking for answers and I though you just one of them." Alex was holding Chloe's gaze but next to them Maze started think about what was said. The evening two days ago… why was Chloe in a library distressed and agitated at an evening two days ago. And when she met Alex Maze knew in which section of the library she was sitting: The theological department. So why was Chloe there searching for books? It took another second before it made click.

"You know, don't you?" She moved a little away from Chloe to see her face properly. Chloe turned to her and starred into the eyes of the person whom she knew was a demon. But despite all she could not get herself to say a word. Alex did that for her.

"Yes, she does!" Maze looked at her in surprise quite not sure what to say. "How?" She managed after a little while.

"Short version: Lucifer saved Chloe's life, killed Cain and in the process made his devil face slip." But instead of clarification more questions popped up on Maze's face. But Alex was not in the mood of answering hers now too. She made a gesture and just said. "I told you, you guys should be talking to each other!" She returned her attention back to Chloe.

"Do you believe me?" She asked her and that was probably the most important question for her just now. Within the short period of just two days Alex felt attached to Chloe and wanted her to believe her. Chloe looked at her again and took her time with the reply.

"But when I told you I was a detective…?" She managed after a moment.

"Chloe is not a very seldom name… As far as I was concerned many detectives named Chloe could be working in the LA PD. You never mentioned which department you are working in." Alex shrugged.

"No, I did not mention that. I was not sure about… you so I tried to provide as few information as possible." Chloe tried a smile and was replying the whole evening in her head. Alex smiled back at her.

"You managed!" Both women looked at each other. "I had a suspicion that you may be Lucifer's Chloe but I wanted to be sure first." Alex was thinking for a moment how far she should be telling the truth now but when they were already at it. "But the moment you were sitting in that diner I was just concerned about you so I got a friend to take you home." She paused and waited for Chloe to realize what she had just said. She saw her thinking and then realize.

"Mad the taxi driver is your friend?" She asked and confusion was displayed again on her face.

"Yes!" Alex admitted. "I did not want you to drive back home. I was afraid for your safety so I contacted him and asked him to drive you home and while we are at it: He does have a taxi but he is not a taxi driver." Chloe tried to comprehend what she had just learned.

"But why were you concerned for my safety? We hardly knew each other!" She looked at her waiting for the answer. Alex sighed and smiled again.

"Well there is something about you, Chloe, that I found intriguing and even though I did not know if you were Lucifer's Chloe or not I could not have forgiven myself when something would have happened to you that night." Alex smiled and got up. Talking and truth telling made thirsty. She picked up Maze and another glass and poured herself and Maze a drink. She came back with both glasses and handed one to Maze while Chloe was still considering everything.

"Lucifer once said nearly the same thing to me…" She finally said and looked at Alex and at Maze. Alex was standing next to them and took a sip from her glass. "He said I was far too interesting to let die." Both Maze and Alex saw her remembering the event. But then Chloe sighed and lowered her gaze. "What is it about me that makes you so interested?" She asked and raised her gaze to Alex again.

Alex sighed and within in instant decided to lie for both Lucifer and herself. "It seems we have not quite figured it out yet!" She gave as an answer and hoped it would suffice for now. Chloe nodded and looked back down.

In the meantime Maze had already emptied the glass that Alex had given her and placed it on the table in front of her. So Chloe knew and she also knew Alex this meant she properly also knew about her. So far and despite the crying she seemed to take it quite well.

"One more thing, Chloe." Alex said. There was one more she had to say before they had finally reached a rather good level they could work with. Alex took another sip of the glass and let the fluid burn in her throat. She already felt Chloe's gaze on her before saying.

"I don't just know Lucifer… I am… his sister." She admitted and she knew that Chloe was able to make the connection.

"Older sister." Maze added sunken in her own thoughts and rather to herself but to the others around. Alex rolled her eyes at her but she did not seem to notice.

"You said that… he is a… fallen angel… this means… you are… an angel too?" Chloe tried to put it all together so it would make sense in her head.

"Well it does sound weird after such a long time but if you want to put a label on it I guess, yes, you would call me an angel." She sighed and put her glass down as well. But before Chloe could say anymore she kneeled down to her and took her hand.

"Chloe, I like you and I believe you deserve the truth and you deserve to know everything but this is not what I came here for to discuss now. As I tried to tell Lucifer as well… this case of yours is turning into a bad direction and I have a bad feeling about it." She squeezed Chloe's hand a little before saying: "We have to discuss the next steps now… afterwards we can answer your questions." Alex looked into her eye and let go of her hand again. She hoped Chloe would see the need and would not get lost in her emotions and the things she had heard so far.

Chloe searched Alex's eyes for a bit. She believed that woman; the same way she had believed the things she had said about… about the devil before. But even though she knew Alex was right and they had to discuss the next steps she could not stop herself from imaging Alex with wings. This was all so confusing to her and in her mind Chloe tried hard to put it all into some perspective and sort the things she had learned. But this was impossible. She needed some time to do that, some quiet time for herself to manage that but she would not get that anytime soon. She could feel a small headache start behind her forehead. She had never felt so exhausted in her life. As if all energy was drained from her. Apart from anything she just wanted sleep now, get some rest, think about the things and find some kind of peace. Her emotions were going up and down with her. She could feel her heart pounding and the tingle in her fingertips. How was she supposed to manage the upcoming tasks with that state she was in?

OOOO

Mad was standing at the side line when Officer Martens was phoning for backup. He was watching the young officer doing everything he could to secure the crime scene and to handle the situation like a professional. Mad had nothing to do but stand there and watch, especially since Officer Martens had told him to do so only a couple of minutes ago. But using the word 'told' may be a little understated. Martens had basically growled at him, restraining himself from screaming at Mad. And while Mad had endured that he saw the pain in his eyes. Peter Martens was pained.

They had just met a little less than 45 minutes ago and when Mad got into the car of Martens the young man was a little agitated not to so say scared. Apparently that warehouse area did not have the best reputation among officers and many avoided going there mainly by night but Martens was young and going there even during the day was exiting not to say nerve wrecking. So when Mad got into the police car into the passenger seat in the front Mad had been so nervous he was talking non-stop. Mad had been sitting next to the young officer brooding and thinking about the things he had to do now; the things he had to tell him. He could already foresee what kind of an effect that would have on the young officer and he hoped that he would be at least able to keep his trust in him.

So he listened to the young man talking non-stop and learned that his first name was Peter. He was surprised to hear that since he had gotten so used to Martens and had not even bothered to ask for his first name. But now he knew he was a Peter, 25 years of age, came from a family of cops and grew up in Idaho. Living and working in Los Angeles now was his dream from the big city come true even though he found himself missing the country side from time to time. Mad also learned that some people in Idaho were a little short sided and when Peter Martens turned out to be gay some people had a hard time excepting it. Even though his family was very traditional they had accepted him the way he was but also understood when he decided to leave his home town and take the opportunity in the big city.

Peter Martens was still talking to his Mom and Dad on a regular basis and his sister was sending him care packages from home. He loved his family and was thinking about going back someday but in between the lines and while Peter was glancing at him Mad could feel a little resistance in the young man. Mad knew that a young gay man like Peter had more opportunities and more freedom in a city such as Los Angeles. Going back to a small home town with finger pointing neighbors could bear some problems if not frustrations. And while Mad was thinking about Idaho and the people living there Peter had continued talking and together they arrived in the warehouse area and Officer Martens pulled the car to a stop and they both got out.

Mad remembered the place. They had parked close to here as well and he knew the way into the warehouse and to the crime scene. Mad looked around and tried to come up with a clever way of telling Peter his story and keeping his trust but his mind was empty and he had difficulties getting one proper thought together. So while he was standing there looking around Peter had phone the station telling them he was on side and would search the area now. He would call back latest in 30 minutes. When he was done they were ready to go in Mad was still deep in his thoughts but Peter was so agitated he did not seem to notice at all. He drew his weapon and was ready but Mad had gotten in first. Officer Martens was so surprised by that he called him back but without saying a word Mad stormed off into the warehouse leading the way to the crime scene.

He had not come up with anything clever to say so he decided he would just show the place to Martens and he could figure it out himself. Martens had followed him always calling after him to slow down and come back. But Mad did neither and drew him deeper into the site and after a short while they had reached the place. When Mad stopped right in his spot Peter was glad he had actually reached him, he came close behind him wanting to place a hand on his shoulder and asking what was going on but out of the corner of his eye he saw the scene and stilled. Mad remembered him saying some swearwords and making a step past him to get a better look. He checked the place quickly with his gun raised while Mad was watching him.

Then he put his gun away and wanted to turn around to congratulate Mad that he had found something when he saw the face of the other man. Mad could not help himself but he felt guilty. He had never quite felt something like that before and especially since Peter Martens was not the only one he had tricked like that before. But never before in his life had he actually felt sad or guilty when using another man for his plans. But Martens seemed to be different. It all felt different now and so he could not stop himself but feeling what he felt and lowering his gaze when Peter Martens approached him. From the look on Mad's face Peter realized very quickly that nothing was as it seemed and when he approached him Mad spilled the beans. Well… he spilled what he had agreed with Alex: Another lie to feed to the young Officer in hope he would still continue to stay their precious informant.

So Mad told him he was a private investigator from Chicago, Illinois working for a woman whose husband had been tricked by the sinner man and was in prison now serving a life sentence behind bars. He told him he had never seen the sinner man before but followed his tracks to Los Angeles. When he got the news that Lieutenant Pierce died under some strange circumstances he found that suspicious and tried to find more information but could not get close to anyone in the police to answer him some questions. From that point onwards Martens connected the remaining dots and go so angry with Mad that he stormed off back to the police car. Mad knew he could have been a little cleverer phrasing the sentences just in the right way so he would not incriminate himself all too much and in a way that would smooth the way for their continued partnership but he felt just blank. Nothing clever or mischievous came into his mind and all he could spill there was his fake truth.

He followed Martens back out of the warehouse and to his car and he feared he would call the police right away and make them arrest him. But Martens had not done that. He told Mad to stay at the side and out of his way and to not enter the warehouse again. Then he took some police line and went back in. After a short while returned tossed the remaining line back into his car and phoned for backup telling them what he had found and done so far to secure the crime scene. Mad stood at the side watching and waiting. His mind was still blank and out of some reason he could not grasp one thought. When Martens put the phone back down he came over to him and his face turned from professional to anger and pain.

"You used me!" He said when he stopped right in front of him. His eyes pierced into his. Peter was clenching his teeth trying to control his anger and especially trying not to cry. His colleagues would be here in a bit and he did not want to look like a cry baby or just weak to them.

"A man was wrongfully put behind bars. I am here to right the wrong that was done to him and his family. If I would have told you that you would not have helped me." Mad was functioning and tried to pull some bits and pieces of his story together that would smooth everything over.

"What have you done to the feathers?" Martens asked and he turned a little red in the process. The memory of him taking the feathers from the evidence locker, he sighed, them in the evidence locker… when he realized the mess he was in he stumbled in shock and had to grip the car for support. Mad made a quick move and tried to hold him but Peter pushed him away.

"NO!" He said angrily "What have I done…?!" He mumbled when the pictures of him and Mad filled his head. "I have incriminated myself! I have stolen evidence from the police; I have brought you here and provided you with classified information of an ongoing investigation." He leaned against the car and covered his face with his hands. "I am screwed!" He finally said and shook his head.

Mad looked at him and made another step into his direction. "No, you are not…!" He finally said. Peter Martens looked up at him still glaring and not believing one word. Mad held his gaze and looked down at the young man. "You are not since I will not tell anyone. I am here to find the truth and you are doing just the same thing but working for another team. I have different means available. I can help you with this investigation." Mad tried to reason with the young Officer.

Peter looked at him and his frowns pulled together. "You betrayed me!" He said a little quieter than before. And Mad could see the pain in his eyes. "Are you even gay or did you just use sex as one of your means?" He used his fingers to highlight the word means.

Mad swallowed but did not remove his eyes from him. He had never put himself into a category or had felt the need to define his personality. He believed one might call him gay as he had only enjoyed himself with men but he had never felt the need so far to give it some official title and he definitely did not feel the need now. "I used you for my investigation, yes… but there was no other way and to your second question: I have not betrayed you in that matter nor have I played something that I am not. I love men and I enjoy being with men. If you want to give it a title fine but I never felt the need to express myself in that matter and I will not start with that now."

Peter was not sure what to make out of that answer but he would not get into that now. "You could have told me!" He said. "I would have helped you!"

Mad snorted. "How was I supposed to know that? I have met police officers like you: young and ambitious and only thinking about themselves. I trusted them before, relied on them and was screwed over myself. Have you ever looked into the eyes of a crying wife or crying children having to tell them you found nothing and there was nothing you could do for them anymore since a young cop thought himself to be smarter than you and ruined everything!" Mad straightened and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He hoped that his little story would soften Peter and he would believe him.

But instead he asked again: "Where are the feathers? There were gone this morning. Where are they?" Peter's face grew cold and his eyes turned to ice as well. Mad's words did not seem to have the wanted effect on Peter and he sighed again.

"I send them to a lab in Chicago for examination!" He lied again.

Peter frowned and shook his head in disbelieve. He saw himself sinking deeper and deeper into his problems. "That is why you wanted them in the first place. And that is why you made me get them out telling me this abstruse story… I can't believe it I got them out for you!" He shook his head again and as realization hit him covered his face again with his hands.

"No one knows it was us." Mad tried.

"There are cameras everywhere!" Peter retorted from behind his fingers.

"And I manipulated them!" Mad replied. Peter raised his head again.

"That was you?" He asked in shock.

"As I said… I have my means! Nevertheless… nobody will know it was us. The feathers are useless for this case anyway." Mad tried his best and hoped at some point he would see something flicker in the younger man's eyes that would give him some hope.

"How do you know that?" Peter pushed himself away from the car and took a look around if he could see or hear anything yet.

"They are goose feathers covered in goose blood." They were way too large for being goose feathers but he had to try anyway. Peter seemed to accept that for now and was still looking around.

"There could still be evidence on them!" He said when turning back to Mad.

"If there is I will let you know and we will figure out how we get that to your colleagues." He tried the air. "As I said… we are working on the same side. I can help you with this. I have yet another lead that could provide us with some real evidence to work with. I can show you and you can present that to your colleagues. I just need to be in the loop. I need to find my proof that the sinner man has tricked this family in Chicago to get their husband out. I am not interested in anymore. You can have the rest and you can use for your profile with the cops in LA. I don't care. You can take all the credit." And for the first time he saw a little flicker of something. "You can make your cop family proud by helping to solve this case… nobody will know that I helped you." He pushed a little further and hoped this was not too much.

Peter sighed and started to look around again. He was confused. Mad could see that. His words seemed to have an effect on him. "Help me help this family!" He whispered and tried a look on his face.

"I…" Peter started. "I have to think about it…" He said after a moment. "But you have to leave now." He added quickly. "My colleagues will be here soon and if they see you…" He did not need to finish that thought and Mad straightened, pulled his hat into his face and said: "I call you later." It was not a question and Peter wanted to disagree and say something else but Mad had quickly turned and walked off. In the background Peter could hear the sirens of police cars approaching the scene.

OOOO

"And this is all I can tell you at the moment." Chloe finished and sank back into the couch. Replaying all the events just now was kind of tiring. Alex sat across from her; her head propped up on her hands and she was watching Chloe intently and seemed to be deep in her own thoughts when she finished. Maze had been listening as well and was in her own thoughts. She had not heard the story so far; did not know how Charlotte died; how they had started the investigation against Cain after the hint from Dan; how Lucifer knew that Cain was the sinner man but did not tell anyone as Chloe would not have believed him anyway; how they had caught this John Burrow guy obviously someone working for the sinner man; how Chloe and Lucifer had gotten into the trap of Cain and finally how Cain tried to kill Lucifer and Chloe.

And while she had been at Linda's place being cared for by her Chloe had run out on Lucifer, had left him and she could just imagine what that might have done to him. She felt uneasy. She did not want to forgive Lucifer what he had done to her, for dragging her to earth and now blocking her way back to hell just because he wanted her close; just because she was the only one left when everyone else abandoned him. Seeing that in him, seeing this truth in his eyes it had hurt her. She had always believed in their strong relationship. Yes, she was a demon made to protect the Lord of Hell and yes it was her duty to do that but she had always believed that despite all that they had a connection. When they were in hell she had never cared; she had never cared for him caring for her. In hell they had other issues. They had to torture those souls and she was happy doing that.

Hell was just not made for emotions and feelings. They would not be sitting around pondering about the actions of their fellow demons or of Lucifer. They would just torture and when they were done with one soul they would move on to the next and so on. There was no time to wonder and care. All the time she was in hell she had never thought about Lucifer in a way she had thought about him on earth: As a friend, a partner, someone close, someone who knew her best. In hell he was just Lucifer and she was Mazikeen. But once they had stepped out of hell onto earth everything changed.

She had laughed about the warning of Alex. How stupid to warn them about human emotions. They were higher creatures they would not be bothered. But if she was true to herself it had started quite early. They had built their lives on earth, Lucifer had opened the club and she became his bartender. She did not know how it happened but suddenly she started to feel proud, important when Lucifer referred to her as his most important demon, as the one taking care of everything, as his closest companion. She could not stop herself from feeling better about herself and walking around in the air of self-awareness. She had never cared about these things in hell but on earth she did. On earth these things started to get more and more important to her. And that was just the beginning. She started to care for many things: her clothes, her sex partners, what she was drinking or eating, the venues they visited, the events they organized and all the time how she was seen as Lucifer's right hand.

The biggest change she had to endure in their time on earth was the moment he met her. Chloe was sitting so close to her now she could feel the warmth of her body slightly pressed into hers. She could smell the scent of her hair and her skin. And despite everything she could not make herself not liking her. She had not felt like that before. Suddenly Chloe was there and Lucifer changed. It felt as if a switch in Lucifer's brain was flicked. The moment he had met her everything else became less important. Suddenly it was not important anymore what they were doing at the club, what parties they organized, what events they were visiting; suddenly it was not important anymore how many women or men he would have over, he preferred Chloe over sex. Only the phone needed to ring and he was off. There were moments when she had seen him brooding. Since their whole time on earth she had never ever seen him brooding before.

But the moment Chloe walked in he did and then his therapy sessions. Thinking about it all Maze knew despite all what she hated and despised right now many good things came out of Lucifer meeting Chloe too: She met Linda, she moved on with her life as well, found a comfortable place on earth for her as well, she suddenly had friends, people she could count on, humans she was willing to fight for, she felt like having meaning and purpose in her life now. She glanced at Chloe from the corner of her eyes. Yes, she had changed the relationship between her and Lucifer but Maze was not sure if it was for the worst or if she shouldn't rather be happy for how everything had turned out. Her mind drifted to Amenadiel. This big dark brooding figure of him was clearly visible in her mind. She was not sure why now but when looking at him in her mind and thinking about them together he was the first person for whom she had felt something.

She was not sure what it was but having sex with him turned from an order from Lucifer to herself wanting to be with him. Being with him had stirred something in her. She could not quite describe that feeling but she liked being with him, she liked lying next to him, she liked… him! Maybe that was also the reason why it was so difficult for her seeing Linda and Amenadiel together. It hurt and that feeling was going deep. Suddenly there was an emotion in her she could not bear; suddenly there was a stab in her heart that hurt more than anything she ever had to endure; it hurt more than any fight, any wound she ever received, anything she could ever have imagined. And suddenly… no matter where she turned to… nobody seemed to care for her or for her feelings. Suddenly all her friends were occupied with other things and suddenly she felt more alone than she had ever felt in her life.

And when Lucifer had stamped her as his rebound she snapped. She deserved more and she deserved better. She never had any romantic feelings for Lucifer and they never had sex but she had wanted more. In that moment she had wanted more from him and hearing these words just put an extra pain on her shoulder. Turning to Cain was a mistake, she knew that now. Thinking Cain was her friend and would help her achieve her goals was a mistake. Her friends did never use her on purpose for their own goals not even Lucifer was so sinister as to exploit her solely for his own pleasure. They always shared some kind of common goal and their partnership went deeper and longer and she had felt some kind of responsibility for him. But Cain? She should have noticed, she should have realized it, she should have known: There was no good coming out of working with him.

He wanted to kill Amenadiel, wanted her to take part in it and used her anger and her emotions to get her to do it. Then he tried to kill him on his own and killed a human instead. Maze had never understood guilt and why humans were torturing themselves with it so much but when thinking about Charlotte and her death she could understand. She did not pull the trigger but who knows what would have happened if she had not started to help Cain. She could feel that ping of what she believed guilt felt like in her heart. And now learning from Alex that she had a soul did not help the situation either. Before she could just do whatever she wanted, live her life to the fullest, as she knew when it was over it was over but if it was true and she had a soul… she knew where this would end and she did not want it to end the way she imagined it.

Her potential soul just added another layer of problems to the whole situation. Even if she did not like to admit it but what Alex had said to her it had stirred something in her. She was running away. She was running away from dealing with what was going on here. She hated to admit it but Alex was right. But at the moment the realization would not change anything. Even if she was on good terms with Linda again, Linda wanted Amenadiel, Chloe was busy with Lucifer, Trixie hated her at the moment and Lucifer was more concerned with himself than with anything else. So what was there for her? Who was there for her? Something deep down in her heart flickered. She had come to like earth, she had come to like her human friends and she had realized that she felt at home here. Had that changed? Despite her better judgment she tried to hear inside her but before she could find anything Alex interrupted the silence that had fallen after Chloe had finished telling her story.

"So they may have just gotten their insides from this Daniel who happens to be your ex-husband and the father of Trixie?" Alex asked and looked at Chloe.

"I cannot image that Dan told them anything. I don't know what happened between him and Lucifer so he would make this complete turn. I mean he never really liked him but…" Chloe stopped and did not know what else to say. She could just not believe Dan would run to the internal affairs department and basically hand them Lucifer.

Alex shook her head. "Maybe not but what Dan showed you was evidence from the scene. Anybody could have made that connection especially after realizing that your statement did not quite match what they found."

Chloe buried her face in her hands. "I should have never given that statement." She said and sighed.

"It is not your fault!" Alex tried to sooth her but was not really successful when also Maze added: "But with her statement they can argue she was not even there and if she was not there and not around to be saved the whole argumentation of Lucifer killing Cain in defense for her is untenable." Chloe looked up at Maze. Alex rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, but… even if she would not have given that statement they would have come around to ask her directly anyways. Now she can argue she was confused, in shock or whatever. If they would have come to ask her now and she would not have been able to provide a satisfying answer that would have been even more suspicious." Maze shrugged and Chloe shifted her head to look at Alex.

"If we'd have the feathers we could…!" Chloe tried but Alex interrupted her right there.

"Forget about the feathers!" She simply said and from the tone of her voice Chloe knew something was up.

"You stole the feathers?" She asked in disbelieve.

"Who stole the feathers is irrelevant. The most important thing is that they are gone now." Alex looked into Chloe's eyes and hoped she would understand.

"I know. Lucifer and I were actually on our way to get them out ourselves before but maybe there would have been something… some piece of evidence, some…!" That was a new piece of information even Lucifer had not shared with her yet. They had actually tried to get rid of the feathers themselves. Alex could not stop herself from smiling.

"Chloe look… I understand what you are saying but the feathers would not have helped anyone. Even if there would have been blood or other evidence on them you would have needed to test every blood on those feathers to make sure. It is like searching for the needle in the haystack. And while testing every blood on there you would have gotten inconclusive results and while you are on it why not test feathers itself? They have found the same inconclusive DNA as the blood and while you are on it then why not test the blood of Lucifer as well and tada: Same inconclusive result as the blood on the feathers and the DNA in the feathers. So even if they would have found traces of other evidence on them finding out that mystery about Lucifer would have been far more interesting. We could not let that happen and burned the feathers!" Alex finished and the tone of her voice told them she did not want to talk about it anymore. What good did it bring to talk about something that was done.

Chloe was shocked by the words of Alex. Yes, she had wanted to get the feathers as well but she had not thought about destroying them. In fact she had not really thought about anything she had wanted to do with them once they were in their possession. She had imagined getting Ella on board and asked her to help and she could also see the point of Alex. Ella would have been just the kind of interested person that wanted to solve the mystery more than anything else. Chloe sighed and dropped the topic. The feathers were gone and she had to live with that now.

"Don't you think we should be going to Lucifer now and help him?" She tried again by changing the subject. Alex shook her head immediately.

"No, he is just there to answer some questions and I hope he is not stupid enough to incriminate himself. But if my gut feeling is right and there is something going on in the background it is probably best that they don't know who is currently working on that case especially after Daniel probably got kidnapped." The moment she had spilled that information and saw both Chloe's and Maze's gaze she realized her mistake. She had not shared that information with them yet. Damn!

"What?" Chloe asked in shock. Alex sighed and lowered her gaze.

"I am sorry… I did not mean to…!" But Chloe interrupted her right there.

"What happened to Dan?" She asked instead and fear was visible in her eyes.

"As Daniel was the last one who spoke to your Jon Burrow guy before he got out we wanted to talk to him. So I asked Mad to look for him. As Daniel did not show up for work today he drove to his apartment which was empty and later found a bar he had spent the evening. In an alley behind the bar he found traces of a fight, blood and his badge." With every word Alex could see the stress level of Chloe rising again.

"Did you tell the police already?" She asked and looked as if she wanted to get up and wanted to do something herself.

"No, but…" Alex could not finish her sentence.

"We have to do something…!" Chloe basically screamed and she started to lose control again. Her emotions that had been kind of calm this past hour were boiling now again. How could this all happen to her? What had she done to deserve all that?

"Chloe calm down… everything seems to point into the direction of a police inside job. And if that really is the case and someone from within the police is working against us you need to have someone working for us that we can trust!" Alex could see Chloe processing the information and suddenly she said:

"Ella! That would be Ella… We can trust her!" Alex held up her hands and tried to calm Chloe down.

"That's fine but we have to come together and coordinate this. We need to have a plan before we can continue." Alex tried to reason with Chloe as she was definitely in too much an emotional whirlpool. But when Maze heard the words internal police job she got reminded of something. Suddenly she got up and walked to the other side of the penthouse. She took her phone out and made a call. Alex watched her out of the corner of an eye while still trying to calm Chloe down. After a minute Maze returned but did not sit down again. Chloe was still trying to convince Alex to do something about Dan.

"I can try to find him!" Maze suddenly offered and both Alex and Chloe looked at her. Alex did not say anything but Chloe was grateful.

"Thank you, Maze!" She said and she was close to tears again. And that seemed to settle the matter rather quickly. Alex had the feeling Maze was looking for an excuse to get out of the penthouse now especially after her phone call but she did not say anything about that.

"You can call Mad. He will be able to help you." Maze nodded and squeezed Chloe's shoulder before quickly leaving the penthouse keeping her straight face and not letting anything slip. Alex watched her and when the elevator doors closed Chloe got up and said:

"We can drive to the precinct and talk to Ella!" She wanted to leave for the elevator as well but Alex stopped her.

"No!" She simply said and held her arm. Chloe was not used to someone treating her like that and tried to pull free but Alex' grip was tight.

"You have to get some rest!" She said and pulled her back.

"I can rest when this is all over!" Chloe replied and was pulling.

"You will have had a heart attack by then!" Alex simply said and with ease she pulled her back into the penthouse. Suddenly Chloe swirled around and faced her.

"Who are you to give me orders?!" She said and with one last attempt got her arm free. Alex looked at her. She would not change her mind and would definitely not let Chloe go.

"Look at you!" She started. "You are a mess: Physically and emotionally. What you have seen, done and learned in the past days is way more any human being is able to handle. Paired with not enough sleep this is deadly and you know that. You could kill yourself out there and who would be taking care of Trixie then!" Alex finished. She was dead serious. If Chloe did not get some rest this would not end well altogether. Chloe hesitated. She knew Alex was right and she had thought so herself. She needed rest. And while standing her fighting against Alex' grip she could feel how week she really was. She was tempted now.

"But what about Trixie?" She asked.

"Do you have someone who can take care of her for a while?" Alex replied. Chloe nodded and rather weakly she grabbed her own phone and called her mother just what she had thought this morning but not under these circumstances. She was lucky as her mother was in town and in between some jobs right now. Alex watched her while she was explaining something about a lot of work to her mother and agreed with her she would pick her up and Trixie would sleep at her house. Chloe would call her again soon.

"Please tell her I love her!" She said right before hanging up again.

"So as this is settled now…!" Alex said and pointed to Lucifer's bed. Chloe followed her gesture and hesitated.

"I cannot sleep right in the middle of the day…" She tried. "…and especially not in Lucifer's bed. What will he say when he comes back?" She asked but she was sure he did not have a problem with that. She had already slept in his bed two times and he never complained. Alex did not say anything as she was not willing to discuss this now with her. She just repeated her gesture and Chloe somehow got the feeling she could not argue with her now. So she followed her gesture but came up with a plan herself. She would not sleep but simply act as if and sneak out as soon as possible.

She went up to his bed and sat down on the edge. Alex walked past the bedroom and right into his walk-in closet she picked any shirt and while returning to Chloe tossed it to her. And when Chloe started to undress Alex walked back to the bar and picked up a glass and poured something from the bottles there. With her back to Chloe and making sure the woman could not see her she took a small bottle with pills out of her pocket, got one pill out, smashed it in her hands and poured the powder into the glass she stirred a little so the powder was not clearly visible anymore and returned to Chloe with the glass in her hand.

Chloe had changed and was sitting at the edge of the bed. She looked up and saw Alex come in with the glass. "What do I need that for?" She asked.

"It will help you sleep." Alex simply replied and forced the glass into her hands. Chloe did not think anything and without checking the glass swallowed the content whole. She coughed a little again as the liquid burned its way down her throat. She placed the glass on the bedside table and Alex smiled. She helped Chloe into bed and saw some kind of determination in her eyes. Alex smiled again. She had never met someone who was so wasted from everything she had learned like her now but at the same time so determined.

"I will be in the living room if you need me!" She said grabbed the glass and left the bedroom. Chloe lay in Lucifer's bed, covered in his sheets and her eyes still open. She would not fall asleep she told herself while she could hear Alex's steps disappearing. She would get up now any moment. She had her clothes on that chair at the end of the bed and could silently get out. She would manage that. She knew Alex was right in general but still… she had not time now to rest, no time now to be weak and be stuck with her emotions. She could do that later. She was a professional, a detective and she would manage. She was trained for that. She was… trained. Suddenly Chloe could feel the softness of the bed, the warmth of the sheets covering her. Lying down was not a good idea she realized and without her wanting to her eyes closed. She opened them again quickly but she felt the pull. It got stronger and stronger and while she was still trying to stay awake she was slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Alex had watched her from the distance: the advantages of a penthouse. When she saw Chloe's eyes close for good now and she allowed herself to rest as well. She had placed the glasses back at the bar and walked over to the couch. She lay down as well and looked up at the ceiling. Mad was working together with that officer of his at the warehouse; she was sure that Maze had some very own ideas right now and was pursuing them and she was hoping imploringly that Lucifer behaved while with the police. That they had picked up him like that probably meant they had nothing to arrest him for yet. Maybe they hoped when getting him in like that he would do something stupid and they could keep him in. But if that was the case she hoped he was clever enough to give her a call and let her know about what had happened.

She was keen to find out what they have asked Lucifer and hoped that would give them an idea what they were dealing with in detail. Alex still had no idea what all this was about but the more time passed the more her gut feeling got worse. After a while and after going back and forth about everything she closed her eyes as well. She was sure this was the first place Lucifer would return to after police custody.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The sun was already starting to go down and Alex had long gotten up again. She did not find the rest she was hoping for and started to rather spend the time on the veranda watching, enjoying the fresh air, the noise from the streets, the many people and the cirrostratus clouds moving by. She could understand what had drawn Lucifer to this place and why he loved it so much: the view was amazing and standing here on that veranda you could get the feeling of being high up above anything and anyone down there. More than once during her stay did she glance up into the sky. She wondered where Amenadiel went and what took him so long to return. She had known her little brother was on earth the many moments he had set foot here and tried to get Lucifer to come with him.

She had also known the many times he went again only to return sometimes a couple of weeks or months later. She knew he was there but she was sure Lucifer had not told him about her. All these years on earth and none of her siblings actually seemed to know or to care. She assumed they were just too young to notice or their father had actually used his powers on them to alter their memories. But no matter what the reasons none had actually come to look for her or had tried to help her. She had never expected them to but sometimes she caught herself thinking it would have been nice. It would have been nice if some of them would have cared. But Alex never judged them. She did not know what had happened when she was forced to leave and could never return; when she was not just physically not able to return but also not mentally either. When it took her centuries to fight her way back and after these had past it was way too late to even try.

She was looking into the sky again imaging Amenadiel flying around in the silver city enjoying himself. Did he even know what was happening down here? She tried picturing the silver city as she had tried many times before. But the memory faded away in her mind and the more she tried to hold onto it the fast it seemed to slip away from her. Only once or twice in her dreams she seemed to see the city and its glory. She seemed to remember the feeling of being up there but soon the dream would be clouded. Suddenly dark shadows were moving over her, sucking at her soul, taking the happiness away from her, making her hate the silver city and everyone in it. In those dreams she would be left remembering the feeling of being stuck in a golden cage; the feeling of being suffocated in that place. No possibility to breathe or spread her wings.

She would dream of herself falling from the sky even though she knew it had never happened that way. She did not fall such as Lucifer did. She never led a revolution against their father either. She never even raised a finger against him to begin with but he must have felt it. He must have known the feeling that was rising in her and was gaining control: The feeling of her wanting out; her wanting more than a pampered and cared-for life in heaven. She wanted to see and breathe his creation. She wanted to meet them and understand them; she wanted to see what kept them going in a world that was harsh and so much not welcome. During these times she did not know that the suffering for human kind was created by her mother. She did not realize their mother was jealous of their father's creation and willing to sabotage them as much as possible to get what she wanted: Attention.

No, Alex never knew and would not know for a long time. She had to leave much earlier before their mother was tossed into hell. But despite what their mother had done Alex always seemed to have a thing for humans. She admired them for their endurance. No matter what obstacles were tossed into their way they built a tunnel or a bridge or they found their way around it but in summary: They never stopped. And it was probably the more she was watching the humans the more she grew uneasy with her life in the silver city. The more she was tired of everything handed to her. She only had few to confide in but Mad was probably the only one she really trusted. Created and not born, neither angel nor human; a thing without a soul with the sole purpose of keeping them entertained and caring for their needs.

And while Alex grew more and more tired and angry she watched him smiling and laughing and joking around, entertaining her siblings. He was what humans may call a clown but not dressed like a human clown. He always wore elegant and extravagant dresses and suits, beautiful colorful coats and very importantly: Hats. You hardly ever saw him without one. That combined with his way to dress and his demeanor probably created his name as well: Mad Hatter.

When all her siblings were still crying with laughter and were clapping their hands to make him go on she was probably the only one that could see behind his façade; she was probably the only one that saw his dead eyes, dark and without humor or laughter. She did not know when he had turned cold and was only putting on the show for them without feeling it himself but at some point she could just see it. Maybe because she was looking for the flaws in their perfect world; maybe because she was not turning a blind eye like her siblings or maybe because she was the only one of her siblings yet that was touched by the darkness; allowing dark thoughts and certain desires as well as longings to possess her, to run over her like hot flames, allowing her dreams to run wild and her imagination to be with the humans on earth or maybe she was feeling the same way as he did.

To be a true part of the silver city and to really belong to the city Alex knew you needed a certain kind of arrogance. Everyone up their believed they belonged there being better than the humans on earth, they put themselves on pedestal and looked down on the people on earth. When you started to realize that these things may not be true or when you started to question what you have always believed to be true that was the moment when the silver city turned dark and you were not satisfied by what it had to offer anymore. When Alex looked into the sky she knew Amenadiel, God's greatest angel and favorite son had gotten a taste of that truth and she wondered how long it would take him to realize that. She wondered how long it would take him to come back to earth since he noticed that the silver city alone will never ever be enough for him anymore.

Only shortly she thought of her father. There were no hard feelings, she was not angry with him anymore. She was… at the beginning once she had figured out what he had done to her but that was already many, many years ago and she was over that. She actually thought that Dad did her a favor by putting her down here. He had released her from her golden cage even if that was in the most unusual and possibly even cruel way. But that was the way she learned. She learned how to be a human and get along with emotions and feelings and love and pain. She learned what they had to go through when they died and what it felt like to be born again. She went through several lives and learned. She was grateful for that and after some years of putting an end to this she realized that her life could not be any better.

She had accepted her fate and was more than happy with it. She had Mad by her side and now Lucifer and Maze. She was sure Amenadiel would join soon as well and she would be reunited with her little brother again. She was looking forward of seeing his dark brooding figure again when she suddenly heard a noise from inside the penthouse. The elevator bell rang and she turned around only to see Lucifer light-footedly walking in. He had his jacket over his should and seemed to be whistling a melody when he walked over to the bar, tossed his jacket over the counter and poured himself a drink. Alex watched him carelessly emptying the whole glass and pouring another. He seemed happy and at ease and not at all tense which you might expect after returning from a police interrogation.

Alex stepped off the veranda and into the penthouse. Making herself known to him by not saying a word. Lucifer noticed her shadow on the wall and turned around. He could not really see her as the sun was going down behind her but he recognized her at one.

"Alex…! I did not know you were here! Come over and drink with me!" He said enjoying himself and starting to also pour herself a glass. Alex made another step into the penthouse watching him. She moved her hands into her pockets.

"Where did you think I would be?" She asked him still watching him slightly swinging to a song that was obviously only playing in his head. He did not even seem to notice the sound of her voice and that she was definitely not in the mood for games or partying. Lucifer was probably the only one she knew that could turn a blind eye on problems and simply start enjoying himself in the middle of an apocalypse. When he turned to her again wanting to hand her the glass he said:

"I don't know… but since you walked out on me this morning… I did not expect you being here!" He made his way over to her swinging and moving his hips handing her the glass but before he managed to reach her she said:

"Well somebody had to take care of your girlfriend!" That was the time Lucifer stopped dead. No more swinging or humming or drinking. Suddenly his face turned from happy and lost in thoughts to damn serious. Intuitively he turned his head over to his bed and saw her lying there. He could not see her face only her hair but something told him right away it was her. Something about that small figure in that bed covered in the sheets said it was her.

Alex could watch him from being happy to nearly going into shock in split seconds. His face seemed to turn white and his eyes widened. "Chloe!" He whispered but loud enough for Alex to hear. He did not take his eyes off her when he put the glasses down on the piano and quickly went over to her. Alex followed him but only went further into the penthouse so she could watch him from afar.

Cautiously he sank down on the bed beside her, carefully removing her hair from her face, softly touching her skin, feeling for life in her limp body. He caressed her face looking all over her for signs what might have happened. When she did not react to his touch he turned to Alex again.

"What happened to her?" He asked and he could not quite cover his agitation. Despite his soft and careful touch Alex could hear the fear in his voice.

"She is fine, Lucifer. I gave her one of my pills so she could get some rest and sleep without dreaming." While Alex was explaining the situation Lucifer had returned his gaze to her looking over her soft features, her relaxed face, her closed eyes and her slightly open lips. When he heard that she was okay only sleeping he carefully touched her face again and got back off the side of the bed. With one last glance at her he walked back to Alex.

"Was that necessary?" He asked and one could hear he was not grateful. Alex could not quite believe the question. She grimaced and tilted her head slightly.

"You mean after she had a nervous breakdown today… twice?" She folded her arms in front of her chest.

"She was fine this morning! She was fine when I left!" Lucifer argued with her and suddenly guilt was visible on his face. "She did not react the way you predicted. She was nothing like that!" Uncertainty spread in him and he kept looking back to the bed just to make sure or to simply reinforce his judgment: She was fine when he left. He had not endangered her but Lucifer could not stop himself from being uncertain about that now.

"Well… but once you were gone…!" Alex simply hinted. Lucifer searched her face and tried to figure out if she was lying or maybe over dramatizing everything. But when she simply continued starring at him his gaze moved back to Chloe lying in his bed still sleeping. He sighed deeply and seemed to be thinking.

"She was fine…!" Alex heard him say and it seemed to her he was standing in his own penthouse not knowing what to do. He lowered his gaze and seemed to be looking down on his feet. And even though Alex was annoyed with him she could not stand seeing him like this. Lucifer had always done everything in his life out of good intentions. Maybe selfish intentions but he never ever wanted to harm anyone. When he thought she was alright, than that was probably the impression he had gotten from her. She put a hand in his shoulder and squeezed slightly before moving over to the piano to pick up the glass Lucifer poured for her.

"She is strong, Lucifer! She tried to be strong for you as well, tried to hide her feelings so you would not be worried. But as I told you a truth like that disturbs something in them they need time to process everything. And she did not have time and as far as I can tell she did not even have much sleep. It was just a matter of time before she would start to struggle." Alex raised the glass to her lips and took a sip. She let the fluid run down her throat and warm her from within while watching Lucifer.

His gaze was moving from Chloe again to her thinking about her words and the guilt clearly visible in his eyes. He felt helpless and strangely detached from his body. One minute ago he had enjoyed himself and had successfully shut everything else out from his mind and memory. He had weaseled his way out of a police interrogation as Alex would say and he had enjoyed it a lot. But returning here and seeing Chloe like that and listening to Alex made him hit the bottom of reality again. He was still hoping that Alex was over dramatizing everything. That she had simply misinterpreted the signs of Chloe's behavior and was more careful than necessary. Sure Chloe had acted strange this morning and he had felt the change but this did not mean anything. She was just focusing on her job and the work ahead. But deep down Lucifer knew; he knew that what he was trying to tell himself was not true and he was just trying to mute the way he felt in this very moment.

"I… just… I mean…!" His focus on Chloe again he tried to explain something to Alex that she already knew. She knew how he felt and what he wanted to say; she knew what he was going through and why he was acting the way he did. She knew all that and did not need to hear it again out of that reason she interrupted him right there.

"Lucifer please stop!" He turned to look at her surprise visible in his eyes. She had always had an open ear for him when he needed it and now her interruption: That was new to him. "Lucifer… I know what you are trying to tell me just now and I understand. I have been through these things myself and I have seen them before. There is nothing you need to say to me just now. But I think that you should stop talking to everyone else and start to talk to the one person that matters." She looked past him and at Chloe still lying in his bed sleeping.

"She deserves to understand! And if you feel the need to express yourself or even to explain yourself stop doing that with everyone else and start talking to her." Alex sighed while Lucifer followed her gaze over to Chloe.

"But you said providing her with too much information would…!" Alex interrupted him right there again.

"I did not mean to provide her with more information she will not be able to handle or to process. I meant helping her process the information you have already provided. Neither of us can help her get through that. I can't help her, Maze can't, not the Linda of yours or Amenadiel. It has to be you, Lucifer! She needs you! You are her partner, her friend. You are the one that dragged her into that and you are the one that can get her out. Just be there for her and support her as well as you can. That will do the trick." Alex took another sip or her glass and was watching him closely. It seemed as if she could see the information processing in his head.

"But before you do that…!" Lucifer turned to face her again. Now he seemed to have gotten a brooding expression and Alex was reminded of Amenadiel. Her words seemed to have an impact. Good, she thought and walked over to the couch.

"Before all that…"She waved the glass at Chloe. "Please tell me what happened at the precinct." She sat down and crossed her legs ready to be updated by him. Lucifer hesitated for a second gazing at Chloe, still brooding. But finally he moved, also picked up his glass from the piano and sat down across from Alex. He sighed and started to tell the tale.

"Altogether six cops picked me up and brought me downtown but four of them just seemed to be decoration as I was only dealing with that Detective Jonathan Smith and his partner. And despite the first impression I realized quickly that they would be easy to maneuver and move around the way I wanted. They brought me into an interrogation room and sat me down. So I was sitting there for a while before anything happened." Lucifer took another sip from the glass and swallowed appreciatively. He moved the glass in his hand and watched the light of the sun going down breaking in the glass and the liquid.

"They were probably discussing their strategy." Alex suggested and Lucifer simply nodded.

"I guess so… but they took their time. I was thinking about leaving but I remembered the words of the Detective shortly before I left so I stayed." Alex could just imagine what she might have told him. She knew Lucifer and if he was in the mood he could simply have turned that precinct upside down. But he stayed too long on earth already and knew he had way too much to lose now to do that.

"After what seemed to be hours they came in and started. They wanted to know what happened at the scene so I told them the human version. How long have I been working for the LA PD; Did I know the Detective before; How long did I know their Pierce and stuff like that. Nothing special and only the normal things you would expect…!" Lucifer paused again and took a sip. Alex started to think about that.

"They did not ask about the feathers or accuse you of anything or tried to pin something on you?" She asked and watched his reaction.

"No." He simply said and took another sip. Alex thought about that. Yes, they had to take his statement at some point but why come with six cops to pick him up to do that? Did they hope they would cause a reaction from him when they would show up with six men? Did they want to provoke him? And when this did not work out they brought him to the precinct but had completely built their hope on Lucifer loosing it while picking him up? What had taken them so long to start the questioning? Were they looking for something that would allow them to keep him in? And why not ask about the most obvious thing at the scene: The feathers? Alex was pulled from her thoughts when Lucifer continued.

"They did not do a proper interrogation but the other guy came close!" That was the moment when she was alert.

"What guy?" She asked and Lucifer simply shook his head.

"He did not introduce himself but suddenly he stuck his head in and called the other two out. When they were gone he got in. He was wearing sunglasses the whole time. He did not ask me a single question but said I would not need to answer to anything that would incriminate me." Lucifer emptied his glass in one last gulp and put it down at the table in front of him. Alex felt tense when he continued.

"He talked about me saying I was the devil and me granting favors. He said if rumors were true and Lieutenant Pierce really was the sinner man one could easily connect him and me. Some cops already saw him and me spending time and it would be easy to suggest that the so-called devil could be threatened by a sinner man in town doing the same thing. He talked about the sinner man being more successful than me and being more focused and how it's reputation on the streets spread wider than mine and if that would not bother me. He paused every now and then to see my reaction but continued quickly. He came back to the scene of Pierce death and suggested with him and me being rivals in the same market how that self defense statement could be turned into murder and if I was truly the devil the case of the feathers would not be so questionable anymore hence the fallen angel thing. But before I could say anything he got up again and left and the other two returned." Alex inhaled deeply, her teeth clenched together. That was worse than she had expected.

"And he did not remove his sunglasses?" She finally asked after repeating the story in her mind. Lucifer shook his head.

"Did he know about your talent?" Alex suggested and she knew that Lucifer did not really hide his existence. The people simply did not really believe him to be the devil.

"I don't know." Lucifer replied. He was quite detached from their conversation and Alex feared that his mind was already focusing on other things. She should have started with this before picking up the topic of Chloe. But now she knew all she needed and could continue from there. She repeated the story in her mind and tried to imagine the scene. Why would he come in and the others would leave? Why would the other cops not ask real questions? Was this just a set up for this other guy? And how did he know these entire things or did he just say them to tease Lucifer and see his reaction? What did he really know and what did he really believe? And what the hell was going on? Alex could feel that same confusion again. The same feeling when she knew something was going on but could not pin point it directly.

"What did the guy look like?" She asked finally and emptied her glass as well. When she placed it in front of her on the table Lucifer tried to picture him:

"Tall, thin and not very muscular, dark black, short hair, no beard he looked rather young. No accent. He was wearing a suit." Alex tried to picture him and from what Lucifer said she thought he might be an office cop. One of those young high ranking suit wearing guys who have never been on the streets but thought they understood everything. Alex tried to save that image in her mind when she got up. It seemed as that move drew Lucifer out of his thoughts.

"Where are you going?" He asked and rose as well.

"I want to give you some space and leave you with your thoughts. But before I do that: How did you get out?" A small smile curved the Lucifer's lips.

"Well that guy with the glasses made me realize I had to fasten this questioning so I used my talent when the other two came back in and we were spending the remaining afternoon fulfilling deep and dark desires. Can you imagine that the one guy has never been to a strip club and the other never had a threesome with a woman and another man?" He shook his head and the smile widened. He snorted but his gaze automatically moved back to Chloe on his bed. Now that he could see her again while standing there he was watching her again.

"Did you sleep with him?" Alex asked while picking up her own jacket from a chair. Lucifer did not look at her but said:

"No… not my type but interesting what money can buy in a strip club. I left at the height of the fun and returned here." He turned to face Alex who was getting dressed, finger combing through her hair and looked back up at him. Lucifer watched her getting ready to leave. He tried to remember his feeling from this morning when he had wanted to talk to the Detective and explain but she had refused. The blood was rushing through his veins when he was thinking of the women lying in his bed just now, sleeping; when he was thinking of the pain he had caused her. Despite everything else that happened this afternoon this was the most pressing thought now. She was his most pressing concern. And as if they had never talked about his interrogation or this other cop guy and he jumped back the topic before.

"She is asleep." He simply said and Alex looked up at him while buttoning her jacket.

"She already slept more than 5 hours. She can take a break." She finished her jacket and came over to her brother.

"Take good care of her!" She said and placed a hand on his face, softly stroking his cheek. She took that opportunity to look deep into his eyes. They were locked with hers and she put all her might into the warm touch of her hand and her gaze into his eyes. Lucifer could not take his eyes off her and suddenly felt warmth spread across him that he had never felt before. Suddenly he felt light and unburdened as if the whole world consisted of flowers and blue skies and nothing else. The warmth spread from her touch to his chest, his stomach and his toes. It felt as if he was hovering above the ground not standing at all. All his concerns were gone and he was only focusing on himself. Suddenly looking into himself and really seeing everything he was did not seem to be so difficult anymore. Suddenly seeing the truth of his existence did not seem to be so difficult anymore. He felt as if speaking about his inner feelings was no problem. It all seemed to make sense now; it all seemed so easy, so logical, so right.

"I… lov…!" As if in trance he tried to form and express what he felt and what was the first thing that seemed to be pushing its way out and into the open. As if the truth became more truthful when spoken out loud. Alex felt the difference. She could feel him reacting to her and this time it was none of his tricks. This time she could feel that she was affecting him and that he was responding to her. She knew that later when he would realize what she had done he would be mad with her. Using his vulnerability and his absent mind to get him under her influence… he would hate her for that but as long as it helped him get some perspective she was willing to risk that. When he tried to say what she could already feel building up in him, what she already knew she stopped him again.

"I know, Luci! I am not the one that needs to know!" She smiled slightly, gave his cheek one last soft stroke then she stepped away, disengaged from him and left. In a few quick steps she was at the elevator and gone. The door closed behind her and Lucifer stood in the middle of his penthouse, as if in trance looking after her.

OOOO

Alex took a deep breath when the doors of the elevators closed behind her. She held the breath until the doors opened again at the level of the club. It was not the time yet for partying in LA but the club was already full with people. She would have rather preferred staying out of sight lucky for her the elevator was hidden in a dark corner and probably only visible to those that knew about it. And while the buzzing of the music filled the air and people were more concerned about their drinks and their partners Alex bent down and hidden from view manipulated the elevator doors. If there was one thing that Lucifer would not need now it was visitors: Neither a visit from the police or anyone else. If he really wanted to set things right with Chloe that would be his chance now. She heard a mechanical click and knew she was successful. The doors would not close now and therefore the elevator would stay down here. She stepped out and shut the curtains hiding the elevator from view.

Then she moved through the club but did not dare to get down to the bar or the dance floor. She did not want to attract attention so she stayed out of sight. She moved quickly and found what she was looking for. Hidden and off a corner from the official entrance to the club was the staircase up to the penthouse. The double doors were unlocked, of course and Alex had no way of closing them. She looked around if anyone was close or could hear her and when she realized she was alone she broke off the door handle. If someone really wanted in that would not stop him but any bimbo thinking about going up to Lucifer's penthouse would be stopped by this measure. She tossed the handles into a dark corner turned around and left.

Alex left the club and stepped out onto the street looking around when she saw a familiar looking figure standing nearby. She smiled and walked over to Mad. He stood there wearing his hat which was pulled into his face. She could not see his eyes and therefore not determine his mood when she lightly said:

"You always seemed to know when I need you!" She smiled at him but knew something was up when he did not reply right away. He started to move and Alex automatically followed. He moved away from the crowded entrance and into the alley Alex had used to get into the club this afternoon.

"What's up?" She asked when Mad stopped a little away from the promenade which was packed with people. He turned to face her and moved the hat out of his face. This was the time when Alex saw his eyes and his expression. He was angry and hurt and in pain and all of these things mixed together and visible right there on his face. The smile had already vanished from her face when she had followed him here. When she saw his look any other person might have made a step back but Alex did not. She did not say anymore as she knew he was probably just channeling his anger before it would burst out of him. Alex watched him and tried to look as natural as possible.

After a while it seemed Mad was ready to talk. "I am done!" He said and his eyes pierced into hers. "I am done lying for you, I am done hurting people for you and I am done following you and your orders and…" With every new word he seemed to talk himself into a rage and Alex could feel his anger flooding from him in waves. She did not say anything as she knew it would not help the situation now.

"I am done moving around. I am done with it all." Mad was struggling trying to keep his emotions at bay, trying to control his anger. He could feel it burning under his skin. Alex waited for another short moment before she reacted.

"Are you finished?" She asked but did not change her expression. Mad just nodded and took his eyes off her. She did not react to him and give him any reason to get angrier. She was calm and expressionless and he could not stand it anymore to look at her now. Alex knew where this came from and remembered warning him about his cop friend. Apparently he had not listened to her.

"It seems your conversation with your officer Martens did not go well?" She simply said and watched his back. He was moving around in the dark alley pushing stuff away with his shoes. When he heard her questions he sighed and shook his head.

"It is not just about him…!" He replied but did not turn around.

"I know, Mad… but he is the trigger for you now. He and probably everything that has been going on…" Alex suggested and this was the moment he turned to glimpse at her again. But in the meantime and with Alex's calm and quite he could not hold his anger against her anymore.

"I am just tired." He kicked a bottle away which shot through alley and smashed at a nearby wall. "I understand why you had to leave Los Angeles and I understand why we could not return but coming here now made me realize that I am sick of making space for others. I want to come back! I want to stay here! I want to find my roots again, get some friends, connect with some humans again. I thought I could follow you and do as you wished but it starts growing over my head now. I want to be a part of something, just like before…!" He sighed and was searching for words. He turned completely and looked at Alex again.

"Don't you feel it too? This city has a pull on you. I can feel it and I can see it. You want to return and stay here as much as I do." He made step close to her again and tried to determine the look on her face.

"I know Mad." Alex said finally and smiled at him. "I can feel it too." She nodded slightly. "I am sorry for putting so much pressure on you. I was lost in my own world to realize what this would do to you… I am sorry my friend!" The smile turned into a sad look and Alex lowered her gaze.

"The circumstances of me wanting to leave have changed now. I can feel it in Lucifer and I can feel it in Maze. Both of them have changed. Maybe it is time now to return to our home as well, Mad!" She raised her head again. Her gaze met his and they both knew that they still had some things to do before they could really think about returning to Los Angeles again. Mad nodded and also smiled at Alex. Only the prospect of returning and staying for good lifted his spirits again even though he still felt that pinch in his heart from this morning.

"I guess we have a lot of things to discuss. Why don't we drive to the library, pick up some burgers and talk. I would like to hear everything about your encounter with that young officer." Alex smiled and Mad nodded. Together they moved back to the promenade and over to his car. Things were not good yet but it seemed they were moving into the right direction.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:**

This is one of the most difficult chapters I have written so far and I hope you all like it. Without giving too much away I want to warn you that this chapter gets quite intense. If you don't want to read something like that you might want to skip that chapter.

Everyone else: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

It felt like an eternity that Lucifer spent standing in his own penthouse starring at the closed elevator doors not moving. One might think that Alex had left him in trance but the truth about Lucifer's condition was a bit more complicated. Alex had stirred something in him. Her touch, her gaze, her power over him seemed to have moved something and suddenly he could see and most of all feel.

Lucifer knew what she wanted to do the moment she had touched his face and looked him deep into the eyes. But despite his awareness he could not stop her. He could feel that he was losing control over himself and that something was pushing inside him. She used his vulnerability and had managed to conquer his resistance. He had trained to be immune to Alex's power and many times he had managed to fight her off but not this time. Her influence over him had loosed the moment she had taken her eyes off him but he could still feel her. It was something so impossible to describe. It was like her showing him different things inside his own mind. It was like her flicking through memories and picking specific ones out showing them to him and coordinating his emotions. As if she taught him what his feelings meant and what name the humans would give them: jealousy, fear, pride, fondness and love.

After a while he could feel his eyes close and his head sink into his chest. She was long gone before he moved a muscle and stepped over to the bar. He did not want to drink anything but used the bar to lean on it. Despite all he had seen and learned through Alex's touch he did not feel confused and there was no turmoil in him. His mind was clear and probably clearer than it ever was before. He pictured different moments in his life on earth and for the first time he could find a word for the emotions he had been going through. Often something was raging in him and he could not say what it was. The fat man sitting on his chest… at that time Linda had said he was jealous. He had not believed her but now he knew she was right. He had been jealous of Dan and what he shared with the Detective… with… Chloe. So many things it seemed that Dan could have and he could not.

And later he became jealous of Cain. How easily could he sweep… Chloe off her feet and make her fall for him. Again they shared something that he could not share with her. Cain had been part of her life in a way that he… Lucifer leaned a little harder onto the bar and his eyes opened starring onto his hands. He could see it now; he could make some sense of it now. Through the touch of Alex he understood the things that he had felt deep down but he had never allowed himself to admit. He had never allowed the mere thought of him being part of Chloe's life enter his mind. The mere imagination of what that might be and what that might feel like. When she looks at him the way she looks at these other men in her life.

His hands were moved into fists when he was reminded of his father's doings in all this and the reason why he actually wanted to stay away from Chloe in the first place. But the further he seemed to be pushing her away the more he himself was longing to be with her. But was it truly his father's doing? He had come around to accept Amenadiel's theory but what did that mean in connection with Chloe? His father used Amenadiel to put her into his path and he had always assumed to manipulate him and to exert his power over him even though he was not in the silver city or in hell anymore. But what if that was not true? What if his father had other motives? But no matter what his plan was and what he wanted to achieve Lucifer had failed staying away from Chloe. He hadn't been able to leave; he hadn't been able to stay away from her. There was always a part of him that wanted to return to her, that wanted to see her smile and wanted to be by her side and wanted to take care of her.

And every time he was ready to make the next step, when he was ready to move forward, to tell her the truth: something came in his way. Him being kidnapped, the disappearance of his devil face, Cain or her not believing a single word he said. The sudden appearance of Cain had also stirred something in him. Deep down in that part of his heart that he would not even let himself into his desire to be with her, to hold her increased immensely. Seeing her with Cain, being happy and living a normal life. He had tried to smile it off, he had tried to be happy for her, he had tried so much but in the end it did not work. He could not stop himself from being jealous, he could not stop himself from craving what Cain had and he could obviously never have. To cover up his own emotional chaos he had tried to return everything to normal, to get his partner back and to continue where they had left off. But now with the help of Alex he realized how pointless that was.

After all that happened, after Chloe breaking up with Cain, after their kiss on that veranda, after her demanding to know the truth right before he killed Cain… Lucifer raised himself up from the bar and turned around to face the penthouse. He looked over his living room and out onto the veranda and the darkening city. The sun was gone, the city got darker and the nightlife started. More lights in the city flickered on and it would take a couple of more hours before some peace and quiet would lie over the city. The night had just begun as Lucifer was reminded of Cain's death. And despite Alex's power in letting him see his true emotions and feelings towards Chloe it also made him see what he had done and why he had done it.

He had not killed Cain in protection of Chloe. He had killed Cain out of jealousy. The realization had never been clearer to him than now. He had known it that evening with Dan on his veranda, he knew about his jealousy then but seeing it now in that new perspective provided by his sister. His father had marked Cain as he was the world's first murderer but he had not simply placed the mark on Cain as a punishment but also as a protection; a warning for anyone seeking justice and taking the law into his own hands. It was a protection for Cain and a tool for God to keep the world from ending up in a killing spree. Cain and his punishment was set as a warning for what will happen to those following in his footsteps but at the same time he made it clear that he would punish those that would kill Cain. And now… Lucifer had killed him.

He had not realized it now but he had killed Cain, the man his father had set out to protect. And for the first time during his life on earth Lucifer was afraid. In the beginning it was a joke. He would help Cain to annoy his father. Finally he would get payback for all the things his father had done to him. But as the fog thins out and the picture becomes clearer Lucifer realized what his actions might have cost him just now. He automatically looked over to the sleeping Chloe on his bed. He slowly breathed in and out watching her do the same. His brows pulled together as he continued to watch her. Yes, it all turned out quite differently than they had planned it in the beginning. Cain had killed Charlotte, tried to kill Amenadiel, his father's favorite son maybe that would count for something but this would surely not outweigh the fact that he did not kill Cain to avenge the death of Charlotte but to get rid of an opponent for Chloe's heart.

The moment he had thrust that knife into his heart he had not thought of Charlotte or Amenadiel. His mind was with Chloe all the time and what he had done to her, how he had conquered her heart and could so easily watch her getting shot and how he had so easily given the order to kill them both. When he had thrust that knife into Cain's heart he had enjoyed every moment of it and if his father was still aware of the things happening on earth he knew that as well. And now it would just be a matter of time before he would receive his punishment. His father would clearly not let that pass. And suddenly it was not about being with Chloe anymore but it was about how much longer he would be able to stay on earth before He would take action. Realization slowly crawled into every inch of his body. When his father's punishment would hit there would be no more fighting it off, no more sending Amenadiel away and keep staying on earth.

When his father would come for him his time with Chloe would be over and he would probably never see her again. He had his ways of making sure that his will was obeyed. And Lucifer was sure that at the moment there would be no better punishment than to deny him of the one thing, the one person he wanted the most, the one person his heart desired. Angels were not allowed to kill humans and he had not only disobeyed that order, but he had disobeyed that order with Cain. Lucifer was still surprisingly calm when he walked over to his bedroom: The aftermath of Alex's power over him. She had made everything seem so easy and simple to understand as if there was nothing easier in the world to understand. She had lifted some of the fog from him and had made him see and at the moment there was nothing to be confused about or anything that would justify an emotional turmoil in him. She had cleared things up and now he knew that his days with Chloe were counted.

He walked up the set of stairs to his bedroom where she was still asleep. Despite Alex's words he would not dare wake her up. If she was right and it rarely happened that Alex was not right she had suffered enough through him just now and he had no right to wake her up just to look into her eyes and see her smile. He stepped to the side of the bed and looked at her. She had not changed from before: her face was at peace, quiet and calm. She steadily breathed in and out and one might have thought she was slightly smiling. He had brushed her hair out of her face and it still lay where he had brushed it behind her ear. Lucifer had the desire to touch her soft skin again and feel the warmth but he stopped himself.

Instead he slowly sat down on the side of the bed facing her. He could have watched her sleep for ages if she would not have woken from the movement in the bed. Lucifer had not wanted that to happen and that was definitely not his intention but the moment he had sat down she started to move. She turned from one side to the other and seemed to stretch a little before she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a little and seemed to try to figure out where she was and what she was doing but when her eyes fell on him sitting on the side of the bed realization dawned in her gaze. "Hey…" She said silently and a smile curved her lips. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and a deep yawn escaped her. Lucifer swallowed when he watched her push her hair behind her ears again and still smiling at him.

As small smile curved his lips as a reply to her and he took a moment to let her appearance sink in. She looked better, her features were more relaxed and now that he saw her like this he actually realized the dramatic difference to this morning. He would have wished that Alex was wrong about Chloe's condition and she was actually not affected at all but when comparing the Chloe he saw now with Chloe from this morning the difference was alarming. Why had he not noticed it before? Why had he not seen her change? Had he been so focused on himself that he had not seen the affect? He could not say a word. The way she was looking at him now all in peace and happy to see him it felt as if he did not deserve that.

"You are back…!" She said quietly and tilted her head a little to regard him from a different angle. Lucifer could see in her eyes how much the sleep had benefited her. The piercing clear grey eyes, her beautiful features and her soft skin it seemed she looked even more beautiful than before. "I am." He managed after what seemed to be an eternity. Chloe smiled again and pulled the blanket a little closer while crossing her legs under it. "I did not hear you come back." She took a look around as if to figure out how long she had slept. The darkness outside was a good indicator that she had been out for a long time. She frowned a little as she had not intended to sleep that long and looked into the other direction. "Where is everyone?" She asked Lucifer and tried to get a glimpse of the penthouse. The few lights in the living room that had automatically switched on when the sun went down did not give much away so her focus returned to Lucifer.

Lucifer followed her gaze. She was so calm and relaxed not like he had seen her this morning. Not like the time she had blocked his effort to talk to her. He should have noticed something was off. Well he did but he just did not think far enough. When she looked at him again he tried to remember what her question was. He was so concerned with watching her he nearly forgot. "Out… when I returned it was just Alex…" That was the moment he noticed that Chloe probably did not even know her. He had talked to Alex this morning in Chloe's house and she must have heard her voice but Lucifer had actually never introduced them. "I mean… my sister Alex…" He tried to clear that up but even though her look did not give anything away and she did not seem angry or anything he felt terrible all of a sudden.

An image of Chloe sitting on these stairs listening to him telling his story to a person she did not know. He was not even sure now why he had done it but he remembered seeing Chloe sleeping on the stairs; he remembered picking her up and carrying her up to her bedroom. He tried to remember the way he felt the moment he carried her. Had he accomplished what he had tried? Was he successful? By all means he just could not remember what he was thinking the moment he decided to let Chloe listen to it all. He was not even sure now what she knew and what she had missed. How would he ever be able to make that right and answer all the questions she must have? He sighed, shook his head and lowered his gaze.

"Lucifer? What is going on?" Concern, Lucifer could hear the concern in her voice. She was worrying about him the one person here that did not deserve that.

"I am sorry…!" He finally said a word that hardly ever crossed his lips. He did not dare raise his gaze to her again. She did deserve better than that but out of some reason he had deprived her from the opportunity to learn about everything in a quiet environment.

Chloe did not understand what Lucifer was referring to. She could not think of one thing that he might be feeling sorry about. "What is going, Lucifer?" She tried again and moved a little closer to him placing one hand in his. He could feel the warmth of her touch and looked at her hand holding his. It made it all just so much more difficult.

"I knew you were listening." He finally said in a quiet voice laden with guilt. "And I… said all these things anyway." He shook his head one more time and still could not understand. "I don't know what had gotten into me." He raised his gaze to her again and his eyes met hers. She was not angry at all. Her look was comforting. She squeezed his hand.

"You don't have to be sorry about that…" She said but he shook his head again and lowered his gaze. "Hey…!" She tried to stop him and catch his gaze. "Nobody forced me to listen. It was my own curiosity. I wanted to know, I wanted to be strong, I wanted to be the partner you deserved so I stayed and overheard your conversation. Nothing of that has anything to do with you!" She finished and tried a comforting smile.

"So Alex was right… I have exposed you to this." He looked around as if the bed was the symbol for the pain he had caused her. Chloe understood what he was referring to and vehemently shook her head.

"No Lucifer!" She finally caught his gaze and tried to put on the most sincere face she could master. "It was my decision to stay. It was my decision to listen to what you had to say. After everything…" Her voice faltered a little and she took a deep breath. Concern swept over Lucifer's face but she caught herself and continued. "After everything you have told me in our partnership I have never believed you a single word. I thought you were… delusional, a broken man with a terrible childhood. I thought you build these stories around you to protect yourself from the world, something… or even me. I have comforted myself with that idea. None of it is true! Because if it was…!" She squeezed his hand again and let out a deep sigh.

"When I learned the truth it… hm… more than anything it showed me how deeply I have wronged you. More than anything I realized that all this time it was all true and I was all wrong. I have done wrong by you." Tears started forming in her eyes but they did not fall. She fought them back. "I may have been shocked at first but… I started to think: All these times you have been there for me, at my side, you were my partner, you supported me, saved me and protected me and what have I done for you? All this time I thought you were a charming delusional person." She tried to smile and a single tear left her eye and found its way down her face. Lucifer followed it with his eyes not daring to touch her or even break the bond of their hands. He did not know what to say.

"When you were gone… I wanted to do right by you. I felt so helpless I wanted and I needed to do something. I wanted to make it up to you and I thought that somehow getting into your world would do that so do you know what I did?" The smile got wider on her face but she did not wait for him to reply. "I searched for the one library in Los Angeles with the largest theological department. I drove to that place determined to learn as much as possible and to become the best partner you could ever imagine. But when I got there I was so overwhelmed. It was just too much and I had no idea where to start I saw my nice little plan break down in front of my eyes and this was when she helped me." Chloe paused. She was not sure if he already knew about her and Alex but she would just spill the beans now anyways. Lucifer actually had no idea what was happening and what she was referring to.

"I met Alex, your sister. Well at that time I had no idea she was your sister." She shrugged a little and the memory played in her mind. It still seemed rather like ages ago that just a couple of days. Lucifer's face turned from questioning to pure surprise. Of course she had met Alex already. He sighed and simply said: "She is all around…!" He shook his head slightly but figured Chloe could not have run into anyone better than her. He should probably be thankful for that. Chloe saw the reaction and mistook it for annoyance. She did not want to cause any trouble so she quickly said:

"She helped me, she put some things into perspective!" She tried to smooth whatever possible.

"Yes, that is what she does!" Lucifer said and wondered if she had used her powers on Chloe as well. A smile curved his lips again and Chloe was relieved that he did not seem angry. Silence fell between them and the words sank in before Chloe continued. "I wanted to be strong, show you I can handle everything, that you can trust me and that I am your partner but it all just grew a little over my head." She admitted and Lucifer felt the pain again. She had tried so hard and in comparison he had cared so little. It was not just all on her, he had his fair share in all of this as well and he knew it but it would not be wise to argue now. Lucifer looked into her eyes and could have lost himself in her gaze. The small lights in his bedroom turned on automatically and her face was covered in a beautiful soft orange glow. She did not look scared or weak or taken by all this at all. She emanated a strength he had seen so many times in her when solving her cases, when she was strong for the victims and the bereaved. When she sucked up her own pain and went head on with all the criminals and bad guys haunting her streets.

Lucifer had never ever before met a woman with so much determination willing and able to make her own decisions and not afraid to rub someone the wrong way. She had focus and a clear vision of where she wanted to get and despite the many mysteries that had intrigued him in the beginning he had felt something click in place. He could see that now and just like Linda had suggested: He had stopped looking since it seemed he had found it. His path had led him right to her and since that day he never wanted to leave her side again. And despite what she might think she had supported him more than she could think. The silence spread among them and from the distance one could hear the noise from the street downstairs. It was Lucifer this time that began to speak.

"Many times I had tried to picture this conversation but I could never quite make out the setting. I would have just hoped for different circumstances." She squeezed his hand again.

"There is never the right circumstance for anything and especially not that." She simply said and smiled encouragingly at him. "But I am grateful… you saved my life… again!" Lucifer snorted remembering Cain's death.

"I have not saved your life!" He retorted and nearly sounded angry with himself. His gaze moved away from her again.

"You did! Without you I would not be sitting here today!" She tried to catch his gaze again.

"Without me you wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place." She could hear the bitterness in his voice and could not stop herself from saying:

"Yes, right… because I would have been dead already three years ago, when that Jimmy shot me in his studio." Lucifer looked up again surprised she brought that up. He remembered the shooting and how he had called an ambulance and stayed by her side until she woke up again in the hospital bed. He hardly knew her then and had just worked with her for a couple of days when that happened. But these few days were enough for him to see that she was special. These few days were enough for him to be drawn to her like the moth to the light. He remembered that until that day in the studio he had never felt so helpless in his life before. To see her lie on the floor bleeding, a tear rolling down her face, to clearly see her fear of dying and the pain she felt from where the bullets had hit her. He remembered that moment as if it was yesterday and he remembered the way he felt in that moment as well. But before he could get lost in his thoughts she continued.

As if she knew that he was reliving the moment in his memories she said quietly: "Thinking about that now and thinking about all the things that we have been going through… together since we are partners and then hearing these stories… it just made me realize… how much you have done. So much that I cannot even comprehend yet or form into words, so many things I cannot explain or understand yet but no matter what this is or was… you have always been at my side: Unconditionally and unquestioningly. You came into my life in a moment when I was alone and no one wanted to work at my side and you just rushed in and stayed." Now Chloe was reliving these memories herself. Seeing all the moments when he had stepped in and supported her even though he did not even know her. When he protected her and stepped into the ring for her to fight a battle that was not even his own: Standing up to these cops or to Dan, carrying her out of burning houses, solving crimes with her.

Yes, Lucifer always had his own agenda but as she knew now he hardly ever lied to her about that. She just did not always believe him. This time it was her time to lower her gaze. Her eyes fell on her hand in his. Before she had taken his hand and squeezed it and now he was holding hers. It was unexplainable but Lucifer had been right: The very first time they were sitting in his bar drinking and he said there was a connection between them. At that time she was not ready to admit anything and he had just come into her life but she had felt it. She had felt it the moment he said it, the moment she first interviewed him. Something was there and she was not able to describe it. And with the days and weeks, the months and years this something grew bigger so big she could just not marry that guy. She wished she had called off the wedding since she knew about the real Pierce at that time, since she had seen through the person behind the nice smile and the romantic gestures. But she hadn't and in the end it was her heart that couldn't just go through with it.

This time Chloe felt his hand squeeze hers and she looked up again. His dark brown eyes watching her, concern was slightly visible in his gaze. He checked her features for anything that would give her condition away. She did all the talking now and she knew that but it felt right. It was as if these things were burning on her soul and she wanted them out in the open and for him to understand what had driven her. She needed him to understand.

"I thought I was strong you know… I my mind it was all laid out so perfectly. I would have finished the investigation, I would have read through the whole library by then and I would be fine with everything. When Alex pointed out to me that I was affected I did not quite believe her but looking back now and remembering the way I felt just a couple of hours ago I think she was right. This morning I could not comprehend what I heard the night before, I could not face you or talk to you… I see that now. It is amazing what just a couple of hours sleep can do to you." She smiled at him while he did not take his eyes off her for a second: Careful to follow every move of muscle in her features. But she seemed so much more relaxed and happy. Silently and for himself he decided that he would not tell her about the pill that Alex had made her take. He was sure Chloe had no idea about that as she probably would not have taken it by her own will.

"No matter how you feel now… You should not have to go through all this. I should not have put you through all this… and especially now after… his death." Chloe sighed. I was just a matter of time before the subject would come up and she would have to come to terms with her feelings about that. She frowned a little while she was thinking about a reply. They were still connected through their hands and neither of them seemed to want to loosen the grip even just a little. Both of them had grown quite used to it throughout their conversation and despite everything his touch supported her more than she could put into words now.

"You are not responsible for my actions. You are not responsible for anyone's actions. I wanted to… I chose to… Lucifer, I chose… you! Long before any of this! I chose you as my partner, as my friend with everything that comes along with. I told you before that you have made me a better cop, a better person. Saved my life in more ways than you can imagine… you have even been to… you have been to hell for me… and I am sitting here wondering…!" Chloe's eyes pierced into his as tears were building up again.

"I am sitting here wondering how…" She bit her lower lip, clenching her teeth before saying it: "How can you be the devil and at the same time do all this… for me! When I look at you, when I see you and not matter what I know now and not matter what… the devil does not do all these things, the devil does not save lives… Lucifer… you are not the devil… not to me!" One tear after the other started streaming down her face as she had her eyes locked with Lucifer's. Both were breathing heavily as if they had just finished a marathon. Neither of them dared to move an inch. The words of Chloe were still ringing in their ears. Seconds that felt like an eternity were ticking away while both were still looking at each other not saying another word. Lucifer seemed in shock, he had not expected that and he was completely taken aback. After all that she had seen, after all that had happened since then, she looked him in the eye and told him he was not the devil.

And despite the new found clarity that Alex had brought into his life he felt himself slip. He could feel the turmoil, his emotions rushing through his veins, he could hear the blood in his ears, feel his heart in his throat. His emotions were threatening to overrun him again and he was in fear of losing the grip. Even though he did not want to he had to close his eyes and let it all sink in. He had to gain control over his emotions again that started to run wild in him. Automatically he squeezed her hand, when closing his eyes and breathing steadily in and out. Not having to look into those beautiful grey eyes, not having to see those tears stream down her face was just what he needed now to get himself into order again. At least that was what he thought.

After what seemed like just a few seconds he could feel it and this time there was no phone close that would interfere. He could feel her lips softly pressing into his and as if he had been waiting for her he could feel himself respond to her. She tasted salty from those tears that had been running down her face. At first she was testing for his reaction but when he leaned in to her and she could feel the pressure of his lips on hers she became braver. She loosened the grip and in a swift move she had his face in her hands holding him close while her kiss was soft and careful but turned more needing every second. She tried his lips, tasted him, felt the warmth of him in her hands. Her eyes were closed but it was as if she could see, as if she could see him, feel him through and in every fiber of her body. It felt as if the touch of his lips was awakening something in her and she felt a desire rush through her body she had hardly ever felt before.

With the kiss his emotions seemed to be quieted but a different feeling was building up in him now. He could feel her and her warmth, the touch of her hands and the way she was holding him. None of that did any good in calming him down. With every kiss, with every new taste he seemed to get from her lips, with every pull he could feel in her hands on his face he seemed to be pushed further. The kiss turned more exiting with every second and the moment Chloe parted her lips and the tips of their tongues touched burning desire broke free in his chest. It was nothing like he had ever felt before, nothing like he had ever experienced in his life. The fire seemed to be burning him from the inside out and his only relief was to inch a little closer to Chloe. Innocently at first his hands traveled up her arms leaving a thin hot line on her skin before they reached her face. He held her tight and pulled her close while Chloe's hands started traveling down his vest and shirt feeling his body through the fabric.

Lucifer sucked in the air sharply when she reached his stomach and her warm hands touched him at every place she could reach. Desire was burning in her now in red hot flames and despite her careful start at the beginning something had taken over her now. Something that had been boiling deep down inside her only waiting to come out and there was no way returning from that now. But before she could start anything Lucifer pulled away heavily breathing. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other; their lids heavy from the emotions and lust running through them. Their eyes were locked together and their lips were red and soft from the intense kiss but Lucifer needed to… he had to… make sure. "Chloe…!" He sighed across her lips and she inhaled sharply trying to pay attention. "Are you sur…?" But before he could finish his question she lowered her lips again to his and their kiss continued only more passionate than before.

There was no turning back now. Lucifer loosened his grip on her face and pushed the blanket away that was in between them. He easily picked her up from the bed and pulled her onto his lap. Chloe sighed but used her new position to push him onto the bed. Lucifer quickly managed to prop himself up before falling into the bed and providing her perfect access to his body. Chloe followed his move and placed hot kisses down his throat while her hands quickly unbuttoned his vest first and not caring for the material ripped open his shirt. A deep groan erupted from his throat but before she could find her way down placing more kissing on his body he swiftly pushed forward again pulling at his shirt she was wearing. He pulled it over her head only be left at awe by the beauty in front of him. He stopped for a second to really look at her before Chloe leaned into him again and they kissed more softly but not less passionate.

He had never seen anyone more beautiful than her. His hands traveled up her back slightly touching her skin and sending shivers down her spine. She moaned into his mouth when he found his way to her shoulders and he grabbed them softly with his hands. Lucifer pulled her even closer feeling her bare skin on his, feeling her warmth on his skin, feeling her pressed into him. He took his lips from her only to place thousands of kisses on her skin, her neck, her shoulders. Chloe's hands moved down his back across the place where the scars had been, she touched every inch of his skin, soaked in everything she could get. She could feel him pressed into her, could feel the fire erupting from him. She wanted him more than anything right now and by softly using her nails on his back she tried to make him feel that.

He groaned into her shoulder again and softly bit her skin before lifting her up and placing her on the bed. Chloe was not in the right mind to wonder about how easily he could lift her up instead she let him and followed his lead. He followed her and before placing another soft kiss on her mouth he absorbed her beauty. Her skin was shining in the low gleam of light when he lowered himself onto her. Her kissed the skin on her chest and made a soft line down to her breasts kissing the soft skin and soaking in the mesmerizing smell of her. At the same time she loosened his belt and in no time managed to push down his pants. He helped her by stepping out of them and kicking them aside and Chloe used this short moment of his distraction to throw him onto his back.

The move took Lucifer by surprise but a smile curved his lips when she sat down on top of him, her hair all messed up. She leaned forward and pressed his hands into the cushions beside his head before kissing him wild and fiery again. She moved her body across to tease and taunt but also to be closer to him. He groaned under her treatment again before he pulled himself free from her grip and in no time his hands were all over her body again. Chloe pulled away gasping for air when he pulled at the last bit of cloth covering her body. She let him and helped him getting rid of her slip and together they did the same for his. It was that moment of realization when Lucifer proped himself up again. Their eyes were locked again, looking each other deep in the eyes. Lucifer used his hand to softly push her hair out of her face. He wanted to see her, feel her, be with her with every bit of his body.

Chloe placed one last feathery kiss on his lips before she pushed herself down on him. The sensation was beyond anything they had ever felt. They took a moment to comprehend and let the feeling run across their bodies like hot flames. Lucifer pulled on arm around Chloe and held her tight while she started into a slow rhythm. She moaned with every movement while he tried to grasp every sensation. Her movements became faster and Lucifer could not hold himself up anymore and pulled her down with him again. Her hair fell across his face but before he could do anything she found him again and they kissed passionately, demanding, numb with lust and desire. They could feel each other moving to the point of no return. Their bodies moved in unison, the breathing got heavier, their movement faster and with another deep groan erupting from Lucifer he felt Chloe's climax and followed right after. It was as if the time stood still for a second before she sank onto his chest, exhausted, sweaty. Both of them breathed heavily completely taken aback by what they had just experienced.

Lucifer was the first to gain some kind of control over him again. And when they parted he softly pushed her hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then pulled her tight before fiddling for the blanket and pulling it over them. Chloe sank even more into his arms and melted against his body. She was warm and Lucifer could feel her heart beet against him. She lay in his arms while her breathing normalized and she started caressing his chest. She wanted to stay awake and enjoy the aftermath, the glow, she wanted to be by his side but tiredness got the better of her again and the last thing she felt was Lucifer placing another soft kiss on her lips before her eyes closed and she fell asleep in his arms.

Lucifer was not quite ready yet to fall asleep even though he could feel Chloe's soft breathing at his side. He had to comprehend what just happened here. He felt her against him, her warmth, her strength, he had seen her beautiful body, had tasted her skin and her mouth. He had done things he could have never believed possible. And now she was here… at his side… falling asleep in his arms and all he wanted to do now was cover his face in her shoulder and breathe in. He pushed all those dark thoughts away. He only wanted to be here and now with her. He wanted to relieve every second in his mind before closing his eyes. And now that he had tasted it he wanted her right here and right there at his side… just the mere thought of a night without her in his arms seemed impossible. The way she had melted into him as if they were made for each other.

He had to hold his breath while his heart seemed to bounce in his chest. She had managed what no one had ever managed before. She had accomplished what no one had ever accomplished before. She had made the devil fall in love but while that thought run through his head he was reminded of her words. And while she was lying in his arms and while he was at her side he did not feel like the devil but rather wanted to be whatever she needed him to be. His gaze wandered out of the window and into the cloudless sky. He looked at the stars but managed to push all the other thoughts away. Right now he wanted to be able to look into the sky and simply enjoy while the woman he loved was sleeping in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Lucifer knew the moment he opened his eyes again that he had not slept for a long time. He had barely rested when he sensed someone being in the penthouse. He lay still in bed and took a moment to gather his thoughts and to remind himself where he was and what had happened. The blanket of his bed covered him only half and he could feel the weight of Chloe on his arm. She was still asleep and seemed to not have noticed anything. He did not move and tried by simply listening hard to make sure what was going on. He could hear Chloe breath slowly in and out. Her warm body pressed against his, her bear skin on him. Pictures of what had just happened flashed through his mind. But at the moment and in the wake of an intruder in the penthouse he could not appreciate the memory of them together.

He used his senses still starring with his open eyes against the ceiling and not moving an inch to reach further. Further into the penthouse and around corners of his home and there it was. A small noise barely audible but it sounded like fingernails on a glass. Like someone holding a glass and letting their nails rhythmically hit against it. The sound was too far away and Lucifer dared to move his head. The lights were still on but dimmed and he tried to see through the dark shadows of the penthouse. He could not see anyone but now that he had detected the noise he could still hear it. He moved his head in the direction of Chloe.

Her hair was all messed up but her features were calm and at peace. She had snuggled under the blanket and had pulled most of the thin material over to her side. She had covered herself with it and it seemed at the same time she had tried to get as close to Lucifer as possible. One leg was kind of over his, her head on his arm and one arm stretched over his body. She had gotten herself comfortable. A smile escaped him when he saw the situation he was in. He could not remember one night when one of his overnight guests had tangled up in him like that. How much would he have given now to stay here with her like that in this position? He would have loved just laying here awake and watching her sleep. But that noise and the feeling someone was here was nagging at him. Not to mention the fear that Chloe might be in danger.

He managed to keep that last feeling at bay when he started to slowly move under her. He tried to pull himself free without waking her up. It was probably the hardest thing he had ever done. Usually he would not care if he woke one of his guests up. He would just do whatever he wanted but not with her. He wanted her to continue sleeping, get her rest just like Alex had mentioned it and most of all just in case this was another episode of his paranoia and it would turn out there was no one here he wanted to return to this. He wanted to return to her and the warm bed. But first he had to make sure. He continued his struggle but got lucky: When he moved his arm slightly Chloe moved and turned herself pulling the blanket with her.

He stayed the way he was for another second listing to her breathing just to make sure she was not waking up and when he was convinced he got out of bed. Standing in his bedroom just the way his father had created him and he quickly searched for his bathrobe and pulled it on before carefully moving out of his bedroom and to the top of the stairs. He stopped still hidden by the shades and took a look around. Nothing seemed to have changed from the moment he had returned but when his gaze moved over to the veranda he saw her. Lucifer let out a small sigh and glanced back at Chloe. She was still sleeping so he stepped down the stairs and into the living.

He pulled his bathrobe close around his body when he walked over to the veranda. When hearing the noise of bear feat on the floor Maze only turned her head slightly acknowledging he was there but not turning to face him. Lucifer stepped out onto the veranda next to her. She was holding an empty glass in her hands and was making that sound he had heard before. She was starring out into the night and for a moment both were not saying a word. Since she had betrayed him with Cain they had not seen each other, had not spoken to each other and a million things seemed to have happened since then. Their silence seemed to acknowledge that somehow and neither of them seemed to know what to say to the other. Maze was the one to break the ice.

"Congratulations." She merely said but did not look at him. Lucifer knew what she was referring to but did not reply anything. When no reaction came from his side Maze continued.

"It seems the tide has turned and you are not so alone after all…!" Lucifer also knew what she was referring to now. He sighed but Maze did not give him much time to think as she suddenly turned to him.

"Bring me back to hell!" She starred at him and the more she had hoped to display strength with her request she could already hear the plea in the question herself. Now he had everything he wanted. He had gotten the girl and he was not alone anymore. Now Maze would not need to be his rebound and could be set free. Free to return home. Slowly Lucifer turned to face her as well and the moment she looked into his eyes she knew he would not bring her back. She could see the pain in his dark eyes and her face hardened and the grip around the glass in her hand got tighter.

"I always thought we were friends… Why torture me like this?" Anger was building up in her again and she would have loved to hit him just now. Just try to get rid of all her anger and pain and fear and emotional chaos by hitting someone she knew could handle it, she knew would hit her back. She wanted to get it all out of her system once and for all. And her emotions were getting so strong now she could feel her hand tremble around the glass. It was just like the time before when Lucifer had used her for his own sake and for his own plan. Just like the time when he did not care about her or about anyone else. She clenched her teeth and while thinking about all the times when he had hurt her feelings her anger was rising in her like boiling water. She could feel it nearly bursting out of her.

Lucifer looked at Maze and watched her emotional chaos clearly visible on her face. He knew she was angry with him and hurt and everything. And he could have returned so many things to her now and could have blamed her for her allegiance with Cain and her betrayal and how he was punishing her now for that and so on and so forth but he knew that this was not true. He was angry with her before. He had been hurt when he learned that she had been working with Cain against him and had supported him in his case with Chloe. But seeing her now like this right in front of him. His anger with her vanished he could just not lose her.

Maze eyes were piercing into his when she suddenly felt his touch on her hand. He placed his hand over hers holding the glass and squeezed slightly. She felt his warmth on her skin and the pressure of his grip. She was surprised and had not expected something like this. She looked down on the hand in hers and nearly forgot that she was boiling with emotions just now.

"I won't bring you back to hell, Mazikeen but it is not because I want to torture you." He left his hand on hers and was waiting for her reply. Maze starred at his hand and after hearing his words looked back up. Her teeth were still clenched but this time her eyes were filling with tears. Something had happened with his touch. Suddenly she could just not control her emotions anymore and tears started to water her eyes.

"Why then…?" She asked with a feeble voice trying to fathom the meaning of his words. Lucifer sighed again and frowned a little. He turned to her placed his other hand on her face stroking her slightly.

"I just can't lose you…!" He said and the pain was clearly visible in his eyes. When he saw that Maze wanted to argue with him and he knew what she wanted to say he stopped her.

"Mazikeen you are more than a friend to me… you are my family!" He said and looked her deep into the eyes. Confusion ran over her face and the longer she looked at him the more questioning her gaze turned. She could not comprehend what he was saying just now. He kept slightly stroking her face every now and then catching a tear and wiping it away.

"You may have never realized it but… I have come to think of you as my family and as the only family I have got." He shrugged squeezed her hand again one more time and then let her go. Her turned away from her and made another step further out onto the veranda. Only now he was reminded that he was actually only wearing a bathrobe. He stepped to the railing and looked up into the sky. Maze followed him but stopped a little behind him. How often had he stood here and looked into the sky: Questioning, wondering about the big plan, the aim, the reason behind it all. How often had he gotten so angry that he could have tossed a million things into the sky just to watch them fall back to earth? As if his father was mocking him with gravity. He was still looking up into the sky when he felt the need to explain. Maze had the right to know.

"When I came to hell I had just led a rebellion against the silver city, against my father." He was still searching the sky as if he wanted to know whether his father was listening. "Despite what everyone thought I had done that in the best intentions. I had led that rebellion against my father in the hope to turn everything for the better… to provide everyone with the so much wanted freedom they all desired or at least what they were all talking about. But in the mere act of going against my father… none of them helped me, supported me… I was alone before I was thrown out of the silver city since my siblings had turned their back on me." Lucifer squeezed the railing of the veranda as if intending to break it before he turned to face Maze.

He led out some air he was not even aware he was holding. He leaned against the railing and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I had good intentions and in my mind this rebellion would have made everything better… but in reality… I was tossed out of heaven, thrown into hell, marked as the worlds most evil and blamed for everything bad that happened in the world. I felt terrible. I actually thought at first that it was all true… that I was the most evil of all, that I deserved what I had gotten… but I consoled myself. I had family up in the silver city they would care about what happened to me. Not like my Mom that just watched my father kick me out. No I had brothers and sisters… they would come and build me up. We could still be a family after all that happened." He looked at Maze and smiled ironically.

"But as you know… none of them ever came… ever! None of them ever made that way down to me… So in one day I had not just lost a rebellion against my father… but I had lost my whole family. No one of them was there for me… none of them cared for what happened to me… no one… but you!" He paused and let the words sink in. He could see tears running down Mazikeen's face so he looked down and sighed.

"I may not have shown it very often but… with every day you were there for me with everything, you helped adapt to my new life and my new role, with every little gesture you tried to make my life more comfortable, with everything we have been through together and with you unquestioning and unfaltering support… you have become my family!" He shook his head slightly and looked back up.

"I have not said it… but I felt it all this time. I don't want to torture you with staying here. Believe me if I could lift your pain I would because I am going through the same thing. But I just know that going back to hell will not change anything, it will not make you feel any better and it will not take the pain away." Lucifer knew that some of that pain she was feeling now and she was trying to escape from was caused by him. "I just can't lose the only family I have left…!" He concluded and was prepared for everything she might be throwing at him now. He knew he was acting selfish. Denying her the one thing she wanted the most now just because she had become part of his family and he did not want to lose her…

Maze sighed and swallowed hard. She had not expected something like that and she could feel the piercing pain in her chest now. His words had touched her more than she wanted to admit. She hated him for that, for being able to turn things around even though she did not want to. But she could feel her anger subside and all she was left with were her emotions and feelings and that turmoil. But despite everything and despite all he said how could he be so sure that going back would not help her.

"How can you be so sure…?" She asked and searched for his gaze. "All of this…" She was using her hands to underline the words. "…is not getting any better. It just hurts… more and more every day. Seeing you with Chloe now… It just means that despite all that you just said there will be less 'us'. Since the day that you have met her there was less of 'us'. What difference will it make if I am back in hell? You will still have her… and me? I have no one!" She wiped the tears away from her face and made a step back.

Lucifer pushed himself away from the railing and made the step into her direction. "How can you say something like that? Chloe has not come in between us and you are not alone…!" He tried to put as much confidence into his voice as he could master but he was not sure he was successful.

"Yeah?" Maze retorted. "Since you have Chloe you have changed. Everything has changed and don't get me wrong there was a time I was happy about that change as I had found my spot, as I had friends and I had a life. But look at that now…! Amenadiel is gone and even if he was here that thing with Linda would be between us. With Linda it is the same. Yes, we are friends but deep down she will not forgive me for what I have done to her. Trixie hates me and Chloe is with you…! So where is my spot now Lucifer?" The tears have dried again and Maze could feel that turmoil in her boiling again.

"It is going to get better in time…!" Lucifer tried even though he knew he would not be successful with that.

"It is only going to get better when I am back in hell and everyone can live their lives again in peace without me. Which brings us back to the question why you are not letting me go?" She crossed her arms across her chest now and her anger seemed to flare up again. Even if Lucifer saw her as his family that did not allow him to rule over her.

"Hell is not going to change anything, Maze!" Lucifer tried again.

"Why not?" She demanded to know.

"Because I have been there…Maze!" It kind of erupted from him as if this was boiling somewhere deep down. The memory of him going back down to hell came up again and the feeling that accompanied his visit. Maze was surprised by that sudden outburst and felt silent. Memories seemed to run through his mind. She could see him being reminded of his time in hell.

"When I returned nothing was the way just like before, the feeling of being there was different." He tried to put into words what he had felt the moment he had returned.

"That's because you never actually wanted to go back because you wanted to save Chloe!" Maze replied dryly. She was not convinced easily.

"It was not that, Maze… I had my own hell loop waiting for me down there. I did not return as the kind of hell, the Lord, the devil… I returned as a soul, feeling the pain, the regret and the guilt just like all the other souls that we have tortured, Maze. I was no different from them. And knowing how this works did not help getting trapped in my very own hell loop. It showed me that we have just spent too much time on earth as to simply return to where we were. We have lived through too much just now and we will not be able to adapt anymore." He sighed and had expected that she would reply right away and try to outmaneuver his comment but she was quiet which made him realize.

"Yes, Maze… I know that you don't have a soul and that these things probably will not apply to you when you would return but what I mean is just in general… when I was down there I actually realized how much I loved earth and the live here… and I just can't understand how you can throw all this away because of a little setback." He made another step in her direction but Maze made another away. She had lowered her gaze and did not reply at all. She was lost in her own thoughts. What he had just mentioned… she had not thought of that at all and she had no reason to think of that until recently. If Lucifer was feeling regrets that would create a hell loop just for him the moment he had returned what would happen to her? Yes, he had been down afterwards again but just for mere seconds not wandering around or spending time. He was probably prepared to know what he had to be looking out for. But she…

"Maze…?" Lucifer came close trying to catch her attention. She was trying to avoid him when she suddenly stepped against the veranda wall. She halted and finally said silently.

"I have a soul." Maze did not look up as if she was feeling ashamed for admitting that. Lucifer had not caught what she was trying to tell him.

"What did you just say?" But he stopped getting closer.

"I have a soul, Lucifer!" Maze suddenly said again and looked up at him as if to confirm what he had just heard. This time he heard her and realization kicked in. Confusion ran across his face when he tried to comprehend his words.

"But… I mean… how… hm… this…!" Maze sighed and rolled her eyes to him.

"Alex told me…!" She spoke out what he had thought since there was no other way how she could have known but this still did not answer the question. Lucifer made a step back as if more space between them would help him comprehend. How was that even possible? She was a demon and for all he knew demons did not have souls. Was it possible that live on earth had changed her and in respect changed them so much that a demon even could get a soul?

"Alex does not know how this is possible… she just said she could see it in me." Lucifer shook his head in disbelieve. How was that possible… when he realized one thing and looked at her directly.

"So you know that already and you still want to go back to hell? Why?" He tilted his head slightly not able to believe what he just learned. If this was true and if it came from Alex it probably was this could be a chance for her. Why would she still want to go back? But Maze did not reply to him but turned on her heels and walked back into the penthouse.

"Mazikeen! Answer me!" Lucifer demanded and followed her. When he reached her he grabbed one arm and tried her to stop. She pulled herself free from his grip and turned to face him angrily.

"I can see you still won't help me after everything and after what you have said… I will find another way!" She glared at him and he just looked at her in disbelieve.

"I am sorry… if I interrupt something here…!" Suddenly both looked up and the top of the stairs and looked at Chloe wrapped in the blanket, sleepy eyes, messy hair and looking back from one to the other.

OOOO

"Have you actually heard from Maze?" Alex asked Mad while they were still sitting at that diner drinking coffee, eating and already talking for hours.

"No… why? I am only waiting for Peter to call me back." He added and looked at Alex over his cup of coffee. Alex shrugged and shook her head.

"Nothing… I just thought she wanted to call you this afternoon but it seems she was up to something else." Alex took another bite from her sandwich. One thing she loved was food, especially good food and Ruby's diner maybe simple but the food was great; Just what you needed sometimes, the right amount of sandwiches, burgers and fries. She chewed appreciatively and swallowed.

"You still have your hopes up for Peter…!" Alex said and looked at him.

"If I don't than we have a problem as we will have lost our inside man!" Mad replied and shrugged as well. Alex could see his unease with this topic. They had been talking a lot about that since they had come here and had sat down. Without her noticing it Mad had changed. She tried to remember the last time they had actually set down like this and just talked. About everything that was going on in their lives. As Alex could not really remember the last time it must have been a long time ago. And now it seemed that a lot had happened in his life that she had not even noticed. Or was she too busy to notice? Should she have noticed? All these years on earth he had been happy with being part of her life and living his as freely and grandly as possible.

He did not bother about the people that passed through his life or at least he did not seem to. Yes, Alex knew that he had some more serious relationships in the past but it all seemed to go by quickly and he would turn to something or someone new. He never made the impression that he was bothered by all this. Or that he had been thinking about something too much. But after coming here with him today and talking mostly about Peter – a guy he had just met a couple of days ago she was surprised. This guy had managed to move something in him that hardly anyone had before. The question was not if Peter just put something in motion that was already there before or if he created that new desire in Mad himself.

Alex could understand that he wanted to return back home or at least return back to the place they had called their home long before Lucifer had decided to walk the earth himself. She could also understand the desire for someone like him to enter into a meaningful relationship despite all the problems that it will definitely cause in the future. And she figured that the realization of Maze having a soul was also playing a part in all this. For someone having a soul that thing never really seemed to play a part and each and every human would gladly trade theirs if they could… just because they did not understand the value if it. But someone who did not have a soul actually truly understood what it meant. Not being able to actually feel the difference but they understand the impact a soul could have. Alex had only always underestimated his desire to have one… and now that he saw that gaining one was possible…

Suddenly something clicked in her mind. She halted. And while she had been in her thoughts she had been drinking her coffee and was watching the people around her. But the moment something hit her in her mind the coffee cup that was just on its way to her mouth stopped in mid air. Alex stared into the room without really focusing on something. Mad noticed and looked at her curiously. He frowned at her and tried to figure out what was going on when she returned from her short trance. Her eyes refocused and she looked at him directly.

"Do you really think that you have not yet received a soul just because you have not been living an appropriate lifestyle?" She tilted her head slightly and searched his gaze. His mouth fell slightly open and he had to swallow before he could reply.

"How did you come up with that?" He asked her before placing his own cup down again. She also put her cup down to face him properly.

"It is just a thought… But Mad I told you this is not a precise science and I don't know how Maze had managed to get a soul… you can't possible think this happened because she was leading a better life than you did." Mad sighed deeply and lowered his gaze.

"How did you even come up with this…?" He asked her again but kept avoiding her gaze.

"Tell me this is not what you have been thinking!" She was searching for his gaze trying to get him to look up again. Mad growled from underneath his lowered head and while he slowly got back up he said:

"It may have crossed my mind…!" Now it was time for Alex to sigh.

"Seriously…! I don't think that Maze has lived a copybook life herself and why should she have been awarded with a soul for that and from whom?" Mad looked into her eyes again and answered the first thing that came to his mind.

"Your father!" Alex sighed even deeper after hearing that.

"Why would my father care for Maze and even care so much for her that he would give her a soul? Why do you think that he even cares?" Alex reached for Mad's hand that was folded around his coffee cup.

"You said yourself that your father was still sending you messages sometimes…! To me that states that he cares. He cares for the things that are happening down here and maybe he is punishing me for probably being the equivalent of a silver city male prostitute on earth. And to top it all I am what they call gay here…!" Mad tried to shake her hand off but was not successful.

"I said sometimes and sometimes means every couple of hundred years… and you are not the equivalent of a silver city male prostitute on earth. Look... my father created you in the silver city and believe me he is powerful enough and at the time he was also practiced enough to know what he was doing. So if he created you the way he did with all you personal aspects and all your characteristics he did that knowingly. So if he created you to be charmingly, good looking, men loving sex good than he did that with a purpose; Just like he has created all of us with a certain purpose and character traits that support that purpose." Alex squeezed his hand one more time but let go afterwards to grab her cup of coffee again.

Mad let the words sink in and watched her for a second before picking his cup up again. "Thank you!" He said after a while sipping his coffee. Alex looked at him and smiled. After another pause he continued.

"You never talk about the silver city, your father and the way he has created you..." He was merely pointing it out and Alex shortly looked at him before and looked away again.

"There is not much to talk about… it is all a big puzzle and I have the feeling only recently the pieces seem to come together more clearly." That was the moment the phone of Mad started vibrating and they both were surprised. When Mad took the phone out and looked at the display relieve seemed to be visible on his face. He looked up at Alex and showed her the display before picking up. It was Officer Peter Martens calling. Alex smiled into her coffee while Mad got up from their place and moved outside to talk to Peter.

OOOO

Silence fell over the apartment while everyone seemed to be starring at each other. Chloe was the first to break the silence.

"You want to go back to hell?" It was more a statement than a question. She looked at Maze in disbelieve and automatically wrapped the blanket around herself a little more tightly. "Why?"

Maze growled and looked angrily at Lucifer and back to Chloe. She sighed before saying: "Out of reasons you cannot understand." Maze folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Try me…!" Chloe replied and made a step down the stairs. Lucifer was watching her and it seemed she had regained her strength. At least when listening to the tone of her voice she was displaying that detective strength he knew so well from the cases. It seemed that Maze was not in the mood to explain anything so she changed the subject.

"Where is Alex?" She asked suddenly and looked from Chloe back to Lucifer. He was surprised about that change of subject.

"Why do you ask about her now?" He replied and made some steps into the direction of Chloe. Something was pulling to her especially when he saw her standing there wrapped in his blanket.

"She is the reason I came here in the first place. She said we all need to come together to discuss this case and I have information for her. I could not have guessed instead of her I would find you too here!" She gestured with her head in their directions and Chloe making the remaining steps down lowered her head a little more making the impression she was very much focused on going down the stairs.

"She left a little while ago." Lucifer said and closed the gap between him and Chloe. When she made that last step down he was by her side to support her step. She was a little surprised about his move but gladly grabbed his arm for support. Holding the huge blanket and walking down some small stairs was difficult enough.

Maze watched the scenario and despite her frustration about the obvious fact that Alex was not here she frowned at the pair; Just what she needed right now. She knew that Alex was not here anymore but she had stayed in hope she could find an agreement with Lucifer. She had wanted to talk to him about what happened but it all turned out very differently from what she had pictured in her mind. Neither she nor Lucifer were the apologizing kind and it seemed they would just live with what happened now. Maze did not really want to stay any longer to watch that happy couple kind of scenario right there when she heard footsteps coming up.

She looked at Lucifer and he had heard them too. They were coming from the direction of the staircase leading to the penthouse. Suddenly Lucifer and Maze's look hardened. They had no idea who was coming up the stairs and they were definitely not expecting any visitors. Chloe felt Lucifer getting tense but before she could say anything he had pushed her behind the couch. Maze got in position to attack the intruder from the shadows once he would come into the penthouse. They all seemed to hold their breath when the intruder reached the landing and stepped into the penthouse. But before he could catch his breath from coming up the stairs Maze was on him. She caught him from behind, had her arm around his neck and squeezed. The man was struggling, trying to loosen her grip, grasping for air.

Maze was about to knock the guy out when he managed to say something. Still struggling he grasped: "Stop… I am… Mazikeen Smith!" When everyone heard Maze's name Maze dropped her grip and the guy fell to the floor and was holding his neck. Also Lucifer and Chloe got back up from where they were hiding when the guy turned around to face his attacker. Maze stretched and was preparing for every lie this guy was about to say. "Who are yo…?" She started when she got a good look at him. The guy had turned around in the floor facing Maze.

"It's me…!" He just said. He shrugged and looked a little apologetic at Maze while she was completely astounded and could not say a word.

Lucifer looked from Maze to the guy and did not understand what was going on. Maze was making some steps back and could not believe what she was seeing. In the meantime the guy got back up from the floor. The mark of Maze grip still visible on his neck.

"I am sorry, Maze… I know what I said to you… but I had to come… I just could not stay away." He looked at her apologetically but did not make a move in her direction. When Maze still did not say a word he turned to face Lucifer and Chloe.

"Wait… I know you!" Lucifer exclaimed while Chloe grabbed his arm and squeezed tight. When Lucifer looked at her wanting to complain about her tight grip he saw her face lightening up in realization.

"You are Ben Rivers!" She finally said and finally the coin also dropped with Lucifer. Ben Rivers smiled at her and nodded before returning his gaze to Maze. All the eyes in the room were directed at her while she was trying to figure out what to do now.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A whole eternity seemed to pass before anyone in the room was be able to do something. The situation between all of them seemed quite absurd and any bystander would have wondered about the constellation of the group. Chloe was still wrapped in the blanket standing next to Lucifer who was only wearing a bathrobe. Judging both by the looks of their hair and the way they were standing next to each other it seemed quite obvious what had happened between them. Across the room was Maze dressed in her usual leathery outfit her hands were clenched in fists and she still seemed to ponder the situation. And close to her was Ben Rivers who just happened to have walked into that situation. Nobody was saying a word. Ben was still waiting for a response from Maze, Chloe was surprised to see him here in the penthouse in the first place and Lucifer more and more remembered the time when Maze was in Canada searching for that guy. And despite everything a small thought crossed his mind why everyone had been making such a fuss about him as in his mind he looked quite average.

After a long time it was Rivers who first broke the silence. "The… guy in the bar… he said you were here. The elevator was broken so I took the stairs." He was still not sure how Maze would react to him being here now. She had told him on the phone to stay away but when she had expressed that wish he had already been on his way and there was no way he would return.

"The elevator is broken?" Lucifer seemed confused and looked over to the closed doors behind Maze.

Maze was annoyed that this little detail seemed to be the only thing that Lucifer was worried about just now. "Yes… someone blocked the elevator and the doors downstairs. I had to break them open to come upstairs." She finished in Lucifer's direction before returning to Rivers but without saying a word.

Lucifer frowned and just mumbled "Alex!" before shaking his head and returning his attention to the situation at hand. Chloe looked from the others to him. She heard him but decided to not ask for now.

Now that they had resolved the fact about the elevator silence fell again. Despite their outfits Rivers was hardly paying any attention to Chloe and Lucifer. He seemed to be waiting for a response from Maze. Chloe could feel the tension in the air as also Maze was unsure of what to do or say just now. It seemed to be the best idea now to give the two of them some room to discuss whatever they needed to discuss. Chloe nudged Lucifer in the side and tried to gesture him to move. He was still watching the scene and seemed rather confused to be pushed by Chloe when he looked down at her. She tried to tell him to move but he did not move a bone at first. Chloe frowned and said instead: "Maze you said we need to meet with Alex… We will get dressed and be right back." This time Lucifer understood what she was trying to tell him and moved along.

Maze watched the pair of them moving up the small set of stairs and into the bedroom. Lucifer held out his arm to help Chloe and to keep her from falling. Rivers just glanced quickly but returned his gaze to Maze. When they were gone she looked back at him. "I told you not to come here." She said before moving in his direction but simply walking past him and out onto the veranda. Rivers turned and followed her on the spot. He was still a little shaking and was rubbing his neck a little before stepping out onto the veranda next to her.

"To my defense when you said that I was already on my way." He stopped right next to her and tried a smile. She just glanced at him and did not seem to appreciate it very much. He sighed and continued.

"Look, I am not here to interfere with anything. But I could not let you run into something that I am responsible for. That time in Canada, if you would not have come after me you would not be in this situation in the first place." He tried to make a step closer to her and maybe reach out but Maze turned and used the movement to make a step back. She looked at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You don't even know if any of this has anything to do with you and your case." Maze did not even know why she was so angry just now. Why she could just not appreciate him being here. Just looking at him now caused all kinds of mixed feelings inside her and feelings was something she did not want to deal with just now.

"As I told you on the phone I still have my contacts into the LA PD and they told me that there is a lot going on behind closed doors right now. After you busted Lieutenant Herrera everything turned quiet and now just when you are having these issues with this Pierce guy the little bees in the precinct get busy again. Maze…! Really… you know that this cannot be a coincidence. Whatever happened has started the whole machinery again." This time he knew better and was not trying to get any close. He kept his distance and was hoping that his words would do the trick.

Maze clenched her teeth. He had told her that on the phone already and this was also the reasons she had wanted to talk to Alex in the first place. It pretty much sounded like something they had to consider. Maybe all what was going on was part of something much bigger. As she did not have anything else to say to him now she just growled: "You still should not have come here."

"I am not letting you run into this on your own!" He simply said and this time he tried another small step in her direction. She did not move away but still looked at him with her crossed arms and clenched teeth.

"I am not running into this on my own. In fact I am not running at all. I will pass this information and then I will move on. I am not staying to watch the fight." Maze had not really thought about that now and was a little surprised by her own words. But after talking to Lucifer and hearing again that he would not help her she knew her only hope for getting back to hell was Alex. And Alex had already informed her about the conditions. And if they all thought that Maze would get tangled up in this case and would help them and magically loose her interest of returning to hell by that they were mistaken. Her mind was set and there was nothing that would stop her now. Yes, she had called Rivers when she heard about Alex suspicion of a police inside job. And yes, she had not actually expected Rivers to already know what she was calling about and provide her with the information. And yes, she felt the urge to help them with this information and maybe even redeem herself a little with this. She would come to the meeting with Alex and would discuss with them but afterwards she was gone. She would do what Alex asked her to do and then would let Alex bring her back to hell.

Rivers frowned and looked at her questioningly. "But aren't these folks your family?" He tilted his head a little and tried to comprehend what she was telling him. "Back in Canada you told me that you have roots and that you miss them and because of them you would not come with me. What has changed?"

Maze kind of refocused on him and looked deep into his eyes. She could not make out what he was thinking but she contemplated his question. Images of Amenadiel and Linda, Trixie, Chloe and Lucifer and Cain were running through her mind. She also thought of the time when she returned from Canada. Not much time had passed since then but it felt like an eternity. "Everything!" She simply said and wanted to turn away when Rivers caught her by the elbow and stopped her.

Something had changed and he could see that. She was not the same Mazikeen Smith anymore he had met in Canada. Not the same woman, the same fighter, that same impressive person who had taking him off-guard, who had so quickly turned him and his world upside down that he had wanted to run away with her. Something seemed to burden her but nevertheless Rivers could still not suppress his wish. "My offer still stands, Maze. And no matter what has changed here I am still available. You want to leave, fine! Let's leave together." He pulled a little at her elbow and tried to keep her from going. If she was free to go and had no roots attached anymore why not leave with him. Why not do what he had wanted to do with her back in that forest in Canada. Just go, never look back and vanish together.

Maze felt his grip, she could feel his warmth, she felt his touch and all of a sudden she could also feel that pull in her chest. It was not just his hand holding her where she was but something inside her was pulling her back, back to him. Suddenly she found herself wanting to make a step back, back to him and into his arms. Pictures of her kissing him returned and she could feel a little pinch in her heart. She had liked that kiss. She had liked it back then and she could feel the memory creating the same kind of tingling feeling in her now. It would be so easy just to turn and make that decision. Make that decision of going with him. She could feel that longing in her. That longing for someone looking at her the way he did, for someone putting her first. But at the same time thoughts of the future would cross her mind. For how long would he want her? When would he turn to find someone else? When would he get bored of her and just drop her like all the others? Giving in to that feeling now meant ending up exactly where she was now just in couple of more weeks or months. With these humans nothing would change. And she had no control. It was time to get the control back. With that thought she pulled herself free of his grip. "I am going to a place where you cannot follow." She simply said and made another step away from him. In the beginning she had wanted to go back inside but something held her at her spot close to him and despite turning her back to him she did not make another move.

Rivers lowered his hand and sighed. He did not expect her to just come running into his arms when simply suggesting it. He had gotten to know her better than that. She was a proud, strong and powerful woman but nevertheless he had found himself hoping. A long time had passed since they had last seen each other in Canada. After she had kissed him in that forest, after they had said their farewells. A long time had passed but despite how many days and weeks he had not spent one day without thinking about her. He would not dare ever tell this to anyone as it sounded so cheesy: The on the run criminal being framed for the murder of two kids which he did not do falling for the bounty hunter send to catch him and bring back to the US. That sounded much like one of these romance novels women loved to read and when thinking about their time in Canada it sure fit into those stories too.

But when his contacts told him about the increase in rumors and mumbling on long corridors within the police, when they told him about increased activity on the streets of LA and about power shifts he knew he had to come back. This was not just about him anymore. He had gotten her into danger as well and he knew that the moment they had said their farewells. He had warned her but she hardly knew what she was facing. Even though she could take care of herself he was afraid that this might be something that when facing it all alone she would be in over her head. He had run that long from the police for a reason. He knew that alone and without any help there was nothing he could have done against Herrera. But suddenly she showed up and fixed the problem at hand. If he could not get her to come with him he would at least return the favor. The question for now was how to convince Maze so that he could come along. If he wanted to help her he needed to be as close as possible to the events. No matter what she was planning he would stick around and so how he could help. And maybe in the meantime also convince her to come with him.

"There is hardly a place that I cannot follow." Maybe doing light conversation would somehow trick her into taking him with her. Maze still had her back to him so he could not see her face but he heard a small cough as if he did not know what she was referring to exactly. Okay so maybe let's try a different tactic, he thought and made a step around her so he could at least see her face a little from the side.

"Why do you want to leave all alone? Take it from someone who has been running from the police all alone… it sucks!" He leaned a little forward to catch her gaze and smiled. She glanced at him again but did not say anything.

"I tried it but in the end…!" He did not get to finish the sentence.

"I remember that blond chick thinking you were a prince or something." She did not look at him while the memory played before her inner eye.

Rivers chuckled and nodded. "Bless her. She was an easy catch. But at least I was not alone and I could not complain about her since she led you to me." He made another step around her so he was nearly in front of her again.

Maze made no move as she remembered the time at the bar when she first met him. That was easily one of the best times during her time as a bounty hunter. But it was not just the hunt itself as he had suggested it in the beginning. Rivers had charm and something had pulled her to him like the flies to the light. He had that what Chloe had warned her about. And despite that he was smart. Running for such a long time without being caught and living the life that he seemed to have lived he sure must have a certain skill set. She was intrigued by him from the first moment and that had made her job so much fun. He sure was not an innocent man as he had been working for Herrera but he had not killed those kids. Once they had said their farewells she had hardly thought about him. It was as if something had blocked him out of her memory on purpose as she was not supposed to be reminded. But now as he stood here in front of her again she remembered, she remembered every detail of their time on Canada. Feeling his presence now and him being so close to her she had a hard time reminding herself that he was just another human; just another human that would cause trouble and would break her heart. She needed to constantly remind herself why she wanted and needed to go back to hell. This whole emotions thing did not work for her. She could not deal with it. And the longer he stayed by her side the longer he was around the more she could feel that whirlpool again that threatened to suck her in.

After a long pause she said: "You cannot stay here!" She needed to get rid of him: That whirlpool inside of her threatened to make her question her decision. It was that constant back and forth between leaving and staying. And her mind was set and she would not change that. Nothing could change that not even him.

Rivers was confused by that abrupt change in topic. He had to stop her from kicking him out. How was he supposed to help when she was trying to get rid of him? "I could be a valuable source." He tried and looked for her gaze.

"You told me everything you know!" Maze tried to turn cold again and as dismissive as possible.

"That is not true. You know why I have come here but I have been dealing with these people for longer than you guys and I know some people that may be able to help." He reached out to her and held her by her shoulders. "Maze… please let me help you."

She let his hand linger a little longer than she probably should have before moving them away. "No!" She simply said and stepped back into the penthouse. It was time to show him the door.

OOOO

Chloe was still holding Lucifer's arm when both stepped back into the bedroom. The sheets were all messed up and bits and pieces of their clothes were lying around. Leaving the living room together with Maze and Rivers behind so they could talk also brought them into a similar situation. Suddenly they were both alone as well and had an opportunity to talk. Chloe squeezed the arm of Lucifer before she slowly let go and moved a little closer to the bed. Despite everything that had just happened between them it felt a little weird standing together like this nearly naked and in his bedroom. They were both adults and both of them had more than one partner already. With regards to Lucifer that was even more true and technically both should be able to deal with this like grownups but something was different now.

Standing here in his own bedroom and watching Chloe Lucifer felt something that he had never felt before. There was this feeling that he could not put into words, as if a balloon was expanding in his chest. Looking at Chloe, watching her, being here and alone with her, this started all kinds of different emotions in him. He could not define that feeling or give it a name but he had that wish to touch her again, be close to her again and feel her on him. Just seeing her stand there like this holding his blanket in one hand and looking at the bed he had that urge to step behind her and pull her close to him. But he was no fool he knew this was no simple desire this was more. He had desired people in his life before and he knew that feeling. Usually when that desire was satisfied he moved on to the next but with her it was different. With her it was not a simple desire. One would assume that he had satisfied it now. One might even go that far to say that he had finally after all this time had managed to get her into his bed but it was different. It was not his usually lust for bare skin and sex. It was also not his lust for a beautiful woman or man and once he was finished he would just get dressed and get a drink from the bar downstairs.

This was more! Whenever he had someone over before he would make sure they had the best time of their lives. He would use all kinds of tricks and toys to make that happen. But when he looked back at what he had shared with Chloe just now this was quite ordinary sex, nothing special or kinky and so far away from his usual style as it was even possible. But when he was thinking about that now and the way he felt while he was close to her this was by far the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. This balloon in his chest just seemed to get larger the more he was thinking about her and what they had shared. Again he was not able to put this into words but who cared. He had experienced something that was greater than sex, greater than anything he had ever experienced before and much greater than anything he could imagine. When he came to earth and started his life here with Maze both of them thought that sex was the best thing in the world. But now he knew that what they had experienced was by far not the best thing in the world.

The best thing in the world was standing right in front of him not really paying attention to him. And while she had her back to him and seemed to be studying the bed he wondered what she felt. What was going on in her mind? Was she okay or did he do something wrong? Was there maybe something he could do for her now? Suddenly the thought of her well-being seemed to block out everything else. He was concerned for her and wanted her to be okay. He wanted to know what was happening in her mind just now. Was she feeling just like him? Did she lov… Suddenly Lucifer stopped his own thoughts in mid sentence. Surprise ran through him and he was reminded of his conversation with Alex. Was that it? Was it this what he felt just now? Did it feel like that? Alex had tried to make him see, she had opened his eyes and had tried to open his mind and heart as well but was that it? Was that what he had felt all along and had not been able to put into words?

Lucifer lowered his gaze as if the truth lay beneath his feet and on the floor. As if the ground would be able to tell him what he wanted to know. But the ground did not move or say anything; it did not open up and provide him with any kind of answers. Instead Lucifer heard a movement. He raised his gaze again and it felt as if he was starring while Chloe pulled the blanket a little closer. She said something about needing to take a quick shower while Lucifer seemed to be mesmerized by her beauty. Had he actually taken the time to look at her properly before? When seeing her now and again he thought not. She turned to him, gave him a small smile and moved into the direction of the bathroom. The voices of both Maze and Rivers were only humming in the distance when Lucifer watched her move into the bathroom.

And while she turned around the corner and vanished Lucifer stood in the middle of his own bedroom and knew. It had not really hit him like a force it rather kind of sneaked up on him but looking at Chloe, truly seeing her now, he knew. It may have been with the help of Alex in the first place but from one moment to the other he could put his feelings into a word. And as much as it satisfied him he could feel a small sting in his heart. Again he was no fool: With what he was feeling now also came responsibility. But instead of trying to understand that little sting a bit better he wiped it away and focused on that growing sensation of joy and happiness inside of him.

Chloe entered the bathroom, dropped the blanket and started the shower. She waited a second before the water had the right temperature and then stepped into the shower. She let the warm water cover her body and stood right under the shower letting the water reach all of her. It had taken her quite a while to decide to take a shower. Stepping back into that bedroom Chloe suddenly felt is if the air was charged. She had her back to Lucifer but it was as if something was pulling at her. She could feel his gaze on her and waited for him to do something. Would they need to talk? Should she say something to him? Should they be talking about what had happened between them and how to deal with that now? And what did that mean and how would it change their relationship? Chloe knew well enough that often men were not able to handle certain situations but Lucifer was not a normal man. He was everything but normal. And despite everything when thinking about him not being normal she wondered if what they had shared had satisfied him. She knew that this was a stupid thought and she should not even think it but it still came into her mind. He had so many different partners; she even met some of them. Next to these people she seemed quite ordinary and not special at all.

Chloe lowered her gaze and tried to wipe the water out of her face. Lucifer had always wanted her and he never made a secret about that but what did that mean for them now? Before she had been doing all the talking but did not really let him share his thoughts. What was that to him: Only a onetime thing? She did not really think that. The way he was looking at her was different, the way he acted around her was different; the way he made her feel was different. They had shared many moments together; Moments that had made her believe that there was something more between them than just partners. Moments that had made her kiss him before. She felt connected to Lucifer in a way she had never really felt connected to anyone before. She could not quite explain that but something had just clicked between them and she could feel their connection grow. With each day in their partnership when she learned more about him or he learned more about her that bond between them got thicker. But still all of this could not stop that nasty nagging thought in the back of her mind: Did she just imagine all that or was it really there?

Was she mistaken when she felt that bond between them? Could she be so wrong about someone? Chloe sighed and moved her head a little to the side to let the water run down her neck a little more. She had waited for him to make a move but he hadn't. She had been unsure of what to do or say and how to act around him. On the one hand she was so sure about her judgment on the other hand when he did not move doubt kept crawling in. She hated that feeling of insecurity especially when the feeling was unjustified. But she could not change the way her human heart made her feel or the influence all these romance novels or movies had upon her or the way her female mind was twisting and turning now. That was just the way it was when you fall for someone, especially for someone like Lucifer. And especially when your own mind was still trying to protect you and your heart by making you think you are on 'falling' for this person when in reality you actually already knew deep down that this was more.

Chloe moved her head to the other side when suddenly she heard a noise behind her. But before she could say anything or even turn around Lucifer had grabbed the soap and started washing her back. His strong hands moved over her body making sure it was soaped and clean everywhere and Chloe could not stop herself from leaning into him. He kissed her wet hair before finishing with the soap and grabbing shampoo next. He took his time massaging the shampoo into her head and her long hair. And while he was working none of them spoke a word as if in silent unison they both enjoyed and relaxed leaving their thoughts, hopes and feeling, wishes, fears and anxieties outside in front of the shower. For that moment it was just the two of them and nothing else under the shower enjoying each other's presence. Chloe could have stayed under the shower together with him for an eternity but after a little while Lucifer reminded her:

"We need to get ready." He whispered that close to her ear and before thinking any further Chloe turned around, stretched, moved her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a short but nonetheless passionate kiss before she let go of him again. And while the water from above was covering them both she looked into his eyes and she knew: This was so much more.

OOOO

Alex watched Mad get into his cab and drive off. He was on his way to Officer Peter Martens who had just called. She looked after him and continued to look into the direction long after the tail lights were gone. It was her who had brought him to earth and she felt responsible for him. So it was on her when he was feeling left out. She kept wondering what had her so consumed that she would not notice. What had taken all her awareness so that she would not notice the change in Mad? She stood there for another moment or two before she turned around without actually having an answer to that question. She would need to pay more attention to him and support him whenever needed or whenever she thought he needed it.

And while she started walking past the diner and towards the library crossing a street in the process her mind started to race. As she had mentioned before it was not as if she could open a book and read about celestial activities. There was no place where she could turn to get the answers she was seeking. Father had never actually written a user manual for everything concerning angelic stuff. There was also no book of conduct or any written guideline on how to behave and what might happen if you don't follow the instructions. All she knew she did not actually know. She had either seen it herself or was simply guessing. Alex had to learn early that you should never rely on father. She remembered the time back in the silver city where he was scarce with his answers and explanations. And when she came to earth or actually since the time she knew she was on earth he was not a bit more helpful.

She had always been wondering... If he was not helping them with anything since he wanted to see himself how events would pan out. Alex could just guess what the reasons may be. There were times when he was very much involved with everything that happened on earth. Times when he would punish misconduct or when he would support people that lived up to his expectations. Alex believed that he always had the best interest in mind whenever it came to his beloved humans and she assumed that he always had the highest aspirations for his creation. But as the time passed and humans developed in a way that father could not have been all too happy about his involvement also decreased. His deeds on earth decreased and even humans seemed to notice that as well.

At the same time when father seemed to lose interest in influencing the daily happenings on earth also his mentions in stories of famous scholars decreased. Father seemed to turn from an active member in his own realm to a passive observer. The more and more he retreated the more freely earth started to develop. Humans started wars and threw caution into the wind; they were not listening anymore to the values their priests were teaching them. And at the same time the holy church, the one institution father had sought out as his representation on earth was packed with the same flawed humans as the rest of the world. The chosen clergy were no less selfish and power thirsty than the rest and not worthy to represent him. But why did he stop especially at a time when the earth seemed to need him the most? When his presence may have caused peace and happiness again?

Alex walked down that small pavement to the entrance of the library. The building was closed and there was not way of getting in now. But she had no interest of entering through the main entrance. Deep in her own thoughts her legs were walking but she was not really paying attention. She had walked that way a thousand times and it seemed her body already knew where she was headed without being instructed the right way. When she looked at how the time had passed and what had happened on earth since it all started nothing father had ever done seemed to have had the wanted effect. When he intervened in order to regulate and punish the same sin sprang out just at another end. When he supported those that were most loyal to him another human came and stole from them. Whatever he did and whatever influence he chose nothing seemed to work.

Humans seemed to be flawed no matter what guidance was provided and no matter what influence he wanted to be. Humans chose their own way and their own fate. Maybe that was the reason for his retreat: He could not change fate, the path that was set out. Maybe he gave up on his creation because he realized his mistake. And maybe when he turned to his sons and daughters… Maybe he saw the same flaws in them that he saw in his beloved human creation. Alex stopped on the pavement. She had been walking around the library building to a back building. She looked up into the sky and wondered. Was that the reason? She sighed as she would never know. The other theory she always loved to dwell on was based on the phrase: God's big plan.

She searched the sky for another minute as if she was trying to see him. Over the years Alex had visited many churches and met many priests and clergy. She wanted to stay up to date on what the common believe towards her father was and she realized that over the many hundreds of years she was on earth already there was a change. The way people thought about her father and the way they believed changed. And lately she had the impression that people had more trust in him than ever before. A priest in a church talked about his big plan and that everything was part of it. What if that was true and everything that happened was part of his plan? This meant everything!

Alex being kicked out of heaven – part of his plan; Lucifer being kicked out of heaven – part of his plan; retreating from being involved in the human world – part of his plan; Getting Mad down to earth, Lucifer meeting Chloe and so on and so forth. What seemed so very absurd with this idea was that if all of that would be true father would need to be able to foresee everything. Alex knew that Uriel had such powers but only on a small scale and only for those people he would be focusing on. And even if father's plan would only focus on some humans or celestial beings and maybe the big players; humans with the ability to influence the turn of the world that still meant a lot of foreseeing to be done and a lot of strings that needed to be held.

Alex sighed again and continued her walk down the pavement and in the direction of that small building. She was already behind the library but the whole area was part of it. The library was set up in a place that belonged to the church early on and moved through many hands over the years after the initial owners were chased away. Alex walked around that small building to a normal looking door at the back. She unlocked that door through a keypad, the lock clicked and Alex pulled it open. Right after the entrance was a set of stairs that was leading down. Alex stepped in and followed the stairs down and into some kind of entrance hall. The lights automatically switched on and she followed the passageway into another and even larger room. Alex switched on some more lights and a whole apartment was revealed.

Alex was standing in the main room a combination of living room and kitchen and several other passageways seemed to lead to some other rooms. Some of the walls were decorated with book shelves containing a large number of very old looking books in heavy leather bindings. Alex walked over to the kitchen area and grabbed a bottle of water from the counter. She took the bottle and walked over to a couch to sit down. She unscrewed the bottle and took a large sip. She leaned back on her own couch and her own cushions and Mad was right: It was nice to be home for a change. Or at least to be in the place that she had called home for many years now. Alex looked up at the ceiling and tried and imagined the starry sky outside. There were many theories concerning father and his doings. Some thought that he was in complete control and others thought he had lost it early on.

Deep down in her heart Alex thought this was a combination of both. She imagined that father had figured out quite quickly that things did not work out the way he planned so he switched his plan. Alex believed that father took some cautionary actions to react to the changing world: She and Lucifer being part of it. Alex was not around anymore when Lucifer was kicked out but with an increasing sinful humanity father was in need for someone to take care of hell. It could not be solely run by demons. He needed someone to take care of that place and the rebellion by Lucifer seemed to come at the right time. Lucifer had never shared with her the actually story so she could assume again but it all seemed to fit so well.

Alex took another sip and put the bottle back down on the small table in front of her. Thinking about the big picture did not help her with the small things at hand: How could a demon grow a soul and would Maze still be considered a demon with a soul? On top of that came the whole Lucifer problem. She had not yet managed to talk to him about the reason he wanted her to come to LA in the first place. And on top of that the whole case they had procured. Alex was also wondering about Amenadiel and how he was feeling now in the silver city and if he would return. And while she was leaning back on her couch again her eyes got heavy. It was already late or early depending on the point of view and she could feel the drag of sleep pulling her down. And without having solved any of the big problems her eyes closed and she fell asleep on the couch.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As always Mad parked his car a little away from his actual destination. He was on his way to Peter as he had called him about 30 minutes ago. And parking his taxi right in front of his house would just raise too many questions. So he parked his car a little further away, stepped out and walked the rest. He knew the way by now. He had not spent that much time in his apartment but those times he did had a lasting memory. He walked down the pavement around one corner, down another street and around another corner. This was not the best neighborhood but also not the worst. Mad did not have to worry about his car being gone when he would return later. He walked down the street and already saw the door he was aiming for.

It was quiet as it was still in the middle of the night. Only from the distance he could quietly hear cars and street noises. The neighborhood was calm now even though the sky already had a lighter blue touch to it. The sun was coming up already and the next day was about to start. One last glance at the sky before Mad turned to face the door. He did not need to ring a door bell he could just open the door. One advantage when the lock was broken. He got into the apartment building and walked up to the third floor. When the apartment door came into sight he froze for a second. He had been wondering about his story and what would be the important thing that Peter wanted to talk about now, at this time of the day. He could not hide a little happy flicker in his stomach when he called and asked him to come by. But never the less he was also quite nervous.

He stepped in front of the door, raised the hand to knock, waited a second, took a deep breath and then knocked. "It's open!" Came a voice from the inside. Mad shrugged and opened the door to step inside. He got in, closed the door behind him and also clicked the lock in place. He did not want to get disturbed no matter what Peter was up to. When he turned his eyes had to adjust to the darkness in the apartment. There was only a small light in the living room right next to the armchair he had also been sitting in when Alex had come to this place. His eyes automatically went to the light and then to the armchair where Peter was sitting and starring at him. A quite scary appearance he thought before making another step into the apartment and closer to Peter.

"Hi." Mad said and tried a small smile. He had not seen Peter since he had left him at the crime scene at the warehouse sight with he did not know how many corpses. He was a little anxious about what would be coming next and if Peter he been happy with his explanation of the private investigator from Chicago or not. When Peter did not reply anything Mad made another step into the apartment. It was quite hard to see his face properly or his features. He could not determine what kind of mood Peter was in just now.

"Take a seat!" Peter said after what felt like an eternity and he gestured to the couch. Mad nodded and walked around the couch to take the seat that he was shown. Only now he could see the face of the young officer properly and he knew right away he was in trouble. Everything seemed to clench in his body when he positioned himself on the couch. It seemed he got a little sick just from looking into the face of the man in front of him. Silence fell between them as officer Peter Martens seemed to be pondering his next steps. After another eternity he said:

"You know what my father used to say…?" He looked Mad straight into the eyes and seemed to be waiting for a response but Mad was clever enough not to answer.

"He always said: Never trust someone who lied to you as they will lie again." Peter watched the reaction in Mad's face very carefully not wanting to miss the tiniest reaction to his words. Mad sighed and slightly shook his head but still did not say anything. So Peter continued.

"When I we were finished with those 6 corpses we found at that crime scene and the whole evidence. By the way I have never seen such a clean crime scene before, no prints, no blood, no nothing… good job! But anyways when we were done I went back to the precinct but something was bothering me. I should have written my report but instead I started searching for that private investigator Mad from Chicago." Peter paused again and kept watching Mad. Mad's face had turned cold and stony he would not give him the pleasure of showing emotions even though these were running high in him just now.

"You know what is a good thing? Private investigators need to have a registration. So I checked the registration for a guy named Mad. And you remember the first time we slept with each other where I asked you about your name and you had been very specific that your name was not a short form of something and was written with a 'd'. So I checked Illinois registrations and could not find a Mad. I expanded my search to the whole of the US and still could not find a guy named Mad. You know I thought well maybe there was a mistake with the name so I started searching for the cases and yes, the sinnerman has been active in Chicago but I could not find a case where a guy claims to be wrongfully in prison due to the sinnerman." Another pause and the words sank in further. Mad's mind was spinning. He was searching for a way out, another lie or argument, some kind of proof he could produce.

Mad was annoyed by himself. Why had he come here right after the call, unprepared? He should have known that, he should have known that Peter was not stupid enough to believe his words without checking. But still one call from that guy and he came running. That had never happened to him before and how could he have been so sloppy in his preparation; All that was going on in his mind while from the outside he tried to stay calm and cool not showing the turmoil from within. Peter was still watching him when he continued.

"So I found no registration under your name and no matching case. My last hope was calling a friend from Chicago police. It was already quite late but I called anyways but you may be surprised now… to be honest at that stage I was not so surprised anymore... the guy had never met you and had never heard of case you described. So for the remaining evening and most of the night I had been pondering: Was my father right and had the man who had lied to me before lied to me again? Or what was going on here? Had this guy simply used me to get his hands on insights and evidence from the police and shall I be calling the cops now to arrest him?" For a split second the gaze from Peter moved to the small table next to him. Mad's eyes followed his and he saw a weapon and a phone lying next tom him.

Mad swallowed while his mind was looking for a way out. But no matter what direction he turned to he could not see a way or a story that would provide him with all the explanations. He could argue that he was not registered or that the family of that guy in Chicago was keeping the story quiet. But still he would need a name of a guy in Chicago prison now to substantiate his story and he had no name. He could guess one and hope that would buy him some time to come up with another story but what for? No matter what he was doing now he had lost the trust of Peter. He could see that in his eyes, he could see that in his whole demeanor. So why lie he could be trying the truth instead.

"So what shall it be? Do you want me to call the cops now?" Peter asked again after Mad had not yet replied to his initial question. It took him another moment to answer and when he did he was surprised how calm his own voice sounded to him.

"You can call the cops now but no one will be arrested today." Mad tried to calm his inner voices and the turmoil. He tried to clear his head and think straight. He needed to concentrate now.

"Are you threatening me?"Peter asked him and anger was clearly audible in his voice.

"I am not threatening you, Peter. I am just saying that the cops will not arrest me as I will not be sitting here waiting for them to come around. I have never in my whole life on earth waited one second for a cop to come to me." Mad tried to play the situation calm and folded his arms in his lap. He could see Peter thinking about what he had just said. This little frown on his forehead told him that he could not quite make sense from his words.

"What are you referring to?" He asked and it bugged him that it seemed the positions in this scenario were turned now. The power started to shift in the direction of Mad again something Peter wanted to prevent. And something he had tried to work on so hard just now. He wanted to be the one holding the strings in his hand but now it seems he was losing them.

"You want the truth... I am not a private investigator and I am also not working on a case from Chicago. I lied to you because I needed you to trust me because I needed inside information from the LA police department and you were the weakest and therefore easiest point of entry; the one that would guarantee exactly what I needed." Saying these words and showing pure and absolute calm on the outside hurt so much. Each and every word hurt like a knife which was thrust into his body and turned around. Mad watched the face of Peter and all his darkest fears got verified just now. His face went from anger to pain and with every word his face got more painful and his eyes got watery. He could not hold the gaze of Mad anymore and looked down. His hands were grabbing the armrest of the chair and he could not believe his own stupidity.

"Why?" He managed to say after a while. Peter could not believe that he was crying now. He felt so stupid. Stupid that he started to feel something for a guy he hardly knew and that had used him. He felt stupid that he was crying as he had lost something that he never had. And most of all that he could not control himself in front of him. He wiped his face and looked up. He wanted to see and he wanted to know why.

Mad took another moment and waited for Peter to look at him again before he continued. In the meantime he felt more pain than he had ever felt in his whole life. Never had anything pained him so much. This guy no matter how short that time was he had spent with him yet had somehow managed his way inside, had somehow managed to make him feel for him; something that had never happened before.

"Something is going on in the LA PD just now and that something is threatening the lives of some friends of mine. In the beginning I thought that you were just my way in but you are smart. You know what I am referring to, you noticed it as well." It took Mad everything he had to control his voice, his movements, his whole body. He was fighting against the wish to just hold Peter now and apologize for everything that he had done and hoping that would make everything better.

Peter was processing the information. That was an unexpected turn of events. Yes, he had noticed something was off. Since the death of Lieutenant Pierce something had been completely off. Not just the way detective Espinoza was reacting and treating everyone in the precinct but also the way people were talking behind closed doors, were hushing on the floors when people were walking by or the way the internal colleagues had cleared the office of Lieutenant Pierce. Something just did not feel right at the moment and he was sure he had not mentioned that to Mad before. Peter was confused and the confusion threatened to take over his emotions and push aside the anger he had felt before and his conviction that he would put Mad behind bars today.

"Why did you then kill all these men in the warehouse?" Peter asked trying to hold onto his anger and the pain and his conviction. He would not let Mad lure him into believing him again or somehow feeling sentimental for him.

"I did not kill these men!" Mad simply stated, still calm. He could see the change in Peter. "I just knew the crime scene was there and that the sinnerman had his hide out there. All these men you found were working for the sinnerman." Mad added.

"This is crazy! Why should I even believe you? You have been lying to me the whole time. You have been using me the whole time, why should I believe you now? Why should I believe a single word you are saying? You have no proof for anything you are saying. Who are these friends you are trying to protect? And why do they need you? Why do they not just go to the police and talk to them? With everything you are saying you are just trying to deceive me, to manipulate me further." Peter was talking himself into a rage not wanting to believe a single word from the man that had hurt him so much and had manipulated him and had even admitted that just now. And while the anger was back and he was pushing the thought of Mad possible doing something good here away his hand hovered over his gun. This was enough for one night. This was enough lying for his whole lifetime. Eventually he grabbed the gun. Mad was watching him closely while he grabbed the weapon and held it grabbing the phone with the other.

"You have one last chance to make me believe a single word you are saying. No more lies, no more games I want to know the truth. What have you done with the feathers from the evidence locker?" Peter was not pointing the gun at Mad just now but he was ready to. Mad shrugged: How did they end up right here now? But when Peter wanted the truth he should get the truth.

"I burned them!" He simply said and waited for the reply still displaying his calm demeanor. Peter laughed as if he already knew this would be the answer.

"In order to cover up your involvement in the shooting that killed Lieutenant Pierce! We would have found your blood on these feathers. Admit it!" He concluded and the gun was now pointing in Mad's direction. Mad watched the weapon when he replied.

"No. I burned the feathers as they would have proven that a friend is in fact an angel from heaven and not a human being as everyone of you thinks!" Mad tried to be as clear as possible and he could see the reaction right away.

"What?!" Peter asked and when Mad wanted to repeat his reply he snapped back at him: "I heard what you said!" He pondered for a little before he replied. "This is bullshit… I told you no more lies!" Peter seemed to get angrier now as he had the feeling that Mad was playing with him.

"I am not lying. The feathers would have exposed him for what he truly is and as no human on earth should know that I stole and burned them. The funny thing is I don't even like the guy and did it anyways. " It was not the content of the supposed lie itself that got Peter angrier now it was the way Mad told the lie. He was so calm and sincere as if he believed his own words from A to Z.

"Bullshit!" he spit out and could hardly control himself. His hand holding the gun was shaking.

"Let me…!" Mad started and wanted to get up. The movement surprised Peter so much that he twitched and out of nowhere he fired a bullet. It all happened so fast that none of them had the opportunity to react before the bullet hit Mad in the stomach and he fell back down onto the couch. His face in complete surprise still looking at Peter before he hit the cushions, his face suddenly contorted with pain and his shirt already dripping with blood.

OOOO

In silence but not without glancing at each other every now and then Lucifer and Chloe got dressed. It all seemed quite surreal: This night, them together, the shower just now. On the one hand it seemed so strange and on the other hand it felt so right. They both had to focus hard on what they needed to do next to get finally dressed. They kept distracting each other by simply being in the same room. When Lucifer stepped in front of the mirror doing a final check of his outfit Chloe had the chance to look at him properly from behind. He had chosen a dark blue three piece suit with a turquoise shining shirt and some designer shoes matching the whole outfit. He looked gorgeous as always and Chloe had to keep herself from feeling a little under dressed in his presence.

The way he was standing in front of the mirror looking left and looking right she had a moment to take a deep breath and to clear her head. Something had dropped in her body. Some weight was gone. It felt as if an unseen burden had pulled her down and that seemed gone now. Even though one part of her mind tried to remind her that she had slept with the devil she kept looking at that handsome man, her partner in front of that mirror and she could not remember a time when she had felt happier or lighter. This was right and they just had to figure out now where this was going. When Lucifer turned around and saw her looking at him a smile curved his lips.

"One penny for your thoughts, detective!" He said and walked over to her. He had a dress handkerchief in his hand and while he stopped in front of Chloe he elegantly out that into his breast pocket. Chloe watched him and when he was done and their eyes met, she simply said: "Later!"

She turned around and led their way past the bathroom and his bedroom to the top of the small stairs. When they reached the entrance of the living room they watched Maze and Rivers argue. They were both standing in the middle of the living room and it seemed as if Maze was trying to get rid of them. When Chloe walked down the stairs Rivers with Lucifer following her his head turned to them.

"Please tell her she cannot throw me out just now. I have valuable information for you!" He stepped away from Maze and approached Chloe and Lucifer.

"Please accept my apology I don't think we have met in person yet. My name is Ben Rivers. And you must be Detective Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar." He first shook Chloe's and later Lucifer's hand.

"I know who you are, Mr. Rivers!" Chloe said and looked past him to Maze. She was not happy that he was trying to get the attention of both her and Lucifer to save himself from being kicked out.

"Please call me Ben!" He quickly said together with his charming smile. Lucifer frowned and stepped past him and over to Maze. She had her arms crossed and did not look amused at all.

"Okay, Ben. What kind of valuable information are you referring to?" Chloe asked and also glanced past him to look at Maze. She frowned as well dramatically tossed her arms up in the air.

"He is referring to his case. He thinks it is connected with what is happening right now." Lucifer looked from Maze to Rivers and to Chloe. Did this all really reach so far back? Chloe also looked confused.

"But Herrera is in prison. There is no way that he can be connected to what is happening right now." She looked back to Rivers who shook his head.

"Herrera was just a middle man. He was never the top guy. I never met anyone else than Herrera so I cannot tell you anything about the organization but I have my contacts. When Herrera went to prison it got very quiet but recently people are busy again and it seems the whole machinery is starting again." Rivers was hoping for one of them. He did not want to leave now and he could not leave now. He needed to stay with Maze as he could feel that their chapter was not over yet.

Chloe was thinking about what he had just said and kept the words turning in her mind. If Herrera was connected to whatever was happening now they at least had another point of contact. Herrera was in prison and maybe he would be willing to cut a deal. From what Rivers said they needed to be careful though. If the machinery started again they would have a couple of people watching and once they reached out to Herrera that would be an indicator for those figures in the shadow that they had a new lead. But something else was bothering Chloe just now.

"Since when did it all start again?" She asked Rivers while Maze shifted her weight from one leg to the other her arms still crossed. Lucifer pulled his brows together. He thought he knew which way she was thinking now.

Rivers thought for a moment before replying. "I don't really know… I remember getting a message from a contact saying I have to be careful again. That must have been a couple of months ago, probably around August or September. Why?"

Chloe looked at Lucifer to see if he was thinking the same thing. She saw quickly that they had the same kind of thought right now. "This was the time the sinnerman came to town." Lucifer said and Chloe added: "And when Pierce took his office as Lieutenant!"

Silence fell as they let the realization sink in. Chloe was the first to sum the details. "So when Herrera went to prison the organization got quiet probably waiting to live down the case and when the sinnerman aka Pierce came to town they got active again." Chloe had her eyes locked with Lucifer as if looking at him now was provided her with the clarity she needed to put the puzzle pieces together.

"It seems someone felt threatened when the sinnerman came into town." Lucifer concluded and Chloe nodded.

"We need to talk to Alex. We have to put all the details together and discuss the next steps." Chloe said and looked at Maze. "We need to take him with us just to make sure that we have all the details." Maze clenched her teeth turned around and went down the stairs without saying another word.

Rivers eyes followed her. "She will calm down!" Chloe said in his direction and tried a small smile. Rivers nodded.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Visiting a friend!" Lucifer added before he took out his phone and called Alex to let her know they were on their way.

OOOO

The sound of the gun was still ringing in his ears while he was bending over Mad trying to stop the bleeding. Mad had turned white in his face and was clearly in pain. Blood was pouring out of his wound even though Peter had been getting towels to press on the wound. He tried to stop the bleeding but whenever he pushed a little too hard Mad cried out.

"I am so sorry….!" Peter was gasping every now and then. He was clearly panicking right now and no idea what to do. The gun was lying forgotten on the table together with the phone. The moment Mad had fallen onto the couch and his shirt soaked in blood Peter had dashed over to his side caring for the wound. Tears were streaming down his face and he kept mumbling something incomprehensible.

"I need to call an ambulance…!" He finally said and wanted to get up to grab the phone. That was the moment when Mad grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. "No…!" He whispered his voice laden with pain.

"What do you mean, No?!" Peter cried. "You are bleeding to death!"

Mad clenched his teeth together and breathed heavily but continued to shake his head. "No… ambulance!" He managed to say. He tightened his grip on Peters arm.

"But I cannot help you…!" Peter continued desperation was rising in him now. If they would not do something soon Mad was dying in his couch.

Mad shook his head again. Every movement seemed to pain him even further. He could hardly think straight but tried. He had to try otherwise he was lost; lost without having achieved anything in his life. "Phone… jacket… my friend… Alex!" He stammered and every word caused more pain than before.

Frantically Peter searched his jacket for a phone and finally found one in his inner pocket. He did not know what his friend was supposed to do now especially if this one was no doctor but what other choice did he have. Surprised that his phone was not blocked by a code he clicked through until he found the contacts and searched for an Alex. He found it and showed it to Mad. "This one…?" Mad nodded and when Peter hit the dial button Mad swallowed hard and hoped Alex would come fast.

OOOO

In the meantime and at the other end of the city water was dripping from somewhere overhead. The constant dripping had already created a little pool of water on the floor. And with every new drop tiny little droplets splashed right in his face. He was lying flat on a dusty floor and with his face in the dust. With every breath he took he could feel the dust in his mouth and filling his lungs. Only very slowly his mind seemed to come back to him. These little details of his surroundings seemed to happen as if he was in some kind of trance. He could not really grasp and understand what was happening to him. He just noticed the water, the dust and the more his mind returned to him he could also feel the pain.

He was lying flat on the floor and did not dare to move a single bone as he could already feel the pain just lying motionless on the floor. He was not sure if something was broken or if it was something else but the pain was there. Step by step his awareness crawled back into him. And the more it was there the more he felt the aching in his lungs from breathing the dust. Suddenly he started coughing and while his body tried to get rid of the dirt in his lungs his whole body was cramping from the pain. While coughing he rolled over onto his back. The pain was beyond words but it did not feel as if something was broken. When the coughing stopped he could finally relax again but just a little.

His eyes were still closed but he could hear the water dropping. For a little while that was the only thing he could hear.

He lay on the back for a long time to wait for his pain to subside again. He lay on the floor and listened to the drops of water. More and more his awareness returned and he started to hear things beyond the water. He heard noises from outside, very dull at first and not clear but by the time he thought he could hear a train. Later some voices seemed to get mixed into the noises of that train before everything got quiet again. If felt like an eternity that he was lying in the floor without moving but his awareness was nearly back to its fullest when he slowly started testing his bones. He started with the legs, his hips, his back, the arms and his head. It all seemed fine and not broken.

After another eternity he tried to open his eyes. That was much harder as they seemed somehow glued together. Painfully he used his right arm to reach for his face and realized that he must have some kind of wound which had bled into his eyes. His face seemed swollen so he tried to swipe some of that stuff blocking his vision away before he painfully opened at least one eye. He could hardly see anything at first. His eye adjusted to the darkness. Then he could make out some lights and forms, some kind of metal surrounding him and shadows dancing on what seemed to be a high up ceiling.

He used the right arm to reach for that dripping water. Some of the drops were falling onto his hand. He tried to collect some water in his finger tips and swiped his mouth with it. It all felt so dry. He used his toughie and suddenly tasted that irony taste of blood in his mouth. He dropped his right arm again and lay still for another moment. It took another while before his memory returned to him. Flashes of what happened came as pictures into his mind and he remembered drinking in that bar, walking home when a car pulled over and men jumped out. After that it got blurry. He was interrogated. Someone was asking questions, wanting to know stuff… he could not quite get everything together and thinking and concentrating were more than difficult right now.

He tried to breathe steadily. But the more time he spent on that floor the more a feeling of panic was creeping up his spine. This place was no good and he should not be here. He needed to get out of here before anyone noticed he was awake. Even though he did not necessarily know why this was the case his mind started to try to push him into action. He could feel adrenaline rushing through his veins and kind of rolling over to what seemed to be metal bars he used them to pull himself up, his whole body screaming in pain. He leaned against the metal bars for another moment catching his breath and waiting for the pain to go away. When the pain reached a level where he could actually do something he took another look around.

It all seemed quite different from an upright position. He noticed that he was sitting in some kind of cage and was surrounded by metal bars holding him in. There was a door which seemed to be blocked by a chain with a lock. Just turning his head to see a little better send another stream of pain down his body. He sighed and leaned back against the metal bars. Just another moment and he would continue, just another moment. But that moment never came.

Suddenly a little distance away a door opened and footsteps came his way. He had no ability to turn and look who was coming before they had reached his cage. Suddenly he felt so tired.

"Detective Dan Espinoza I am glad you are awake. This means we can continue where we left off." Dan groaned and tried to turn his head into the direction of the male voice. But before he could see anything someone else had opened his cage and started dragging him along.


End file.
